A Magical Destiny
by Molly1completed stories
Summary: Completed story. Originally written 1999. Reformatted with chapters. Sarah's epic return to the labyrinth where she finds the magic dying. She must go on a quest to save the Underground and Jareth. PS- Thank you to all who originally read and enjoyed this story and those who might enjoy it now. It's a throwback to my 16 year old self's first attempt at fan fiction.
1. Memories of the Past part 1

Chapter one: Memories From the Past

Sarah was surrounded by destruction and death. The whole world that she was standing in seemed to have lost it's vibrancy and life. A place that had once been filled with a magic music and strange, but interesting, creatures, was totally different and dead. It hurt to look about her. However, she knew that she would be forced to endure the pain of the destruction of the Underground. It always happened that way in dreams. Sarah was quite sure that she was dreaming. She hadn't wished to be taken by the goblins, at least not to her memory. The grand wall that had stood ominously before her when she entered the Labyrinth, had toppled down and covered the plants that the biting fairies had inhabited. She scanned the area with intent eyes. There had to be something that was left whole and alive. She almost expected Hoggle to hobble out towards her with his fairy repellent in one hand. However, it was no to be.

She stepped carefully over the ruins of the walls. Her destination was not clear to her, but she had a feeling about where she was going to end up. She knew that she had to see if the castle still stood in all its monstrosity and glory. She had to know if everything had been destroyed. Sarah passed through the doors that had been guarded six long years ago by Alph and Ralph. She gazed into the pit where she had fallen. There were no helping hands in there to greet her. Sarah continued past the doors.

As she walked she began to realize that the distance between her starting point and the castle had been greatly shortened. At one time it had loomed ahead of her for hours. Now, in the ruins it took her a few short minutes to come up to the collapsed iron doors. Her mind drifted back to a time when Ludo had easily thrust open the shut doors. His powerful strength had come in handy with the difficult passages. The sight of the powerful castle in shambles tugged at her heart. It was not her world, but she had done so much maturing there. The Underground had become a very real part of her past.

Her eyes wandered over the castle. It too was close to ruins, but had faired better than the rest of the Labyrinth. She glanced around at the open courtyard that had once been bustling with goblin guards and odd little homes. There wasn't even a single structure left.

A flash of white caught her eye. Sarah quickly spun and gazed up into the dark and stormy sky. Had she seen the white owl? Her eyes scanned the sky, but she only saw the clouds. A roar of thunder rolled from nearby and the sky was briefly lit by a flash of lightening. Sarah wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly at the ominous surroundings. The storm would hit shortly and she certainly didn't feel like getting drenched. The only sanctuary was in the castle. Sarah looked behind herself one last time and took a deep breath to prepare herself. She knew that He was watching her and that He would be in the castle, waiting.

Sarah stepped gently into the castle. The walls looked beaten down and very close to collapsing in on the castle. She felt as if one false step and a sudden sharp noise could send the whole thing falling in on her. However, this was only a dream and people are never harmed in their dreams.

"Is it really a dream?" Sarah asked herself. It soothed her frazzled nerves to hear a noise in this silent tomb.

Sarah stood in the middle of the throne room with a shocked expression on her lovely face. The mighty throne that had been the center of leadership for the infamous Goblin King stood before her. It had split neatly in two. It was almost like an earthquake had ravaged through the Underground and destroyed everything with it. Sarah knew that it was much worse than that.

She stepped on to the stairs that led towards the room that had housed her final confrontation with Jareth nearly six years ago. She was only able to move on the stairs for a few feet. They abruptly ended at a deep chasm. Sarah peered down and realized that she could not see the bottom.

"Sarah," an accented voice stated from behind her.

Sarah nearly fell into the gorge from her startle. She quickly stood straight and turned to face the man who had spoken to her. Jareth stood in front of her. His wispy blonde hair was free to lay on his shoulders. He had a cocky grin on his face in spite of the destruction his world had endured. He was dressed as he had been when he had first come to take Toby away from her. His eyes burned with a blue light that acted almost like lightening against his dark pupils.

As if cued, thunder erupted closer and sent a chill through Sarah's body. The lightening followed shortly after and highlighted both of them with it's eerie white light. The next second the rain burst from the clouds and attacked the weakened castle with fury. A coarse of emotions surged through Sarah's body. She was relieved to see something had lasted through the downfall off the Underground. If Jareth had been defeated as well, it would mean the end of this magical place. However, Jareth being there also caused an intense hatred to light up again within her. She had tried so hard to stifle the anger for so many years. It seemed that it would take much longer to rid herself of the useless emotion. She had defeated Jareth and had been rid of him. There was a knowledge inside of herself that she would never be really free of him and the hatred would never be totally gone. It's fire would continue to burn in her for the rest of her life.

Jareth walked closer to her with the same air of confidence as he had used many times before. His long black cape drifted behind him and caught in a gust of air from a near window. He smiled again and then looked out the window in the castle wall. His good spirits seemed to droop slightly as he saw what was left of his kingdom.

"Why do you bring me here?" Sarah demanded.

Her jaw tightened and she had to repress an urge to place her fists on her hips. Her question brought no response from the Goblin King. He simply gazed out the window, as if in a trance. He turned to her and the fire in his eyes flicked off suddenly and revealed a pain so deep that Sarah was barely able to keep from breaking into tears. In the next second the cold fire was back and he straightened himself up and glared down at her with a teasing manner.

"You ask why I have brought you here?" he asked her.

Sarah was still trying to understand what the emotion deep in his eyes had been. His answer caught her off guard. She could only stammer for a few moments and then she fought to regain control. The worst mistake would be to let him frighten her into submission. She knew that she would lose if that ever should happen.

"You didn't answer me, Jareth." she replied.

Her own eyes had grown cold and cruel with hatred towards the man. Sarah knew that she had boundaries that she couldn't overstep. She had to be careful with her taunts. Jareth knew how to hurt very well. He knew how to take whatever was most precious. He especially knew how to get what he wanted.

"You have no reason to talk with such venom. I am not the one responsible for you being here," Jareth said.

He stepped up closer to her. His eyes were only inches away from hers and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. The memory of her dance with him when she was fifteen flitted through her mind. He was a handsome man, but she was not a teenager anymore. The childish crush on him had vanished a long time ago.

"You have lost, Jareth, and I'm not part of this world anymore. The problems here don't involve me," she said viciously.

Jareth glared into her eyes fiercely and then spun around. His cape hit against her legs as he rushed down the stairs. He turned and looked at her. His eyes flashed with dangerous fury. Sarah knew she had gone too far. She also knew that there was no taking back her words after they had exited her mouth.

He pointed a gloved finger at her and scowled.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, little girl!"


	2. Memories of the Past part 2

His voice followed her as she awoke from the dream. He seemed to echo throughout her room and then slowly fade away. Sarah was bathed in a cool sweat and her sheets had tangled around her in an uncomfortable jumble. She kicked at them and finally managed to free her slender legs.

She looked over at her shelves to the right of her bed. All of her beloved animals and dolls sat there. They watched her as she slept and dreamt. Sarah looked all around her old room, trying to convince herself that the dream was entirely over. It had seemed so real. She had actually thought that she was in the Underground with Jareth once again.

Sarah had come home for her birthday. Her parents had insisted that she spend it with them. Sarah knew that there was no talking them out of it. She hadn't been by for a visit for some time and they wanted to see her open her presents. Twenty-one was a very important year, after all.

She had been attending an acting school on a full scholarship. It was what she had always dreamed of becoming ever since she had first seen her Mother on stage. That, of course, was her real mother. She had left Sarah years ago to be with her co-star. Sarah's stepmother was far less glamorous, but she was always there.

Sarah had resented her Stepmother. She had hated her little brother and had made the horrible mistake of offering him to the Goblin King. However, after she had returned with her more mature attitude, she was able to love both of them. She had managed to call her stepmother "Mom" a few years ago.

Sarah walked over to the mirror and looked at it carefully. For some reason she wasn't ready to admit that the dream was all over. In fact, she was quite sure that something didn't feel right. Sarah tried to convince herself that she was just upset about the dream. It had scared her.

She sat down in her old familiar chair and gazed at the mirror intently. She thought about the Underground and how it had been in utter destruction. That was probably what was bothering her so much. It was a magical place and seeing it in ruin was devastating for her.

Sarah's hand wandered down to the top drawer in her desk. She carefully opened it and kept her eyes glued to the mirror. She couldn't dare to look inside. The flood of memories could easily overpower her in her weakened state. Then she might see anything.

Sarah's hands found the beaten, leather cover of her book of "The Labyrinth" and brought it quickly to the top of her desk. She slammed the drawer shut and took in several deep breaths. Sarah opened the book to where she had last placed her mark before throwing that part of her past into dark confinement.

"'Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered...," she muttered to herself.

Sarah looked back at the mirror and gazed at her own face.

"Give me the child," she demanded in hushed tones.

Her eyes watched the mirror carefully for any changes. She waited a whole minute, but nothing happened. Sarah threw open the drawer and tossed the book carelessly inside. She slammed it shut and succeeded in slamming her finger as well.

"Oh, Damn!" Sarah exclaimed as she held her throbbing finger in the other hand.

She placed it in her mouth and sucked it tenderly. The finger was hot and throbbed relentlessly. She looked down at it and frowned slightly. It was all that she needed to make this day totally perfect. Sarah shook her head at her foolishness.

She glanced back at the mirror to fix her disheveled hair and saw him looming behind her. He was in all his glory. The long black cape remained over his shoulders. However, he had changed his clothes. He wore a midnight-blue shirt and a black vest. His tight pants were nearly the same

color as his shirt. His gloved hands were clasped together.

Sarah blinked in surprise and he was gone. Or had he ever been there? She closed her eyes and then looked at the mirror again. The only thing to greet her was her slightly white face. Jareth was gone.

"No, he had never been there. The stupid games are playing with your mind again, Sarah," she thought to herself.

Sarah grabbed her brush and quickly worked at the horrible tangles in her thick mane of brunette hair. She paced the room as she combed her hair, attempting to convince herself that everything was happening because she had come back to her old home. She had come back to too many harmful memories. She would have to leave sooner than expected.

"Sarah?" her father called from the other side of the door," Are you all right? We heard you yell."

Sarah took one more look back at the mirror to be sure that she was truly alone. She glanced around her room as well and then walked over to her door. She opened it and looked at her father's worried face.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'll be down in a bit," she responded with a strained smile. She hoped that her father wouldn't notice the effort it took her to look happy.

He nodded uncertainly and headed away from her room. She waited until he had started down the stairs before she closed the door again. All she needed was for her parents to think that she was crazy.

Sarah quickly rushed over to her closet and threw it open. She looked around it to be sure that she wasn't going to be surprised by someone from the Underground. She laughed a little at her paranoia and pulled out a shirt and some pants.

Sarah dressed quickly. The thoughts of her dream still pestered her mind. She couldn't understand what was wrong. She had had dreams about it before. They had left her shortly after waking. This dream was just being stubborn.

Sarah made her way down the stairs two at a time and walked into the kitchen with a smile at her family. Toby looked up at her and beamed. Sarah sat down by him and playfully ruffled his thick golden hair. Toby batted at her arm and laughed wildly.

He looked at Sarah with love and awe. Sarah knew that there was a special bond between them that most siblings never felt. They trusted each other totally and enjoyed being with each other.

"Now, now, no playing at the table, please," Her Mom demanded.

She looked at Sarah for some help. Sarah pulled her hand away from Toby, but bent down by him and whispered into his ear.

"Later," she whispered.

Toby looked up at his big sister and smiled broadly. She smiled back at him, her dream was momentarily forgotten. Sarah turned back to her parents and offered them a shrug. Her father sighed, but she knew that he was trying to keep from laughing. It was good to be with family again.

"So Sarah, do you have any interesting things happening?" her father inquired.

Sarah bit her lip shortly and set her fork down by her plate. She looked at him and managed an excited smile. Things had been going fairly well, but something inside her had prevented her from enjoying them. If she let her parents know that she wasn't happy, they would demand that she move back home.

Her mother had been very much against the idea of moving to such a big city as New York. It was dirty and lacked morals. She didn't want to see Sarah damaged by her new surroundings. Sarah had simply laughed at her Mother's worried nature and shrugged the warning off. If she wanted to act she had to make it in New York.

The life there was busy and exciting. She never really had any time to herself. That was good in most ways. If she had extra time her mind would always wander to thoughts of the Labyrinth and her friends that she had left. It was hard for her to let go of all of the magic and fantasy. If she wanted to grow up she knew that she had to.

"It's lovely Dad. My teachers say that I'm a great actress and they really think that I'll be going somewhere soon. I'm going to be in a play very soon," Sarah replied.

She dreaded her father's next question. It was always the same every time she visited. He wanted to know if she had a boyfriend. She had gone out on an occasional date, but that was as far as her relationships went. Sarah didn't know what was keeping her from letting anyone get close.

"Do you have any guys that I should know about?" his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Oh, Dad. I've been so busy with school and the plays that I've been in. I really don't have time for a relationship. If I do get involved with someone you'll be the first one to know," Sarah explained.

It was the same old excuse that she had been using for years. It was mostly truthful. She was busy, but she also knew that she could easily slip a few dates in each week if she wanted to. That would be more than enough time to meet someone nice.

Her father looked at her carefully and then lifted his coffee cup to his mouth and sipped gently. Her mother looked at Sarah and then to her husband. Then she shook her head and continued to eat the rest of her breakfast. Sarah glanced at her and then hurriedly looked away.

Her gaze fell to the floor. It had been scattered with several of Toby's toys. Sarah guessed that he had been playing in here while waiting for breakfast to be ready. Her eyes fell on a toy that seemed to stand out from the rest. Her heart leaped into her throat and she tried desperately not to let her parents see her shock.

Her old stuffed fox laid among the cars and trucks that had been carelessly pushed into the corner. It was the fox that looked exactly like Sir Didymus. Sarah could hear the gallant knight's voice in her head. She had to stifle a laugh as she thought about him and his less than courageous steed, Ambrosias.

Sarah rose from her chair and grabbed her stuffed animal from the ground. She dusted some cobwebs from one of his ears and then placed him tenderly on her lap. When she looked up again everyone was looking at her.

"Did you bring this down to play with, Toby?" Sarah asked with a smile. She didn't mind her brother playing with her old toys. She was simply curious why he would pick Sir Didymus out of all the rest of her stuffed animals.

Toby shook his head and then continued playing with his eggs. He wasn't about to eat them. However, they worked very well as building material. He had a nice dog forming on his plate. His mother noticed him and snatched the plate away.

"No playing with your food, Toby," she scolded. She set the plate on the ground and whistled for Merlin.

The large Sheep Dog arose from his resting place in the living room and stretched his old bones. Sarah had been surprised that her dear dog was still alive. He was close to eleven years old. Merlin lumbered over to the plate and proceeded to quickly eat the eggs and lick the plate clean.

Sarah returned her attention to her stuffed animal. It was strange that he would be here, especially if Toby hadn't ever brought him down. Sarah shrugged. Perhaps, her brother had forgotten what he had brought down to play with.

"Sarah?" Toby asked excitedly.

Sarah drew her attention away from the toy and turned to her little brother. His brown eyes were bright with excitement. He was wiggling uncontrollably and she was surprised that he was able to stay seated.

"Yes?"

"I have something to show you! It's your birthday present!" Toby exclaimed.

"Now, Toby, we decided that we would give Sarah her presents after dinner tonight. Don't you think that it would be more special then?" her mother asked.

Toby's eyes suddenly lost their excitement. He looked like he would break into tears at any moment. Sarah looked at her mother and father and then back to Toby. There was really no reason not to look at his surprise early. He didn't look like he could stand the wait.

"I think that it would be much more special to see your surprise in the morning. You just have me so excited, I don't think I could wait all those hours for dinnertime," Sarah replied.

Toby jumped from his seat and grabbed Sarah's hand and tugged at her. Sarah laughed and placed Sir Didymus on the table. The fox fell on his side as she rushed out the door with her brother.

Toby burst through the back door, dragging Sarah behind him. He leaped down the stairs and released her hand. He stopped at their fence. Directly behind the house was the forest. Sarah could remember the times when she would play her fantasy games in the forest. It always had a strange magical feel to it. The old trees and the sweet smell of flowers in the springtime

added to the magic.

Toby fell to the ground and squirmed between some of his mother's bushes. Sarah looked back at the house. It would be horrible if Toby got caught ruining the bushes. However, he didn't seem to be worried about being punished.

Toby backed out of the bushes with a shoebox in his grimy hands. The box was covered with loose dirt. Toby had tied a red ribbon around the present and had scribbled her name on the top of the box.

"I found it in the forest and I thought that you should have it. It reminded me of the stories you tell me," Toby explained.

Sarah had told Toby about her adventures through the labyrinth. He loved to hear about it again and again. Of course, she hadn't mentioned that she was the girl in the story and that he actually was the baby. Sarah didn't think that it would be a smart thing to tell an over imaginative boy.

She took the box and wiped the dirt from the top. She didn't want the present inside to get dirty. Toby had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to keep the present hidden and safe. That was one of the things that made it so special for Sarah. She pulled at the ribbon and then stuck

it in her pocket. Toby watched, barely able to control his anticipation.

"Hurry Sarah, hurry!" he demanded.

"Okay, okay. Hold on," Sarah said with a laugh.

She opened the box and peered inside. A strange glow lit the box with a blue light. Sarah opened the box entirely and gasped at the sight. There was a single piece of tissue paper over the ball. However, Sarah knew what it was without even lifting up the paper.

She glanced down at Toby. His excitement had fallen from his face. He only looked worried and sad. He had obviously seen how Sarah had reacted to his present. Sarah shook the fear from her mind and then quickly pulled the paper away from the ball.

She lifted the crystal ball from the box and gazed into it. It was the thing that was emitting a faint blue glow. Sarah managed a slight smile. Toby watched her carefully and then he too smiled and clapped his hands.

Sarah's reality seemed to be falling in on her to reveal memories from the past.


	3. Tobys Gift

Chapter two: Toby's Gift

Toby's wide eyes watched Sarah carefully as she turned the perfect crystal

around in her hand. She had imagined the glow. It had to just be a

coincidence that the crystal happened to appear after her dream and the

stuffed animal. It was a simple toy that Toby had found in the woods. Some

other child had probably left it there.

She placed it gently back in the box and replaced the top. Sarah took a

deep breath and then smiled down at Toby. He had no idea that the crystal

would affect her in this way. There wasn't a point in making him feel bad.

It was obvious that he had been fairly proud of his present.

"It's beautiful, Toby. I'll put it in my room at college just as soon as I

get back there. Thank you so much for giving this to me," she said.

Toby blushed slightly and ran the toe of his sneaker in the dirt. He looked

down at the patterns that he was making and then looked up at Sarah. She

noticed that he had smudged dirt on one of his round cheeks. She bent down

by him and gently wiped it off.

"Do you really like it? I thought that it was like the crystals that Goblin

King had. I found it a few days ago. Mommy thought that it was really

pretty and she said that it would make a great present for you!" Toby

explained.

Sarah got back to her feet and brushed some dirt from the knees of her

pants. She picked the box up and cringed slightly as the crystal rolled to

one side when it shifted in her grasp. Sarah took Toby's hand in hers and

led him back to the house. Their mother would be waiting to hear about how

much Sarah liked the gift.

"Run on inside, Toby. I need to get something. I'll be right in," Sarah

remarked.

Toby looked at her and then rushed up the stairs. He threw open the door

and barged into the kitchen. Sarah could hear her mother yelling at Toby to

take off his dirty shoes before he ruined her entire kitchen floor. She

sounded very upset with him. Then the door slammed shut. Sarah could

imagine her mother yelling about the door slamming too. She stifled a laugh

with her hand and then turned to walk back to the fence and the gate that

led to the woods.

"Why are these memories haunting me so much today?" Sarah asked the empty

backyard.

She swung open the old gate and bit her lip as the hinges creaked noisily.

She didn't want Toby to know that she was going into the woods without him.

She would never be able to get rid of him. She left the gate open to avoid

another noisy screech. If her mother happened to notice it open, there

would be another lecture. Her mother was full of lectures for every

occasion.

Sarah walked down her old worn in path. She knew the way blindfold and

backwards. She had traveled the path many many times. Most of the time she

had been a heroine on her dangerous quest. Sarah smiled at her childhood

games.

She held the box in front of herself and carefully opened the top. The

crystal still sat in the far corner and there was no faint blue glow this

time. Sarah turned off the path and then sat down on a fallen tree. She

lifted the crystal carefully from the box and gazed at it. Why would anyone

leave such a beautiful crystal ball in the middle of the woods? Why would

any child have such a strange toy? These questions pestered her mind and

its rational explanations.

"'It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into

it, it'll show you your dreams.'"

The words of the Goblin King seemed to sweep through the dark woods. Sarah

shivered. She quickly placed the crystal back into the box and pushed the

top back on. She couldn't stand to look at it any longer. Her hatred for

Jareth burned even brighter as she thought about the offer he had made when

he first had taken Toby. She grew angry at herself when she remembered that

she had been very tempted to take the crystal and experience her dreams.

Sarah looked out into the woods and noticed a white flash in the midst of

the brown and greens of the ancient trees. She watched as the white flew in

between the trees and finally came to rest on a high branch. Sarah set her

box down and then carefully rose from her seat to get a better look at the

strange white flash.

She pushed through a thick bush and gasped as one of the twigs scraped

across her arm. She held her hand to the small cut and continued toward the

animal at the top of the tree. Sarah stopped behind another bush and gazed

up into the tree in which it had rested. Her breath caught in her throat as

she realized what she was looking at.

A white owl was perched in the tree. It's wide, yellow eyes scanned the

woods carefully. It opened its beak and let out a low hoot. Sarah ducked

further behind the bush to keep out of its sight. The owl instantly turned

its gaze to the bush she had ducked behind. Its wise eyes watched

carefully.

Sarah peered over the shrubbery and found herself staring at the owl's

large eyes. The owl cocked its head to one side as if to ask her why she

was trying to hide. Sarah stood up defiantly and glared at the owl. It gave

another hoot and then flew into the air with a flurry of wings and

feathers. Sarah watched as the owl flew between the trees and rose into the

sky. She watched the path it had taken long after the bird was entirely out

of sight.

Sarah finally managed to draw her eyes away from the empty skies and then

started back towards the shoe box that she had left by the fallen tree. She

knew that many owls stopped in the woods. She had seen them all through her

life. It was probably just another common owl. However, it was starting to

seem that the strange occurrences of the day were more than coincidence.

The owl had looked at her with so much intelligence. She had only seen an

owl like that in the Underground. That owl had been the Goblin King. She

shuddered at the thought of him watching her in her beloved woods.

Sarah bent down and lifted her present from Toby into her arms. The crystal

slid to the corner of the box, as it had done when she had held it earlier.

The box felt strangely warm to her touch. She would be glad when she was

able to set it down in the house. Sarah didn't want Toby to know how much

his present had upset her. He had thought that he was doing something

thoughtful. He had no idea that the stories Sarah told were about her real

past.

"Milady!" a whisper drifted up from behind her.

Sarah spun on her heels, forgetting the fragile crystal that she held in

her arms. It bounced from one side of the box to the other. However, it

remained in one piece. Sarah only briefly worried about the delicate gift.

The majority of her attention was on the voice she had heard in the forest.

Was it truly Sir Didymus? Her face instantly broke into a smile from the

thought.

She saw the gallant fox atop Ambrosias. He held his small staff in one hand

and in the other he clutched his hat. Sarah noticed that he was bowing.

Didymus straightened himself and then replaced his hat on his head. He

smiled at her and then urged Ambrosias towards her.

"Oh! Sir Didymus! I never thought I would see you again!" Sarah called.

She carelessly set her box on the ground and rushed up to her dear friend.

Ambrosias seemed to recognize her. He sped his run up a little too fast and

Didymus toppled off. Sarah stifled a laugh but fell to her knees to allow

the approaching dog to lick her. She closed her eyes as his warm tongue

covered her cheeks with kisses.

"Ambrosias, stop. I don't need another bath," she teased.

"Sarah? Are you all right?" her mother asked from above her.

Sarah bit her lip and pushed the dog away from her. She quickly wiped her

face and opened her eyes. Her mother stood over her with her arms crossed

over her chest. Sarah got to her feet and wiped her pants off again. She

knew that she would have to change them after all the kneeling she had done

that morning.

"I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sarah asked.

Her mother nudged Merlin away from the shoe box on the ground and urged him

to go back to the house. Merlin gave her a glance and then lumbered away.

Sarah watched him go sadly. She had thought that she had seen her friends,

when in reality she had only seen her own old dog.

"You called Merlin by a different name, Sarah. We're worried about you.

Your father and I feel like the school is too much work for a young woman.

You need to take a break and enjoy life, go on some dates and go to some

parties. How many parents do you know who tell their children to have more

fun?" she demanded.

She handed the box to Sarah and then started back towards the house. Sarah

rushed after her. It was one of the many joys of being home, fighting with

Mother. Sarah had learned to love her stepmother, but they fought

constantly. Her mother was a worried person by nature, and Sarah wasn't. It

was as simple as that.

"I can handle school fine. In fact, I think that I should be leaving soon.

I think that my play's first rehearsal is tomorrow. If I want to be ready I

need to leave tonight," Sarah explained.

Her mother looked at her and let out an exasperated sigh. She threw her

hands up in defeat and then walked the rest of the way into the house

without a look back at Sarah. She closed the door gently behind herself.

Sarah looked back at the woods one last time. There was something wrong.

She couldn't deny the obvious anymore. She had seen far too many clues

hinting that the Underground was coming back into her life. Sarah didn't

want to face it again. She had to find sanctuary at her college. It was

away from the memories and the past.

Still, there was a part of her that had grown uncontrollably excited at the

prospect of returning to the magical Underground. That was the part that

hated the monotony of school and acting classes and social circles and the

rest of normal life. That was the part that kept her from fitting in with

the rest of the students and prevented her from enjoying herself with her

success in acting and school. Further, it also kept her from going out with

anyone more than once. Deep down inside she compared everyone to the Goblin

King whom she had danced with in an enchanted ballroom years before. That

was the part that knew that she felt something for Jareth, other than hate.

She could feel the emotion burn in the deepest recesses of her soul. That

was her love for him that would never leave, no matter how hard she tried

to convince herself that she hated the man and that he was her eternal

enemy. However, that emotion was hidden beneath the suffering and the anger

he had built in her. It was very well covered and Sarah would never allow

it to break free... NEVER!


	4. Failed Magic

Chapter Three: Failed Magic

The white owl flew over the vast Underground without a glance down at it.

He glided through the air and swooped down lower in order to fly through

one of the windows in the castle wall. The owl lighted on the ground and

immediately transformed back into human shape. The Goblin King glared out

of the window.

He swept his white cape behind himself with an angry flick of his hand and

stamped out of the room. Jareth threw open the heavy wooden door and it

slammed against the stone wall. Several goblins who had been enjoying

plucking feathers from a dirty chicken cringed at the sound and the sight

of their angry king.

He glared down at them and barely sustained an urge to kick them down the

hall. Instead he bent down by them and smiled. They smiled back at him with

their big goofy grins. They were both too stupid to understand anything he

might have tried to tell them.

"You bumbling idiots, go and make yourself useful with the rest of the

troops!" he ordered.

The two quickly rose to their feet and scurried down the hall. The chicken

was left forgotten. It looked at its attackers with stupid glassy eyes and

then headed the opposite way down the hall. Jareth watched it walk away

with little interest and then walked back towards his throne room. It

seemed that the goblins had forgotten their orders in the matter of minutes

he had been gone.

Jareth marched into his throne room and nearly fell into his throne. He

draped one leg over the arm and then put his face into his hands. He was

alone for the time being and it was just as well. He didn't know how much

more of the goblins he could take that day. His patience had worn thin and

the many problems that had begun to occur a few months earlier didn't help

his mood much.

Then there was the stubborn girl! He clenched his jaw slightly at the

thought of her attempting to defy him. It was unheard of. She would look at

him with an overwhelming anger burning in her eyes. However, she would also

bite her lip and tremble slightly in fear and anxiety. He smiled as he

thought of the fear he had forced upon her. He thought of the cruelty that

she had sustained.

Suddenly a deep pain gripped his chest in tight hands. Jareth's blue eyes

opened wide and he had to stifle a cry form the immense agony flaring

through his body. He placed a hand over his chest and felt his heart

flutter unnaturally. Jareth pulled himself to his weak legs and nearly

collapsed on the ground. He steadied himself with the arm of his throne and

staggered out of the throne room. The entire room seemed to spin in and out

of focus. He lunged at the doorway and gripped it tightly in one white

hand. A black shade dropped momentarily before his eyes and blinded him.

Jareth veered to the left and collided with the stone wall. He groped

blindly along the wall in search of his chambers. The doorknob struck his

arm and he pushed the door open violently.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded in a weakened voice.

There was no answer to his cry. He stumbled towards his bed and sat down,

holding his throbbing head in his hands. The pain subsided and vanished as

quickly as it had struck him. He brought his head up and gazed around his

chamber with bloodshot eyes. The room was finally in focus.

The mirror caught the reflection of a different man. The man was a little

thinner than he had been a few short weeks earlier. His face was white and

covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His intense blue eyes were rimmed with

red. Jareth took a deep breath and turned his gaze away from his

reflection.

He was silently joyful that the goblins had left to follow his orders. It

was better that they didn't see their king in such a weakened state. He had

been able to hide his mystery illness from them for the time being.

However, the attacks were progressively getting worse and they lasted much

longer than when he had first felt them.

His mind wandered slightly to his plan. There wasn't much time left until

he would be calling on her to assist him. Jareth could only hope that his

strength would hold up until after she had been properly controlled.

Jareth carefully made his way to his feet and walked towards the crystal

orb that floated in midair. He sat on the navy blue couch by it and stared

deeply into its clear surface. His magic was failing quickly. The crystals

no longer appeared all of the time. In fact, the faint blue glow that the

orb had emitted for so long had flashed off and on over the past weeks. He

didn't know why their power was dying and why he had acquired a strange

illness around the same time the magic failed.

"What is this strange plague that has struck the Underground and myself?"

Jareth asked the large crystal. It's glow faltered slightly and then

returned.

He shook his head and then rose from the couch. His gaze wandered over his

chamber and rested on the mirror. He had stood before that mirror often and

watched Sarah. It wasn't until today that she had seen him. He didn't

understand how she had used it. However, she had used it and she had seen

him, if only for a brief moment. Jareth shook the thought from his head and

then continued out of his room.

"Your highness!" a goblin soldier called as he bowed deeply.

Jareth stopped in the middle of his stride and looked at the small dirty

goblin. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the goblin to

continue. His strength was beginning to return and his bad mood had lifted

slightly.

"We was doing as you had told us and then something happened. The light

died! It died for a little and then came back and...and..," the goblin

stopped as if he was still in shock from the whole ordeal.

Jareth started walking again. He had no time for the stupid tales this

goblin was trying to tell him. They made no sense. The light died? It was

stupid and obviously something that the goblins would say. Jareth decided

that it would be smarter to just ignore them.

The goblin scurried after Jareth on its short, stubby legs. It tripped and

landed on its stomach. Jareth turned and looked down at the strange little

thing. His mood had improved, but his patience was starting to wear thin

from the ignorant beast.

"Your highness. I was sent to have you look at the moaning woods. There's

something wrong, I'm sure," It demanded.

Jareth sighed deeply and gestured with his hand. A crystal ball appeared in

his formerly empty palm. Jareth spun it in his fingers and watched as it

grew transparent and the woods appeared inside. He watched as the ball

scanned over the woods and revealed nothing out of the ordinary. If the

goblin had been lying to him he would soon find himself in the bog of

eternal stench.

Suddenly the crystal showed a break in the lush trees. The browns and

greens of the forest ended abruptly and formed into a horrible shade of

gray. Jareth stared in shock at the awful sight that was unfolding itself

before his very eyes. He abruptly ceased the spinning of the crystal and it

disappeared. Jareth attempted to pull another one from nothing, but he came

up with nothing. The magic was failing again.

The forest had seemed normal at first glance. However, there was something

very wrong inside its calm exterior. The trees had died and withered closer

to the spot that had shocked him so. There was one tree that stood apart

from all the others. It was the tree that had been very regular until a few

short minutes earlier. That one simple tree gave Jareth all the proof he

needed to confirm the fact that the magic was draining from the Underground.

The tree had turned to stone!


	5. Different Emotions

Chapter Four: A Different Emotion

"Sarah, won't you reconsider? We love having you back home and I know that Toby will be heartbroken to know that you're leaving early. Maybe you just

need to get used to the home again. It's been so long since you've last been here," her father argued.

Sarah folded one of her blouses and piled it on top of her other clothes in her suitcase. She glanced around the room quickly and then returned to her

bag to close it up. Her father's hand fell on hers and pulled her away from her bag. Sarah let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dad, you know that I have to get back there. I need to get ready for the play and study for some tests. I really don't have enough time for a

vacation. You have to understand," Sarah said as she pulled her hand free and zipped up her bag.

She had had enough of the memories and the sudden appearances of people from the Underground. She couldn't take it anymore. Her father and mother

where obviously worried about her and what was happening. She had been acting strange the whole day. Of course, this was because of the dream and

all the other strange events that day.

Sarah lifted her heavier bag. Her presents had been stuffed inside. Toby's crystal had been placed in her purse. Sarah had wrapped it carefully in

tissues and paper. She didn't want the delicate thing to break on accident. However, Sarah was fairly certain that the crystal wouldn't break.

"I'll wait for you downstairs then. I'm sorry that you couldn't stay longer, Sarah. We enjoy having you here," her father remarked as he drudged

out of the door and down the stairs.

Sarah stopped at her desk and looked at the top drawer. It felt like the book was calling to her and begging to be brought with her. Sarah inched

closer to the desk and placed one trembling hand on the drawer. She opened it and reached her hand in to grab the worn book out of the darkness.

Perhaps, some of her past needed to be left in the open. She stuffed the book carelessly in her purse and slammed the drawer. This time she kept her

fingers safely out of the way.

There were some things in the drawer that she couldn't bring herself to look at yet, maybe never. The music box that had been given to her by

Jonathan, her real mother's love, was one of those dangerous items. She was sure that just one look at the lovely woman on the top of the box would

bring back unwanted memories about the dance with Jareth. Sarah shivered slightly and then rushed out of her room.

"Sarah?" a meek voice called from the stairs.

Sarah looked down and noticed Toby sitting at the top of the stairs. His little face was downcast and his eyes were wet with tears. Sarah could feel

her heart sink as she saw her brother wipe at the tears running down his cheeks. She walked over to him and sat down at his side. Sarah placed a

tender arm over his trembling shoulder.

"Toby, you know that I'm going to return and that I'll call you just as soon as I get to my college. I have to get back for school. You understand

how important school is?" she asked gently.

Toby nodded slowly. Sarah rubbed his shoulder and then got back to her feet. She reached down and grabbed Toby's hand. He got to his feet

reluctantly and walked very slowly down the stairs. Sarah knew that he was trying to postpone her leaving as much as possible, but she had to go. Toby

would have to learn to accept that her life wasn't here any longer. They stopped at the front door.

"I'll miss you guys but, it won't be that long before I come back," Sarah said as she glanced down at Toby. He was still crying silently.

Her mother stepped up and hugged her tightly. She then stepped back and bit her lips. She passed a hand over her eyes and then placed it on her

trembling mouth. Sarah couldn't believe that her stepmother was actually crying.

"I didn't want to cry. I-I'll miss you Sarah," she said as she attempted to gain control of herself.

Sarah hugged her again and then hugged her father. He patted her on the back three times and then stepped out of the embrace. Her father had never

been a very affectionate man. Sarah was surprised that he had hugged her at all.

"You take care of yourself," he said as she headed out the door.

Sarah climbed in her car and waved to them. She closed the door and let out a long sigh. It was always hard to say good bye. She remembered when she

had said good bye to her Underground friends. It had been the hardest moment in her life. However, she knew that she had to do it so that she

could move on.

Sarah pulled out of the driveway and quickly made her way on to the street. Her spirits lifted as she drove further away from her house. She loved her

family, but something had been bothering her ever since she had gotten back into her hometown. It was probably just hard for her to remember the past.

As she drove her mind began to wander. She thought about everything she had seen and the dream she had experienced. They had never appeared to her

before. Maybe it was just being home, but Sarah seriously doubted it. She was terrified that the Underground was really in danger. Perhaps, her dream

had been the truth. If the Underground was dying then that would be a good reason for her old friends to approach her for help. However, why would the

Goblin King appear to her?

Sarah glanced down at the speedometer and gasped. She was going nearly sixty! Sarah returned her gaze to the road and stared right at a large

reddish creature. It turned to face the car that was speeding towards it. Sarah slammed on the breaks and screamed as the car spun out of control.

"Sarah! Sarah..need help!" Ludo cried from the middle of the road.

Sarah tried in vain to regain control of the car. All she was thinking about was avoiding Ludo. She couldn't hit her dear friend! She could never

forgive herself for that. Sarah watched as the world spun around her. She saw the tree moments before the collision and then she was thrown against

the wheel and hit her head on the window.

Sarah slumped back in her seat and felt consciousness begin to slip away from her. She blinked her eyes several times trying to stay awake, but the

blackness was covering them in a thick veil.

Sarah saw a white owl perch on her car moments before she totally blacked out. The owl was watching her with wide yellow eyes that were too wise to

be anything but human. And as she drifted away, she felt strong arms lift her from the car and bring her to safety. After that, everything was black.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked around herself. She was gazing up into a brilliant blue sky. There were immense trees reaching up high above her.

She looked to her side and noticed that she was laying in green clover. A large owl flew over her and Sarah sat up.

"Jareth." she thought to herself in anger.

She watched the owl fly towards the castle. It drifted out of sight behind a grove of large trees. She smiled and jumped to her feet. There was no

doubt in her mind that she was in the Underground. It was in all of its glory once again. Sarah could even hear the music that had surrounded it

before.

Sarah glanced down at herself and noticed that her clothes had been changed from the ones she had worn in her car. She had on a light blue dress that

was tight through the bodice and flowed out at the waist. It drifted lazily behind her from the breeze. Sarah touched the silky material and then spun

around in a circle.

She only thought briefly about the accident. She then let it drift out of her mind. The day was too perfect to worry about trivial matters. Obviously

her friends had decided to bring her back to the Underground. She was relieved to see that it wasn't in danger and dying. In fact, it looked more

marvelous than ever before. However, there was something different that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sarah wandered through the old forest taking in the sweet smell of roses and honeysuckle that lingered in the warm morning air. There was a nice

breeze blowing between the trees. It kept the day from being too hot. Sarah pulled the long dress up to step over some logs that laid across her path.

She felt the ground shift strangely beneath her foot, but thought nothing of it. Sarah simply continued on with her walk. She took another step and

had to fight a little to bring her foot away from the ground. Sarah glanced down at the ground and tried to step again. There was no ground for her

foot to meet.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she fell into the bleak darkness of the pit.

It felt like she had fallen for an eternity before she actually reached the rough ground. However, Sarah felt no pain from her landing. This convinced

her that she was dreaming again. Sarah was getting upset with her strange dreams that seemed perfectly real.

She stood up and attempted to observe her surroundings, but it was pitch black in the hole. Sarah shivered in the darkness. She remembered when she

had fallen into the oubliette the last time. She remembered Hoggle had come down to get her out. Sarah could nearly hear her friend talking to her

again.

"...It's a place to put people to forget about them!" he had spoken ominously to her.

Sarah wasn't even sure if she had fallen into another oubliette. If she only had a candle with her she could at least attempt to escape from her

prison. Instead Sarah waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was a little light streaming down from where she had fallen. However, it

looked miles away.

A soft object brushed against her face and Sarah recoiled a little too quickly. Her back hit the wall of the hole harshly and dull pain coursed up

her spine. Sarah was shocked. She had fallen from an enormous height and had felt nothing, but hitting a wall nearly caused her to cry in agony. It

was strange.

"You are in my debt, Sarah," the accented voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness.

Sarah shot up and glared towards the direction the voice had come from. She could easily recognize who had spoken to her. Jareth was in here with her.

Her heart beat sped up as she looked around for any sign of him.

"It isn't fair! I can't even see you," she called to him.

Jareth's cruel laughter bubbled out around her. It sounded like he was everywhere at once. Sarah spun in circles, trying to confront him. He was

moving far too quickly for her to catch up. Finally Sarah leaned against the wall and waited for his laughter to subside.

"Are you going to start with that again, Sarah? I was expecting much more from you this time," he chided. The merriment had gone out of his voice.

"I am in no debt to you, Jareth. You haven't done anything generous for me," Sarah reminded.

A flash of orange light erupted from the corner of the hole. Jareth's face was illuminated as he lit a lantern and hung it on the wall near to

himself. He then placed his gloved hands together and walked casually towards her.

"You owe me your life, Sarah," he said with a smile.

Sarah remembered the accident and the owl that had landed on her hood. She could also remember someone lifting her from the car. However, that had

been when she was nearly unconscious. It was a very brief memory. Now Sarah understood why he had saved her from the car. Jareth simply wanted her to

do him a favor as well. He always had selfish reasons for everything he did.

"I don't owe you anything. Why are you barging into my life again? I haven't called on anyone," Sarah moaned.

She tried desperately not to let his flashing eyes overpower her. It was a strenuous task. He was staring at her with extreme intensity that almost

penetrated to her very soul. Sarah turned her gaze away from him and looked to the ground instead.

Jareth watched her closely. He smiled slightly at her anger with him. He had saved her from the car. Now it was time for her to do something for

him.

"I will call on you," he reminded her.

"I won't do anything for you! You can't force me to help you!" she spat her words out and then turned her gaze back to him.

Jareth scowled. He had underestimated her determined nature and willpower again. He pulled a crystal from the air and thrust it towards her. The

crystal exploded in a brilliant blue color. Sarah closed her eyes from the intensity and then opened them again. She found herself out of the hole.

"I will have my way, Sarah," he threatened.

Jareth started towards her, but then abruptly halted. He put his hands to his head and grimaced. He turned away from her and tried to use his

crystals to leave, but they wouldn't listen to him. Jareth tried to resort to his owl form, but the transformation wouldn't occur. He was doomed to

suffer in front of her.

Sarah's anger fell away suddenly as she saw Jareth stagger away from her. He was obviously in pain. Sarah started towards him, curious about what was

happening. She felt some strange heat emanating from him. Sarah reached out to touch his arm.

Jareth suddenly turned to look at her. His blue eyes were filled with agony and confusion. The evil fire they usually held had disappeared with the

pain. Jareth could only watch her as she reached out to touch him.

Sarah's hand touched his arm. An electricity shot through her entire arm and a pain that was nearly sickening burst into her head. Sarah jumped away

from him and fell to her knees. She pressed a shaky hand to her mouth and watched as Jareth straightened up.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sarah was shocked with his changed nature. He reached out to help her up from the ground, but she drew away from his hands. Jareth's eyebrows came

together as he looked down at her with concern. She got to her feet and looked at him carefully. What was causing the extreme change in him?

"You don't have to play your games, Jareth. I won't fall for anymore sympathy on your part. You only want me to feel like I should owe you something. I don't owe you anything and I want to go home!" she demanded angrily.

Jareth's anger surged back into his body. He rushed towards her with the speed of a cat and gripped her arm tightly. Sarah struggled against his

grip and pushed at him with her other hand, yet he held on strong.

"You are going to be back!" he stated.

"No! No!...

"No, no...Let me go," Sarah cried in her sleep.

She awoke in her dorm room. There was a fresh bandage on her head. Sarah attempted to look around her, but a nagging pain shot through her neck. She

had probably sustained a whiplash from the accident. Sarah reached up and touched the bandage that had been gently placed on her head.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Hey, Sarah! Are you up?" her room mate asked from the other bed.

She walked over to Sarah and sat down by her. Sarah smiled at her friend and then attempted to get up. She was struck by an extreme wave of vertigo.

Sarah placed her hand on her head as she waited for the dizziness to work its way through her body.

"I don't understand how I got here," Sarah complained.

"Well, I don't know. I came in last night and you where here, asleep. You got really hurt last night, huh? You're lucky someone cared enough to

bandage you up," Sarah's room mate remarked.

"Yeah, I guess someone must have cared," Sarah said softly.

Sarah knew who had brought her to her college and mended her wounds, but she couldn't understand why he would do it. Why was Jareth helping her? He was her enemy, right?


	6. Friends in Peril

Chapter Five: Friends In Peril

The Goblin King forlornly touched his forehead in deep thought. There was much to think about as of lately. Many problems had presented themselves one after another, after another. Now Sarah had seen him in his weakened state. It was an event he had hoped would have never happened. However, it had and there was no way for him to reverse its occurrence.

"No, there is a way," Jareth muttered to himself.

He could always make her forget that it had happened. However, that would take precious magic, magic that was so scarce recently. Jareth refrained from using his crystals often. He had made the mistake of using one to help Sarah out of the deep hole into which she had fallen.

It was almost like the magic was rebelling against him. He would use it once and then the horrid pain would strike with fury. Jareth shivered as he thought about the sickening agony he had been forced to endure over the past few weeks. It would soon be over with, once his plan was put into motion. Firstly, he had to bring Sarah back to him.

Jareth glanced around the glass and crystal room in which he sat. The walls were of cut glass. Ruby cascades that had been made out of the most lush velvet material, draped across the walls. The far wall was lined with crystal shelves and upon the shelves rested ancient books. The books had been bound with gold and leather. They were magical, historical, and priceless. The only furniture in the room was a chair that had been lined in the same velvet as the cascading drapes.

The center of the room was occupied by a smooth glass oval that had suspended itself in midair. The glass flashed momentarily and then returned to its normal state. Jareth's gaze fell on the glass. He waited to see if it had decided to cooperate with him, but it remained still.

"These tiresome parlor tricks," Jareth moaned to himself.

He rose from the chair and clasped his hands behind his back. He wore no cape that day. Jareth was dressed simply. He wore a white shirt that scooped down to the middle of his chest. His pants were slate gray and tight, as usual. He wore boots that reached nearly to his knee. His large amulet, that was dangling from his neck, swung as he walked around the crystallized room.

He touched a section of a wall gently and it swung away from his touch. The wall was replaced by a large painting that had been worked on for years to achieve perfection. His blue eyes gazed into the girl's tender face. Her thick brunette hair drifted in a breeze that had been frozen forever in the painting. She was dressed as splendidly as a princess, but he still hadn't captured the special flame that burned in the girl's soul.

"Sarah," he spoke in a whisper and touched her face with his hand.

Jareth's amulet shone brilliantly. He felt the warmth from the necklace press against his fair skin and tremble slightly. Jareth pulled his hand away from the picture and grasped the amulet tightly. It burned his hand visciously and he dropped it.

"I will have you back here, Sarah!" Jareth threatened.

He tore the painting from the wall and threw it to the ground. There was no room for emotions. He had to face her as an opponent if he was going to succeed in regaining control of the magic. Everything was at stake and there was no room for mistakes of any kind. The Underground would certainly die if he should grow weak with her.

Jareth threw open that glass door and walked out of his room. The goblins knew that they could never enter the room. They called it "bad room" or simply "danger". Jareth knew the room by no names. He only went there to think in silence. It was his only escape away from the dirty and bumbling goblins.

"I say, let me go!" a voice rose up from the throne room.

Jareth listened to the commotion and decided against walking the rest of the way. It sounded like he had guests. Jareth smiled at the thought and then instantly faded into nothing. He reappeared in the throne room, in front of the large congregation of goblins and his three new prisoners.

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus stopped their complaining abruptly and looked towards the Goblin King. Jareth smiled at them and then sat in his throne. The fox waited only a brief moment and then continued with his cries.

"You beasts. Tis' not the way to fight! I say, let me face thee, Goblin King, and we shall fight to the death," Sir Didymus threatened as he struggled against the many goblins that had him restrained.

"It shouldn't come to that my dear fellow," Jareth chided, "I have no fight with you three. I am simply using you as bait to lure someone else to my castle."

Hoggle's eyes opened wide as he realized what Jareth was talking about. He pulled against the goblins' strong grip and tried to free himself. Jareth laughed at his attempt and then walked over to his former employee.

"Why Hegwor," Jareth began.

"Hoggle," he replied. He scowled at the Goblin King.

"Are you angry with me? I dare say that you are trying to attack me! No, I must be wrong, you are just a simple coward."

Hoggle turned his face to the ground and muttered something under his breath. It was true that Jareth had always been able to manipulate him, but Hoggle felt like he had courage. He had helped Sarah last time and he knew that he would help her a hundred times more, if she so needed. However, Hoggle hadn't seen Sarah for years. His courage had started to falter.

Ludo moaned loudly from his position on the ground. The goblins had chained his arms and legs. Ludo could easily overpower them. It had been a last resort. Jareth walked over to the large beast and looked down at him. Ludo frowned and howled mightily. The sound echoed through the whole castle.

"Man..bad!" Ludo cried.

Jareth covered his ears and then waved his hand before Ludo's gaping mouth. The sound ended abruptly. Ludo opened his mouth to yell again, but no sound followed. He tried again, but Jareth had silenced him. Ludo closed his mouth and then snuffled a few times.

"Take these creatures to..to," Jareth's pain was flaring up in his head as he spoke.

"Take them to the dungeon," he finished quickly. Jareth stomped out of the room and then retreated to the safety of his chamber.

Sir Didymus watched him leave and then looked over to his friends. Ludo was of no help at the time. He had been chained and lost his voice. There was no chance of calling the rocks for help.

"Pity, would have been a good show," Didymus thought to himself.

He looked to the three goblins that were dragging him towards the dungeon. They were stupid brutes and not very much bigger than himself. Didymus glanced at Hoggle. The dwarf was walking behind his captors with his head hung down. He wouldn't be much help either.

"Fair play hath no meaning to thee heathens. Tis' poor sportsmanship," Didymus complained.

He kicked one of the goblins with his furry leg and bit the other with small sharp teeth. They fell away from him, nursing their wounds. Didymus only thought briefly about their low threshold of pain. The fight had started and he was ready for an opponent.

"Hey, you can't bite him," a goblin complained as he approached Didymus.

The agile fox leaped in the air and landed behind the lumbering goblin. Didymus glanced around his surroundings for a weapon. The only thing that appeared small enough were the torches that sat atop the large metal poles. Didymus knocked one of the poles to the ground and plucked the wooden torch from it.

"I demand that you let my two noble friends free! You are surrounded!" Didymus cried as he held the unlit torch defensively.

He hopped from one goblin to the next, daring them to swing at him. His mouth opened wide in the excitement of the battle. The goblins slowly inched away from him and fell away from Ludo and Hoggle.

"Sir Hoggle, release my dear brother from those ghastly chains!" Didymus cried," I will hold yon enemy at bay!"

Hoggle glanced up and noticed that Didymus had frightened the goblins away. He rushed over to Ludo as fast as his short legs could carry him. He fell by the large beast's side and attempted to free him of the restraints.

"We need a key!" Hoggle called to Didymus.

The fox immediately halted his jumping and turned to Hoggle. It seemed to be a problem. Didymus lowered his torch and scratched his chin thoughtfully. The goblins watched the strange creature closely and then inched their way closer to him. Didymus immediately turned and held his torch up once again.

"I say, stay in yon corner!" he warned.

A powerful hand fell on Sir Didymus and lifted him into the air. His torch fell to the ground and rolled by the crowd of scared goblins. Didymus struggled in the hands that held him and only managed to face his captor. Jareth smiled back at him.

"I must say that your courage is remarkable, but I have no time for these antics," Jareth said.

He produced a crystal and spun it before Didymus' eyes. The fox watched it closely and then fell promptly asleep in Jareth's grasp. The Goblin King tossed him to the goblins and then grabbed Hoggle by his large ear. Hoggle mumbled something, but followed Jareth towards the goblins.

"You must learn to speak up, Horgart."

"Hoggle," he demanded.

Jareth tossed him to the goblins and then walked back to his throne. The pain had passed and his magic was listening to him for the time being. Jareth planned on taking advantage of that. He hadn't been able to transport for some time. Perhaps the magic would return.

Jareth's thoughts returned to Sarah. He had freed her from the car and had bandaged her up as well. He couldn't have her injured. However, there was something else driving his actions that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was there, a different emotion.

His anger that had flared at the small fox for causing the confusion, had died down. He was able to sit silently in his throne and think about what he had been ignoring for six long years. He had painted a picture of her and had written about her in one of the gold-bound books. Still, it hadn't

been enough to quench the burning desire to see her. That was when he resorted to watching her in his mirror. He had seen bits and pieces of her life, but it only made him more sad. He saw something that he longed for, but could never have. His own evil nature kept him from trying to tell Sarah what he felt. It was of no use. She hated him and would never be able to consider Jareth as anything but an enemy. So that was the way it was to be.

"If she must hate me and I her, then I shall simply force her to do as I say!"


	7. Torn From Reality

Chapter Six: Torn From Reality

"I expect all of you here by six tonight. I mean it. You have to be prompt!" the drama teacher ordered.

Sarah ignored the woman's warnings. She had far more important things on her mind than a simple school play. There were certain questions that had

been rolling through her restless mind ever since she had returned to the campus the night prior. Then there was that uneasy and almost anxious

feeling growing in her stomach. She hadn't been able to eat anything the whole day.

Jareth plagued her mind most often. She would think about something else, something in her world, and his face would suddenly appear in between her

thoughts. She had had a test in her English and she had only succeeded in writing a few short answers. The answers were vague and incomplete and she

was sure that she had flunked the test with flying colors.

"Thanks to you, Goblin King," she muttered under her breath.

Sarah realized that she had drifted into her own thoughts and forgotten about her class and the teacher who had been addressing all of them. She

straightened up in her desk and looked to the front of the room. The teacher was no longer there. Sarah glanced around herself and realized that

the whole room was empty. She hadn't even noticed all her classmates leave.

Sarah climbed out of her desk and lifted her books. She glanced around the room one more time. It seemed too bright. Even the sun was too harsh and

assaulting with the heat it radiated. On the other hand, Sarah remembered how the Underground sun had kissed her skin with sweet rays of warmth. It

had a soft and gentle light that added to the magic.

"Something isn't right," she thought to herself.

The halls were strangely empty. No one was walking to different classes, talking in the halls, or waiting for an appointment. The only company she

had was the echo of her shoes slapping against the ground in a rhythmic pattern. Sarah shivered with uneasiness and then hurried her walk into a

brisk jog.

"Sarah, Sarah," a voice drifted to her down the hallway.

Sarah knew what the voice was and who it belonged to. She didn't need to turn and confirm her suspicions. Sarah shook her head and continued at her

quick pace. She gripped her books closer to herself and hurried a bit more. She could hear the footsteps following her down the hall. They echoed in

hers. She had hated being alone in the hallway, but being alone with Him was much worse.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

She felt warm tears brim in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. Sarah swiped at them and the broke into a run. She ran down the hallway blindly.

The tears filled her eyes and turned the walls into prisms. The colors blended together and swirled to form shapes that only frightened Sarah

more. The footsteps behind her had grown closer and their echo now pounded in her ears.

Sarah burst through the doors and ran into the courtyard. She stopped in the cruel sunlight and turned to face the hallway from which she had just

escaped. Her tears had dried up enough to allow her to see her surroundings clearly. She looked down the hallway as far as she could, but there wasn't

another person in sight.

In fact, there weren't any people in sight. Sarah quickly assessed her surroundings with a sweeping glance that spanned the entire courtyard.

There was no one outside to greet her. Sarah shivered again, though the day was warm. She glanced over her shoulder toward the hallway and then

continued into the dorm building.

"My life is falling apart!" Sarah moaned. She could speak to herself all she wanted and not worry about people thinking she was crazy. Jareth had

rid the campus of the entire student body.

"Whatever suits his purpose," she thought bitterly, "Perhaps I am crazy. Why else would I be carrying on a conversation with myself? Why else would

I see foxes and beasts and dwarfs and a Goblin King?"

Sarah threw open her door and tossed her books carelessly to the floor. She shut the door carefully behind herself and then fell to her bed. She placed

a hand to the bandage that still remained on her head, and tried to think rationally about the whole course of events. After all, there was a perfect

explanation for everything, or so she had been told.

The rational explanation was cut off as something fell on her hand. Sarah recoiled slightly in fear. She then placed her hand to her heart and

laughed at her foolishness. There was no reason to be afraid.

Sarah picked up the present that had been left for her on the bed. The wrapping paper was of the purest white. It shone with a glistening fury and

sparkled against the sunlight that streamed through the open window. Sarah observed that whomever had wrapped it had gone through great pains to

achieve a seamless production. She looked at the top and noticed that her name had been written in fine slanting script.

"Should I open it?" she asked herself.

Her other hand remained poised above the present. It was almost as if it couldn't bring itself to ruin the perfect wrapping. Or, maybe, she was

absolutely terrified about what might be lurking in such a mysterious gift. Sarah took a deep and ragged breath and touched the box tentatively. There

would be no more hesitating. She couldn't be afraid any longer. Jareth wouldn't hurt her.

Sarah placed one slender finger beneath the corner of the wrapping and tore it in half. The paper fell away from the box and landed on the ground. It

shattered into a million fine pieces of crystallized paper and then melted into nothing. Sarah gazed at the ground in awe for a few moments and then

returned her attention to the box and the gift it held inside of its dark realm.

She opened the top and peered inside of the box. It was like looking at something forbidden and dangerous. She felt a thrill of uncertainty and

giddiness rush through her body and tingle her skin. Her arms promptly broke into gooseflesh. Sarah ignored it all and concentrated on her

present.

"I've brought you a gift...," Jareth's words came to her often as of lately.

She shook the thoughts of him from her mind and dove her hand into the box. She grasped the small object and brought it into the daylight of her room.

Sarah opened her hand and gazed intently at her gift.

It was a small charm. The figure was an identical replica to the woman who stood atop Sarah's music box. However, it had been crafted from fine gold

and intricately carved to bring out details the small doll had lacked. Embedded in the full skirts was a small crystal. Sarah held the figurine in

the light of the sun and marveled at the way the it bounced off the crystal in rainbows of intense color. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to

make the beautiful gift.

Sarah rose from her bed, still cradling the lovely charm in her hand. She had forgotten entirely about her caution that she had originally shown

towards the gift. Its beauty enchanted her and swept her better senses far away. She was nearly hypnotized by the tiny figurine.

Sarah started to hum a song that she had heard six years ago. A smile formed on her face and she looked into the mirror for a brief moment. She

saw herself in the white ball gown she had worn when she had danced with Jareth and her room had changed into a magnificent ballroom. However, the

horrid masked dancers from six years ago were no longer there.

She also noticed his reflection. He was resplendent in a light blue shirt that frilled at the end of the sleeves and the collar. He also wore a vest

that was a darker blue. It fastened in the front with golden buttons. His tight pants were of the same color as his vest. Jareth's blonde hair was

free to lay on his shoulders.

Sarah gazed at his reflection. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at his cool expression. His blue eyes begged her to come to him and dance. Sarah

was only able to watch Jareth in the mirror. Her feet felt glued to the very spot upon which she stood. She wavered slightly.

"I feel so strange," Sarah spoke to Jareth's reflection.

He smiled in response and held a hand out to her. Sarah attempted to raiseher own hand, but it felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds. She staggered backwards and fell to her bed. Sarah gazed up at the ceiling, taking in deep gasps of air. Her body felt like it had slowed down.

"I have come for you, Sarah. It is time that you join me at my castle," Jareth said.

Sarah craned her neck up enough to look at the mirror. She watched with wide eyes as Jareth stepped through the mirror towards her. He smiled at

her and again held his hand out. Sarah was mesmerized by his eyes. She was only able to do as he so willed her. She lifted her hand towards his.

Their finger tips met and Sarah felt a brief surge of warmth and electricity shoot throughout her entire body. The gooseflesh on her arms

surged up once again. However, Jareth backed away and the connection was snapped at once. The mesmerized state she had been in was broken,

temporarily.

"What? I-I didn't... No, you can't take me to.. to," Sarah blinked several times.

She felt as if she was drunk. Her speech was slow and slurred. Everything was swirling around her, moving in and out of focus. The only image that

remained clear and easy to see was Jareth, Jareth and his deep, intense eyes. Sarah shook her head and tried to regain some self-control, but she

knew that she wouldn't have enough time.

Jareth stepped towards her again and grasped her hand firmly in his own. Sarah pulled back with the little amount of strength that she had left, but

it wasn't enough. Jareth easily brought her to her feet.

Sarah struggled defiantly against him. She grabbed her chair and dragged it behind her. Someone had to hear soon. The building was crowded with

students and faculty. They would surely hear the commotion and come to save her from Jareth's powerful grasp. Yet, Jareth had done away with everyone

for the time being. It took Sarah a while to fully grasp the fact that there was nothing that she could do to prevent Jareth from bringing her to

the Underground. He had tricked her again. His lovely present had somehow drugged her. She was in no shape to deny him. It was like her own mind was

defying herself.

Sarah reached out blindly and groped for anything that could slow Jareth down. She wanted to buy herself some time. Anything could help. Sarah

grasped her purse from the floor and attempted to swing it at Jareth, but she stopped. There was no reason to anger him. She held the purse in the

hand with the charm and only fought slightly by thrashing her other arm.

Jareth sneered at her and pushed her towards the mirror. Sarah looked at it's smooth reflective surface and thought about all the times she had

stood before mirrors. Had Jareth been watching her the whole time? It was a horrible thought. Why would he want to watch her? Sarah shook all the

feverish thoughts from her head. She had to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"It is time, Sarah," Jareth said as he gave her one final push.

Sarah felt reality pull away from her. It was like she had bent the very fabric of existence that she had known her whole life. She would never be

able to explain the feeling again, even if she tried a hundred thousand different ways. It was a backwards feeling, a feeling of being split

between two worlds. She could think of many explanations, but none of them fit. Then she was in Jareth's castle and the transportation was forgotten.

Sarah wavered on her feet and collapsed to the ground. She was still too drugged to be able to support herself. Sarah watched as Jareth walked

towards her. His boots stopped inches from her face and then he bent down by her side.

"Why?" was all she could manage to bring forth from her nearly paralyzed mouth.

Jareth shrugged. He touched her brunette hair tenderly with one hand. Sarah cringed away from him, but she found that her muscles were no longer

listening to her.

"Strange that they would all choose to rebel at the same time," she thought to herself.

A sudden and overwhelming fear stole through her. Jareth was totally in charge for the time being. She had no protection nor resistance against

him. He could do anything his heart had ever desired as she was helpless. Sarah nearly cried at the thought, but she wouldn't allow herself. She

couldn't let him see how upset he had made her. That would only make him even more happy.

"I am not going to take advantage of you, Sarah. There is no reason to think that. I swear that no harm will come to you while you are in my

castle," he replied as he got back to his feet.

Sarah let out a silent sigh of relief. She knew that Jareth generally stayed true to his word. She only hoped that he hadn't changed much in the

last six years. It had been a long time and anything could have happened... She wouldn't allow herself to think that way, it would only make her more

depressed.

Jareth walked away from her, but Sarah couldn't see where. She was not able to move her head or follow his movement. However, she could hear him open

the door and walk out of the room. The door never closed behind him. Jareth knew, all to well that Sarah couldn't escape from her position on the

ground.

She felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy. The drug was taking its toll on her weak body. The need to sleep was overwhelming and she couldn't even

attempt to push it away. Sleep and death were two things that would always catch up to you. There was no way to avoid them.

"Sleepy?" Jareth asked from behind her.

Sarah was shocked at how Jareth was able to seemingly read her mind. It was a bit scary when she really thought about it, but she wasn't able to

concentrate on it for too long. She was far too sleepy to dwell on anything else. Jareth's psychic ability with her would have to wait until after she

had gotten a few days of sleep.

Sarah managed a slight smile at her unspoken, pathetic joke.

"I... sleep," she said with strain. Even her voice felt tired.

Jareth looked down at her with a slight smile. She looked so angelic with her wide eyes closed and her long hair draped across the ground. Her legs

were pulled up to her stomach in a fetal position. She fluttered her eyes opened and peered up at him.

"Rest dear Sarah, for your journey will not wait for you much longer," Jareth spoke gently.

Sarah closed her eyes again at his command. She loosened her grip on the charm and it fell on her purse. Jareth lifted the items to the dresser that

stood in her room. He had gone through pains to make the room suitable for Sarah. He wanted it to be perfect in every way.

Jareth reached down and lifted Sarah's body into his arms. She was limp in her sleep. He carried her easily to the large bed in the room. He laid

Sarah upon the white silken sheets that covered the bed and then stepped away from her.

"If only we hadn't been forced into the horrid roles of eternal enemies," he moaned.

He looked back to Sarah and then turned to leave the room. He could feel the pain coming on. Jareth had learned to predict the pain. It helped to

know when it would hit. He always rushed to his quarters or the crystallized room to endure its cycle. He would have to rush to his chambers quickly. There would be time for thought in his crystal room the next day.

Jareth shut the large wooden door behind him and motioned for the goblin guards to stand watch outside of Sarah's door. She might be under his spell

now, but later she would be back to her defiant self. Jareth wasn't about to take any chances.

He rushed down the hall and into his room. The pain was slowly digging its way into his head and all down his spine. Jareth fell to the bed and laid

down. He found that it was more bearable if he was reclining when the true agony commenced. Jareth grit his teeth and braced himself, but it never

came. The headache subsided and then drifted away into oblivion.

He sat up and looked around the room. He had never experienced the pain suddenly leaving. It had always run its violent and rabid coarse through

his body. He was relieved to not have to undergo the agony again, but it perplexed him as well.

"Perhaps things are going to change now that Sarah is back in the Underground."


	8. Creation of Magic

Chapter Seven: Creation of Magic

The following is The Creation Of The Underground, as written in the ancient books:

"When it all began there was only bleak and utter darkness. This lack of anything disturbed and bored the Great Overseer. He thought about the nothingness often and wondered why there shouldn't be something of some interest in that spot. It certainly seemed like a terrible waste of space. The Overseer, as we all know, is not one to waste anything.

"Then, one day when he was particularly bored and upset with the great void an idea occurred to him. He would create something in the blackness and change the nothing into something. He was very pleased with himself, but soon he grew discouraged once again. What was he going to create in the space? It seemed as if he had made everything at least once, and he absolutely detested the idea of doing anything twice. That was unheard of. So, once again, the Great Overseer was discouraged and bored.

"The Great Overseer decided to busy himself with the other projects. He watched as some of his other creations developed and began to change. It all happened remarkably fast. In fact, it seemed like no time before they were creating their own stories. Those stories greatly intrigued the Overseer. He yearned to read them, but the creatures kept their stories closely guarded.

"One day in the near future the Overseer was once again observing the intelligent creations. He noticed that one of the more forgetful creatures had abandoned his writing, for the time being, and hurried off outside to enjoy the day. The Overseer waited only a brief moment and then hurriedly snatched the stories away. He hid in the great darkness to read the stories

in silence.

"He opened the book and read. The Overseer's eyes grew wide as the words flew before his gaze and the creature's plot began to unravel. Once he had finished and looked around the desolate area that had plagued him so often, the Overseer shut the book with a snap . Perhaps he knew what to do with the nothingness, after all.

The 'humans' as they so quaintly called themselves, had a fascination with Magic. Of course, the Overseer had no idea what this Magic was. It was a creation of the humans. They had simply made it up, as the writer had done with the story. The Overseer once again looked into the nothingness. He would have to learn all he could about Magic before he truly decided what

should be done.

The Overseer went about his days as he would have during any other century, but this time he observed the humans more closely. He watched every writer or poet, waiting for them to leave some piece of literature where he could read it. In every story there seemed to be some undertone of Magic. The Overseer was quite sure that he was nearly knowledgeable enough to go through with his plan.

The next day the Overseer ventured to the nothing and watched it for a brief moment. It would no longer be nothing, for he was ready to create once again. He waved his gargantuan hands before the abyss and a bright flash of light immediately followed.

"Magic," he said in a deep and powerful voice. The sound seemed to echo over the whole vast space.

The light soon died away to reveal a newborn land. The ground was covered with lush green grass. The trees were full and shadowed the ground in cool shade. The sun was a sweet and magical sun, that never allowed a dreary day to overcome the lovely land. There were flowering plants adorning everything and sending sweet aromas into the air. It was all perfect, and

yet it was lacking something.

The Overseer scratched his large chin in thought and looked down at the peaceful land. He looked at the trees and the plants and the clear sparkling water. It was all fine and everything was in its proper place. He suddenly removed his hand from beneath his chin and smiled.

"Of course," his voice boomed.

The Overseer waved his hands once more and the land was instantly populated with every magical creature about which he had ever read. He had even created some from his own infinite imagination. There were elves and fairies frolicking through the thick, wild forest. The beasts roamed freely across the open grass plains. He created talking birds, insects, beasts and

plants. Everything that he pointed to was immediately given life.

He leaned back away from the land and observed his work. It looked peaceful and wonderful. The Overseer knew that he had done a good job. He left his new land and retired to his great bed chamber. All of his creating had left him drained and sleepy. He would wake early to check his infant land in the morning.

The next morning the Overseer hurried to his land filled with giddy anticipation. He had so much more to do that day. In fact, he had dreamt about more animals to add the night before. The overseer hunched over his new land and peered down at all of his creations. However, something strange caught his eye. There was something new in the land that he could

not remember creating.

The Overseer fell to his knees in shock. There was an ugly, short thing hobbling around in his pure, lovely, newly created land. The thing was like a wart upon his wondrous creation. The Overseer realized in horror that hundreds of the little things had inhabited the land.

He also noticed that some of the forests had grown dark and foreboding over night. His perfect and beautiful land had been damaged. He had no idea what to do, but he had to try something. The magic was supposed to keep everything perfect. Was it failing for some strange reason?

The Overseer quickly changed himself into a bird and flew down to the land. He would have to inquire among the inhabitants. They would surely know what had happened the night before. He would have to fix everything after he got enough information.

The Overseer swooped down to one of the repulsive little things that had formed over night. He landed in front of it and looked at the thing's stupid face. It was clearly not a thing of any notable intelligence. The Overseer scoffed at the dumb thing and shook his feathery head.

"Of what reason have you come to this pure land?" he demanded.

The thing bent down by the Overseer and plucked at his wing. The Overseer squawked and jumped away. However the shrimp continued after him, laughing stupidly all the time. It obviously thought that this was some sort of a game. The Overseer, on the other hand, was quite taken aback. He jumped out of reach and transformed into his human form. The short thing instantly halted.

"Birdie change," it muttered.

"Yes! Now I demand that you tell me how you came to this land! I will not take any more of this useless ignorance!" The Overseer was awfully upset with the thing

The creature simply shrugged. It then fell to the ground and played with its bare feet. The Overseer watched the creature with disdain and then turned away from it. There would be no intelligent conversation with such a mentally inferior pest. He would have to talk to some of the other, more intelligent animals.

The Overseer stopped an elf who had been hurrying the other way. The elf looked at him strangely. He then smiled.

"May I ask you if you, my dear brother, know anything about the repulsive creatures that seemed to have been born overnight?" the Overseer questioned.

The elf looked at him as if he were a devil. He backed away a bit and then turned to run. However, he halted abruptly and then carefully looked over his shoulder. He seemed to be deciding if the strange man could be trusted. He then shrugged and walked back.

"If you are a friend you must tell me why you do not know about the horrible plague that has struck our young land. It seems that my brothers and sisters are disappearing at an alarming rate. Did you not realize that nearly a fourth of everyone has disappeared? Even the forests are turning against us. And, have you noticed the sky overhead has darkened considerably?" the elf asked

The Overseer did look over his head at that time. The elf was right. The sky had darkened horribly and the wonderful magical sun appeared to be sickly. It just didn't seem right for his wonderful land to be destroyed so soon. Of course, he never destroyed anything. It was his brother who controlled that. The Overseer decided that his brother would know what was

happening.

"My friend, I will find some help for you. Do not think me rude, for I have to run," with that the Overseer transformed into a bird and flew quickly away.

Once he was far enough away he changed back to his normal form and stomped angrily to his brother. There was no reason to destroy the young land. The Overseer had not even had enough time to name the land and enjoy the creatures' development. It was not right!

"Brother!" the Overseer demanded.

Destruction looked over at his brother and walked out. He glared at the wonderful Overseer, whom all the worlds loved in some form. It wasn't fair for him, a great and powerful god as well, to be ignored. He should have shrines for him and people praying to him.

"What do you want my great brother?" Destruction questioned.

The Overseer motioned back towards the new land. Destruction looked that way and smiled evilly. It seemed that one of his brother's worlds was dying rather quickly. The sun had turned a sick red color and the light was only a slight glow. It wouldn't be long before the sun died and the land simply froze to death.

"Why are you killing my new land? It is only a day old and it deserves to be around for a long, long time," the Overseer argued.

Destruction shrugged the Overseer's words off and turned to walk away. He didn't need to listen to anything. His brother had never done anything kind for him, so there was no reason for Destruction to help the Overseer. He had many lands. One less wouldn't be too bad.

"It is dying because of a mistake you have made, oh powerful brother," Destruction replied wryly.

"No, no! I have crafted this land with love and hard work. I have done everything to ensure its survival. You have done something to it, brother. Please save it. I know that you understand what is wrong. I will do anything you desire in return," the Overseer begged.

Destruction immediately stopped. It was a very intriguing offer. He knew what was wrong with the new land. It wasn't that hard to figure out, and he knew that his brother could figure it out with enough time. However, time was something the new world didn't have. Destruction smiled a sinister smile.

"Well, good brother, perhaps we can bargain. I do, indeed, know what is ravaging your world. Do you swear that you will give me anything I ask in return for the information," Destruction inquired.

The Overseer looked back to his land. He would have to make the sacrifice if he wanted it to survive. He so loved the new land. It was worth anything his evil brother would ask in return. The Overseer turned back to his brother and nodded gravely in reply. Destruction's laughter echoed around them.

"Please, tell me what is wrong with my lovely land," Overseer asked.

"Dear and sweet brother, your land was created filled with magic. You have made everything based on magic and so that is the basis of the whole world's survival. However, you were too excited with what you created and forgot how you had created it. Have you not thought what would happen if the magic left? How is the magic remaining in the land?" Destruction asked.

The Overseer instantly jumped to his feet. His brother was right. The land was losing its magic very quickly. He would simply have to create something to hold the magic in the land. He smiled happily, but remembered that his brother was going to need something in return. His smile instantly fell from his face.

"You have fulfilled your side of the bargain, brother. It is now time for you to tell me what you require for payment," he spoke softly.

"I do not need to be paid quite yet. I will let you repair your poor world and nurse it back to health. After the world is back to normal, come back to me. I expect this to be in a week, brother," Destruction spoke as he walked away.

The Overseer was overjoyed. He had time to be with his new land. He had never known his brother to be so giving. Perhaps Destruction had decided to turn away from his evil ways. The Overseer also turned to help his world.

"Wait, brother!" Destruction called, " I have one more thing to tell you before you go. I do not want you to heal any of the changed world. You wait until the week is passed and come and get me. Only then, after I have looked at your world, can you repair it."

The Overseer felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that his brother was still very much evil and still up to his sinister ways. He let out a sigh and hurried to his land. There wasn't much time left to save the world.

"Worries about my brother will have to wait," he thought to himself.

The Overseer immediately took the stars from the very sky and placed them at his feet. He had grabbed thirteen from the sky. The Overseer waved his hands over the stars and they turned to large crystal orbs. The Overseer lifted them carefully into his arms and hurried back to the land.

He placed the crystals about the entire world. He then stepped back and waited for the magic to find the wonderful crystals. He waited silently, holding his breath. Perhaps his brother had been lying the whole time. The Overseer watched closer, but still nothing happened.

"Damn you brother!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly the new sun brightened and returned to its usual yellow color. The world was bathed in gentle sunlight. The greens of the trees and grass returned to their previous vibrancy and the flowers instantly opened to show their faces to the sun. The creatures ventured out from their hiding places and resumed their frolicking nature. The thirteen crystals had captured the magic and saved the new world. However, would it be safe for long?

The week passed as if it had merely been a day or an hour. The Overseer knew that the time had come to go back to his brother and pay him for his advice. In some deep recesses of his mind, the Overseer knew what his brother was going to do. However, he couldn't admit it to himself.

The world had thrived and the Overseer nursed it back to health as if it had been his child. However, the corrupt little creatures, that he had taken to calling 'goblins' still infested the beautiful land . There was one section of the world that had become dark with lack of magic and had never healed. The Overseer had been tempted to help the land, but he knew better than to contradict his brother.

Destruction was waiting patiently for him, as he had said. The Overseer scuffed up to his brother and stood before him, head hung low in sadness. Destruction smiled wickedly at the pain his brother was experiencing. He smiled even more when he realized that Overseer would have to suffer much, much more.

"How is your world, brother?" Destruction asked with a smirk.

"It is fine. Do you want to see it? I am sure that its beauty will please even you. It is remarkable," the Overseer stated.

Destruction shrugged, but followed his brother to the new land. He looked down at it with disgust. However, his cruel gaze fell on the dirty goblins and the dead land past the rise of the mountains. He smiled widely as he thought about the possibilities these two corrupt aspects of this lovely world offered.

"I have decided that you owe me a lot, brother. This land is lovely and obviously means very much to you. If my advice helped much, then you owe me much. So I shall tell you what you must do for me," Destruction said in a sinister voice.

The Overseer sat down and awaited his brother's demands. There were going to be many of them. Destruction had made that perfectly clear with his little speech. The Overseer was only frightened that the demands had something to do with his fantastic world.

"I am waiting," the Overseer replied simply.

Destruction placed his hands behind his back and started pacing around. He then turned to his brother and held his finger up.

"The first thing you must do for me is to leave the small creatures and the destroyed section of land on your world!"

"No! Brother, that is not right. Those..those Goblins! have no right in such a beautiful world. Neither does the destroyed land. Please, anything else?" the Overseer begged.

Destruction's eyes burned with anger. He rushed to his brother and pointed at the world. His face was pulled back in a sneer. The Overseer cringed away from his brother.

"YOU WILL DO IT!" he screamed.

The Overseer nodded meekly. He knew that his brother could easily destroy the whole world. He could smash the crystals and force the Overseer to watch the world die in a frost. The Overseer shuddered at the horrible possibilities. The Goblins and the blighted land would be much better than anything else. He consented to it with a nod of his head.

"Good. I also want you to place a king in the land. This king shall rule over all. He will have power and he will control time so that he will not age as your other creations do. I want him to have an evil embedded deep within his soul. You may add goodness as well, but the evil must remain part of him, forever. This king will torment your 'humans' by taking their babies." Destruction laughed at his with.

The Overseer was utterly shocked at the extent of his brother's evil. He had never heard of anything so heartless before. He felt helpless. There was nothing that he could do to save the innocent world from his brother's tight grasp.

"Please brother, do not torture my other world so. I will do as you say, but I beg you to lesson this king's power just slightly," the Overseer could only attempt to compromise.

"Fine. He will take the babies when the people wish the children away. Then the babies will be doomed to remain in his castle and become goblins!" Destruction laughed again.

He started away and then a slight twinkle formed in his eye. Perhaps it would be better to give his brother some hope. Or, some false hope. His smile broadened at the thought. He turned and grabbed his brother by the arm.

"What do you want? Have you not tortured me enough?" the Overseer demanded.

"I want to give you hope, dear brother. This is all too much for your pure heart to take. I want you to put this spell over the king: when love enters his life the evil and the good will battle in his soul. If good should win, then he shall lose the evil. If evil should win, he will lose the good.

However, when he falls in love, this is a true love mind you, it will mean..." Destruction was cut off by the sound of his brother weeping.

"I have yet to name my world and you have already sealed its future in evil and cruelty. I have never known anyone of such an evil nature as you, my brother. I do not understand why the fates have put us together in the same family. Allow me to name my world, and then you may tell me the rest of your horrid plan," the Overseer begged.

"I will name it for you, brother. We shall call this world the Underground, for it is a place of beauty and evil, love and hate, friendship and

enemies. Even the king has a constant contradiction of emotions running through his very soul." Destruction turned to leave.

The Overseer watched him go and almost wished that he could let his brother leave. However, his curiosity was ravaging wildly. He had to know what Destruction was going to tell him earlier. The Overseer raised himself to his feet and beckoned his brother to return.

"I fear to ask you the question, but my curiosity will not allow me to avoid it. Brother, what were you telling me before I stopped you. I must know if I have any hope that my world will someday be perfect once again," the Overseer asked.

Destruction loved his brother's curious nature. It would have been a shame if he had forgotten to tell the Overseer about the most evil part of his revenge. He held his hands together and looked deeply into his brother's innocent eyes. It was going to be funny to watch the reaction.

"When the king finds a true love, that will mean destruction of the Underground!"

So the fate of the Underground was sealed for eternity within the golden bindings of the ancient book.


	9. Magic that Love has Found

Chapter Eight: Magic That Love Has Found

Jareth stood at the foot of Sarah's bed. It was well past dawn, but she had yet to open her eyes. He knew that the spell she had been under had been quite powerful, but she had been asleep for nearly twelve long hours. The Goblin King was quickly growing impatient.

He thought about the amount of magic he had used so carelessly to bring Sarah to the Underground. Perhaps there had been better ways to do it, not to mention less magical ways. His magic was slowly disappearing and he knew that if he used it as frivolously as he had with Sarah, then it would soon be gone. Jareth shuddered at the thought.

Sarah stirred slightly in her sleep, but only rolled over to her other side. Jareth let out an exasperated sigh and stomped away from the room. There was really no point in waiting by her bed if she was so determined to sleep. He had many other important things to do.

"I have honestly never seen anyone sleep as she does," Jareth complained to the empty hall.

The goblin population had nearly been cut in half, what with the strange plague that had struck the Underground. His minions no longer toiled around the castle in droves. They, instead, kept together in large clumps that were dispersed sporadically throughout the city grounds. Nearly none of them came into the castle as of lately. There were a few choice members of the goblin army left to guard the girl from escaping.

Jareth swung the large glass doors open and stepped into his crystallized room. He had much planning yet to accomplish and the room seemed to be the only place were he could attempt to think the whole situation through rationally. Jareth fell to the couch with a graceful swoop and then draped both legs over the arm. He turned his attention to the glass oval that occupied the center of the room. Perhaps it would cooperate today.

"What is attacking my world and my own body? I know the magic is dying, but why? You have helped me so many times before, why have you deserted me in this time of need?" Jareth asked the silent mirror.

The mirror flashed with cold blue light and immediately the smooth surface was replaced with the forest that had turned to stone some time ago. Jareth slipped his legs off of the arm and placed his feet firmly on the ground. He leaned forward and gazed into the changing surface. A magical voice radiated from the mirror:

"Thirteen stars adorn the skies.

They all await a creator's touch.

Inside their bodies, magic thrives

And holds this land in beauty's clutch

However, an ancient promise binds

The land and their king's darkened soul

But if the light of true love shines

The battle of light and dark unfolds!

Through this battle Destruction reigns,

and torments the land of the Underground

For thirteen crystals weak with death

Await the magic that love has found"

Jareth's eyes grew wide as the riddle unfurled itself before him. He watched the mirror as it moved across his entire kingdom, showing Jareth things he had never seen before. Then, with a bright flash of light, the mirror returned to its original reflective surface. He shook his head and then charged at the oval mirror.

"Why do you torment me with horrible riddles?! I do not have time for these games you insist upon playing!" Jareth yelled.

The mirror never replied. It remained soundless and clear. Its power had been used up for the time being. It had been drained and Jareth still was left in the dark. He drudged back to his couch and flopped down, less gracefully this time. There was no hope if his most powerful advisor was speaking in riddles.

His gaze trailed over to the ancient books that sat upon the crystal shelves. There were not of any use to him. None of them would open to reveal the secret they held within. Jareth was not meant to know what was inside. He had only opened one book, and that one had been blank. This book was now filled with poems and artwork about Sarah. Jareth smiled slightly at the thought of his obsession.

"I am sending Sarah on a quest that I know not where it leads. I must trust that she will be able to discover the truth behind the riddle," Jareth said as he pulled a scrap of yellowed paper out of the single ancient book that opened to his touch.

He quickly wrote the riddle in his fine slanting script. He read through it carefully, to be sure that he had understood each word the mirror had spoken. There was no room for errors. He hadn't understood most of the riddle, but he had heard enough to know that the thirteen magical crystals were dying. If they should die it would mean certain doom for the

Underground.

Sarah blinked her eyes open and gazed up at the high, arched ceiling above her. A moment of fear stole through her body before she remembered where she had been taken the previous day. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up slowly. She was surprised at how refreshed she felt. She only had a slight amount of memories pertaining to the day before and the spell that had been cast over her.

Sarah looked around the room. She was mildly surprised not to find herself in some dank and smelly dungeon. Instead she had slept in a magnificent bed with silken sheets. Sarah ran her hand down the fine material, loving the silk against her skin. She couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips, it was nearly like living a fairy tale. However, in this case the handsome prince had been replaced by a conniving Goblin King.

"I suppose that it would be smart to think about escape," Sarah said softly.

She noticed a balcony that attached to her room. Sarah glanced at the door, there would be goblin guards waiting out there for her. Perhaps Jareth had forgotten about the balcony. Sarah seriously doubted that he would be that foolish, but it was worth the try.

Sarah climbed out of the bed and let out a deep breath when she realized that there wasn't a single creak coming from the lovely mattress. Sarah slowed her breathing down and tried to convince herself that it was pointless to get her hopes up. There was no way that she would be able to escape with such ease.

She threw open the lacy white curtains that stood before the balcony. Sarah was shocked to see no goblin standing before her. In fact, the whole village sounded strangly silent. Sarah walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the railing to peer down at the goblin village that had

once been bustling with commotion. This time she only saw a few choice goblins in the marketplace.

"Everything is getting more and more peculiar," she said to herself.

Sarah looked down at the ground. The balcony was surprisingly high. Jareth had probably decided that Sarah wouldn't be dumb enough to attempt an escape from such a dangerous, and utterly frightening, height. Of course, he had been right. She turned her attention away from this escape route and looked towards the beautiful garden that was directly below her.

"Quite a sight from here?" Jareth asked from behind her.

Sarah spun around suddenly and placed her hand over her heart. The shocked expression instantly turned to one of anger. He had a way of making her temper flare with only a few short words. Sometimes the mere sight of him angered her to a point that she thought she would burst. This time her shock was keeping her anger under control.

"I certainly hope that this isn't another of your stupid dreams," Sarah's words were laced with venom.

Jareth stepped up closer to her and led her back to the edge of the balcony. Sarah's words seemed to slide right off of him. He gestured to the garden below them. Sarah turned her face away from him and instead focused on a bug that was busily trundling up the wall.

"Look down there, Sarah! I saw you marveling at the garden earlier. Surely you must wonder what a thing of such beauty is doing amidst the hovel of the goblin city?" Jareth asked. His voice was remarkably patient considering the way that Sarah was treating him.

Sarah ignored him. She didn't want to look at the garden that he was so obviously proud of. It didn't concern her. All she wanted to know was why he had brought her to the Underground after six long years.

"Sarah, do not defy me! I have had enough of your stubborn ways. You truly remind me more of a mule than a girl at times," Jareth replied. His patience was wearing thin.

Sarah turned to Jareth and stared into his cold blue eyes. They flashed momentarily and then faded back to the calm blue. She had to try very hard not to be drawn into the depth of eyes that looked so much like two oceans. Sarah found that, despite her valiant attempts, she felt herself being partially controlled. She had to snap her head away with too much force and managed to strain her neck.

"I have told you before, Jareth, that you have no power over me. The fact hasn't changed, even over these six long years," Sarah argued.

Jareth's eyes flashed with fury and he grabbed Sarah's head in his powerful hands. He turned her to face him and glared at her. Sarah returned the evil look. She found that her strength was returning.

"I do not need to control you, for I know what will convince you to listen to me," Jareth responded with a grin.

Sarah's heart dropped as he spoke. She remembered seeing Ludo calling for help in the middle of the road. Jareth wouldn't drag her dear friends into the middle of everything, would he? Sarah looked at Jareth closely and then sighed. She couldn't dare to allow herself to put it past him. Sarah's whole body seemed to droop in depression.

"You have made your point, Jareth. I suppose that I should have guessed that you would find some way to control me," Sarah replied. She had to clench her teeth in order to keep the viscious words from spewing forth.

Jareth smiled and then turned Sarah around. He was glad that she was starting to understand that she had to do as he wished, that is, if she wanted to see her friends alive. He smiled at his genius plan.

"Of course, you could have simply told her that the Underground would die without her help. That would probably convince her to assist you," Jareth thought to himself.

No, the friends were a good touch. She might not believe that the Underground was in eminent danger. She would probably only laugh at Jareth's poor lie and refuse to help with anything. He would have to keep her friends in the dungeon until she had properly restored the Underground's magic to its ideal working order.

"I will allow you to talk to your friends once, Sarah. After that you may not have any interaction with them until you have entirely completed your quest. Once you return and I have been convinced that everything has been fixed, I will free you to do as you wish," Jareth replied simply.

Sarah shuddered with anger that was building up horribly inside of her. She would have to go on a quest alone. Her friends were suffering because of her. Jareth had more control over her than she thought that he had. This was disgusting!

"It isn't fair," Sarah thought to herself. She wouldn't let the words be spoken. Jareth always laughed at her when she spoke those three horrid words.

"I want to see if my friends are okay. How can I trust that you won't do anything to them while I am away?" Sarah asked.

Jareth turned a corner and led her to a simple room. It had no furniture in it, save a single mirror that covered the entire far wall. Jareth led her before the mirror and then stopped. He looked to Sarah and smiled at her. Sarah couldn't stand to see him smile, for it was never friendly. In fact,

it was more like a sneer.

"You may look at your friends now, Sarah. I am afraid that I can only offer you my word that no harm will be inflicted on them. At least not by my hand," Jareth said as an after thought.

Sarah would just have to accept that. There was no point in worrying about her friends. Jareth had a lot of power and if he said that no harm would come to them, Sarah would have to believe it. Otherwise, she would simply be a nervous wreck on her entire voyage. She didn't even have

an idea about how long the "quest" would take.

"May I talk to them alone?" Sarah demanded.

Jareth looked at her for a short while and then turned. His blonde hair flew over his shoulders and bobbed slightly as he walked out of the room. The door closed behind him and Sarah heard the obvious sound of a lock snapping. She sighed. Jareth certainly wasn't going to take any chances.

"Well, what am I going to do with a mirror?" the moment the words left Sarah's mouth the mirror changed to a strange black color.

"Milady?" a familiar voice rose up from the blackness. Sarah instantly ran towards the mirror and placed a trembling hand on its black surface.

"Sir Didymus, is that you? Oh, how I've missed you. Are Hoggle and Ludo there as well?" Sarah inquired happily.

There was no response for a short time. Suddenly the mirror brightened and a faint orange glow surrounded the fox's face in the mirror. Sarah smiled at her friend and yearned to jump through the mirror and hug his furry little body. Hoggle hobbled by Didymus and his ugly face instantly broke into a lovely smile.

"Oh Hoggle. I missed you all so much!" Sarah cried.

She felt tears begin to form in her eyes again. Sarah swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand and tried in vain to keep them from trickling out. Hoggle's and Didymus' smiles fell from their faces. They looked concerned for Sarah.

"Sarah, why are you crying?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah shook her head and managed a wan smile. She had to try to control herself. Jareth could return at any time. She certainly didn't want him to see her cry. She had to take advantage of the short amount of time that Jareth had given her with her beloved friends.

"There's nothing wrong. I'm so happy to see you two again. Where's Ludo? He hasn't been hurt, has he?" Sarah's voice wavered at her question.

Hoggle and Didymus shook their head in unison. They gestured over to the left. Sarah strained to see over there, but the light only illuminated two of her friends. However, she didn't understand why Ludo wouldn't greet her with his voice. She could understand that he might be tied up. The goblins would have a hard time restraining him otherwise.

"Ludo lost his voice, milady. He would have fought valiantly by your side, but he is chained as well," Didymus replied in sad tones.

Sarah's temper flared and her tears stopped. How dare Jareth tie Ludo up and take his voice away. The poor sweet beast was an innocent creature. He would never harm anyone, unless they had hurt his friends. The mirror instantly darkened slightly. Sarah turned her attention away from her anger and back to her friends. They were once again bathed in orange light.

"Poor Ludo. I'm afraid that Jareth did it so that he can't call the rocks. I wish that I could hug all of you guys," Sarah moaned.

"That rat! If I was over there I'd...I'd," Hoggle started.

He turned his face to the ground and shifted his feet. Sarah noticed that there was a faint blush raising up on his dark cheeks. Sarah stifled a laugh. She couldn't believe that Hoggle was embarrassed. This was the dwarf that had said that he didn't care about anyone, only himself.

"What's wrong?" Sarah inquired.

"I'm a coward. I probably couldn't even help you, Sarah," Hoggle answered sadly.

"Hoggle, you are one of the most brave dwarfs that I have ever met," Sarah said with a laugh.

The large wooden door suddenly flung open. Jareth walked in and stood by Sarah. His face had turned to an eerie shade of white. Sarah was immediately frightened. She turned away from the mirror and it darkened once again. Her friends let out a unified yell of protest, but Jareth cut

them off with a sweep of a gloved hand.

Sarah looked back to the mirror, but it had returned to its reflective nature. Sarah sighed. If she had only had a bit more time to talk with them and find out how their lives had been. It would have to wait until she had finished with her journey and returned back to the castle, that was, if she was able to finish the journey.

"I need you to hurry, Sarah. Your journey must be started sooner than I expected. I must prepare you," Jareth said.

Sarah looked at Jareth's white complexion and found herself wondering what had happened to cause him to react so strangely. She wondered if she really wanted to find out. If it had frightened Jareth, then it would probably terrify her.

Jareth pushed his long, flowing sleeves up slightly on his arms and waved his hand before the mirror. It shone a weak blue color and then a faint forest formed inside. Sarah wondered why the picture had not appeared more clearly. She peered at the forest and noticed something strange. There were quite a few trees that had been made of stone.

"I-I don't understand," Sarah said as she turned to Jareth. Her anger was replaced by a growing curiosity.

"Sarah, the Underground is dying. You may choose to not believe me, but it is not a lie. The very trees before your eyes have turned to stone. My goblins are disappearing every day, as are the other inhabitants of the Underground. Half of them turn to stone, while the other half seem to just vanish entirely. I have a riddle and a map to aid you on your journey, but I don't know where you need to look," Jareth stopped for a moment and placed a hand to his head.

Sarah turned to him and watched as the Goblin King staggered backwards and slammed against the wall. He leaned against it and gritted his teeth against the scream that was trying to fight its way out of his mouth. Sarah edged closer to him. This was like what had happened in her dream. What was wrong with Jareth?

"What?" Sarah asked.

Jareth opened his eyes and looked at her. His hand was still on his head and the pain was still flaring through his body. However, his expression had changed dramatically. He smiled at her and Sarah's mouth dropped in shock. His smile that had always been sly and cocky, was now true and openly friendly.

Sarah felt her anger melt away as she gazed at his handsome face and his twinkling blue eyes. Jareth struggled to stand up and managed to walk over to her. He placed a hand against the mirror to steady his weak body. Sarah waited for him to speak.

"My dear Sarah, I don't know how much longer I can live through these 'episodes.' My world is dying and I fear that I am too. You must help me and find the thirteen crystals. I need to save them from dying," Jareth spoke in a loving tone.

He placed his hand on her cheek. Sarah reached up and touched his frail hand with her own, but she did not make him remove it. His touch was warm and it made her feel safe once again. It was a strange feeling to have around a man whom she had always considered her enemy. However, the feeling was there and it greatly troubled Sarah.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked with her eyes closed. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of his touch on her cheek without looking at his weakened face.

Jareth let out a ragged sigh. He pulled his hand away from her face. Sarah was shocked. Her skin was still warm where his hand had been only moments earlier. She didn't want him to leave.

"Sarah, my magic is dying...and so am I."


	10. A Question, an Answer

Chapter Nine: A Question, An Answer

Sarah looked at the pale Goblin King. He wasn't the man whom she had known six years ago. He was different in so many ways, but he was so much the same as well. Sarah simply couldn't find a way to explain the changes that had just recently grown apparent to her.

Jareth was being affected by something that could be obvious even to the least observant person. However, could it really be the magic dying? Sarah couldn't bring herself to think that the Underground was being destroyed. Magic never disappeared, as Jareth was trying to tell her. It merely existed and so it would continue to exist forever.

"I think that maybe your confused, Jareth," Sarah explained.

She stepped over to him. The memory of his touch still lingered in her mind. Sarah silently begged him to touch her once again. She knew that it was not to be, the moment that he looked back at her. His eyes burned with the fire that she had grown so accustomed to seeing. The old Jareth was back.

"I am not the one who is confused, Sarah. You are the one who has not set her priorities straight. I have your friends in my dungeon and if you slip, they will face the consequences," Jareth spoke ominously.

Sarah quickly stepped away from him. She didn't understand what had brought on the drastic mood swing. The man who had begged her to save him had been sweet. Sarah smiled as she thought about their touch again. It was immature to dwell on such a simple thing, but it had been amazing.

Jareth stood straight and rubbed his head. His evil expression remained embedded deep within his eyes, but confusion had appeared there as well. He was obviously wondering what had happened a few minutes earlier.

"Follow me, Sarah!" He demanded.

Sarah clenched her jaw. Her anger was slowly seeping back into her thoughts. Jareth was so cold and cruel, but yet he had something else inside of him that was longing to be let free. Sarah wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she could tell that it was there amidst the anger and

cruelty.

Jareth led her down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs. His walk was brisk. Sarah remembered that he had said that her journey would be sooner than anticipated. He had meant a lot sooner, if his walk gave any indication of the urgency.

"Why do I have to go through this journey? Why did you have to choose me out of all the other people? What do I have to do with anything that happens here?" Sarah asked.

Jareth turned on her, his eyes flashing wildly. He pushed her back to the wall and stood before her. Sarah straightened herself up and glared at him. She brushed a stray cobweb from her thick brown hair.

"You have everything to do with this! Don't you forget, Sarah, that your friends are my prisoners. One false move will mean harm comes to them. I cannot afford to be generous with you," Jareth threatened.

Sarah ground her teeth. She tried with all her might to keep the horrid remarks to herself. However, all of her struggles were in vain. He had pushed her too far and she could no longer just sit and listen to Him threaten her. She tightened her hands into fists and then slowly let them loose.

"I am not going to take anymore from you, Jareth! I hate you with all my soul, with all that I am and all I will ever be! You have no right to tell me what to do and you are holding me here against my will! I demand that you let me go!" Sarah yelled.

Jareth pulled his hand back. It paused in the air. Sarah knew that he meant to strike her. She steadied herself for the blow.

"I will not cringe. I will not scream!" Sarah demanded of herself silently.

The blow never came. His hand remained poised by the side of his head and it shook violently. Then, with much difficulty, Jareth brought his hand back to his side. He looked at her for another brief moment and then stomped away. He looked back one more time from the stairs and scowled.

"You will do as I say! You will pay for this!" Jareth replied in an icy tone. He then turned and rushed down the stairs.

Sarah watched him leave. She waited until the sound of his heavy footsteps faded into oblivion. Only then would she allow herself to let her guard down. Sarah leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. She pulled her legs to her chest and clutched her arms tightly about them.

"Why must he torment me so? I love the man who spoke so openly to me earlier. He had such kindness in his deep blue eyes," Sarah moaned.

Her own mind was arguing with her words as she spoke. It was, once again, attempting to think everything through rationally. This part of her mind told her that no one could be so evil and so kind in the matter of a few minutes. It simply didn't happen. Jareth was either evil or good.

"As if there is really a choice," Sarah muttered.

There was no doubt that Jareth was evil. What sort of kind person would take babies away? Of course, people generally wished the children away, but it still wasn't right. He certainly didn't have to treat her so poorly. She was going to go through with the quest, but she couldn't stand his demands any longer. If she was going to go, then she was going to do it her way.

Sarah nodded to herself and then carefully made it back to her feet. She brushed dust from her back and the seat of her pants. Her hands came back coated with a fine gray powder. It was horrible how dirty the place was. When goblins were running around, nothing remained clean for long.

"Where are all the goblins?" Sarah asked herself.

She had only seen three or four about the castle that day. They had been guarding her room, but not very well. There were probably a few more at each entrance and some watching over her friends in the dungeon. But, Sarah remembered a time when the castle had been positively bustling with hordes of goblins.

Sarah looked about herself. There was no one to stop her from inspecting the castle. She knew that she wouldn't attempt escape. She couldn't leave her friends in Jareth's clutches. However, exploring was a perfectly acceptable thing to do. It would help to pass the time between then and when Jareth decided to speak to her again.

Sarah walked down the hallway, glancing at the many wooden doors that lined the walls. She didn't find them interesting in the least. They were old and looked horribly heavy to open. After all, they would only reveal bedrooms, or empty rooms, or maybe even bathrooms. All in all the hallway was fairly boring.

She turned down another hallway and didn't find anything much different. The hall ended at a flight of stairs that led further up. Sarah shrugged and decided to see where they would lead.

The light fell away once she had reached the middle of the staircase. She squinted, but the darkness enveloped everything entirely. She would have to wait for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Sarah sat down on the steep stairs and placed her chin in her hands. The hallway she had been in previously offered only a scant amount of light.

"This is pointless," Sarah said with a sigh.

She got back to her feet and started to make her way down the stairs. She was sure that the darkness was just an attic of sorts. There was no reason for something of such little importance to be lit. It would be a waste of torches. However, she found herself wondering why the area at the top of the stairs lacked windows. Her questions would have to remain unanswered.

"Wait, please don't leave," a tiny voice called from behind her.

Sarah immediately stopped in her tracks. The voice did not sound like any goblin that she had heard before. They were lucky if their sentences were complete. This voice sounded young, but educated. Sarah's curiosity got the better of her and she ventured further up the dark stairs.

"Wh-who are you?" Sarah asked cautiously. She wasn't sure what to think of someone who lived in the darkness.

There was no response from the darkness. Sarah stopped in her tracks. This was an extremely dumb idea. The thing could be anything. She could be walking right into some horrible creature's trap at that very moment. Or, maybe it was a friendly creature who just wanted someone to talk to.

"I'll get you a light, Sarah," the voice called down to her.

Sarah watched as a light flared up with a brilliant orange color. The staircase and the room at the top, was bathed in the flickering flame of the lantern. Sarah sped up her walk. If the creature was evil, it was a fairly deceptive one.

"How do you know my name?" Sarah hesitated.

There was no response from the room above, only the soft orange light. She attempted to see into the room, but she was still too far away. Sarah decided that she would either have to hurry up or go back down. Jareth would remember her soon and come to collect his little "voyager."

Sarah took a deep gulp of air and rushed the rest of the way up the flight of stairs. She stood before the room and let out the breath she had held on her way up. Sarah noticed a small shape sitting in a finely crafted chair. She warily walked over to the shape.

The room appeared to be a bedroom. There was a splendid bed against the far wall and a mirror on a dresser. There was a window, but wooden shades had been shut across it. The ground was adorned with a remarkable rug. Its colors shone out brilliantly against the orange light.

"Hello?" Sarah asked gently.

The figure stirred and turned to face its guest. Sarah watched as the shape rose from its seat. It wore a robe that wrapped over the bottom half of its face. Even though her mouth was covered Sarah could tell the creature was smiling. Her eyes twinkled in the light from the lantern.

"Hello, Sarah," she replied in a sweet voice.

Sarah was entirely confused by that time. What was this strange person doing in Jareth's castle? What was she doing in the darkness? It all seemed very peculiar. However, the girl seemed polite and nice. Sarah just had a very inquisitive nature.

"Please tell me what your doing up here in the dark? What is your name?" Sarah asked as she walked a bit closer to the strange girl.

The girl looked to Sarah and then motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs. Sarah sat down, but couldn't force herself to relax. The girl sat down opposite her and sighed.

"My name is not important at this time, Sarah, nor is the reason I live in this dark room. Do you have something else to ask me? I'm sure that you can think of a question that has been plaguing you recently. Try quickly, for my time is short," the girl said gently.

Sarah was quite taken aback with the lady's short attitude. Why wouldn't they have much time? Maybe Jareth would soon be by to get her, but how could this lady know about that?

"You do not have the time to think, Sarah. You only have time to ask what first comes into your mind. Please, hurry," the lady begged.

Sarah thought desperately about what she wanted to know. However, she continued thinking about the reason why this girl should be in the castle. Her mind spun with a thousand different questions, but none of them would materialize. It would merely bob to the surface and then dip back before Sarah could attempt to grab at it.

"Sarah," the lady warned in a frightened voice.

"Think, think. You know that there is something important that you had wanted to know. It was earlier. It was... it was... Jareth was there and he..he," Sarah drew her eye brows together in an attempt to connect her jumbled thoughts.

The lady's face had grown quite white. Her eyes no longer sparkled in the light. They were fearful. Sarah knew that she would soon run out of time. She had an important question to ask. She knew that she had one that had pestered her for a long time. What was it?

"Damn, damn!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that you don't have any time...," the lady began.

It was as if a light was snapped on in Sarah's head. Her disjointed thoughts fell together and the question flew to her awaiting lips. She was shocked at the sudden revelation that had occurred with no time to spare.

"No, wait. I want to know the reason why Jareth is so evil and yet so kind? I want to understand the reason why he is suffering and why the magic is dying? Please tell me how I can find the answer to these questions?" Sarah begged.

The lady looked at Sarah with a motherly twinkle in her eyes. She stuck her hand beneath the robe she wore and then slowly brought it back out. The lady took Sarah's hand and drew it closer to her own.

"Here Sarah. This is not the answer you wanted, but it is all I can offer to you. This will aid you in discovering the truth about Jareth and the strange disease that has struck the magic. I hope that you will find some use from it in your travels. Now, I must leave you, " the girl replied simply.

Sarah looked down at her hand and opened it slowly. In her palm was a perfect necklace. The chain was of fine gold and was so tiny and delicate that she thought that it would break if twisted. Dangling from the chain was a golden circle. Something was written on the back, but she couldn't read it in the poor light. On the front a lovely scene had been etched. The scene appeared to be an intricate replication of the lands beyond the Labyrinth. Perhaps it was a map!

"What are you doing up here?" a voice demanded from behind her.

Sarah turned around and found herself staring at Jareth. His manner was foreboding and Sarah knew that he wasn't about to take anything more from her and her attitude. She looked to the chair the lady had been sitting in, but it was empty. In fact, the whole room looked different. The bed was broken and the mirror had been smashed. The lovely rug was torn and stained. The room was in shambles.

"I was just looking around your castle. There was nothing better to do at the time," Sarah explained.

Jareth stepped up by her and grabbed her arm. He jerked her to her feet with a little too much force. Sarah toppled forward and nearly fell. She grabbed the dresser with one hand and managed to knock the broken mirror to the ground. It shattered into a million shimmering pieces. Sarah, dumbfounded, looked at the broken mirror and knew that it wasn't going to do anything to improve Jareth's sour mood. In fact, she was nearly positive that she could hear him muttering something to himself. Sarah decided against saying anything at that time.

"You are going to have to understand that there are very real consequences for theses careless actions," Jareth threatened.

He grabbed her arm again and hauled her towards the dark stairs. Sarah followed behind without arguing. She was terrified about what he might try to do to prove his power over her. Sarah thought about her friends in the dungeon. She had been stupid and stubborn. There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that Jareth would harm her friends as proof that he was in control.

"I'm going to fall if you keep tugging at my arm!" Sarah warned.

Jareth dropped her arm and rushed the rest of the way down the staircase. Sarah followed close behind. He stopped at the bottom and turned to look at her. His eyes danced with penned in fury. Sarah shuddered. She could see some other emotion hidden behind the anger. It appeared that insanity had started to creep in on Jareth.

"You don't look so well Goblin King," Sarah remarked in dead tones.

Jareth gave her a strange knowing smile. He produced a perfect crystal ball from the air and held it before Sarah's eyes. She looked into it and her eyes instantly grew wide. Sarah shook her head in disbelief.

Didymus stood in the center of Jareth's throne room. However, he wasn't moving and his bright fur had turned a dull gray color. He was frozen in a fighting position, as he had been so often since Sarah had met him. This time he wasn't going to charge at his enemy or hit someone with his staff. He couldn't. Jareth had turned him into a statue.

Sarah backed away from the crystal ball and it immediately faded into nothing. Jareth looked mildly worried about the ball disappearing, but he turned his attention back to Sarah's reaction. He walked towards her as she backed away.

"How could you?" Sarah demanded.

Jareth returned her question with a sly smile. Sarah felt her anger boil and she knew that she would have to keep it under control this time. As far as she knew, her two other friends were still very much animated. If she decided to spout off at Jareth again, it would mean two more statues in the castle.

"Sarah, I didn't do it. You probably find that hard to believe, but what would I gain by lying? I told you that the magic is failing. My goblins have turned to stone. It was only a matter of time before your friends started to as well. I must say, I wish I had thought of making my prisoner

into stone. It would have made a good punishment," Jareth's grin remained upon his face as he spoke.

"You mean that I could go on this quest and return to have three statues instead of three living friends? What is the point of going through with it if I can't win?" Sarah asked.

She backed into a wall and took in a deep gulp of air. Jareth stopped in his tracks and folded his hands together. His dark shirt rippled in the wind that had blown through a nearby window. His hair tossed wildly over his shoulders.

"I think that you should ask yourself if you want to try to save everyone, or live with the guilt that you let your friends all turn to stone? Which one will it be Sarah?" Jareth already knew what her answer would be.

Sarah lowered her head in defeat. She felt totally helpless. The Underground was dying and she was its only hope. How could she, a mere mortal, save an entire magical land? The idea was awfully overwhelming. However, if Jareth had wanted her to try to save everything, he must have known that there was something that she could do. She raised her gaze back to Jareth.

"You know that I'll do it. I have to. I'm not doing it for you, Jareth. I am doing it for my friends and for magic. If this place should die, then I think the dream of magic in my world, will die as well," Sarah answered.

Jareth's smile broadened. He was obviously happy with her. Sarah only wanted to run back to her room and cry. Everything seemed utterly hopeless. That was when she remembered the delicate necklace in her hand. She gripped it a little tighter and hoped that Jareth didn't realize that she had something in her hand.

"Come, Sarah. I need to give you some important things. You have thirteen days to complete this quest. After that, my magic will be too weak to send you home. Do you understand that? You must return here before the thirteen days are over if you wish to return to your life," Jareth warned.

Sarah simply nodded in response to his warnings. Thirteen days was really not a long time. How was she ever going to find even one of the thirteen crystals in two weeks? This was the whole Underground she had to search through, and it certainly wasn't small. Jareth had managed to add more stress to her already unnerving quest.

He stopped outside a beautiful glass door that had been inlaid with crystal and carved into wonderful designs. Sarah stepped up to marvel at the lovely door. It certainly didn't fit into the general dirty and dismal atmosphere that surrounded the castle. It looked like something that belonged in a fairy tale.

Jareth stepped before the door and blocked Sarah. He seemed to be daring her to try to pass him. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and waited to hear what Jareth had to say.

"Sarah, stay where you are. I can very easily crack that wonderful statue if you attempt to follow me," Jareth warned.

Sarah scowled. She leaned against the wall opposite the door and watched as Jareth walked inside the peculiar room. Sarah only waited a brief moment to look at the lovely necklace the mysterious woman had given to her. It shone with golden vibrancy in the dim light from the setting sun.

Sarah turned the medallion over to read the tiny inscription. However, the words were strange. She had never seen anything like them before in her life. Yet oddly, they were nearly familiar. Sarah tried to think about where the words might have been revealed, but the answer evaded her. She stuffed the necklace into her pocket as the glass door opened.

Jareth held a burlap sack in one hand and two pieces of paper in the other. He carelessly handed her the papers and the sack. Sarah slung the bag over her shoulder and then opened the first of the two papers. It had a poem written on its yellowed surface. Sarah began to read through it, but Jareth pushed her forward.

"I was trying to read, if you didn't notice," she reminded him.

Jareth snorted and led her faster. He wasn't going to grace her comment with a response. Sarah was going to be glad to be out of the castle and away from him. Even if the quest was dangerous and terribly important, it was better than being pushed around by the cocky Goblin King.

Sarah realized that he was leading her back to her room. They passed by the sleeping goblin that had been posted outside of her door. Jareth reached out with one foot and knocked the goblin to the ground. The dirty thing looked around and, realizing that his king had seen him napping, immediately returned to his post. Jareth stopped outside of her room.

"I suggest that you get packed Sarah. Travel lightly, for you will have a lot of walking to accomplish," he said and then turned to leave.

Sarah drudged into her room and tossed the bag and papers to her silken bed. She heard the door close and then it was securely locked. The sounds never phased her. Her depression was taking over all of her senses.

"How am I ever going to be able to get through this? I simply can't find one crystal in thirteen day. How will I ever find thirteen of those magical orbs? I have no idea where I'm heading," she moaned.

She fell to her bed and buried her head in the large, down pillows. She wanted to get away from everything, but the guilt would be terrible. She would have to try and just return home knowing that she had done everything in her power to attempt to save the Underground. She looked up from the pillow, her tear stained eyes blurring the room into an even more unfamiliar looking environment. There really was no hope.

"Now Sarah, don't feel sorry for yourself! You are going to do this and your going to find one of those damn crystals. It shouldn't be too hard. After all, you were the only one to make it though the Labyrinth in time, despite all the obstacles Jareth put in your path. You are a strong woman!

You will do this and you will save your friends. And then you Will tell that Goblin King exactly what you think about him!" Sarah demanded to herself in hushed tones.

"What do you think of him?" a small voice rose from Sarah's subconscious.

Sarah was startled at the annoying question. She remembered when Jareth had gently touched her cheek earlier. She hadn't wanted him to remove his hand. In fact, she had wanted him to come closer to her. She had tried to convince him to approach her, but he had drawn away and then had returned to his usual annoying self.

Then there was the Jareth whom she hated. He was conniving and evil and sly. He always managed to trick her, or anger her, or both. The very sight of him brought flames of hate into her heart. This was the Jareth who had taken her brother and put her through Hell just to get him back! He didn't deserve any help from Sarah, but the other side of him did.

"Oh, I'm so confused!" Sarah moaned.

She slowly rose from the bed and approached the closet. There wasn't much time left. Sarah opened the wooden door and peered inside the vast closet. Sarah was utterly shocked with the magnificent ballgowns that were hidden within the darkened room. She walked in and ran her hands over the lovely silk and velvets used to create the positively marvelous gowns. It was

unfortunate that she would never be able to try one of them on. Sarah forced herself to draw her hand away from the lovely dress and walked further into the closet. She had to find some sensible clothes to wear, not to mention a warm jacket. With the magic leaving, the generally warm days would probably turn cold.

Sarah pulled out a simple brown cape. It had a hood and fastened at the neck. Sarah checked her own clothes and decided that they would probably be just fine to travel in. After all, the bag was small and she would need room for food. Sarah draped the cape over her shoulders and fastened it securely.

She threw the map and the poem into her bag and then placed it over her shoulder. Sarah looked about the room, enjoying the lovely furniture and tapestries. She then started towards the door. She noticed the purse out of the corner of her eye. Sarah picked it up and fished out the crystal. Sarah placed it in her sack along with the charm Jareth had given her. They could

come in handy during her journey. No one ever knew what might be of assistance until the need arose.

She then knocked on the door sharply. The goblin guard mumbled something and then opened her door. It looked up at her with contempt as if she had caused the magic to die. Sarah made her way past the insignificant creature and headed towards the throne room.

"Oh goodness!" Sarah exclaimed as she passed before a window.

Sarah stopped in her tracks and gazed out. There was a perfect view of the Labyrinth from the window. It stretched out far into the distance. Sarah looked at the weaving and dead ends. She had no clue how she had ever managed to make her way through the horrible thing. However, what really caught her attention was a horrible sight that absolutely chilled her to the bone. The lovely sun that had always been so gentle and warm, was now changed. It shone with a sickly red color and had transformed a distant body of water into a sea of blood!


	11. I Wish the Goblins Would

Chapter Eleven: I Wish the Goblins Would...

Toby touched the door knob carefully, as if he was frightened about being caught. Actually, he was not attempting anything awful, just going into Sarah's old room. However, it always held a certain strange sense of magic. Perhaps it was all of her magical memorabilia that laid in its distinctive place throughout her room.

He swung the door open and took a deep breath. Not only did her room feel magical, but it smelled that way as well. There was a sweet scent of flowers and a summer day, but Toby could never describe it accurately. He was content with just enjoying her wonderful room and playing with her childhood toys.

Toby shut the door carefully behind himself and then rushed over to her dresser. Her most secret treasures had been hidden in the top drawer. Toby loved the book, especially. He had had his mother read it to him about twenty times. His mother, on the other hand, simply hated the book. She thought it was rubbish, as she so kindly put it. Toby ignored her pathetic complaints and begged her to continue reading.

He pulled the drawer open with a bit too much power. It nearly flew entirely out of the dresser. He jumped away and glanced around the room nervously. It was like a shrine to Sarah. Toby was the only one who dared to enter the room while Sarah was away. If something was broken, he would certainly lose the gracious privilege Sarah had given him. Toby inched back towards the drawer and pushed it in. He let out a long and relieved sigh when he realized that there had been no damage done.

"Don't be a chicken," Toby taunted himself. He smiled and began humming a new song that he had learned in school.

Toby, once again, opened the drawer and peered inside its darkness. A sense of exhilaration coursed through his body when the contents revealed themselves as the light found its way into the darkness of the drawer. He watched with anticipation as the music box came into view, then a photograph and then...then?

"Where's the book?" Toby asked the empty room.

He forgot his caution and pulled the drawer open the rest of the way. Toby pushed his hands in and frantically pulled the music box, pictures and other various items from the drawer. However, there was no book revealed. Toby could feel warm tears grow in his eyes and trickle down his chubby cheeks. He swiped at them carelessly and fell to the ground amidst the rest of Sarah's past.

His lip quivered as his tears started to become a bit heavier. He wasn't going to control them. As a matter of fact, he felt very much like bawling. He wanted his mother to feel sorry for him and give Sarah a call. She had the book memorized and could tell him the story. She would probably do a better job than his mother had.

Toby had just started to vocalize his sadness when something caught his eyes. He immediately turned the tears off as quickly as they had started and wiped the remaining wetness from his cheeks. He had seen something in the mirror, he was sure of it. Toby jumped to his feet and instantly took on the role of a hero.

"Where are you?" Toby called in his lower heroic voice.

Nothing answered. Toby placed his tiny fists on his hips and strutted about the room. He wasn't about to let some criminal take over Sarah's room. Wait, not a criminal, it was the sinister Goblin King. The entire plot unfolded in Toby's wonderful imagination.

The Goblin King had stolen his sister away from him. He would have to get her back. Toby stood before the large mirror and stared into it. Only his reflection could stare back. However, he knew that the evil man was waiting behind some dark corner or some shadow. He was waiting for Toby to say the words. He would have to say them to be brought to the Labyrinth and save

his sister. That was what heroes did. As Toby thought more about his role, he decided that he would rather be a noble prince, with a horse!

"I am going to get my sister back!" Toby called, his voice lowering once again.

A cold gust of air blew through the open window. Toby shivered in his small T-shirt and wrapped his arms about himself. There was no reason for it to be cold. After all, it was the middle of May! Toby let out a sigh and then stiffled his imagination in order to close the window.

"Maybe He sent it!" Toby exclaimed as he snapped the window shut. He turned back to face the mirror.

"Through..umm...dangers and..stuff. I come here to get my sister back," Toby wracked his brain to try to remember the lines, but he simply couldn't.

Toby rushed over to Sarah's bed and sat heavily upon it. His game was being ruined without the book. He couldn't read many of the words, but his mom had always been able to help him. Without it, he couldn't even remember his most favorite passage in the entire book. He could feel the tears getting closer.

"Its not fair!" Toby whined.

You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is? a voice seemed to drift through the room and the cold breeze brushed past him again.

Toby looked over to the window and gasped. It was open. He distinctly remembered closing it a few minutes earlier. He had been cold, so naturally the rational thing to do would be to...

Rational thinking shall not return the Labyrinth to you, Toby. the voice warned.

Toby jumped from the bed and rushed over to the door. He noticed the pile of Sarah's belongings on the ground and twisted his face in despair. He had to pick everything up. He couldn't risk it getting broken. Sarah would hate him. Toby stepped away from the door and hurriedly, but carefully, placed the items back into the drawer.

He could feel something evil in Sarah's room. The magical presence had grown so much stronger, but it no longer delighted him. It simply horrified him. Toby only wanted to run away, but his curious nature would not allow it. He had to find out if the Goblin King had really returned, or if he had imagined it all. Toby closed the drawer and looked into the mirror.

"Is it you?" Toby asked in a shaky, small voice.

There was another gust of wind to answer him. However, riding on the wind there seemed to be a laughter, an evil laughter. It reverberated through the room and hid in the shadows. It seemed to darken in Sarah's room, though it was still very much morning. Toby shuddered. He had to do

something.

"Toby? Are you up there?" his mother called from downstairs.

The strange spell was instantly broken. The room lightened once again and the threatening laughter ceased. Toby looked over to the window and realized that it had been shut. It had probably always been shut. Toby had imagined it all.

"Mommy, did you see the book?" Toby called.

His mother opened the door and popped her head in to look at her son. She frowned a little at him. She had never approved of him messing with Sarah's items, but Sarah allowed it. She glanced around to be sure that everything was still in its proper place.

"I haven't seen that old thing, Toby. Come on down for lunch, it's going to get cold," she warned.

Toby nodded and then looked back into the mirror. His mother watched him for another brief moment and then shook her head. There was nothing more she could do, unless she forbade him from entering the room. It was easier to allow him to continue his games and wait for him to outgrow everything. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

Toby made sure that his mother had left and then returned his gaze to the mirror's smooth surface. Toby smiled. He knew exactly what to say to make the Goblin King come out. Perhaps the man wasn't even all that bad. Perhaps, he would be fun to play with. Toby smiled at the prospect.

His stomach growled angrily at him. Toby looked into the mirror one more time. It would still be here after lunch. There was no doubt about that. Toby pulled himself away from the mirror and drudged back to the door. It swung open easily, he had actually thought that it would remain stuck, but that was only his imagination having some fun.

Toby closed the door behind himself. Instantly, the magical feeling was severed, leaving Toby in his horribly normal house in a boring, safe little town. He felt alone and sad. Sarah was his only true friend. Everyone else wanted to play cops and robbers, cowboys and Indians, or super heroes. Toby loved fantasy and so everyone else found him strange. It didn't bother him all that much. After all, he did have Sarah and her wonderful room.

Toby walked into the kitchen and scrunched his tiny nose from the smell of broccoli. His mother simply adored serving the most horrible tasting food. It would have been fine with him, but she forced him to eat it. Toby fell to his chair and gazed at the sandwich and the awful vegetable. Even carrots wouldn't have been so bad.

"Eat up Hon," his mother warned.

Toby pushed the green trash, (he couldn't bring himself to call it food), to the side of his plate. If any of the juice dared to infest his sandwich, he simply would lose his appetite. Toby was lucky that the noxious smell hadn't caused him to lose what little food was still in his stomach from

breakfast.

"Toby, you want to go out with your Dad?" his father questioned.

Toby thought about that for a moment and then shook his head. He had a very important appointment with the Goblin King. He couldn't put it off for much longer. His father shrugged and continued with his soup. Toby ate the sandwich, carefully avoiding the crust. Every child knew that the crust would make hair grow on your chest. The thought of that only sickened Toby

more. He couldn't imagine being that hairy. He would look like..like..an ape! His father had eaten crust and he was on his way to becoming an ape! Toby was quite sure.

He pushed the green stuff off his plate and nudged it over the edge of the table. Merlin instantly raised his large shaggy head and moved just enough to gobble the stray food. He never even raised from his laying position. Toby giggled at his lazy dog, but this caught his mother's watchful eye.

"Toby!" she exclaimed.

She marched over to the dog and the bits of broccoli that were still left scattered about the linoleum floor. Toby sunk into his chair and fiddled with he bit of crust. She was upset. She was going to force him to eat the horrible green stuff while she watched him. Toby nearly gagged at the thought.

She stood up with the dirty vegetables in her hands and looked at Toby. She looked entirely disappointed in him. Toby simply chewed his lower lip, a habit that he had picked up from Sarah. She let out an exasperated sigh and threw the food into the trash. She then sat down by Toby.

"I don't wanna eat it," Toby moaned.

"It's good for you, honey. You'll just have to eat more vegetables at dinner time," she explained.

Toby let out a whine and then scooted a bit further away from his mother. She watched for a few more moments and then went back to her cleaning. Toby looked over to his father, but he was reading the newspaper intently. It was a prefect time to sneak out of the kitchen and its vegetable smells.

Toby climbed out of the chair and rushed into the living room. No one had noticed. He was free to explore Sarah's room in privacy. Toby started up the stairs, but paused when a strange noise floated towards his ears. It sounded like music. It sounded like magical music!

Toby rushed up the steps and threw open the door to Sarah's room. He looked inside anxiously, expecting to see the infamous Goblin King. The only thing to greet him was the scent of flowers and magic. The room was bright and friendly once again. Toby could not even sense a trace of the man's voice he had heard earlier. It slightly brought down his good spirits. His mother

had interrupted his game long enough to force the magical Goblin King back to the Underground. It wasn't fair!

Toby sat in Sarah's chair and slouched down. His lower lip pursed out in a pout. He was used to getting what he wanted. In that sense, this day had been horrible. He hadn't gotten the book, his mom had nearly forced him to eat broccoli and now the Goblin King had left. It was very depressing.

Toby looked into the mirror and an idea instantly flashed into his vivid imagination. He knew the story nearly by heart. He knew how people had called upon the Goblin King to take something away. Perhaps he could convince the magical man to come to him. It sounded promising. After all, Sarah's room was magical. There was no better place to try the magic words and see if they really worked.

He took in a deep breath and summoning all of his courage, forced the words to come from his mouth. Toby stuttered for a brief time and then collected his thoughts. This was one line that he had had memorized for a long time.

"I wish that the goblins would come and take me away...right now!"

The light instantly faded from the room and soon it was bathed in darkness.


	12. Furrygatherers

Chapter Twelve: Furrygatherers

Sarah fell to the ground in the cool darkness of the Underground. The grass felt fresh and damp beneath her tired legs.. She smiled and laid back in the wonderful dew that covered the ground. It made her feel renewed after such a long walk. Her muscles were bunched in horrible knots and felt as if they had suddenly caught fire. She had tried to massage them, but to no avail.

The sky was clear and dark overhead. The moon shone brilliantly in the vast expanse of jet velvet that was the sky. It truly looked like one of Jareth's crystals. Her eyes trailed over the millions of strange stars that appeared in totally different constellations than she had ever seen before. Sarah could recall a time when her father and she had laid beneath the stars and tried to find every constellation they could. It brought a twinge of homesickness to her soul, but just for a moment. To let the truth be told, Sarah felt more at home in the Underground than at her own house.

"I guess that I'm just strange," she whispered into the cool night.

It was entirely empty. Sarah hated being alone. Before, she had had her companions to help her through the Labyrinth . This was a much more difficult quest and she had to do everything alone. It sounded horrible. Sarah rolled on her side and tried to concentrate on anything else. She simply couldn't get depressed so soon.

Her mind instantly flashed back to thoughts of Jareth. She scowled in anger towards the way he had toyed with her emotions and then tossed her away as if she had been a useless bag of rubbish. She had actually thought that he, in some strange way, perhaps loved her.

"It was absurd! You have just proven to yourself, Sarah, that that man cannot be trusted. He...he, well he's our enemy," Sarah stammered. Her anger was fogging her mind.

She knew that sleep wouldn't come easily after such horrible thoughts. Her anger was too strong and her wounds too fresh. She lifted her pack and swung it back over her shoulder. A little more traveling couldn't hurt. She tightened the cloak about her and shivered slightly in the cool air. Sarah silently wished that she had been wearing a sweater when she had been

forced back into the Underground.

Sarah watched her surroundings as she walked. The trees were magnificent in their ancient splendor. Their leaves were of the purest green, a shade she had never seen in her world. However, there was no true magic in her world, only frauds.

"Magicians," she snorted to herself.

They had no real idea what magic was all about. They simply performed intricate illusions. They were all too cocky. If any one of those dumb performers had ever happened into the Underground, they would shun magic for all time. It was quite terrifying when one got to its very roots.

A hoot of an owl caught Sarah's drifting attention. Sarah spun around and strained her eyes to see into the dark trees. Owls only meant one thing, Jareth!

"How dare he even attempt to follow me! After all he did he should hide away from me as far as possible," Sarah muttered under her breath.

The owl suddenly took flight. Sarah watched it fly into the dark sky and head deeper into the forest. She let out a silent breath when she realized that it was a simple brown owl. Jareth hadn't followed her, yet. She shivered once again as a cold breeze blew under her coat.

"I-I...,"

Sarah paused as a child's voice drifted to her ears. It had come from the forest, or perhaps somewhere else, but she had heard it. The voice shocked her, for she knew who it belonged to. The next second she was terrified. Why was she starting to hear Toby? Jareth couldn't take Toby again. He had never spoken the words... Sarah's thoughts trailed off as the voice continued.

"I wish that the Goblins would come and take me away, right now," Toby muttered the cursed words.

Sarah screamed hysterically. She dropped her bag and ran towards the sound of the voice, but it echoed from everywhere. She turned and tried to find him in the other direction. Sarah knew in her heart that she would not find Toby in the forest. He had been at home when he sealed his fate. Why would he ever make such a horrid mistake?

"Why? Oh, Toby! Jareth! Jareth, please don't take my brother. Spare me something!" Sarah moaned.

There was no reply from the silent forest. Even the owl she had seen earlier wasn't there. Sarah sat on a rock near her pack and placed her head in her hands. Toby would be in Jareth's castle shortly, and then he would change into a goblin. She couldn't turn back and try to save him. That would put the entire Underground at risk.

Sarah suddenly remembered the crystal Toby had given her. She lunged towards her pack and pulled out the beautiful gift. It shimmered in the moonlight and only appeared more lovely. Sarah wondered how the crystal had ended up in her world, unless Jareth had simply left it there for her.

"Please let me see Toby?" Sarah asked.

The crystal ball glittered with a bright blue light, but then it faded away. She shook the crystal violently in her hands, but there was no response. She hurled it into the woods and then rolled her hands into fists.

"It isn't Fair!" Sarah screamed into the woods.

She no longer cared if Jareth heard her or not, thought her childish or not. She only wanted her life back. She didn't mind it being dull and the fact that she didn't fit in. She only wanted to return home with all of her heart and her soul.

"Who cares about the Underground!" Sarah said vehemently.

The necklace that had been a gift from the strange woman in Jareth's castle, suddenly grew hot about Sarah's neck. She picked it up carefully by its fine chain and looked at the strange inscription. Sarah then turned it around and noticed that there was something glowing on the picture.

"What?" Sarah asked herself.

She looked closer at the necklace. However, the glow never faded. It was part of the medallion. Sarah set the necklace back down and fished the map from her bag. The picture on the front had to be a map. That would mean that the glow was one of the orbs. The lady had helped her once again.

Sarah folded the map back up and placed it gently in her bag. Her wild mind had slowed down abruptly and left her feeling drained and exhausted. Sarah kneeled on the cool, soft grass and laid on her side. She placed her pack beneath her head and closed her eyes. Sleep found her shortly after.

The morning sun drifted lazily between the thick canopy of leaves overhead. Morning dew clung to the plants lower on the forest floor. Everything appeared pure and clean in the pristine morning. It was as if there was a new start, but it was not so. The lovely day was only masking the death and pain that the land was facing, as the sun rose over the horizon.

Sarah fluttered her eyes in the morning sun. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden amount of light striking her. She rolled on her back and winced at the pains that ran down her spine. The ground was not one of the most comfortable things to sleep on. She stretched and her spine crackled in protest.

Her mind drifted back to the wonderful bed she had awoken to the morning before. The silken sheets had caressed her skin and the pillows had cradled her head. Now all she had was grass, dirt and a lumpy bag full of supplies. It was going to be a long thirteen days.

Her memories of the night before came to her mind slowly. She was still very groggy from the uncomfortable sleep. She could recall Toby calling something into the forest. He had wanted to come here. No, he had called upon Jareth to bring him to the Underground. Toby was now here as well. Sarah would have to try harder to return the crystals. She couldn't risk anything happening to Toby. She would never be able to forgive herself for something that awful.

Her stomach let out a mournful cry of protest. Sarah had entirely skipped dinner the night before. She opened her pack and pulled out an apple that she had included with the rest of her food. There wasn't much, but she was expecting to acquire more as the trip went on.

Sarah glanced around the forest as she ate. There was nothing better to do. The trees surrounded her from every angle. Each direction looked strangely the same. It was almost as if the forest had become a Labyrinth. Sarah didn't like the thought, but it was very possible that this area of the Underground was just like the Labyrinth, confusing.

Sarah caught movement out of the corner of her eye and spun to face the direction from which it had come. There was nothing to see. She turned her attention back to her breakfast. There was something there, but it was obviously afraid of her. Sarah would just have to wait for the creature to approach her.

A twig snapped in the near distance and something took in a harsh breath. Sarah smiled slightly and fought to control her laughter. She won, by a slight margin. The creature was trying very hard not to make a noise. She didn't want to let it know that she was very sure of its presence.

Sarah waited a few more minutes to be sure that the mysterious creature had wandered into view. She continued to chew on her apple, even though she had already reached the core. Sarah placed one hand on the ground by her hip and spun herself around.

The small creature looked like a raccoon, nearly. It was about three feet tall and was entirely furry. He had wide, scared eyes and whiskers. However, instead of paws, he had hooves. Sarah looked at him and he looked at her. They continued with their staring contest for a short time and then the tiny thing turned to run back to shelter.

Sarah leapt at the creature and managed to catch him by his tail. It screeched angrily and attempted to kick at her with its small hooves. The creature only managed to land on his face. He turned over on his back and stuck his feet straight up in the air. This time Sarah couldn't hold back her laughter.

She let go of his tail and fell to her back as the laughter surged forth. She grasped her belly, but still she could not suppress the giggles that had attacked her. Sarah felt tears run down her cheeks, but was helpless to stop them.

The small creature looked at her strangely. It turned itself over and then slowly made his way to his feet. He approached Sarah another step closer and bent down to sniff the air with his small black noise. He then tapped Sarah's knee with one of his hooves. Sarah did not reply. She was just beginning to gain control of her laughter.

"Wh-who are you?" Sarah managed to ask between gasps for air.

The thing appeared surprised to hear her speak. He immediately straightened up and jumped a foot away from her. Sarah remained in her spot, holding her aching sides. She had laughed too much, but it had felt good. She felt much more optimistic about the quest after her joyful moment.

"What are you?" the creature asked.

"I'm Sarah. I guess that your king, Jareth, sent me out here to help all of you. Now, please tell me what your name is?" Sarah asked with a smile.

The creature looked at her skeptically. He wasn't one to take chances, that was obvious. Sarah continued to wait patiently for the creature's response. Perhaps he could be a friend. Sarah hated traveling by herself. A new companion would be priceless.

"I'm Kyper. I-I saw you had food," he paused as he pointed to her bag.

Sarah looked back to her provisions. She hadn't brought enough for even herself, and now this new creature wanted some. She should have thought more about the food, but she had wanted to leave. Sarah grabbed the sack and pulled another apple from it. She would just have to find food elsewhere.

Kyper's small black eyes looked at the apple. He then looked back at her, worried about taking the food. However, his stomach soon won over his better judgment. he snatched the apple from Sarah's hands and bit into it ravenously. Sarah wondered why this creature appeared to be starving. This was a forest. There should be food everywhere.

"Are you lost, Kyper?" Sarah asked with concern in her voice.

Kyper shook his head, but his eyes remained on the food. Apple juices ran down his furry chin and gave him the appearance of having a mustache. Sarah put her hand to her mouth and stifled another outburst of laughter. She certainly didn't want to hurt Kyper's feelings.

He bit the core in half and then tossed the rest into his large mouth. Sarah watched in astonishment as the whole apple disappeared into Kyper's gaping mouth. He then licked his hooves and turned his gaze back to her. He seemed to be much more trusting of her, now that his hunger had been satiated.

"Are you here to save the crystal?" Kyper asked carefully.

Sarah's heartbeat sped up. She swallowed deeply, but her throat suddenly felt ten times smaller and far too dry. She suppressed an urge to choke. Kyper knew about the crystals. Maybe he also knew where to find some of them.

"Yes. Yes," Sarah replied a little too hurriedly, "Please, Kyper, do you know where I can find any of the thirteen crystal orbs?"

Kyper's black eyes lit up with happiness. He bounded into the air several times, clapping his hooves together. Sarah watched with wild amazement at Kyper's actions. However, she really needed to be heading on. If Kyper had some vital information, it would be best told as soon as possible.

"I must bring you to Poppa and Mom. They will be so pleased with me!" Kyper exclaimed.

Sarah realized why Kyper was so cautious. He was still young. Sarah was never going to get used to the Underground creatures. She picked her pack up and swung it over her shoulder. Kyper watched her with worry embedded deep within his eyes. The happiness quickly faded away.

"You will come, right?" Kyper asked.

Sarah knelt down by him. She wasn't sure exactly what to tell him. She had to continue with her quest. There was a crystal that the necklace had pointed out, but it wasn't anywhere near here. Sarah decided that she would have much travel ahead of her if she was to find it.

"I really enjoyed talking with you, Kyper. I need to get going so that I can save the crystals. If you know where I can find one, then you would be helping me a lot to save them," Sarah explained.

"Yes, yes. I know where you can find them. You have to come with me. I can't tell you. I would get in a lot of trouble. They would never ever let me come out by myself again. You do understand that, right? I mean, I will show you once you come with me," Kyper stated urgently.

Sarah touched her necklace with her hand. It was still warm. She knew that it was trying to tell her something, but what? Perhaps it would be better to go with Kyper. He seemed to have an idea about where Sarah could find an orb. It sounded promising. Sarah got up to her feet and brushed some stray dirt away from her clothes.

She looked around the strange woods that were very near as confusing as the labyrinth. Her time was limited and since Kyper seemed to know his way, he could prove to be very helpful. Sarah finally relented. Even if it was a dead end, perhaps Kyper's people could offer her some help.

"Okay, Kyper, I'll come with you," Sarah said with a smile.

Once again Kyper leapt into the air with joy. He looked at Sarah and then touched her hand with his own hoof. It was as if he was trying to hold her hand to lead her into the woods. However Kyper dropped her hand the next moment and rushed into the woods. Sarah only watched him for a second and then rushed after him.

Kyper was an exceptionally fast sprinter. He had only to start into a run and soon would be yards in front of Sarah. She ran after him, but there was no way to keep up with the energetic creature. Her poor overworked muscles screamed in agony and complaint at her misuse of them. They hadn't been worked this hard for quite a long time.

Sarah finally brought herself to a halt. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and her entire body felt as if it had been lit on fire. Kyper stopped abruptly, leaving a cloud of dust wafting in the air from beneath his hooves. He jogged back to Sarah and looked at her. His small black eyes widened in concern.

"You okay?" Kyper asked.

Sarah nodded. However, she could not slow her breathing enough to answer him. Kyper fell to the ground and waited for Sarah to regain her stamina. She was a very curious creature. He had never known anything so slow. If he had been as slow as Sarah, he would most definitely have been prey to some animal long ago. As it was, just waiting there was dangerous. Many

creatures were hungry and waiting for some unfortunate animal to grow slow or drop his guard. Kyper was not about to do either.

"Oh, Kyper. I simply can't keep up with you. I wasn't made for such speed," Sarah explained.

She bent over and rubbed her calves that had decided to turn to rock. They protested mildly, but mostly enjoyed the break. Sarah stretched them and winced at the thought of the pain that was waiting for her to walk again. Kyper would just have to slow down if he truly wanted her to go with him.

"We need to go," Kyper warned. Fear flashed in his black eyes.

Sarah got to her feet and stretched a little more. She was fairly sure that she would be able to make the walk, but certainly not a run.

"Why don't we take it easy, Kyper? We can walk to your home. I don't believe I can run all that way," Sarah explained.

Kyper scuffed his hooves in the dirt. He was obviously contemplating her idea. He let out a sigh and then nodded his head reluctantly. For a short moment Sarah believed that Kyper was afraid of something and that that something was close by. However, that was absurd. There wasn't anything that horrid in the Underground. The worst thing that Sarah had ever seen were the goblins. Even Ludo, who appeared so deadly at first, was a real teddy bear when you got down to it. Kyper was a child who had been warned to be careful by overly protective parents. He was playing off of their fears.

"Where do you live anyway?" Sarah asked.

Kyper glanced up into the trees. His small eyes trailed over each one carefully. He turned his head back to Sarah. Was he lost? Could that be the reason that he was so frightened and anxious to return home? If he was lost, then that would mean that she didn't have a very good guide.

"Just my luck," Sarah thought bitterly.

Kyper's large triangular ears perked up. He sniffed the air and then came to an abrupt halt. Sarah nearly ran into him. She stopped behind him and waited for the little animal to begin walking again. However, Kyper had another idea.

"There's something out there," Kyper warned.

His whole furry body seemed to shake. Even his whiskers twitched nervously. Sarah glanced around herself. She wished that she had brought something useful with her, like a gun. She felt vulnerable. The magic was dying and anything could be happening to the animals that inhabited the Underground. Sarah supposed that they could even turn into awful beasts.

Kyper rushed behind Sarah and grabbed one of her long legs. Sarah rolled her eyes. He certainly wasn't one of the most brave companions she had ever had. Her mind returned to thoughts of poor Didymus. He would have loved another adventure. However, he had been set in stone. Sarah still wondered if Jareth had turned Didymus into stone. She hadn't seen any stone sculptures in the forest. Perhaps Jareth had tricked her once again.

"Do you think about the king often?" Kyper asked. His fear seemed to have been pushed aside for the time being.

Sarah was startled at his question. How could Kyper know what she had been thinking, unless he could read minds. That was an awful thought. It certainly wasn't as bad as the idea of Jareth reading her mind, but it was still unnerving. Sarah instantly turned to the small animal.

"Can you understand my thoughts, Kyper?" Sarah inquired.

Kyper puffed up his furry chest with a deep breath of air. He sauntered in front of Sarah and only succeeded in nearly falling over a large rock. Kyper gave her a strange foolish grin and scratched his fuzzy head.

"I'm learning from Leader. He said that we could all do it eventually. But, the orb is dying and Leader is afraid of what is going to happen. He says our evil king is frightened. He said that someone was going to be sent to fulfill the prooferky," Kyper stumbled over the word.

"Prophecy," Sarah replied absentmindedly.

Why would there be a prophecy about her? She had not been in the Underground much. Sarah had not even seen anyone from the Underground for six years. The idea that her whole life had already been planned out, was absurd. There simply couldn't be a prophecy about her. That would mean that everything that had happened had been a big plan. She had been fated to

beat the Labyrinth and Jareth, she had been fated to return, and she had been fated to find the crystals. It couldn't possibly be so.

"You should talk to Leader. He'll know the answers," Kyper replied.

Sarah shrugged the worry out of her thoughts and straightened herself up once again. It was too bad that Kyper was so short. It gave her quite a pain to constantly bend down to speak to him. Of course, it wasn't his fault. He was still young and the rest of his little clan was probably short too.

"Kyper, I know that you're just doing what you've been taught, but do you think you could refrain from reading my thoughts? They're kind of personal," Sarah explained the best she could.

Kyper observed her strangely. He looked full of skepticism. Sarah felt like she had just committed some grave crime by asking the telepath to stop reading her thoughts. Perhaps she could take her question back. She didn't want to hurt the little creature. That had been the furthest thought away from her intentions.

"Oh, all right. You'll have trouble convincing everyone else, though. I know that Leader will do what you want. He's been looking forward to meeting you," Kyper stated. His eyes shone with happiness.

Sarah continued to walk through the cool forest. Her gaze was content to merely take in the lovely surroundings. She was slightly jealous of Kyper. He was able to live his life in a lovely place that was full of magic. However, this place was dying. If it died, would that mean that Kyper and his family would too? The question struck her suddenly and she was glad that Kyper had stopped reading her thoughts.

"What are you Kyper?" Sarah asked gently.

"We're called furrygatherers. At least, that's what the other things call us. Leader says that we shouldn't be called by such a dumb title, but he puts up with it," Kyper explained as he trailed in front of Sarah.

A twig snapped in the near distance. Kyper halted. He sniffed the air and his ears instantly drooped. Sarah watched with fear. The little furrygatherer was terrified. She would have to trust his keen nose and his instincts. Kyper turned to her, his small eyes burning with terror.

He edged back away from where the sound originated. There was something there. Sarah could see it shift between the dark tree trunks. The creature was watching Kyper and her. Sarah's heart beat fiercely in her chest and she was sure that Kyper could hear it quite easily.

A branch snapped and the creature drew more into focus. It appeared to be nearly as large as Sarah, but height didn't matter. Sarah had seen the sunlight glimmer on a pair of dripping white fangs. This was certainly not a friendly creature.

"RUN!" Kyper exclaimed.


	13. Golden Visions

Chapter Thirteen: Golden Visions

The boy had fallen asleep shortly after coming from his world to the Underground. It had been far too much for his small, delicate body to handle. Jareth feared that the ripping sensation would be something that would plague the child's dreams for years to come. However, he had taken it quite well. He had looked at Jareth and fainted away.

Jareth had no idea what had possessed the child's mind to call upon the Goblin King to take him away. Perhaps, the child had simply thought that it was all made up. However, he didn't act that way. He was very much like his sister and Jareth feared that he would have another determined kid on his hands. He would make the boy sleep as long as possible. He needed the rest.

Jareth silently wondered to himself if Toby actually remembered the Underground and the goblins that he had seen the last time that he was here, six long years ago. Toby hadn't wished himself into the Labyrinth that time. That had entirely been Sarah's doing. Of course, that had been a different Sarah. She had been a child and upset with her dull life. Jareth was sure that Sarah was still very much disappointed with her life, but didn't want to admit it to herself.

Toby stirred in his sleep and let out a pathetic whimper. Jareth glanced about the room and then waved his hands over the boy's sleeping body. It was not time yet to awaken. The spell was using a lot of very precious magic, but Jareth knew that the boy needed more time, not to mention, that Jareth was not quite ready to speak to him.

"The boy asked to be taken, so I did as he said. This is not my fault," Jareth stated to himself as he walked from the room.

However, inside he knew that Sarah would still consider it Jareth's doing. Bringing Toby to the Labyrinth had been the furthest thing from Jareth's mind. He didn't want to waste magic on such a small boy. Even if the boy was Sarah's brother, what good could it do? She had already headed out on the quest. Having the boy only complicated things. However, Jareth could

not suddenly turn down a boy's request to be taken. The fates had decided that Jareth would take unwanted children, so he had no choice.

He closed the door silently behind himself and bolted it shut. There were only three brave goblins left in his castle. Those three were left to guard the prisoners. Once Ludo had broken his ropes and nearly escaped, but Jareth had managed to use one of his few crystals left to subdue the beast. There wasn't much time left. Soon the two would escape and then his plan would be ruined.

Jareth walked slowly to his crystal room. There was much thinking to do. The doors opened before him and closed after he had made his way through the arched doorway. He fell to the chair in exhaustion and looked skeptically towards the oval mirror. He doubted that it would obey him, but there was no harm in trying.

Jareth waved a gloved hand before its reflective surface and waited, anxiously, to see if the mirror would be agreeable. It flashed a brilliant white color and then dropped to a mild blue. The mirror lost its reflection and changed to a picture of a Sarah. She was standing in the forest with a strange animal. A look of terror was upon both of them.

"What is wrong with them?" Jareth asked, concern slipping into his voice.

The mirror did not reply. It simply showed the image of Sarah and her animal friend. She had had a knack for befriending the inhabitants of the Underground. Jareth's heart dropped as he noticed the two take off in the other direction. A sudden noise was emitted from the mirror. It sounded like heavy footsteps and trees crashing. Then the mirror turned white once again.

"No, no! Show me what has happened and what the creature is that dares to chase them!" Jareth demanded.

The mirror would not comply. It remained white for a few more moments and then turned a fantastic purple color. In the purple was a woman's face. She was young and beautiful, but she was not Sarah. Jareth felt his anger surfacing once again. The mirror had showed him his old companion. Why was it determined to taunt him?

The young girl only looked at him with her yearning eyes. She had wanted so much, more than Jareth could ever give her. She had offered him everything, including her love, but he had scoffed at that and turned her away. The mirror was determined to reopen old wounds and infest them with guilt. Jareth wasn't about to put up with it. Her sad eyes watched him as he rose from the chair.

"I will not tolerate this! I have forgotten you! Can't you understand and leave me with my remaining days in peace? Have you returned to seek revenge? I feel that you only need to look at my kingdom to understand the amount of suffering I have gone through so far. I am dying! Is that not enough revenge for you?" Jareth snarled.

He drew his hand back and smashed the mirror. It exploded in a bright flash of light and the pieces flew throughout the room. They tinkled upon the ground like rain. Jareth did not attempt to shield himself from the razor sharp shrapnel. His anger was fuming uncontrollably and the fine cuts over his arm and face brought him no pain. Jareth looked at his sliced arm absently. It had been a long time since he had seen his own blood. Jareth smiled. Perhaps, he would die from loss of blood.

His anger suddenly faded and left him feeling spent. He collapsed to the chair after a few staggered steps. His power was weakening quicker than he had anticipated. Sarah would have less time. He wished that he had decided to send someone else on the quest. By the time that Sarah was back, he would no longer be able to send her and her brother home.

Jareth glanced at the ground. His blood had pooled about the chair and was attempting to stain the crystallized surface. He rose to his feet and was met with and intense wave of vertigo. The whole room spun out of focus and then swirled back in for a moment. Jareth staggered towards the door that seemed to be leaping further and further away from him. He lunged forward and struck his injured arm upon the glass door. A streak of crimson blood was left on its pure surface.

He swung it open with more force than was required. It slammed against the wall and a fine mass of cracks found their way in the center of the glass and crystal. Jareth ignored the damage and continued down the hall. He needed help. The world turned black and then snapped back the next instant. Reality was slipping through his fingers.

"Oh my...," Jareth never managed to finish his statement.

His heart beat skipped several times and then raced. A deep pain welled within his chest and then moved up his entire body. Jareth placed his hand on his heart as he fell against the closest wall. Brilliant white dots shone in his vision. He was going to die, after all. Jareth smiled and

slowly slid down the wall. His suffering was coming to an end. He would not be forced to watch his kingdom die.

The white dots before his eyes turned black and slowly spread to cover his entire field of vision. Jareth closed his eyes and waited for death to take him. However, the destroyer stayed away and allowed Jareth to simply slip into unconsciousness.

There was an intense white, that he remembered. There was also pain in his arm. Someone was applying a cold substance to his injury. The liquid stung fiercely, but there was no way to voice his complaints.

"Shh," the voice whispered tenderly.

He could remember gold had interwoven with the intense white. The gold was what had struck him the most, but he didn't know where it had come from. It was a woman who was healing him. Her voice revealed that fact.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice asked happily.

A face came slightly to focus. It was rimmed with gold. He saw deep eyes that were stained red with tears that had been shed eternally. There was pain, sadness and love in them. He still thought it was Sarah, even though the two looked nothing alike. Jareth managed to move his weak hand and grab her arm. The face seemed almost to transform into that of Sarah's. This

only convinced Jareth that she was the one standing beside him.

"Sarah, I must tell you something that I have held hidden for six years," he strained.

His vision was still very blurred. The woman wrapped a bandage over his wound and then stood up. She was shorter than Sarah. He realized that. However, his mind would not believe that it wasn't her. Her face faded back into a strange one, but it was vaguely familiar. Where had he seen it before? Where had he seen her before?

"Please, no," the voice muttered.

His head swam with dizziness once again. He would have to speak quickly before he drifted out of reality. Jareth attempted to touch her hand, but she was too far away. The fragrance of roses and honeysuckle drifted through Jareth's senses. This was all it took to confirm the fact that it

was not Sarah with him. Jareth fought against the darkness that was trying to capture him once again. He finally understood who was by his side.

"Why have you returned?" Jareth asked.

The woman only shook her head. She backed away from Jareth into a harsh light. Jareth squinted and tried to see where she was going, but he couldn't. She faded away slowly. The gold was the last to disappear from his vision. He wanted to grab her and tell her that she could stay with him. They could have a friendship. However, she was gone again.

"Katriana," he stated gently.

Her name felt like a smooth liquid flowing from his lips. He savored it again in his mind and then relaxed. It felt good to remember her name. It hadn't been right to forget. Then a startling thought came to Jareth, moments before he drifted back to sleep. Wasn't she dead?

Her name remained in his thoughts as he fell into a deep sleep.

Toby snapped his eyes open wide. A scream remained poised on the tip of his tongue for a moment, but he managed to supress it. He glanced around himself with frightful eyes. No one was in the room. He let out a long sigh and quickly climbed out of the bed.

He had known that he had made a big mistake the second all the light dropped from Sarah's room. He could vaguely remember some tall man with blonde hair grab his arm and pull him through the mirror. The rest of his memories were hidden beneath a haze. Toby scratched his head thoughtfully, but still couldn't recall the rest of his lost memory. It was just as well. It had probably been a terrifying experience.

Toby decided to make the best of his situation. After all, he had been brought to the magical Underground by the Goblin King. He would have many stories to tell his friends when he returned home. Toby couldn't wait to see their shocked faces. However, they had a tendency to stay away from Toby. They probably wouldn't even believe him anyway.

"I wonder where he is?" Toby asked.

He walked slowly towards the door and touched the doorknob tentatively. Toby pressed one small ear to the wooden surface and listened closely for any sounds. However, there was only silence beyond the door. It was strange. Toby had remembered the stories very well. There had always been great commotion and excitement in the castle. He could also remember that

there were masses of goblins! Toby couldn't wait to see one of the funny creatures.

Toby pushed at the door, but it was securely locked. He pushed again and felt the old bolt strain against the pressure. It would break soon, Toby was sure of it. Toby knocked it one more time and heard the snap as the lock fell from the door. He smiled at himself for breaking out of the room. He was strong after all. Toby repressed an urge to saunter around. There were more important things to do than boast to an empty room.

He flung open the door and glanced around the hallway. His excitement died away instantly. The hall was bare. There wasn't a single goblin outside his room either. It was all very depressing. Toby wondered if the book had maybe just misrepresented the castle. Perhaps all the goblins lived in the city.

Toby ran to a nearby window and looked anxiously towards the city. The only thing to greet him was more disappointment. The grounds were empty. There was no smoke coming from the chimneys on the ramshackle houses. There wasn't even an animal crawling around through the city. He looked out as far as he could see, but the only thing to greet him was the Labyrinth.

"I'm getting ripped off," Toby moaned.

He drudged down the hallways. There was nothing better to do. Even his host had disappeared. Jareth was nowhere to be seen. He thought that it was rude for the Goblin King to just go away after he had decided to take Toby with him.

Toby stopped outside an open glass and crystal door. By the look of it, something very bad had happened. The glass was nearly shattered in the center of the door and there was a dark streak of blood on the other side. Toby realized, in horror, that there was blood against the wall, further

down the hall. Someone had been injured and it didn't look like they had been doing so well, either.

Toby took in a deep gulp of air and reminded himself that he was a brave prince. He stepped through the awaiting door and glanced around. There was glass scattered all across the ground and a small pool of blood beneath a once-lovely chair. The chair was stained as well. Toby's feet crunched over the glass as he walked further into the room. It had been an utterly amazing room. It was surrounded by a magic feel and scent, like Sarah's room only stronger.

Toby looked over to the crystal shelves and the ancient books that lined the far wall. He trotted over to them and pulled one after another from the shelf. Perhaps his book was among them. Once every book was on the ground Toby sat near them and opened one carefully. It felt old and brittle. He was worried about the pages turning into dust from the touch of his hands.

However, the paper was surprisingly strong.

"Oh, this is boring!" Toby exclaimed.

He snapped a book shut. There had only been long and difficult words in the books. He would take a whole hour to complete one page and only understand a small part of it. Toby looked at the books and glanced back towards the shelves. He let out a sigh and decided to put them away later. He had other things to inspect.

Toby carefully made his way over the broken glass once again. He looked around the room as he walked out. The rest was fairly plain. He stepped over the blood, afraid of getting one single drop on himself. His mother had warned him to never get near anyone else's blood. It was bad!

Toby's gaze fell on a canvas that lay in the corner of the room. His attention was roused by the mysterious thing. He walked over to it with less caution. The glass hadn't managed to spray as much in the corner.

He touched the wooden frame. It was a painting. Toby could tell by the type of paper that was used. His mother simply adored painting. She had once decided to paint a picture of Toby. It had been a bad mistake. Toby was a firm believer that when asked to stand still, anyone would get the positively worst itch ever. She finally managed to get the outline of him done, but still needed to fill in the rest of his body. That was when his bladder had decided to add its needs as well. He squirmed and squeezed his legs, but it didn't work. His mother got to finish her painting and clean up a nice new wet spot. Toby never posed for another painting.

He turned the mural over and gasped. It was the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. It looked totally intricate and perfect. Whomever had done it was a truly magnificent artist. However, the details and fine conception of the model was not what caught Toby's eye. It was the model herself. She had long brown hair curled and cascading around her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes gazed out at him with determination. She wore a lovely gown and looked just like a princess. However, she wasn't. The woman in the painting was Sarah.

"What's Sarah doing in the Goblin King's castle?"


	14. Into the Trees

Chapter Fourteen: High Into the Trees

Sarah couldn't dare to look over her shoulder. One glance back could mean the difference between life and death. Her lungs were desperately attempting to fill themselves with life giving oxygen that she struggled to gasp into her paralyzed throat. Her legs felt weak and as if they could collapse beneath her at each stride. However, she couldn't think about her physical discomforts. The thing chasing them was slowly drawing closer. Sarah could hear its lumbering footsteps and its harsh breath.

Kyper was far ahead of her. It was easy for him to outrun the monster, but Sarah was a different story. However, Kyper would not abandon her. He could have been totally safe, but instead, every few minutes he waited for her, shaking in terror. Sarah wished that she could tell the little

furrygatherer to leave and save himself. She was sure that she would be able to eventually get away just by using her cunning abilities.

"I'm going to get eaten. That is not a very pleasant prospect. Perhaps, I should have let Jareth turn me into stone," Sarah thought to herself.

Her mind flashed rapidly from one thing to another. Her disjointed thoughts only brought more fatigue to her weakening body. The worst thing was that the creature was not slowing. In fact, it appeared to be increasing its speed.

"Okay, Jareth. If you really want me to complete this quest then I suggest that you send a little bit of help, NOW!" Sarah begged silently

There was no voice to answer her, no white owl and certainly no help. Kyper stopped again and looked back at her. He urged her to speed up, but it was useless. Her legs had turned to putty and her next step found no support. Sarah collapsed to the ground and curled into a crumpled heap. Her breathing burned through her lungs and the sound of her heart was pounding

in her ears.

A large shadow loomed over Sarah. She could hear the heavy breathing of her attacker. A foul scent accompanied it. Sarah gagged and then only succeeded in choking herself. She rolled on her stomach and tried to crawl away as the coughing fit ravaged her body.

The creature batted at her leg with powerful claws. She grimaced in pain as one of the talons cut a deep groove into her tender calf. Scarlet blood spread from the injury and stained her jeans a bright red. Sarah pulled herself a bit further away from the creature, hoping that it would decide that she wasn't worth its time. The predator's appetite would probably not be satiated by devouring Sarah.

"Sarah!" Kyper cried as he charged towards her.

She looked at the tiny animal in shock. Why was he returning to the danger? She was doomed to die at this stinky creature's jaws. However, Kyper was obviously not ready to let her go. He leapt over her with surprising grace and straight towards the beast looming above her.

There was an audible moan from the large creature. Kyper landed on the ground a few feet from her and quickly got to his feet. He looked at Sarah and urged her to run for safety. The next instant Kyper rushed away, with the beast close behind him. He was drawing the danger away from Sarah.

The thing was huge. It had been at least nine feet tall and massive. It was larger than even Ludo. Its coat was a dingy brown color that nearly blended in with the trunks of the trees. His large jaws rose in ivory tusks that had been stained red with the blood from past meals. Sarah grimaced at the thought. He had two beady red eyes that looked like evil incarnate. So

Sarah realized that there was no feeling in the creature. It just loved to kill. That thought brought renewed strength to Sarah and she managed to make her way to her feet.

"Damnit!" She said through clenched teeth.

Horrible pain surged up her injured leg and only made walking more difficult. Sarah hobbled towards a nearby tree and wrapped her arms around it for support. Her leg throbbed and felt disjointed from her entire body. It was unbearable pain. Sarah slid back down to a sitting position and wrapped her hands about the wound to slow the bleeding.

Kyper burst back into view. He was breathing heavily for once. He noticed Sarah and a look of shock covered his face. Why was she still in the open? The beast would shortly be there to kill both of them. Kyper glanced behind himself and noticed the thing barging through the trees. It would reach Sarah shortly.

Kyper skidded to a halt at her side and wrapped his furry arms around her arm. There was no time to lose. They had to run now. Sarah looked at him and pulled her arm from his grasp. Kyper didn't understand what was wrong. She knew that the beast was deadly. Why didn't she want to try to run while they still had time?

"I can't, Kyper. Look," Sarah motioned towards her leg.

The bleeding had eased up slightly, but the stain was still spreading outwards on her pants. Kyper was shocked. He looked from the injury to her face and back again. There was nothing he could do and he knew that he couldn't leave her to be eaten.

"I'll protect you," Kyper stated bravely.

Sarah pushed him away from herself. She wouldn't let the sweet furrygatherer die because she couldn't try to save herself. He needed to get home. He had a family and friends that were probably worried about him. That was when Sarah remembered her quest. She couldn't just sit there and die. Kyper would be destroyed if she allowed the magic to fade away. Sarah took a long breath. There was only one thing to do, run.

"I'm coming, Kyper," Sarah stated as she gathered up all of the strength that was left in her body.

She gripped the tree and made her way to her feet. The pain very nearly made her sick, but she managed to regain control. It wasn't the worst pain she had ever had. She had broken her arm once. The agony had been unbearable and she had made it through that. She would just have to grin and bear it.

Kyper looked at her anxiously. She could only hobble after him. It wasn't fast enough. The creature had broken through closer trees and Kyper was beginning to see the first flashes of the animal's fur. He had gotten closer faster than Kyper had expected. They didn't have any time left.

"Please hurry," Kyper moaned.

Sarah struggled to go faster. She put her weight on her injured leg and tried to ignore the pain. She could hear the beast as well as Kyper. There would have to be some shelter close by. That would be her only hope.

Kyper bounded ahead of her as the creature broke into view. It snarled and slashed at Sarah once again. Sarah dodged the deadly claws by bare inches. She could feel the beast's hot breath against her neck.

"Please, please," Sarah muttered to herself as she bent beneath a branch.

Sarah pulled the branch along with herself and then let it go. It smacked the beast with a horrible thud. It moaned again and then let out a terrifying cry of anger. Sarah moaned to herself. She had only succeeded in making the beast more infuriated. It was her luck.

"Sarah come...," Kyper wasn't able to finish his sentence.

They both stepped into the trap at the same moment. The ground fell away from them and something snapped them up. Sarah was jerked violently into the air and slammed against Kyper. He moaned loudly as the trap pulled taut and they continued to raise into the air.

Sarah glanced down at the beast who was watching his meal fly into the air. The rope net dug into her skin and left horrid little burns. She tried to move, but only managed to press against Kyper a little more roughly. He groaned and pushed Sarah away from him with his tiny hooves. She moved again.

The net came to a halt with a horrible jerk. They both were sent to the top of the trap and then landed back in the bottom. Sarah squirmed to get herself off Kyper, and then leaned against the side. She let out a long and drawn-out sigh. Nothing had been going right since the beginning of the journey. Was that a bad omen?

Kyper suddenly broke into hysterical laughter. Sarah turned to him, shocked at his outburst. There was nothing funny about their situation, unless he was thinking about the hungry beast many feet below them. Sarah swallowed her fears of the height and convinced herself not to look down.

"Please tell me what you find so funny, Kyper. I need something to lift my spirits after this eventful morning," Sarah begged.

Kyper pointed to his left by sticking his leg through the knitted rope. Sarah's gaze followed his direction. She was shocked to see a series of planks and walkways leading to the net in which they had been trapped. Someone lived up here. That was utterly shocking to Sarah. Who would want to live at a top of a tree, other than birds, of course.

Sarah peered further into the trees and noticed houses that had been fashioned from the very limbs and trunks. They looked well made and sturdy, but also too small for Sarah to fit inside. Her hopes of having a stay in a nice bed were instantly extinguished.

"This is a nice place, Kyper. However, I certainly hope that whoever lives here is friendly. I don't think I can face yet another problem. I have had a truly great morning so far," Sarah replied sarcastically.

"No, these people are nice. Don't you see? This is my home!" Kyper exclaimed excitedly.

Sarah's face instantly brightened into a smile. They had reached Kyper's home after all. The furrygatherer did know his way to his people. She only hoped that her weight wouldn't cause the whole town to fall down. Sarah looked nervously to the branch the net had been tied to. She was relieved that it was a nice strong one and not bending from the extra strain she had

put on it.

"Well, where are they?" Sarah asked.

She was usually a very patient person, but she had faced too much too soon. She only wanted to get out of the trap and clean her wound and rest. Sarah checked her bag to be sure that it hadn't fallen when she was snapped into the net. It was pure luck that it had remained. So, perhaps one good thing had happened that morning.

Kyper glanced around the area, carefully peering through the thick blanket of leaves. He perked his ear up and his face instantly broke into a large smile. He looked back at Sarah. He was not able to move anymore, for his body was pressed against the net too harshly.

"They're coming," Kyper exclaimed happily.

Two larger furrgatherers came into view. They wore helmets and carried staffs, just like Didymus. Sarah guessed that they were the guards who were supposed to watch the nets. They must have wandered off for a break. They looked at Sarah carefully and then, noticing Kyper, rushed towards them.

"Kyper! Where have you been and who have you brought with you? We are terribly sorry for making you wait in this horrid small net. It can get quite uncomfortable after a while. Anyway, let us get you both down," one of the two said.

"Thank you very much. I'm Sarah. Kyper found me in the forest. He told me that you guys had a crystal. You see I was..." Sarah was cut off by one of the guards' gasp.

"You are the one that has been sent to heal the magical orbs! I must tell Leader as soon as possible. He'll be so excited to learn that you have come at long last. He had started to fear that you wouldn't be here in time," he said.

The other guard took a long hooked pole away from a branch and reached out for the net. It snared after the second attempt and he pulled the trap carefully over solid ground. He then glanced to the other guard, who was still amazed over Sarah's arrival.

"Tover, quick! Untie the top and get our guest and Kyper out!" the first guard demanded.

Tover leapt to the top of the net and unfastened the knot with one pull of a rope. The net fell around Sarah and Kyper. They tumbled to the sturdy walkway beneath them. Sarah cringed from the pain that shot up her injured leg. Luckily, it had ceased bleeding. The guards looked her over carefully. They tisked over the blood and helped her to her feet.

They were about five feet tall. She was glad that she wouldn't have to bend down to speak to the rest of the furrygatherers. Kyper trotted up beside her and looked up, smiling. Sarah returned the smile. It was good to feel safe and be among friends.

"Come on, Leader will be waiting!" Kyper exclaimed.

"Halt young Kyper, she has been hurt. Leader can wait for her to get her wound fixed first. We will bring you to him tonight. Until then, Kyper will show you to old Ravenclove. He will heal you," Trover remarked as he and the other guard walked away.

"Come on," Kyper sounded quite depressed.

She marveled over the community that had been built into the very trees. There were homes upon homes standing beside each other. Running between the two rows was the walkway. Sarah was amazed over the vast expanses of leaves that served as a garden for fruit. There was a large building at the end of the walkway that looked big enough to easily accommodate Sarah. In fact, most of the houses looked large enough, if she squeezed in.

Kyper led her to a building. The inside was lit by several torches and gave the structure a nice and friendly appearance. Sarah ducked inside and was instantly amazed that she was able to stand quite easily. However, it did not stretch very far. The building only appeared to be the size of a treehouse.

An elderly furrygatherer walked up to Sarah and instantly bowed before her. She looked to Kyper nervously, he could only shrug. She did not expect to get that sort of welcome from the animals. She knew that the quest was important, but Sarah was just another normal girl. Well, mostly normal.

"I can't believe that you have come," the furrgatherer stated.

"I'm glad. Listen, do you think you could possibly get up? I feel a little stupid having someone bow before me. Are you Ravenclove?" Sarah asked.

The old creature got to his feet and winced at a pain in his arthritic back. He rubbed it with one hoof and looked at Sarah. He offered his chipped and stained hoof to her and she shook it, feeling a bit strange that he did not have a hand to accompany hers.

"Yes, I'm the so-called 'healer' of this place. Not much healing I can do with the crystal dying. You see, that orb is the reason our community survives while the rest of the forest is turning to wretched stone. I didn't think anyone would come, not to some insignificant creatures like

us. Darn king hasn't even given us a second thought," Ravenclove complained.

He reached down to Sarah's wound and tore her pants slightly. Raven clove poked around it a few times and then hustled over to the many cabinets that lined the walls. He pulled a jar from one of them and rushed back to Sarah. She eyed the contents suspiciously, worried that they would sting.

"No need to fret. This is an herb that will help it heal fast," Ravenclove glanced at Sarah and offered a strange, knowing smile.

"Yeah, I forgot that you read thoughts. Listen, do you know where this crystal is? I really need to be on my way," Sarah explained.

Ravenclove dabbed the ointment over her wound and then walked back to the cabinet. He closed the door and then looked at Sarah with his hooves on his furry hips. He looked stern. Sarah was worried that she had offended him by wanting to rush, but she didn't have the time to stay with them a whole day.

"I suggest that you speak to Leader before you leave. He knows more about the crystals than the dreadful Goblin King himself," Ravenclove said.

A moment of anger stole through Sarah. The thought of Jareth reminded her that Toby was still a prisoner. She then thought of her dear friends in the dungeon and wondered if they had yet to turn to stone. It frightened her. What if they could never turn back again? Sarah drew herself out of her thoughts and found Ravenclove looking at her with concern.

"Do you think you could stop reading my mind?" Sarah asked with a sigh.

Ravenclove turned from her immediately. He looked slightly upset with himself for prying into her business. Sarah didn't mean to be sharp, but she had had enough mind reading for the day as well.

"Sorry, habit. I know that Leader can help you," Ravenclove explained.

Sarah thought about it for a while and then finally shrugged. What harm could one day do? If this 'Leader' knew where there were more crystals, then it was worth it. He might even be able to translate the inscription on the medallion. Sarah fingered it through her shirt. The necklace still felt strangely warm. She would have to start listening to it after she had left the furrygatherers' community.

"Okay, I'll stay for one night. I really have to be going. Do you think that Leader will know about the other crystals?" Sarah asked anxiously.

Ravenclove could only shrug. He then turned and went back to sorting through the hundreds of jars that laid scattered upon the wooden floor. Sarah watched him for a short time and then ducked out. Kyper had disappeared suddenly. She suspected that he had gone to see his family.

"Sarah!" Trover called.

He stood up from his sitting position and rushed over to her. He had probably been assigned to watch her. Trover stopped beside her and then gently turned her to follow him. Sarah adjusted her pack and then hurried after her escort. He stopped outside another building and gestured for her to enter.

"Thank you," Sarah remarked.

"It is no problem what-so-ever. I am glad that you have come to save us from demise. You will find a nice bed in there to rest. There are fresh clothes inside that have been made by Leader. He knew that you would be here soon. I will send Kyper to retrieve you when dinner is ready," Tover said as he headed the other way down the walkway.

Sarah ducked inside the house and immediately sat on the bed. It was more like a mattress upon the ground, but anything was better than the hard forest floor. She had much traveling ahead of her and a good rest was a great treasure. She laid back and threw her pack to the other side of the room.

Sarah drifted off to sleep shortly later. Her necklace shifted gently against her chest and warmed. It was not uncomfortable, but Sarah felt the warmth in her dreams. She dreamt that she had found the orbs and was returning to the castle. The Underground had turned to a stone land and even the animals were statues lining the way to the castle. She walked through the open stone doors and stood before Jareth with the crystals. However, he was only able to look at her with a defeated expression. Toby was gone, she could see that. Then the necklace began to glow and a warm voice began to sing the poem that Jareth had given her.

"The magic that love has found... the magic that love has found..," the voice lingered on the last line.

The necklace warmed her skin. She realized that someone was standing near her. It was another woman. Sarah turned to face her, but it was only a mirror. Sarah looked at her own reflection. Then ,before her eyes, the image changed to reveal a woman with long blonde hair. The woman reached through the mirror and grabbed the necklace.

"Listen!" she demanded.

Then the dream faded away to leave Sarah's sleep peaceful.


	15. Part 1: Celebration of Hope

Chapter Fifteen, part 1: Celebration of Hope

The room was lit entirely by candles of every size imaginable. Their scents of berries and smoke drifted throughout the building. A cool orange glow surrounded the single creature who sat in the midst of the burning candles. He was not watching the flames dance nor the smoke waft into the air. He was concentrating on something entirely different. If one should have walked in one would have merely thought that he had been staring at the far wall. That, of course, was not true. He was looking through the wall and past many other buildings. His knowing gaze was directed to their guest who laid sleeping in an extra house that had been fashioned to fit her needs. He watched her in his mind's eye as she slept and dreamed. Her dreams were his as he shared her thoughts. She would never know that he had watched her dreams, for in sleep they never notice.

Leader sat there, staring through the wooden wall and ignoring the smoke that began to make his senses sharpen. Her dreams were confusing and he could tell that she was at a loss about what to do. He could feel a war going on within her. She had been hurt by someone who, despite her better judgment, she very nearly loved in some dark abandoned area of her soul.

The dream showed her confusion, but it also revealed something else that even Leader could not explain. There was another woman in the dream who was not a manifestation of Sarah's mind. This woman was real, but she could come to the subconscious minds as they were put to work in sleep. It was strange. This woman was trying to tell his guest something, but Sarah

simply didn't understand. Of course, neither did Leader.

His attention was roused by the necklace that Sarah wore about her neck. It seemed to strike a memory from long ago. Perhaps she would allow him to take a look at the strange medallion when they talked later. He would greatly like to see what was written on the one side. Maybe that would be the key to solving her problems.

Leader broke the connection reluctantly. She needed her sleep to regain strength that had been used up in the escape from the beast below. He took a bit of golden powder from his bag that was tied to an old and worn belt. Leader tossed the powder in the dancing flame of a nearby candle and watched as the fire erupted into a mass of colors. They spit into the air and very nearly touched the roof. The fire died back down, but remained in its rainbow colors.

"Take these dreams from her mind," Leader remarked as he stared into the crystal orb.

The orb let out a sickly purple glow and then returned to its normal appearance. He was not sure if the spell had worked. The magic was dying quickly and most of Leader's spells no longer worked. Very soon the disease that was ravaging through the rest of the Underground would reach them as well. Then, they would only be able to watch as their families and homes

turned to cold, unfeeling stone. Leader shivered at the thought and blew the mulit-colored flame out.

He extinguished all but two of the candles and then settled his old body back on the ground. Leader closed his eyes and allowed himself to dwell on Sarah's problems a bit longer. The poem that had been sung struck him. The strange riddle would not leave his mind.

"Has she yet to discover the true meaning behind that piece of poetry? If only the ancient books were not locked behind the castle doors," Leader moaned.

The poem began as a sort of history of the Underground. He knew that. He had been taught by one of the great wise elves many years ago. That was when the elves still held the ancient books. That was before the great and mighty Goblin King had decided to prove his dominance and destroy the elves' lives. He hadn't killed them, simply ruined their homes and turned

them into wandering nomads for eternity. The ancient books had been given to Jareth by the elves, though somewhat reluctantly. However, they had had no choice.

"Our world sounds as if it is doomed," Leader remarked as he drew himself out of his thoughts.

There was only hope in the woman. Her courage and intelligence where strong. She had beaten the Goblin King six years ago by reaching the castle and bringing her baby brother home. She had confronted Jareth and defied him numerous times. However, he had a way to trap her with his cunning mind. She was older and so she had become more careful about Jareth's craftiness. Nonetheless, the Goblin King had been careful and had taken her friends to ensure her cooperation. It was quite an intelligent, if not cruel, thing to do.

They were matched better than either one of them would admit. Leader wondered if that was the reason they both had the strange emotions. Perhaps, perhaps not. He shrugged and then slowly made his way to his feet. There was still much to do before he spoke to her. He was being lazy by not helping.

"I am too old," Leader complained as his joints popped.

He was not sure of his age. He only knew that the Goblin King had still been a relatively new and young man when Leader began his schooling. He could even remember the sweet woman who had come to the land shortly later. She had filled the Underground with music and happiness. However, the land was not meant to be joyful. The fates had seen to that by bringing an evil king to rule over them when the world had first been created.

The history of the Underground was bathed in mystery. There were very few left who knew the true story. There were stories told by hundreds of different creatures, most of them entirely outrageous. Leader himself only remembered a small amount of the history in the ancient books. He recalled a story about the Overseer and Destroyer, his evil brother, but that was

where his memory faded away. As he had mentioned earlier, he was very old and his memory certainly was not what it used to be.

He grabbed his knotted old cane and limped from his house, blowing out the remaining two candles as he left. The sun was low in the sky. He had not realized how time had escaped him that afternoon. Leader had only thought that he had stayed inside for an hour or so, but in reality, he had remained pondering for much longer.

"Leader!" a small voice called from behind him.

Leader turned around and noticed Kyper rushing to greet him. He was proud of the young furrygatherer. The child had brought Sarah to their home. He had protected Sarah from the beast and probably helped her escape. Kyper deserved an award, but Leader knew that he had already received one. Kyper knew that everyone was proud of him, and that was all the recognition he needed.

"Kyper. Our little hero has come to grace me with his presence," Leader spoke with a broad smile.

Kyper snickered a little. He was positively beaming with excitement about the ceremonies that would be held at dinner. Kyper was lucky that he was being allowed to stay up for the celebration. Most of the time he went to bed shortly after dinner. After all, it was a special occasion. Everyone would be up and watching Sarah with anticipation. Leader smiled again.

"I'm on my way to waken Sarah. She's really excited to speak to you, Leader," Kyper remarked as he headed down the street.

"Hurry along then. She wouldn't want to be late for dinner. Oh, and Kyper, invite her to wear the clothes I provided for her. They should fit," Leader called to the young child.

Kyper turned and nodded in response. He rushed the rest of the way down the wooden path. Leader watched as he halted outside of Sarah's building and carefully made his way inside. Leader chuckled at the rambunctious Kyper. He had so much energy and so much life ahead of him. A twinge of sadness struck Leader. Kyper would have had a long life if the crystals survived. At the rate the magic was dying the whole world would be dead in the matter of weeks.

Sarah would fix it. A kind of certainty came to Leader. He would just have to believe that she could do it. Too much worry was not good for him. After all, he had trusted in himself when he had dreamt that she would come, and she was most certainly here.

"To be young," Leader remarked as he made his way down the path.

Sarah awakened to a cold hoof pushing into her arm. She blinked open her eyes and gazed over to Kyper. There was no sense of worry over the strange building. The moment she awakened she remembered the furrygetherers had invited her to stay and she had fallen asleep in one of the homes. Kyper stood beside her watching her carefully.

"Hi Kyper," Sarah replied, beaming.

Kyper returned the smile. He was glad that she had had a good rest. Sarah had looked really sick after the whole experience with the beast and the net. She had needed the sleep in a comfortable bed. She would probably also enjoy the dinner that was to be served shortly. Kyper licked his chops at the idea of all the wonderful food.

"I came to get you for dinner," Kyper responded.

Sarah was shocked. She had slept through the whole afternoon. She supposed that her body had needed it. Sarah stretched and was relieved that her aches and pains had vanished in her sleep. Even her injury felt better, almost as if it had miraculously healed in a few hours. It was absurd, but that was the way it felt.

Sarah looked at her leg and realized that her first thought had been right. The wound was healed and only a slight scar was left running down the side of her calf. Sarah stood up and stretched one more time. She felt renewed and rejuvenated. She was glad that she had decided to stay with the furrygatherers for one night.

"Leader wanted you to wear some of the clothes he made for you. He said that they should fit. Personally, I think that your pants need to be thrown away," Kyper remarked in a whisper.

Sarah giggled at his blunt statement and looked at her clothes. They had faced a lot the past few days. Her pants were stained with blood and sliced open at the calf. They had been covered in mud and dirt as well. Her once white shirt was now a dingy tan color with splotches of dark brown.

"I guess I could use a change of clothes after all," Sarah stated.

She looked down at Kyper. He only looked back at her with an innocent expression. Sarah motioned for him to leave, and Kyper hurriedly rushed from the room. He swung a curtain of leaves in front of the door to allow Sarah some privacy. She smiled at the young creature. He was just so sweet.

Sarah lifted the clothes from the ground and unfolded them. She was left with a lovely woolen shirt that had been lovingly crafted from some peculiar Underground animal that bore the likeness to a sheep. Sarah held the soft material to her face. She was glad to have something so warm. It would come in handy on the strangely cold nights.

Leader had also provided her with a simple gray dress. She looked it over and then glanced at her own dirty clothes. Traveling in a dress wouldn't be easy, but it would be much better than wearing her horribly tattered pants and blouse.

Sarah changed quickly, deciding to leave the sweater in the room for the night. It had grown warm again and Sarah's spirits were lifted. The night felt pleasant and didn't have the strange sadness that she had felt in the forest.

The dress was loose fitting, but it was clean and the material felt nice against her skin. The long sleeves flared slightly at the cuff, but other than that it was mostly plain. She tied a piece of twin about the waist and then ducked out the door to find Kyper.

"Nice?" Kyper asked from behind her.

Sarah turned and noticed the furrygatherer sitting on the wooden walkway. He had several golden balls, that almost looked like marbles, around him. He must have been playing a game when she had been changing. Kyper clumsily scooped up the balls into a bag, considering he had to do it with hooves. He looked at Sarah with a sigh.

"Need some help?" she asked.

Kyper nodded reluctantly. He hated not being able to handle simple things, but his hooves certainly didn't provide much help. He had always wondered what it would be like to have hands like the elves and like Sarah. They would prove very useful in the long run. Most of the adults learned to simply use their hooves as hands. Kyper doubted if he ever would.

Sarah picked the bag up and dropped it into a deep pocket stitched into her dress. The balls shifted around and clanged together in a musical tone. Sarah listened to the ringing note from the balls. Perhaps, it wasn't a game. Maybe it was an instrument. They did make a very clear and eerily beautifully sound.

Kyper rose from his feet and looked disgustingly at his hooves. He then placed them behind his back and walked to Sarah's side. He would just have to live with his shortcomings. After all, there was nothing that he could do to change the way he had been born.

"So where is this dinner being held, Kyper?" Sarah asked.

Kyper pointed down to the forest floor. Sarah cringed a little at the thought of traveling back to where the beast had nearly killed her, but she would have to return there in the morning anyway. She had to continue with her quest eventually. Besides, the beast would probably be gone by then.

Kyper stopped at a strange box contraption that was hung from a large limb. It had a system of levies and pulleys attached. Sarah looked it over and decided that this was probably the normal way to come into the furrygatherer community. She and Kyper had just accidentally stumbled

across a trap.

"Come on, everyone is waiting and excited to meet you. I've told everyone about what happened!" he exclaimed as he hopped into the box.

Sarah stepped in and winced at the sound of the rope rubbing against the bark of the limb. Once again she wondered if her weight would cause everything to fall down. After all, she was heavier than any of the furrygatherers. Sarah gasped as the box lurched downward and then evened out.

"Sorry. I'm just learning to operate this darn thing," Kyper said with a sheepish smile.

Sarah placed her hand over her heart and silently prayed that Kyper had had enough lessons to bring her safely to the ground. The box lurched again and Kyper struggled against one of the ropes. He tugged it violently and eased their decent. He leveled the box once again and then slowly allowed the rope to slip through his hooves.

Sarah turned away from him. He was frightening her too much with his struggles. She would just watch the leaves pass before them as they made their way to the ground. Sarah looked through the thick canopy and noticed the moon had just started to rise over the horizon. It gave her a sense of inner peace and she managed to calm herself down, despite the bumpy ride.

"Toby is probably watching the moon right now. How I wish that I could just see him to be sure that he's all right. Jareth had better take good care of him," Sarah thought.

There was no way to see Toby. She had tried to use the crystal, but it hadn't listened to her pleas. Sarah shook her head. She had been foolish if she had thought that the crystal would actually listen to her. She didn't have the magic that Jareth controlled. He used the crystals not her. Of course it wouldn't listen to her. Sarah scolded herself for tossing the gift away. She hadn't even remembered to retrieve it before she left with Kyper.

"Hold on," Kyper warned.

Sarah looked down and noticed that the ground was only a few feet away from them. However, it was rushing up at a surprising speed. Sarah glanced towards Kyper and noticed that he had pretty much lost control. She lunged for the rope and stopped the box a few inches from the forest floor. Sarah let out a long breath and blew a straggling piece of her hair away from her

eyes.

"You should have asked for help," Sarah scolded.

Kyper turned his gaze to the ground and scraped his hoof against the wooden floor of the box. Sarah lowered them the rest of the way and then joyfully stepped on to the solid ground. She suppressed an urge to kiss the dirt, but decided that she would only look foolish in front of her friend.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Kyper had remained in the box. She heard a slight snuffling and realized that he was crying. She had been too abrupt with him. Sarah had to remind herself that Kyper was only a child. Children sometimes mess up. She peered into the box and tapped Kyper on the back.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry if I sounded mad. I was just scared. I'm not used to staying at the top of trees and being around heights. Do you understand? I'm not mad at you, Kyper," Sarah explained in a gentle voice.

Kyper raised his head and looked at Sarah with teary eyes. His fur had been matted down with wetness around his cheeks. Kyper sniffled a few more times and then managed a smile.

"Y-you aren't mad?" he asked carefully.

Sarah shook her head and helped Kyper from the box. She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on one of his wet cheeks. Kyper turned his face away from her in embarrassment. He had never been kissed before.

"I could never stay mad at you. You're my friend, Kyper," Sarah explained.

Kyper smiled shyly. He then looked around the forest for signs of the dinner. There was a warm orange glow in the clearing. They had already started the fire. Soon dinner would be served and then the real party would begin. There would be singing and dancing and stories. Kyper giggled

excitedly and quickened his pace.

"This is going to be the most fun you've ever had!" Kyper exclaimed.

They walked into the clearing and the sounds of happy voices instantly stopped. Everyone turned to face Sarah and Kyper. From the center of the group walked an old furrygatherer. He used a cane to support himself, but Sarah was fairly sure that he was nowhere near the end of his life. The elderly creature stepped towards Sarah and looked up into her eyes. She

could see his intelligence flash in his black eyes. This was definitely Leader.

"Sarah, you have finally arrived," he stated.

Sarah curtsied before him. It felt wrong not to show some sort of respect towards Leader. He was all Kyper had talked about for the most part of their travels. She felt as if she already knew the old furrygatherer. Sarah raised herself back up and was shocked to see Leader bowing before her. Sarah blushed slightly at this wise old animal genuflecting before her.

"I am very happy that you all welcomed me into your lives. And I am glad to finally meet you, Leader," Sarah said with a smile.

Leader raised himself back to his feet with aid from his cane. He then looked to Sarah with a knowing gleam in his eyes. Sarah wondered what he knew about her. After all, it was Leader who had taught the rest of the furrygatherers to read minds. She tried to stop her endlessly running mind, but to no avail.

"Don't worry, Sarah. We have all granted you a favor by not reading your thoughts. Kyper told us about your privacy," he spoke gently so that she would only hear.

"Thank you," Sarah replied in the same quiet tone.

"Let the celebration begin!" Leader called as he raised one hand over his head.

A unified exclamation of joy arose from the crowd of animals. Their savior had arrived and she would now share their dinner. It was truly a night of happiness and ceremony. None of them would think about the failing magic, not until Leader would speak to Sarah. However, that was later and now all they had was joy in the hope that Sarah was finally back.

The meal consisted of every food imaginable. Course upon course of food was served to the awaiting animals and Sarah. There was a cool juice that tasted different than anything Sarah had ever drank before. It was sweet and strangely icy, even though there really was no way to keep things that cool in the forest.

There were fantastic fruits that Sarah had never seen before, covering the center of the table in an elaborate display. A dozen delicate birds that had been grilled to perfection and adorned with garnish sat around the pyramid of fruits, waiting for someone to finish the succulent meat.

Hundreds of pies and other desserts were passed about. Sarah managed to eat some, even though she felt as if she would burst from another bite. The food flowed like water and there seemed to be an endless supply. Even when dessert had been finished, breads were passed about. They were warm and coated in a butter-like substance that was a bit to tangy to be margarine. Sarah couldn't manage to take another bite and still the furrygetherers

talked and ate, laughed and ate, joked and ate. They seemed to have a bottomless pit for a stomach. Even Kyper, who was so much smaller than Sarah, continued eating long after she had given up and pushed her plate, (still heaped with food), away from herself. It was obvious, the furrygatherers loved food! Perhaps they loved it a bit too much. She wondered what would happen after this dinner. Would they still have enough food left?

Leader glanced over at Sarah. He offered her a smile and then continued to chew on the bird leg that was clutched between his two chipped hooves. Sarah watched them with slight disgust. She had eaten far too much and was beginning to feel a little sick from the sight of all the food. The furrgatherers paid no attention to her, they simply focused on the food.

It seemed like hours had passed before the last creature scooted away from his plate and patted his round stomach. Sarah had started to feel a little more comfortable because some of her food had begun to digest. She was able to sit easier and gaze into the dancing flames of the fire that rose high into the dark sky.

A single furrygatherer made his way to his feet and walked before the fire. He took a small bag from his belt and threw a fine powder into the flames. It burst into a brilliant array of colors and rainbow sparks flew through the air. Several of them landed only inches from Sarah. She backed up, but found Leader at her side holding her in her spot. Sarah looked nervously to

the fire and the sparks that were still billowing forth. They could very easily burn her or even cause a fire.

"There is nothing to fear. Our magic is not intended to harm. The sparks will not reach you nor the trees lining this clearing. Watch closely, Sarah. This is our storyteller," Leader stated.

Sarah turned her attention back to the furrygatherer at the front of the group. He refastened the bag to his belt and gazed into each of the crowds faces. He remained looking at Sarah for a long time. His eyes danced with the colors from the flame. He then turned from her and closed his eyes, as if he were contemplating something.

"I have a story to tell you about a gift given to our king and his evil nature. This is a story filled with ignored love and unending sadness that will cause tears to be shed for all time. I bring this tale to you tonight as it was told to me by my father, who learned it from his father and so

on... This tale was originally found in the ancient book, bound in gold…" he paused dramatically.

"We can only guess at how the Underground was created, for that book was lost to us. However, we know that the great Overseer created this land out of magic and placed thirteen crystals about the land. He gave us an cruel king and then attempted to send someone to rid the evil from the king's heart...a companion..."


	16. Part 2: A Love Undying

Chapter Fifteen, part 2: A Love Undying

Our dear King, Jareth, was kindly bestowed upon us by the almighty creator,

Overseer. No one knows why he decided that we should have an evil king, but

there is no doubt that we most certainly did get stuck with exactly that.

The Overseer made our world and then shortly later sent Jareth to rule over

us. I don't think that even the ancient books tell from whence Jareth came.

All that matters is that he was sent by the Overseer and is our king

forever.

Jareth gladly took over the Underground, elated to have inherited so much

power. As in most cases, the power corrupted him, but Jareth was already

evil and so this certainly didn't improve matters. He ruled the land with

an iron fist and demanded that everyone listen to him. This was when he was

still a young ruler and not bored with life, as he is today. I must remind

all of you that Jareth came to the Underground nearly three hundred years

ago.

The Overseer watched the evil king in dismay. He didn't want the

Underground to suffer so from Jareth's hands. He decided that he would try

to fix the king's evil nature by offering him something pure and sweet.

Surely, good would win over evil. With this thought in his mind the

Overseer set out to make something that would drive the cruelty from

Jareth's blackened soul.

He toiled over the idea for days and days. Each night the overseer would

look over his land and moan about the new horrible things the king had

done. However, he could not think of anything pure enough to destroy the

evil of the king. He was back to where he had started. He had no idea what

to do to help his precious world.

The Overseer turned to the human world. He loved watching them toil around,

doing their jobs and errands. It took the sadness of the Underground away

from his heavy heart. The humans were quite advanced already. They were

developing so quickly, much faster than the Overseer would have ever

guessed.

One day, after an endless night of straining to think of an answer for the

Underground, the Overseer went to see the human world. He watched people

milling about towns and farms. They were all endlessly working, as if they

were in a hurry. However, the Overseer noticed something strange. He saw

two younger humans holding hands and casually walking down a tree-lined

path. They looked utterly happy.

"I must learn what this emotion is!" the Overseer exclaimed.

He watched the humans a lot more regularly after that. The Underground

would have to wait until he had quenched his annoying curiosity. Perhaps,

the strange emotion could help him think of the thing the Goblin King

needed to lose his evil nature. The Overseer was pleased with the idea and

turned his attention back to the humans.

They stared into each other's eyes and kissed lovingly. They spent hours

together and when they were split apart, could not stop thinking of the

other. The Overseer read the human's books to discover that they were

utterly fascinated with the emotion. In fact, everyone was nearly required

to experience it.

"Love?" the Overseer said to himself quizzically.

He left the humans with their 'love' to sort out what he was going to do

for the Underground and Jareth. Love was the word his brother had used long

ago to curse his poor world. Did the Overseer dare to put that dreadful

word into the Underground and face the consequences? He remembered how evil

the king was and how the land suffered. The Overseer sighed and decided to

risk everything to the fates.

He took a piece of the moon in the sky and fashioned it into a woman who

was delicate and beautiful in every way. She shone with pale radiance in

the black night sky. Then the Overseer took the very ray from the sun and

spun it into a fine mass of flowing golden tresses. He used the star dust

to make her shimmering dress and the purest blue water was used in making

her azure eyes. When she was done he looked at his handiwork skeptically

and then nodded to himself. There was not a man alive who would not find

this woman beautiful.

Lastly, the Overseer gave her a heart so pure that she would spread love

wherever she stood. He granted her with grace and rhythm, so that she might

dance throughout the world in happiness. Finally the Overseer gave her a

voice to enchant the hardest of hearts, so that she might fill the

Underground with a lovely, but mysterious, music.

After all this was done he breathed life into the beautiful woman and

wrapped her in a cloak. The Overseer lifted her in his arms and then

traveled to the Underground. He took the shape of a large bird and placed

her carefully atop his back. She clutched his feathers tightly between her

slender fingers and buried her head in his down.

The Overseer landed outside of the castle that was so cold and heartless.

The lovely woman climbed off of his back and balanced herself on her new

legs. She was like a baby in some ways, but would learn quickly, for the

Overseer had granted her with a keen wit as well. She looked at the large

bird with wide innocent eyes that shone like gems.

"Why have you dropped me here? This place is cold and cruel and I do not

want to stay," she begged in her musical voice.

The Overseer shook his great head. There would be no arguing. Her fate had

been decided. She was destined to stay in the Underground and serve as a

companion for Jareth. The Overseer rose into the air and circled over her a

few times. She looked at him with fear and silent begging to be taken away

from the evil place.

"I wish you a good life Katriana," the Overseer called down.

He then left her there, outside the castle. She was alone and she certainly

didn't want to enter the castle. That idea terrified her. So, Katriana ran

into the forest. She ran until she was hidden deep within the tall trees

and then fell into the cool grass. Her golden hair flowed around her and

shimmered majestically in the young sunlight. Katriana peered through the

bushes at everything, enjoying her surroundings entirely.

Katriana lived in the forest for three years. She loved roaming the

Underground and visiting all the strange animals that lived there. She grew

to know each tree and plant and every creature, beast or insect. Katriana

was the joy of the Underground and spread harmony wherever she was. The

whole land was happy and Jareth's evil could not harm the good mood.

Jareth watched his subjects shed their gloom and despair for happiness. He

didn't understand what had happened. The goblins had even been affected by

the peculiar emotion. Jareth decided that enough was enough and he set out

to find the reason behind the drastic mood change everyone had undergone.

Jareth went to the elfin village to see if they knew what had happened in

the Underground. They also were happy and smiling, even when Jareth stepped

into their village. Their leader approached Jareth and bowed before him.

Never had they been so willing to show respect. Perhaps the change had been

a good one.

"Tell me what has overcome everyone," Jareth demanded.

"Why, your majesty, have you not heard the music that surrounds us at all

times? Have you not smelled the lovely fragrance of roses and honeysuckle?

Have you not seen the awe-striking beauty of the woman who enchants us all?

I don't believe you are a stupid man, so you must have witnessed some of

these things," the elf stated.

Jareth sneered at the elf and stalked out of the village. He had to find

the woman who had caused the drastic change in the Underground. So, the

next day Jareth set of to the forest to search for her.

Katriana had spent her day as usual, visiting everyone in the forest. That

was when she saw Jareth moving amidst the trees. Katriana gazed into his

deep blue eyes that burned with a relentless fire. She fell in love

instantly and gave herself up to him.

Jareth took the lovely woman back to his castle, somewhat reluctantly. He

was too busy to entertain anyone. However, she was very persistent about

staying with him. Jareth decided that it wouldn't hurt, as long as she

could take care of herself. Besides, he enjoyed her singing.

Katriana's love was entire. She would sing songs about her love to Jareth,

but he never realized that it was he who she was in love with. If he didn't

understand, then he simply ignored the sweet woman. She offered him

everything and catered to his every whim in the hope of winning his love.

However, Jareth was still very cruel and only wanted Katriana around to

serve as more interesting company than the ignorant goblins.

One day Katriana gave Jareth a golden medallion strung on a fine chain. The

medallion confessed her love to the Goblin King in the ancient language of

the creator. Katriana waited anxiously to see if her love would realize the

feelings she had towards him.

Jareth simply looked at the gift and tossed it to the floor. Katriana

watched with tears in her gorgeous blue eyes. It felt as if her heart had

been torn from her very body and slammed against the dirty stone ground.

Jareth had held it in his hand for so long, and now he had crushed her.

Katriana broke into tears that would never cease and ran to her chambers.

The Underground's weather turned strange at the exact moment Katriana lost

all hope of Jareth ever returning love to her. Dark clouds rolled across

the sky and a torrential downpour erupted the next moment. The rains lasted

for five days, the amount of time that Katriana stayed in her room, crying.

After much debate Jareth decided to speak to her. He could not have his

precious Underground flooding. Besides, he missed her songs. There was no

reason to cry so much. She had a good life.

"Katriana, are you coming out of your chamber? I have a feeling that this

rain is soon going to be in my very castle," Jareth called.

"I no longer care what happens to me. My heart has been broken," Katriana

cried.

Jareth's anger erupted suddenly and he threw the door open. Katriana sat

upon her bed, gazing out the window. Her tears were still streaming down

her face and her eyes were swollen and red. Jareth noticed something

strange. Her hair that had once been like pure gold was now streaked with

gray and white. She had aged. Jareth didn't know what to think. He had

never aged. However, Katriana was not gifted with the power to control time

and thus live as young for hundreds of years.

"I demand that you cease the infernal bawling, Katriana!" Jareth yelled.

She shrank away from him and wiped her tears from her eyes. She could not

hurt him, despite the agony she had suffered at his hands. Her love was

undying. Katriana took in a ragged breath and stopped the tears. The rain

stopped outside and the sun broke through the thick clouds overhead.

Jareth smiled at her and then turned to leave. He had reached the door when

a strange feeling overtook him. He looked back to Katriana and gazed at her

closely. She watched him, hoping beyond hope that he finally realized what

she had felt since she had first met him.

"I expect you to return to you singing, Katriana. I will not allow you to

stay here for nothing. Come this evening for dinner," with that Jareth

closed the door behind himself.

Katriana was shattered. She had no hope of ever convincing Jareth to love

her. She no longer wanted to stay with him in his castle. There was no

future for her there. Katriana decided against going to dinner that night.

She would wait until everyone had retreated to the dining hall and then

leave. Her heart could no longer take the pain.

She held the necklace tightly in her hand and then walked towards the

window. The sun was slowly setting in the distance as was her life.

Katriana knew that her existance was drawing to an end. She had lived for

fifty long years and soon her time would be over. It was just as well that

she die in the forest that had brought so much joy to her during the first

years of her life.

That night Katriana snuck away from the castle and stole into the darkness.

Jareth never saw her again, but he did hear her music drifting through the

Underground. He gradually began to realize that he missed his old

companion, but it was too late. He had never given her magic so she had

died shortly after her escape from the castle.

The Overseer's hopes were crushed. Jareth had not responded to the

beautiful woman he had given to the king, so he would probably never love

anyone. That would mean that the Underground was doomed to remain in the

shadow of hate and cruelty.

However, Katriana was shown pity. The Overseer took her up with him before

she died and returned her to her previous loveliness and youth. She was

never happy again. She would not laugh, smile nor sing. It hurt the

Overseer's heart to see her act so, but there was nothing that he could do

to help her. Jareth's love was the only thing that could cure her, but he

did not feel for her that way.

Katriana discovered a secret hidden by the fates. Her attitude brightened

after her findings and she was actually able to smile for the first time in

years. For she had found out something that would occur very shortly in the

future. This something was going to change everything for the Underground

and for their king, Jareth. She was content to wait patiently for the time

to come.

For when this time comes Jareth, himself, will face the pain Katriana

endured. She pities him, for her love is still as strong, but she knows

that this event will finally show the Goblin King that he can be loving,

not only cruel. So Katriana, the woman who knows only goodness, awaits the

time for the Goblin King to discover love.


	17. Part 3: Sarah's Riddle

Chapter Fifteen, part 3: Sarah's Riddle

The whole crowd was silent as the storyteller walked back to the group.

Several furrygatherers congratulated him on a very good tale. He simply

smiled and then glanced over to Sarah. She was not watching. Leader looked

closely at the young woman and had to try very hard not to read her

thoughts, for she was very deep in them at the time.

Sarah could only think about the woman whom she had seen in Jareth's castle

and the necklace that she had received. Had she spoken to Katriana? The

idea chilled her very soul and sent a shiver up her spine. The woman who

had loved Jareth was helping her with her quest. It sounded absurd!

It was a sad and depressing story. Katriana had tried to change the

heartless Jareth into something human, but it didn't work. She was so sweet

and innocent. The story only made Sarah's anger burn deeper. Jareth had

been cruel his whole life, why would he ever change? Sarah had actually

thought that she had seen caring in his intense eyes. She scoffed at the

thought. That evil creature was not capable of love, not even kindness.

"And Toby is alone with that monster," Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah finally brought herself out of her thoughts and realized that many of

the furrygatherers had wandered off. Kyper was nowhere to be seen.

Obviously, it was past his bedtime. He had had a rough day, after all.

Sarah noticed Leader sitting beside her. He had a velvet bag between his

legs.

"Did you enjoy the story?" Leader asked.

Sarah nodded in response. The furrygatherer had told the tale very well. It

was unfortunate that it had been such a tearjerker. Sarah wiped at her own

wet eyes and scooted over to Leader. He looked at her with a fatherly gleam

in his black eyes. The fire was dying fairly quickly, someone would have to

add more wood to it soon unless they were going to talk in the darkness.

"I thought that it was sad. It seems like there are a lot of things that I

didn't know about the Underground and Jareth. Of course, I'm not saying I'm

an expert or anything, but..," Sarah started to ramble nervously.

"Shh," Leader said.

He unfolded the velvet bag and drew an old leather-bound book. Sarah looked

at it with interest. The outer cover looked very much like her book of the

Labyrinth. However, she knew that this book was much more special. It

seemed to emanate a certain power. Sarah watched as Leader set the book

atop the velvet and opened it carefully.

"Our past," he began," has all been written in books. Our future has been

written in books and the present is being written as we speak. I know that

you have had a meeting with lovely Katriana. She has given you a very

special gift, Sarah. Your necklace is a big piece of this whole puzzle. You

see, when you solved the Labyrinth you had just begun to look at the whole

riddle, so to speak. This riddle continued to unfold itself until you

returned. Now you need to solve it in time to save the crystals and the

magic and the Underground and Jareth."

Leader paused to flip another page over in his book. Sarah strained to see

the writing, but the light was too poor. She was startled that Leader had

mentioned Jareth in his speech. It shocked her even more to realize that

Leader expected Sarah to save Jareth. Who would want Jareth saved? After

the horrible story she had heard, Sarah could care less about what happened

to him.

"Do you, do you really not care? I feel that there might still be something

inside you that cares very much," an inner voice said to her.

Sarah looked to Leader, questioning. Had he read her thoughts again? Leader

gazed at her mildly, awaiting for her to respond. Sarah shook her head and

ignored the troubled feeling that was slowly infesting her mind.

"Go on, please," Sarah urged.

"As I was saying, you must solve this riddle. I have heard the riddle that

you carry with you, sung before. It was a song that Katriana used to grace

us with. However, it was not a song meant for her or the king. This song

was entirely meant for you Sarah, and entirely meant for you to solve the

riddle. You are cunning and determined and I know that you shall do

everything in your power to help us. However, my crystal is dead."

Leader paused a moment to let the truth sink in. Sarah's mouth dropped open

in surprise. She had come here for nothing. The crystal was already dead,

so there was nothing she could do. She had made another mistake and

possibly put the future of the Underground in jeopardy. Leader quickly

continued his speech before she could respond.

"Do not lose hope so soon, Sarah. Not all the crystals are dead. I am quite

sure that the most of them are still alive, weak but alive. I know where

there are two others, but to get to them will be a difficult task. I am

sure you will be able to conquer the problems that you face, for you are

brave. I only hope that I might be able to help you enough to make you feel

like this stay has not been totally useless." Leader thought about this for

a moment.

Sarah took in a deep breath. It seemed like all the odds were stacked

against her. How was she to gather all the crystal orbs if they were dying

so quickly? What if she reached each one to only see them die? That was a

terrifying thought. She only wished that she could get back to the castle

and ask Jareth to send her and her brother home.

"You have done so much for me, Leader. I especially thank Kyper. If he

hadn't been so brave I would probably be dead. Everyone has been kind and

giving. I want you all to know that I couldn't have asked for anything

more," Sarah said with a smile.

Leader returned her grin. However, his mind was focusing on the book. Sarah

peered down at it and noticed a picture of the medallion that was on her

necklace. Sarah touched it through her dress and again wondered why it was

so strangely warm.

"This necklace was Jareth's, wasn't it? Katriana gave it to him when she

wanted to profess her love. Why did she offer it to me as an answer to my

question? I don't understand how it can help me," Sarah was quite confused.

"What question did you ask, my dear?" Leader inquired.

Sarah thought back to the time she had traveled up the stairs to the

darkened room. The question had nearly been forgotten, but had burst forth

suddenly, with great speed.

"I asked how Jareth could be so kind and then so cruel. It didn't seem

right," Sarah said.

Leader nodded his head knowingly. A shimmer seemed to have formed in his

wise old eyes. Sarah finally understood that Leader knew more than he was

disclosing to her. This angered her slightly, but she realized that he

couldn't tell her the answer to her riddle. All he could do was help her to

find the truth.

"The answer is before your very eyes," Leader stated simply.

Sarah shook her head slowly. Why was it that every answer was presented to

her as another riddle? If they really wanted her to save the crystals, they

were certainly hiding it well. Leader acted as if he had all the time in

the world to wait for Sarah to solve her little riddle.

"I understand that you can't give me the answer, but please Leader, can't

you give me a better hint?" Sarah begged.

The old furrygatherer's eyes twinkled with a kind of hidden knowledge. He

snapped the book shut and then handed it to Sarah, his gaze never leaving

her own. Sarah broke their connection and glanced at the book that looked

so much like her's.

"You have found most of the pieces, Sarah. All that is left is to put those

parts together to find the answer. Look within yourself for the truth," an

elderly voice stated.

Sarah looked at Leader and realized that he had not opened his mouth to

speak to her. He was communicating with her through thoughts. Sarah was

shocked. She had entirely thought that the furrygatherer was speaking to

her, but now she wasn't so sure. This only made Sarah more confused.

"I-I don't understand," Sarah said.

Leader touched her hand gently with his worn hoof. He was not going to

answer her question, she realized that the next moment. That was all he was

going to tell her about the riddles. She looked at the book that was

clutched tightly in her hands and set it on the ground. When would she have

time to read?

"I think that it is about time that I tell you where you might find some

other orbs. I have already informed you, Sarah, that it will be difficult

to reach them. I feel that your pure heart and determined nature will

overpower the odds and you will succeed in the end.

The first of the two I personally know about, is kept deep within Lake

Crystal Moon. It is kept by the Mirameds, Mermaids as humans have so

ignorantly called them. They will gladly help you once you have found their

homes, which will be the difficult part.

The other crystal has been lost within the wastelands past the rise of the

mountains. I have known many that searched for it, but never found

anything. I warn you Sarah, that land has been cursed and destroyed. Do not

trust anything there. There is not truth and there is no happiness.

Depression lurks around every corner, waiting for you to doubt yourself.

Many have died from becoming lost deep inside the dismal area. I pray that

you will heed my warnings and take care when you travel there.

There has been rumor of one of the crystals laying atop the mighty

mountains. I do not know where or if the rumor is true. Perhaps, if you

have the time, you would hike through the paths and inspect the many caves

and tunnels in the mountains' bodies."

Sarah gazed at the dancing fire as it slowly died away. The light flickered

across her face causing strange shadows to run over the ground. She finally

turned to Leader and managed a wan smile. Leader was only trying to help

her, he didn't understand how impossible it all was. She had lost any hope

they had given to her from the dinner and celebration.

"Thank you, Leader. I am sure that that information will help me a lot,"

Sarah responded in flat tones.

"I don't think you have any hope left. Has my speech depressed you that

much? Dear child, there is no reason to fret. You still have twelve days

ahead of you to find those magical orbs. There is no reason why you

shouldn't succeed," he attempted to improve her mood.

"May I ask you one last thing, Leader?" Sarah questioned as she helped the

furrygatherer to his feet.

"Of course."

Sarah thought about her question for a while. She had to be careful of the

wording, unless Leader got the wrong impression. She only had one chance.

Her fingers reached up and toyed with the mysterious medallion. It

shimmered slightly in the moonlight. The golden reflections shone in

Leader's glassy black eyes.

"I have tried to sort out my feelings for a long time, but they remain out

of control. I suppose that you already know that Jareth and I have been

enemies for six years. However, when I arrived here he seemed to have

changed. Right before I left he was concerned for me. He actually asked me

to return to him before he died. I don't understand why he changes so? His

mood swings nearly tear me apart as well, for I can only guess at how he

will act from moment to moment. It would put my mind at ease to know the

answer," Sarah begged.

Leader looked at her for a long time. His gaze seemed to burrow into her

very mind. He was probing for the answer. He blinked his eyes a few times

and then shook his furry little head.

"I can't answer your riddles. However, I may tell you something that can

help you arrive at the truth. It seems that you try to say that he is

either evil or kind. I believe that our king is very much both, Sarah. The

rest is within your pieces," Leader said.

He turned away from her with his final words. Sarah watched the old animal

walk slowly towards the box that would bring him back up to the top of the

trees. His statement had helped her a little, but not enough. She would

just have to take some time, time that she didn't have mind you, to solve

the dastardly riddle.

With that thought Sarah hurried after Leader.


	18. With the Goblin King

Chapter Sixteen: With the Goblin King

It seemed like an eternity before the cloud of darkness fell from before his eyes. Even when the light had begun to fight its way through hiseyelashes, he still felt as if he were deep in sleep. His head throbbed sickeningly and convinced him of the fact that he was very much awake. To

his knowledge, people did not experience pain in their dreams, or nightmares.

Jareth placed a hand to his head. He was actually very surprised to be alive. It had felt like death was very close when he had stumbled from the crystal room. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing was that easy anymore.

"Katriana," the name suddenly fell from his mouth.

Jareth was shocked at the sudden appearance of her name on his tongue. He had not thought about her for so long. In fact, he had just recently wondered what had come of her when she had run away from his castle. Jareth dismissed the useless worry the next moment. He had more important things to think about, such as Sarah and her quest.

Jareth carefully made his way out of the bed and cringed at the persistent throbbing of his head. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to cease. However, it was stubborn and would only slightly dull. He finally gave up and made his way to his feet.

"What...!?" Jareth exclaimed as he glanced around the room.

The door stood open. That in itself was shocking, but that was not what caught Jareth's attention. His room laid in shambles. His clothes had been torn from the closet and tossed carelessly about the dirty floor. Several articles had been dragged as far as the doorway and then piled into a heap. The blue billowy curtains were strangely missing, as was the blanket atop his bed. Jareth's anger surged forth and he was powerless to stop it. Whoever had dared to ruin his chambers would face the consequences.

Jareth stalked from his room with murder flashing in his icy eyes. He had entirely forgotten about changing out of his blood-stained clothes. For once, appearance did not matter to him. He wanted revenge, he needed revenge. Jareth pitied the poor fool who had thought himself so wise as to destroy the Goblin King's room as he laid in a deep sleep.

Jareth stopped outside his crystal room. The doors had been left open. He glanced inside, fearing that the vandal had attacked his sacred shrine as well. His accusations were correct. The ancient books laid on the ground, scattered about as if they were toys. His blood had stained the chair and the floor as well, but that had been Jareth's doing. His gaze ran over the

room, checking for any differences. He stopped and noticed that the painting had vanished. This was not only a vandal, but a thief.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior!" Jareth's booming voice echoed in the empty castle.

There was nothing to answer him. The goblins were gone, well mostly. They had been annoying pests, but at least he hadn't been totally alone as he was now. It was utterly boring. What good was it to be a king if all of your subjects had turned to stone or disappeared? Without things over which to rule, you simply weren't a king . He didn't even have anyone to take his anger out on.

Jareth rushed from the crystal room, his anger growing as he realized that there was nothing he could do. For once, he was helpless. Sarah had all the power, and that frightened him more than anything else. Even the idea of suffering for the rest of his life, which could very well be several more hundred years if the magic survived, was not as horrifying as the knowledge

that Sarah had power over him entirely.

"She might as well be queen," Jareth snorted angrily.

A strange sound drifted to him through the eerie silence that had blanketed the castle in a stifling grip. It very nearly sounded like laughter, but that was absurd. Who would be laughing in his castle? Everyone was gone, or so he thought. Jareth followed the strange noise

slowly, as if he expected to have something pounce on him at each step. The laughter appeared to be coming from the throne room. Perhaps the vandal had decided to take over Jareth's kingdom.

"He can have it," Jareth thought bitterly.

He strode through the doors to face the invader head on. The laughter immediately faded away into oblivion. A small boy with dirty cheeks and a mass of golden hair sat on the throne. He looked at the Goblin King in amazement and then leaped down from the seat. He gazed up at Jareth with wide, innocent eyes.

"A-Are you the Goblin King?" Toby asked carefully.

Jareth scolded himself for not remembering the boy. Of course, he had had a serious attack from his mystery illness. He wondered what else the curious child had gotten into. His mind flashed to thoughts of the prisoners in his dungeon. Had Toby ventured down there? Jareth had yet to find out if the few goblin guards were still left in the castle. He looked about the room

and let out a long sigh when he realized that there was no sign of the beast or Hoggle, the insolent dwarf. Didymus was still in his same spot by the throne.

"What have you done, Toby?" Jareth asked, his anger boiling to the surface once again.

Toby shuddered at Jareth's deadly tone. He motioned about the room at everything that he had done. Jareth took in the disgraceful mess with a sweeping glance. Toby had draped the billowing curtains about the room and the shelves and the throne. The dirt had been swept away as well. The pit that occupied the majority of the center of the floor was filled with cool water. Jareth's blanket had been folded on the seat of his throne. Finally, the picture of Sarah leaned against the wall. Jareth gazed at it for quite a time. Toby obviously noticed Jareth looking at the lovely picture.

"I-I'm sorry about messing up. I was bored and I wanted to make the room look better. I thought that it needed some decorations," Toby remarked with the beginnings of a smile forming on his young face.

Jareth's anger faded away and then died. Toby had done something kind for him, a man who had threatened to turn him into a goblin six years ago. How could he be so nice to a stranger? After all, Jareth had snatched him from his home and locked him in a strange chamber, alone. Jareth found his anger resurfacing, but this time it was directed towards himself. He had not

treated the boy properly. He would certainly learn from his mistakes. Toby would not be treated as a prisoner and he most certainly would not be changed into a goblin. After all, Jareth's power probably wasn't strong enough anyway.

"You have done a nice job with the curtains. And I must say that that pit looks far better as a pond than a baby pen," Jareth thought back to the time when Toby had been so carelessly plopped into that very pit. Of course Toby wouldn't remember.

Toby smiled at the Goblin King. He was quick to like anyone, for he didn't understand that people could be evil and mean. That would probably be a downfall in the real world, surrounded by dangerous strangers. But, nonetheless, Toby felt a strange attraction to the powerful man who stood before him. He felt like he needed to befriend the Goblin King. Toby's smile broadened.

"I had a question," Toby said somewhat meekly.

The Goblin King looked down at the small boy and finally decided that he was probably very imposing at such a height. Jareth bent down by Toby and waited for him to continue with his question. A smile found its way to Jareth's lips as Toby started to stutter a bit at his first word. He then took a deep breath to collect himself and continued.

"Is that my sister?" Toby asked in a whisper. He glanced about himself as he spoke.

Jareth looked over to the painting that he had slaved over for five long years, carefully adding the finishing details, but never really finishing. Whenever he claimed to be done, then he would look at Sarah and notice that she had somehow changed. She was aging far too quickly, while Jareth remained the same. Her face had lost its fullness and her body…Jareth shivered a bit and drew his thoughts back to Toby. The child was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Toby, that is your sister. In fact, Sarah is here right now. She is in my kingdom, on a quest for me," Jareth explained.

Toby looked at Jareth carefully. He had known that his sister had gone back to college. Could it be true that she had come to the Underground instead? Had she known that her tales were true all along? That would mean that she had tricked him for nearly six years! It was not a very pleasant thought. He couldn't believe that his sister would hold out on something like.. like... well, like this! He had been cheated! Toby's chubby face formed into a scowl as he realized that she had known about all of this magical stuff for many years.

"She never told me about this all being real!" Toby whined.

Jareth closed his eyes as the child's whining voice seemed to drill into his aching head. Toby quieted himself when he noticed the Goblin King holding his head in his hands. He looked at the man who had seemed so powerful and mighty at first, but now only appeared like a shadow of his former self.

"Must you dwell on such insignificant things?" Jareth asked carefully.

Toby was quite upset at that. It was not insifincate...insurficate...in..in, whatever. He especially hated when grown-ups decided to use really long words to confuse their children. They probably didn't even know what the words meant. As a matter of fact, Toby was sure that the adults just threw them in so their speeches would sound better. Well, Toby could do it just as well. Now, the idea of his complaint not being important..that was absurd! No no, that was unreasonable. Toby

smiled at his large vocabulary.

"That is unresonble," Toby winced as he destroyed the word that had sounded so sweet in his head. Unfortunately his mouth had decided against cooperating that time.

"Toby, you should not think of what Sarah did or didn't do. You are here, in the Underground and you should make the best of it. If you remain upset then I will have to send you home now, I'm afraid. I have no time for spoiled little boys," Jareth replied as he made his way back to his feet.

Toby chewed his lip in thought. He glanced at the Goblin King and noticed the man staring at the picture of Sarah. Toby's thoughts were momentarily forgotten. The king was almost in a trance. His eyes were held captive by the painted ones upon the canvas. A six year old boy does not know much about emotions. Toby was still very much in the frame of mind that girls

carried horrible cooties that could easily infest your entire being and turn you into a girl. Toby gagged at the thought. He knew about happiness and sadness, like losing a toy and then getting a new one. However, the Goblin King looked different and Toby was curious about what the strange emotion was. He gazed at the man until Jareth realized that his guest was no longer thinking, but watching him. Jareth turned to Toby, trying to ignore the beckoning painting. He should have left it in the crystal room.

"Have you decided?" Jareth asked hurriedly.

Toby shook his head a bit. He had been observing Jareth so closely that he had completely forgotten what he was thinking about. Toby nearly cried at his forgetfulness, but decided that it was neither the time nor the place. He would have to wait until he was home and his mother was there to fuss over him. Jareth certainly wouldn't.

"Yes?" Toby answered skeptically.

Jareth approached the boy with a friendly smile playing across his handsome features. He looked at the boy and then decided that his throne was more comfortable than standing. Jareth sat gracefully in the throne and then leaned forward to peer into Toby's eyes.

"You want to stay here, young Toby?" Jareth asked.

Toby nodded his head vigorously. He loved the Underground already. It was so magical and unusual. It was everything Toby had ever wanted in life. He had always been different than the other children. Toby adored fantasy creatures and princes and kings and princesses (even though most of them were girls). It would be his dream if he could stay in the Underground, even for just a short time. He hoped he would be able to see Sarah and tell her that he had discovered her secret. Toby smiled at his witty thought.

"Well then, I suppose that I should allow you to decide what we shall do today," Jareth said with a broader smile.

He had been too worried. Perhaps that was what had caused his horrible attack. A little relaxation and fun never hurt anyone. But first, he had to find out what had happened to Sarah in the woods. Just the thought of it brought more stress to his throbbing head. Jareth pushed the thought aside and convinced himself that the mirrors would work for him today and he would find Sarah safe.

"If she is harmed, then that creature shall wish he were dead," Jareth threatened silently. He clenched his jaw as he thought about his plans.

Toby glanced at the angry Goblin King and then thought about his question. There was so much to do, how could he ever choose? Toby debated what to do for a bit longer. Perhaps the best idea would be to inspect the castle a little more closely. After all, if he was going to be staying here for a while he might as well get to know his surroundings.

"Can I look around?" Toby asked with an excited glimmer in his eyes.

Jareth had lost interest in the boy suddenly. He dismissed him and agreed to his question with a bored swish of a gloved hand. Toby rushed away from the newly decorated throne room, in search of adventures that can only be found in a magical castle. Jareth watched him leave and then turned his attention back to Sarah and her quest. He had to find out if she was safe, or else it would plague his every waking moment, and quite possibly his sleep as well. Jareth stood up from his chair and stretched majestically. His annoying headache was beginning to subside and leave him in a peculiarly good mood.

He walked briskly towards his chambers that had been destroyed earlier by Toby, and closed the door behind himself. The child was a nice addition to his boring life, but he couldn't have him snooping in other affairs. Sarah would be horribly worried if she knew that Toby was in the castle. She still thought that he was safe at home. Well, he was still safe, just not exactly at home.

His crystal orb hadn't emitted a glow for several days. He wasn't surprised to see it dull and lifeless, but still suspended in mid air. At least some of the magic still coursed throughout its delicate body.

A memory slapped Jareth and nearly knocked him back. The poem! He could remember it perfectly for a few brief moments and suddenly he understood that he would not be able to save the crystals. Jareth staggered backwards a few steps and then caught his balance. The revelation had been forced upon him so violently that it was nearly exhausting. Jareth took several deep breaths before he approached the magical orb once again. This time there was no awareness of the poem nor any of its startling memories.

"Show me Sarah. I still control you and the magic and I will not be defied any longer. As long as you live, you will listen to me!" Jareth demanded harshly.

It seemed to listen and shone a sickly blue color. Jareth watched with anticipation. Perhaps, his powers were not as weak as he had previously thought. The orb vibrated slightly and then the blue faded away to reveal one of the many forests that covered the entire Underground. There was no blood in the picture, thankfully. However, there didn't really seem to be any ground either. Jareth realized that he was actually viewing the treetops. There was no sign of Sarah.

"How dare you mock me! I demand that you show me Sarah!" Jareth resisted a very strong urge to destroy the orb.

It seemed to grow angry at him, for the blue glow returned a little more fiercely. Jareth shielded his icy eyes and continued to peer into the depths of the crystal. The canopy of leaves pulled away and a series of small wooden homes were revealed. They had been fashioned from the very tree they sat upon. The view swooped over the homes and came to rest over a

slightly larger one. However, it was no different from the rest in any other way.

The picture lowered and the curtain of leaves that had been pulled across the doorway parted. A shape was laying upon the ground, huddled in sheets and blankets. Jareth gazed into her angelic face and smiled. He reached out with one hand and brushed it across the surface of the crystal, where her face would have been, had he been by her side.

"You ruined everything, Jareth," He scolded himself.

"Sarah!" Toby exclaimed from behind the Goblin King.

Toby had kept quiet for nearly five minutes, which is very hard for a young boy who has too much energy. He had hidden behind the bed, hoping that he wouldn't be discovered. Actually, he had originally wandered in to ask Jareth if there were any bathrooms in the castle. When he saw the crystal and the picture inside, he convinced his bladder to hold on, which took an awful lot of willpower. That was when he saw his sister and all secrecy immediately vanished from his mind. He forgot about his full bladder and rushed over in front of Jareth to look at his sleeping sister.

Jareth was startled. No one had ever snuck up on him before. How had this noisy little child managed to surprise him? Whats more, Toby had seen the Goblin King nearly profess his deepest and darkest secret to an image of Sarah. Jareth thanked the fates that Toby had revealed himself in time. However, his anger was rearing its ugly head. He snatched Toby by his

collar and turned him around abruptly.

"What do you think you were doing, boy?" Jareth snarled.

Toby cringed and tried to run to safety. However, he only managed to fall on his knees. Toby immediately broke into fitful and frightened tears. He gasped and tried to crawl away, but Jareth held tight. Toby rolled on the ground and nearly choked himself from his crying fit.

Jareth watched him, his anger slowly dissipating. As always, it left him feeling drained, despite the fact that he had had a fairly long sleep. Looking at the young boy, he felt only pity and guilt. He had frightened him to tears and, by the look of it, Toby had lost control of other areas as well. Jareth let go of his collar and then lifted the boy into his arms.

Toby fought, for he truly believed that Jareth meant to punish him. His mind was trying desperately to think of a plan of escape, but the tears fogged his rationale. He had only animal instincts left. Toby bit Jareth's injured arm. Jareth tightened his hands a bit to subdue the anger and the pain that had suddenly flared up from Toby's violence.

"If you continue fighting me, I fear that we will not have a very good visit. Just calm down, Toby. My word, you act as if I'm going to kill you right here and now. I have no such plan. I am not going to harm you," Jareth reassured.

Toby stopped his fighting and hitched in a few shaky breaths. His tears were still streaming down his cheeks and blurring his vision, but he believed that Jareth would not hurt him. Toby actually relaxed and allowed the Goblin King to adjust him to a bit more comfortable position. He

noticed that he had wet himself and was quite disappointed and embarrassed. However, Jareth had not said anything about it.

"Do you think you can walk now?" Jareth asked.

He had stopped outside of Toby's chambers and set him down. Toby snuffled a bit in response and then took a few shaky steps into the room. Jareth watched from the door with a sort of endearment towards the boy. He was so small and innocent.

Jareth had always wondered why the humans had children. Tired and upset parents, or siblings, wished them away to him. Once they reached his castle all they did was scream and cry until they turned into goblins. However, now he was beginning to understand what the need for babies was all about. It was actually quite enjoyable to have someone who depended on you and looked up to you. They needed love and caring and in return the children gave their entire affection over to their parents. In all his hundreds of years, Jareth had never even considered having a child. Now...

He shook the strange thoughts from his mind and watched as Toby waddled further into the room. He was quite wet, and was probably very uncomfortable. There were no clothes in the castle for someone Toby's size, unless his magic was being agreeable, which he very much doubted. Jareth attempted to form a crystal, but there was nothing in his awaiting palm. They would have to find some clothes the difficult way. Perhaps the empty goblin city would have something that was clean, (that was very doubtful, but worth a try).

"I think that today would be better spent within the city," Jareth proclaimed.

Toby turned back to face Jareth. His cheeks were flushed with color. Jareth smiled a bit at him, thinking about the embarrassing situation. The child didn't want to go in public with a stain on his pants. However, there wouldn't be anyone down there to see, save Jareth and perhaps a few animals, no one important anyway.

"Come now, Toby," Jareth demanded.

Toby looked disgusted. Of course, the reason he looked that way was because he was. His pants were wet and beginning to feel rather cold. All he wanted was to change, but the Goblin King seemed to have other ideas. Toby let out a short breath. He would just do as Jareth had said. The city was probably very interesting. He wobbled after the regal man, trying to keep his legs away from the wet material.

"Can we..I mean, I think I need to, you know, umm, change," Toby begged.

Jareth glanced down at the boy and scoffed at his ignorance. Didn't the child know that Jareth did not have clothes just laying about his castle for everyone who happened to be drawn in? He was not required to keep them comfortable, just await the inevitable change. Toby should have understood that, but he was still young. Jareth would have to allow the boy a bit longer to comprehend certain things.

The heavy iron doors swung open of their own accord. Toby marveled at the way they had moved by themselves, his wetness forgotten for the time being. Jareth ignored the obviously amazing sight and strode through the doorway. He was not used to walking so much, but as of lately it had become his main means of transportation. Taking on his owl form only depleted the weak magic. Walking was not as horrible as he had thought, for Jareth had watched many people walk, run, jog, as they toiled through his Labyrinth. It had seemed loathsome and exhausting. Flying was much more enjoyable, but walking was bearable in its own menial way.

"Wow! Is this the goblin city?" Toby asked, his wide eyes taking in the surroundings.

Jareth nodded. He was not proud of the dirty, vile city. It was infested with rats and wild cats that roamed throughout the shacks and marketplace. The horrid dump left a ghastly odor over the entire city. Jareth had rarely ventured into the goblin city. He had no reason to walk among the lowly inhabitants.

"There, Toby. Check the market place," Jareth stated.

The market place was crude, but somewhat cleaner than the rest of the hovel. There were wooden booths placed in a nearly complete circle. It was the city square that they sat in. There had been booths for meats and fruits and many other sorts of foods. There had been clothes and cloth and ribbons. There were tools and swords. Occasionally a local artist would happen by and sell his works (whether paintings or written pieces), and then there had been the yearly visit by the elves. Their goods had always been far superior than anything the goblins could dream of developing.

He watched the boy sift through piles of forgotten merchandise. The goblins had deserted the city and the castle. They thought that the castle was making them disappear. Their inferior minds couldn't comprehend the immensity of the real problem. Toby managed to gather two decent pairs of pants and a shirt that appeared to be close to his small size. However, he wasn't done. Toby had ignored his wet clothes and decided that the market was too interesting to suddenly leave. He rushed over to the many swords that laid atop the counter of one booth.

Jareth let out a sigh of boredom. He leaned against one of the dilapidated brick walls and waited for the child to tire of the place. It would probably be fairly soon.

Childrens' attention spans were generally extremely short, at least that was what he had heard.

As he watched Toby marvel over the strange goods, Jareth could easily see the family resemblance. Toby looked very much like Sarah, despite the fact that they had totally different mothers. They acted alike as well and Jareth was fairly sure that Toby would be acquiring a certain stubborn streak soon. They even had the same glimmer in their eyes. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were both amazed with magic and very open to fantasy. Toby's clear blue eyes held the same life as Sarah's deep, brown eyes.

"May I take anything?" Toby asked.

Jareth nodded. He looked towards his castle and thought back to the crystal orb that had finally decided to work with him again that day. Sarah had been safe, that was a relief. However, she had been up in the trees. That was a surprise. She had probably befriended some different sort of creature.

"Her friends!" Jareth was suddenly very alarmed.

They had been in the dungeon, but what with the goblins gone, who was keeping them there? Did his spell still work over Ludo? Were the bonds still secured around the large beast? So many uncertainties. Jareth had to get back and Toby would have to cut his playtime short.

Jareth strode over to the boy and gently grabbed his arm. Toby looked a bit upset at being stopped in the midst of exploring, but noticing the Goblin King's worry, he relented. After all, fighting never got anyone anywhere.

Jareth new immediately that something had happened. The proud metal doors that had stood before his castle since the beginning of time, were no longer upright. In fact, something had knocked them down. Jareth looked at the disaster and then over his shoulder towards the goblin city.

Sarah's friends had escaped and would soon be on their way to find her.


	19. Say Goodbye

Chapter Seventeen: Say Good Bye

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start. Someone was watching her. She nearly could see a pair of piercing blue eyes gazing at her, but it was just her imagination. She must have been dreaming, but she didn't remember anything. Sarah pulled a hand through her thick, and horribly tangled, brunette hair. She was just having a hard time adjusting, that was all. She wasn't going crazy. But why was she thinking of Jareth constantly and seeing him when he certainly wasn't there?

"I need a vacation," Sarah mumbled to herself.

She looked back at the comfortable pillow that had cradled her head in slumber. However, sleep would be all but impossible after the unnerving experience. She finally relented and decided that she would just have to get an early start on the day's traveling. It was just as well that she got

going, then she would face the big good bye sooner as well.

Poor Kyper, simply couldn't come with her any further. He had family and friends that he needed to stay with. Besides, she couldn't watch over a child while she was on her quest. The whole quest could be very dangerous and she certainly didn't want Kyper to get injured. He would just have to understand that that was the way life went. It wasn't fair.

Sarah rose luxuriously from the quaint matters. She pulled the sweater over her simple gray dress. The morning had a cold chill to it. The wool felt warm and sweet against her neck. It reminded her of winter evenings by a fire with her father and her real mother. That was when they had still been a family. Sarah smiled at the lovely memory and decided that she would have

to be positive about her quest.

"Sarah, why are you up?" a tiny voice asked from behind her.

Sarah spun around. Kyper was standing amidst the curtain of leaves. His furry head was poked through and several vines had wrapped about his ear. Kyper shook his head and freed himself from the tangle of foliage. He then trotted up to Sarah, a look of excitement on his youthful face.

"I just woke up," Sarah said.

She didn't feel like going into the specifics about the dream and the feeling that she had been watched. Kyper wouldn't understand, anyway. He was too young to know about paranoia. She remembered his mind reading ability and silently prayed that he hadn't used it. If he had, Kyper didn't show any expression changes. He was still very excited and obviously wanted

to tell Sarah something immediately.

"You seem like you're in a good mood today, Kyper," Sarah remarked casually.

The young furrygatherer nodded his head in agreement. A large grin had formed upon his face. He looked like he was about to burst from anticipation. Sarah knelt down by her friend and awaited his news. She hoped that Kyper had something good to tell her.

"I just can't wait! It's going to be so exciting with all the traveling and the journey and the crystals! I'm all ready to go with you this morning!" Kyper stated.

Sarah's heart dropped. How could she crush poor Kyper's hopes? He was so happy and she was going to destroy everything. Sarah felt like a creep. Kyper still watched her with his trusting black eyes, but he looked a bit worried as well. She reached out and took one of Kyper's small hooves into her hand. The only way to tell him was to get on with it. There would be no more hesitating. Kyper deserved to know that he was going to have to stay home, where it was safe. She would almost certainly see him again. At least, she hoped that she would.

"I really need to talk to you about that, Kyper. You do know that this is going to be dangerous and not all that fun?" Sarah asked carefully.

The excitement was slowly falling out of Kyper's expressions. He gazed at Sarah, obviously wishing that he had used his telepathic power a little sooner. He looked down at his feet and then back to her.

"I know..but..." Sarah cut him off with a finger upon his mouth.

"Listen. It won't be a game. My quest is very serious and I'm afraid that I can't have anyone else with me. I greatly appreciate everything that you did for me, especially saving my life from that beast. I'm not saying I don't like you, because you're a great friend! I don't think that your

parents would want you to take the chance and go with me. I seriously doubt that they gave their okay about this. Am I right?" she asked.

Kyper shook his head reluctantly. He knew what would be coming next. He should have understood that Sarah would not let him accompany her. He knew that it was important and dangerous, but he was her friend and she needed him to keep her company. Kyper couldn't bring himself to look at her for fear that he would break into tears.

"I didn't think they would. Now Kyper, I understand that you might be mad at me for a while. You have every right to be mad because it sucks. You are too young, and that is the best reason I can give you. Life isn't fair. I learned that when I had to go through everything to get my brother back. Now you have to learn it," Sarah explained.

Kyper nodded. He was losing a terrible battle with tears. They had welled up in his eyes and one trickled over. Kyper wiped at it without much of a thought. He didn't want Sarah to know that he was crying. He wanted her to think that he was old enough. He could go and he could take care of himself. It wouldn't be too hard. He could just tag along for a while and then go back home. Yeah... However, he knew that it wouldn't work the moment he decided to tell her. She would just shake her head and tell him that he was too young and he had to stay home with his family. It wasn't fair, she was certainly right about that.

Sarah placed her hand beneath Kyper's chin and drew his gaze up to her own. Her face melted into concern once she saw the tear stains on his fur. Kyper tried to hide them by wiping his hooves across his cheeks, but it didn't work. Sarah brushed his fur back gently on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, Kyper. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you," Sarah whispered.

She wrapped her arms around Kyper's small furry body. He wrapped his arms about her neck and cried in her sweater. No longer did he care what she thought about him being old or young. He couldn't hold his emotions back any longer. He was being tossed away by someone he really liked and it hurt him.

"I-I don't w-want yo-u to go," Kyper said in between sobs.

Sarah patted his back and attempted to soothe him. Kyper only clutched her stronger, in an attempt to never let her go. Perhaps if he held on long enough she would let him come with her. No one would be able to pry him from her, no one!

Sarah pulled out of the embrace and shocked Kyper. He had thought that she would hold on for much longer. However, all she did was ruffle his head and then stand up, stretching her back. Sarah grabbed her pack and then did a quick check of the room. She had forgotten about Kyper. He was quite upset about it too.

"Sarah?" Kyper asked.

Sarah turned and smiled at him. She pushed him towards the door and swung the curtain of leaves away for them to pass by. Kyper blinked his eyes several times in the harsh sunlight. They were weak from the crying. Sarah placed her hand on Kyper's shoulder and walked beside him.

"Come one, buddy. I need to see Leader and you're welcome to accompany me," Sarah replied.

Kyper was perplexed. Hadn't she just noticed his crying fit? Why was she suddenly acting so different? Sure, he had only known her for a short time, but it was strange. Maybe she was trying to ignore the sadness. That made some sense, but Kyper wished that she hadn't changed her mood so suddenly.

They stopped outside of the largest building that was at the end of the walkway. That was Leader's home and it looked like he was still asleep, or meditating. Sarah hesitated outside the curtain of leaves. There was no door nor a doorbell. How was she supposed to let Leader know that she was there? She couldn't just yell to him. That would be rude. So what did one do to make one's presence known? Sarah looked to Kyper for some help.

"What?" Kyper asked.

Sarah gestured towards the home, but Kyper didn't seem to get the clue. He only looked at Sarah with a very confused expression. Sarah finally gave up and threw her hands into the air in defeat. She would just have to try and do it her way.

"Leader?" Sarah asked softly. She certainly didn't want him to get mad at her.

There was no response from within the home. Perhaps she had been wrong. Maybe Leader wasn't home. That would make her job a lot easier. Then she could just find him and not worry about how to ask to be let in without a doorbell.

"Or at least a knocker," Sarah thought to herself.

"You don't have to stand out there, child. Sarah, you and young Kyper can come on inside," a warm voice rose up from inside.

Sarah was relieved. She took Kyper's hoof in her hand and pulled him after her. Sarah pulled the leaves aside for Kyper and then let them swing shut behind her. Leader gazed at them mildly from his position on the floor. There were several candles lit about him. In the corner was the old orb. It did look dead. There was no glow and it was laying on the ground, like a

normal rubber ball. There was no magic left.

"I wasn't sure what to do," Sarah explained.

Leader nodded. He understood everything. Sarah sat upon the ground by him and urged Kyper to do the same. The young animal fell to the ground, but went to play with the crystal. Sarah nearly grabbed him. She didn't want the magical orb damaged, but Leader caught her arm. He shook his head.

"Do not worry about Kyper. He can't damage the orb. Even though the magic no longer flows throughout its body, it is still resilient. Let him play, for he has few years left to be young. Too soon this child shall be full grown and have a family of his own. You just wait," Leader said, his

ancient eyes twinkling.

Sarah looked at Kyper. She almost felt like a mother towards him. She couldn't believe how fast she had grown attached to him. It would be hard to leave. Sarah was going to have to struggle with the tears, especially since the furrygatherers might be gone when she returned. If she failed, then all of them would die. Sarah gulped.

"You are putting to much stress upon yourself, Sarah. Let the fates take their proper course. I feel that you will succeed in the end. I am quite sure. You are strong and determined, as I have told you many times before. I will wait here in this tree with the community, until the word of your

success has reached my ears. I know it shall," Leader said.

Sarah could only smile at Leader. She wished that she shared his optimism, but she was the one going on the quest. Sarah, herself, wasn't sure if she could make it through all the trials. Only time would tell what would happen. Leader remained silent. He obviously didn't find it a proper time to comment.

Kyper snuggled against Sarah's arm. He looked at her and wrapped his furry forearms about her waist. Sarah placed a hand upon his shoulder and smiled. It felt nice to be with the furrygatherers and she really didn't want to leave. However, she had no choice. Her destiny had been pushed upon her by an annoying man!

"I guess it's about time that I get going. You know, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back," Sarah told Kyper.

He seemed to brighten up a bit at her comment. Kyper jumped to his feet and rushed towards the door. Sarah made her way up a little slower than the agile animal. She bent her knees several times, not liking the stiff feeling that had seeped into her joints from sitting on the hard ground.

Leader looked to Sarah, his eyes portraying his immense wisdom. Leader seemed to be trying to tell her something with his eyes. He was gazing into hers a little to closely. He seemed to say that she knew the truth.

"Do you really think you shall be back so soon?" his eyes seemed to ask.

Sarah shook her head. Leader was right once again. She didn't think that she would be back soon. Sarah seriously doubted if she would ever return. However, Leader had said that he thought that she would succeed. She just needed to dwell on that happy thought.

"Think happy thoughts," Sarah murmured to herself.

She waved to Leader and then turned to Kyper. He had already dashed outside to wait for her. Sarah didn't know where he kept all the excess energy. She wished that she had only half of his stamina. It would aid her a lot with her voyage. When she had been young, just barely eight, she had dashed about the house with a seemingly endless supply of energy. Oh, the good old

days! Sarah smiled inwardly at her personal joke.

"Oh, Sarah. You mustn't forget this!" Leader called.

Sara turned and noticed a glimmer in Leader's hands. He tossed it to her and she caught it, with a brief moment of fear that she would miss and destroy the gift. Sarah gazed at the crystal ball. It was the one that she had left in the forest. That she was sure of. But, how in the world did

Leader ever get hold of it? Sarah distinctly remembered leaving the crystal in the woods. As a matter of fact, she had thrown it into the woods. It would take ages to find the small thing. When did Leader have enough time? He couldn't have gone out and found it on accident. The place she had thrown it was at least a mile away and Leader was old. Of course, he could have used magic. He did have one of the orbs. His orb was dead though. How could he use the magic, unless he had used the last of the power to find her crystal? But why would he do that? Did Leader know something that she had yet to discover about the crystal ball? Too many questions!

"Thanks," Sarah replied, still very much in her own world.

Leader did not acknowledge her. He had gone back to his meditating. Sarah watched him for a moment and then hurried out. She placed the lovely crystal in her pack and then adjusted the bag over her shoulder. Kyper, sure enough, was waiting for her outside of the house. He had his golden balls out and was clanging them together. A wonderful musical symphony of sounds came from the gorgeous balls. Kyper stopped when he noticed that Sarah had finally come out.

"Poppa and Momma wanted you to stop by before you left. They said that they have some stuff to give you," Kyper said.

He had managed to improve his hoof skills. It was amusing, though a little sad, to watch him struggle to replace the instruments into their velvet bag. Kyper squeezed them between his hooves and, holding the bag in his teeth, placed them inside. It took nearly five minutes to put the four balls away, but Kyper was proud of himself and so was Sarah. He had matured

a lot since she first met him...yesterday! It seemed like ages ago.

Kyper got to his feet and rushed down the walkway to his home. Sarah followed him at a slightly brisk pace. She had no intention of running. The morning was lovely and one that she wanted to enjoy a bit longer. Kyper would just have to wait a few extra minutes.

She stood up slowly and held the hoof of the small furrygatherer. It was just so hard to let go of him. Kyper was holding tears inside again, but he was about to lose control. Sarah feared that if he did, then she would too. Then they would have a crying fest!

"Yeah!" Sarah thought bitterly to herself.

Kyper's parents had given her much more than she had expected. They offered her more food than she could ever fit into her bag. There were canteens of cool water and the delectable punch. They had made her packs of meat that had been tediously wrapped into a large leaf for preservation. There were exotic fruits and vegetables. They had even included two whole loaves of bread. Sarah was shocked with the amount of everything. She had managed to take one loaf of bread, some meat, the canteens and a handful of fruits and other miscellaneous items. As it was her pack felt as if it weighed about ten times more than originally.

Sarah had thanked them many times and tried to give back some of the food . They would only take what didn't fit. She was worried that they were sacrificing their own meals for her. Sarah couldn't accept that. However, she doubted that the rest of the community would let Kyper's family go hungry. They were all very close.

Sarah stopped in mid stride and turned around once again. Kyper was still waving mournfully from his position beside his mother. She had an arm about her son and was waving as well. In fact, all the furrygatherers were waving. Sarah managed a smile, despite her depressed mood, and waved back.

She walked away once again and continued further into the woods. Sarah turned one last time to get a good look at Kyper. She would not allow herself to forget him as she had done with her other three friends. She had pushed their memories aside. If she ever returned home, she was never going to forget Kyper. He was too special, and she was going to keep her other friends in mind. Growing up didn't mean that you had to get rid of your childhood.

Leader had joined the farewell party when she glanced back the last time. His wise eyes sparkled in the morning sun. He looked older to her. Sarah was actually shocked at how much he seemed to have aged. The magic was taking its toll on him as well. He raised one weak hand to her and then replaced it upon his cane. Sarah turned away from them. She couldn't bear to see Leader so weak.

She remained on her course and didn't look back another time to say good bye to the furrygatherers and her dear friend, Kyper.


	20. Part 1: A Ride of a Lifetime

Chapter Eighteen, part 1: The Ride of a Lifetime

"Not even twelve days left and I've only managed to find one dead orb. This

might be even harder than I anticipated. How am I supposed to get into a lake and talk to mermaids? Oh, sorry, Mirameds!" Sarah moaned as she trekked through an extremely overgrown section of the forest.

Thick bushes blocked her path and she only managed to get by them by wiggling beneath or climbing over. They scratched at her face and pulled at the soft fabric of the dress and sweater. Of course, trying to climb, hike and crawl in a dress was a feat in itself. Once again, Sarah wished that Leader had considered practicality over femininity when it came to choosing

an outfit for her. It was a comfortable dress, but still not very useful.

She stopped before a large thorned bush that loomed ominously in front of her. There was no way around, for it appeared to stretch on and on in both directions. It reminded her slightly of the first section of the Labyrinth. Perhaps there was a secret hidden within this horrid bush.

"Yeah, I'm really going to feel over this with my hands," Sarah mocked.

She looked the brier bush over a bit longer and then relented. She would just have to head the other way. Leader had not been kind enough to provide her with a compass and some useful directions. He would have probably just said that she needed to figure that out for herself. It sounded like something Leader would tell her. Sarah smiled bitterly at the memories of the night before and all the questioning Leader would avoid with a riddle. He was a tricky old guy.

Sarah turned away from the bush reluctantly. It didn't appeal to her to suddenly change her direction, but perhaps it was for the best. Maybe she had been going the wrong way and the bush was put there to stop her from making the mistake. It sounded like something Jareth might do, but he was losing magic quickly. Why would he want to waste what little he had left? Sarah dismissed the thoughts and started to head left alongside the shrubbery.

There was no change in the thickness, nor height, nor thorns of the large foliage. She would not be able to pass it by. There was no end in the near distance. However, there was something strange far up on the horizon. Sarah squinted and tried desperately to see what was making the bluish sparkle. It was still too far away, but she would certainly find out.

She turned her lazy walk into a brisk jog. Her muscles needed to get used to being worked, after all. She would probably be jogging through half of the journey, just so she could reach everything in time. Sarah thought about her time constraints and moaned.

The shimmer ahead of her was like a beacon. It glimmered like a thousand of Jareth's crystals all placed together in the sunshine. A cool breeze offered her the scent of water and wet soil. Sarah breathed in deeply and savored the sweet breeze that cooled her sweaty brow. She laughed, despite her short breaths, for she knew what lay ahead of her. It was the lake that

Leader had spoken about.

"I can't believe it! The bush did help me!" Sarah exclaimed.

She leapt over a large rock and found herself face to face with something. It moved too fast for her to get a good look it. However, Sarah skidded to a halt and nearly fell flat on her face. She glanced about her and noticed nothing out of place. She had seen something and now it was hiding from her. Sarah was shocked with the thing's speed. Was it a friend or enemy? Sarah bit her lip in fear and hoped that the animal or creature was indeed a friend. She would not be able to outrun something of such great speed. The mysterious beast would probably be able to easily race beside the blindingly fast furrygatherers.

"Hello?" she called with a bit of a waver in her voice.

There was no answer. She couldn't even hear her own echo. The forest was strangely silent all about her. There was not a sound from the birds singing. There were no grasshoppers or crickets that had decided to stick around and serenade the morning. There was no lapping water from the distant lake. There wasn't even a hoot from a nearby owl. At that point Sarah didn't even mind if the white owl appeared before her. At least it would be some sort of noise. The silence was terrifying, especially after seeing the animal she had very nearly run over.

A twig cracked in the near distance and Sarah spun to face it. There was nothing in front of her. A deep breath was taken from behind her and she twirled back around. Still, no sign of the creature. Sarah turned in circles, trying to observe all her surroundings at once. She spun faster

and faster, sure that the thing would sneak up behind her when she wasn't looking. Her head was washed over in dizziness and she lost her balance. Sarah staggered a few shaky strides to her left and collided with the brier bush. Sarah fell to the ground beside it, the world moving in strange waves and spirals about her.

She felt her life flash before her eyes. The future she would never have, appeared with the rest of her memories. Sarah thought of everything she had kept hidden for so long. Now, she would never be able to ever inform anyone about her deepest secrets. They would go with her to her rather sudden death. The Underground was doomed and her stupidity was to blame. Everyone

depended on her and she had let them down... even Kyper! The poor little furrygatherer. It seemed to take an eon to see her life, but in reality, it only lasted a few short moments, the amount of time it took Sarah to attempt to stagger away from the thorny bush.

"Ouch," Sarah muttered.

Her hand had been cut up from the thorns. Luckily, none of them had decided to stay with her. She held her hand tightly and still tried to look around her. Her sight had somehow slowed down. She turned her head, but the forest wavered until she stopped her gaze from moving. Sarah closed her eyes and then snapped them back open, but nothing had changed.

Nausea snuck over her and she held her stomach tightly. She was going to lose her breakfast. She was sure of it. Sarah begged her food to stay down. She hated throwing up. Her stomach slowly calmed and she lost the urge. Sarah relaxed a bit and waited for her dizziness to subside.

"Who are you?" a shaky voice asked from behind her.

Sarah could not bring herself to look. Her vision had still not become normal. Instead she closed her eyes and waited for the animal to eat her. Something that was that large and so fast would certainly be a predator. She would just give up easily and hope for a quick death.

"I asked who you where!" the voice reminded.

"It doesn't matter who I am. I suggest that you just kill me and get it over with. I'm too dizzy to try to get away so I guess I'm easy prey. You might as well come over here and let me see you before I die. I don't want to be eaten by something I haven't ever laid eyes on," Sarah said in a slow voice.

The creature behind her erupted in a wonderfully musical laugh. It billowed air out onto Sarah's neck, forming goosebumps. She shivered slightly. However, the animal's laughter was all it took to convince her that she was not going to be eaten. Sarah allowed herself to relax a bit more.

"I'm not going to eat you! Why would I ever want to do that?" the voice asked.

It was a strangely familiar voice, but Sarah couldn't quite place it. She had heard the thing before, but it had sounded differently. Or maybe, she was just trying to figure too many things out and she had never heard anyone like it before.

The animal snorted a bit and nickered gently. It's warm muzzle nuzzled against her hair and then it brought its long head around to gaze at her. Sarah was shocked. She jumped back and ran into the animal's long, sturdy legs. It stepped back a little to allow her more room. Its wide eyes were ringed with blue and Sarah was sure that they, if not the voice, did look familiar. Once again, she could not place it.

She was face to face with a horse. The purest white-gray horse that she had ever seen. It was far more intelligent than any other equine she had ever known before. However, all the others hadn't been able to talk. It nickered again and flared its nostrils to take in her scent. Sarah reached out tentatively and stroked the warm gray muzzle. The horse bowed its head and

allowed her to scratch his ears.

"Wow," was all Sarah could manage.

The horse whinnied and lifted his head up. He walked entirely before Sarah and once again she was shocked. It was not just a plain horse she was looking at, but a Pegasus! Its billowy feathered wings looked as soft and white as a cloud. They fluttered slightly in the breeze and sparkled as if they had been covered in glitter. Sarah marveled over the animal. It was everything she had ever imagined in her most wonderful dreams. She rose to her feet and tentatively touched one massive wing.

"Well, we haven't got all day. Do you want a ride or not?" the animal asked.

Its eyes twinkled slightly and reminded her of Leader. Was it Leader? Had he disguised himself using the magic? Sarah nearly laughed at her pathetic assumptions. This was not the old furrygatherer. This was a majestic horse. Besides, Leader hadn't had any magic left to use. His orb had died and so had most of his powers. Her mind was just trying to match those interesting

and wise eyes.

Sarah finally snapped out of her thoughts. This Pegasus had offered her a ride and she was only staring at it like an imbecile. Of course a ride would be marvelous and exhilarating. She had always dreamed of riding upon a flying horse. She had never expected the dream to come true, for most everyone knew that these animals were pure fantasy. However, Sarah had thought goblins, fairies and talking foxes were fantasies as well (not to mention a seductive Goblin King).

"I would be very grateful for a ride. Please, what is your name so that I don't just call you 'you'," Sarah said as she walked up to the majestic steed.

He nickered slightly and tossed his noble head. His lush mane that very nearly swept the forest floor, floated through the air and sparkled brilliantly. It was as white as he was. His tail swished and swatted a few insects away from his hide. The remarkable creature observed her with his

knowledgeable eyes and flared his nostrils slightly. He was very alert about his surroundings. It probably came from being an animal of prey, as were most horses.

"Call me Charm, Sarah," he answered her.

Sarah was surprised to hear the animal speak her name. As far as she knew she hadn't informed him of her name. Perhaps, it was common knowledge throughout the Underground. It seemed like Sarah was well known wherever she went. She certainly didn't understand why, but she understood very little as of lately. Sarah would just have to accept the strange events and

move on.

Charm lowered himself to his knees so that Sarah might be able to mount him. She did so very clumsily, for she had never had proper lessons. In fact, her riding career was limited to a few short trailrides she had taken on a pony when she was in junior high. However, despite her novice riding skills, she was not afraid of falling off. Sarah believed that Charm would be smooth as silk as he glided through the wind. Sarah would just cling to his flowing mane and close her eyes.

"Ready?" Charm asked as he glanced back at his passenger.

Sarah checked her pack to assure herself that everything was in its place. She wrapped her hands tightly through locks of his pure white mane. She bent down close to his neck so that some of the wind might be directed away from her. Sarah nodded her head a little reluctantly. The fear was beginning to catch up to her.

"Charm, is this going to be very bumpy?" Sarah asked carefully.

Charm simply nickered in reply. He tossed his head in excitement and Sarah nearly lost her hand hold. Charm leaped forward and flapped his powerful wings about her. They created a wonderful wind that smelled vaguely of flowers and rain. Sarah closed her eyes and imagined herself in a meadow after a spring day. His feathers fluttered about her and swept across her

face. They were as soft as down and twice as white.

He rose into the air with a great leap. The illusion of weightlessness swept over her and her stomach jumped awkwardly. His wings beat furiously and stroked her face. Sarah loved the feel of the feathers. They had a soothing affect on her. She even opened her eyes and glanced at the ground below her that was very quickly falling away. Sarah looked at the long thorn bush and marveled at how far it stretched. She truly never would have reached an end.

Sarah gradually lifted herself up to enjoy the rush of the cool breeze sweeping against her flushed face. It was exhilarating and made her feel as free as a bird in the sky. All around her were light downy clouds, drifting lazily by. She shook her head and allowed her hair to flow about her like a banner. Sarah laughed excitedly and removed her hands from his thick mane.

Charm looked at her, worried that she had fallen. He nickered to her and Sarah responded with another excited laugh.

The world rushed by her, and she never wanted to get off. She loved riding the large horse through the air. His warm wings brushed over her and offered a sort of barrier against the sky all around. Sarah never even thought once about a fatal fall. She knew that Charm would not allow her to plummet to her doom. He would scoop her back up, if she should happen to fall. Sarah trusted the horse with her life.

The lake passed below them and Sarah realized, if with some regret, that Charm was beginning to descend a little. He moved his legs to control the direction and ease the landing. Sarah nearly felt like crying. She wanted to ride all day. Charm could prove very useful to scale the mountains. He would also be very fun! His warm wings only spread out, gliding them

downward. They no longer brushed against her face giving her the wonderful flowery scent.

Charm landed gracefully. He trotted a little to the water's edge and then halted. Sarah waited for Charm to lower himself to his knees once again. She slid off, careful to avoid his large wings and then stood before the lovely horse. Charm whinnied and pranced. His alert ears twisted about to take in all the noises surrounding the lake. It really should have been called an ocean. It was big enough.

"Thank you, Charm. Are you going to be staying with me for the rest of my journey?" Sarah asked hopefully.

A sad gleam formed in Charm's blue-rimmed eyes. He let out a sigh that sounded almost like a nicker. It was hard to discern horse noises from one another. However, she was quite sure that Charm would be leaving. The sadness in his eyes was proof of that. Sarah was shocked at the extent of his sadness. If he had been human he probably would have broken into tears

on the spot.

"I have other duties to attend to," Charm replied simply.

Sarah nodded in response. She had seriously doubted that Charm would be able to stay with her, but it had been worth a try. He had already been a lot of help. After all, he had brought her to the lakeside. That had shortened the amount of time it would take Sarah to reach the next orb. How she would reach that crystal was another matter entirely. Charm certainly couldn't help her with that aspect of her journey. He probably couldn't swim very well with his feathered wings. It would be extremely hard to fly with them weighed down with mucky water.

"I really appreciate the help and the fact that you didn't eat me," Sarah teased.

Charm nickered at her joke and then turned to raise back into the air. His long tail swished in the wind and whipped Sarah in the face. She batted it away carefully and watched as Charm glanced back at her. She just couldn't let him go yet. Sarah rushed up beside the horse and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sarah, what?" he stated in surprise.

Sarah buried her face in his sweet mane of hair. She only wanted to hold on to him forever and beg the horse to never leave. She loved to ride him too much. She had already grown attached to the animal. Charm looked at her in shock and then a sort of endearment passed over his features. He placed his head in her own hair and nuzzled against her shoulder. His warm breath

coursed down her back and sent shivers down her spine.

"Thank you for everything, Charm. I'll never forget that ride," Sarah said with a warm smile.

She pulled out of the embrace with quite a bit of willpower. The horse remained standing by her, gazing lovingly into her eyes. He had a strange expression upon his long face and Sarah found herself feeling awkward. She stepped away from him and nervously adjusted her pack. The horse finally shook his head and turned to leave.

Sarah also turned. She had a crystal to find and she was only wasting time by saying good bye twice to a horse she had only just met. So why did it feel like she had known Charm forever? Why did she feel so safe around him the moment after he first laid eyes on her? It was strange and Sarah was sure that it wasn't going to be the last peculiar thing to happen to her on

her journeys.

She knelt by the water and gazed into its clear and glassy surface. Sarah was reminded of the mirrors in Jareth's castle. He had used them to observe so much, and now he could do very little with his magic. She felt sorry for him, despite her better senses, but he was suffering more than anyone should ever have to. He was tied to a doomed empire that was crumbling all

about him and all he could do was watch silently from his darkened corner.

The water looked surprisingly deep, especially since she was sitting on the shore. It almost seemed as if it just dropped off where it started. That was another strange thing and Sarah was sure that it did drop off. She scooted away from it, being on the safe side in case she actually

was right about the depth.

"I guess that I need to do something," Sarah muttered to herself.

She touched the water and was very relieved to find out that it was cool and completely normal. She had half expected the water to simply be a large mirror. However, that was even too weird for the Underground. Water was water. Sarah edged back up by it and ran her arm through its cool surface. The water felt wonderful against her bare skin. If it hadn't been so open and deep it would make a wonderful place to bathe. However, she wouldn't do it on the slight chance that Jareth could still use his mirrors.

Something brushed against her arm in the water and Sarah snapped herself away from it. She couldn't trust anything. She had to continuously remind herself of that. Anything could be dangerous now that the magic was dying and warping itself around as it disintegrated. Sarah gradually brought herself closer to the water and gazed into its depths. There was nothing

other than the cool, clean water.

"I must be imagining things now. Makes sense, I suppose. If I am really on my way to going nuts I guess I should start seeing things and feeling things any time now," Sarah thought to herself.

She reached her hand tentatively back into the water. There was nothing in there. There was nothing to touch her nor nothing to be afraid of. The lake was strangely devoid of fish and other aquatic life. Maybe the Mirameds were the only things that lived there. Maybe they had touched her. Sarah reached further in and scooted closer to the edge. She peered in, trying to catch a glimpse of the people who lived beneath the surface.

The thing brushed against her hand once again and this time something grabbed her. Sarah's heart skipped a beat as she felt herself pulled forward into the water. Her pack toppled off and landed on the shore. She reached for it, but missed. Whatever had a hold of her, had a strong grip. Sarah pulled back with all her might, but the thing dragged her into the deep water even further.

Her voice felt paralyzed deep within her throat. She was not able to even emit a single plea for help. All she could do was make a low guttural sound, almost like growling, that was nearly too quiet even for her to hear. She was stunned and could only allow the thing to drag her into the

water towards certain doom.

The thought broke her frozen state. She would not go easily. She had to fight with every breath in her body. Some strange thing was not going to force her into the lake to die! Sarah pulled back more violently and whipped her captured hand about violently. However, the thing remained gripping her as tight as ever. There was no hope.

"HELP! CHARM, someone! Anyone!" Sarah begged as she slipped the rest of the way into the lake.

She treaded water for a short time, before the thing began to pull again. It pulled her below the water and Sarah struggled to regain her position on the surface. She bobbed up for a brief moment and gasped for air. Something caught her eye to the side. Sarah looked over and noticed a white flash had landed beside her. Her eyes were still blurred from being filled with Lake water when she was dragged under. Charm had returned to help her.

"Charm I..." Sarah couldn't finish.

The monster beneath the surface dragged her back under. She gasped and then drew in a deep breath. Sarah struggled against the thing, kicking and pushing it with all of her might. But it didn't help, the thing pulled her further and further away from the surface. The sun's light only appeared in waves of crystallized shines. She looked below her and kicked the thing repeatedly. It only wavered slightly, but Sarah took advantage of the weakness. She wrenched her arm and pulled herself free from the grasp.

Sarah could feel her air drawing away from her. Her lungs were on fire and begging for oxygen. The surface neared slowly, but she knew that she could reach it in time. All of her swimming lessons had actually done a lot of good. She swam as fast as she could and prepared her lungs for a wonderful, lifesaving, breath of air. However, it never came.

Sarah struck the surface of the water and was pushed away. She reached up and touched the surface, but it had turned hard, like glass. Sarah lost her last bit of air and sputtered slightly as her mind ran with a million thoughts at once. Her time was short and she had run out of ideas. Sarah was sure that she was doomed.

Charm looked down at her. Worry covered his long face. He touched the surface with his hoof, but it never penetrated to her. He walked on the water, because it had turned to glass. Charm couldn't do anything to help her. She was trapped in a watery grave. Her quest had ended early and she wasn't able to do anything about it.

Sarah placed a shaking hand upon the glassy surface. Before her eyes a strange thing was happening. Charm was changing. He lost his large body and flowing tail. His wings faded away and formed into a black cape. His face shortened and became Jareth's. He bent down to her and clawed at the mirrored surface of the water. A frantic expression had covered his face

and he looked nearly insane with fear. Sarah could only look at him with no hope of ever being rescued.

Jareth laid his hand atop her own and looked into her eyes. Sarah looked back at him and saw what the Goblin King had tried so long to hide from her. There was something within his eyes. Could it actually be love? Sarah couldn't watch for very long. She lost her struggle with the lack of air and began to slip further below. Jareth went crazy as he watched her slip into the darkness. He banged wildly on the glass, but nothing would give. He was doomed to watch Sarah fall to her death in the dreaded lake.


	21. Part 2: A Magical Plan

Chapter Eighteen, part 2: The Magical Plan

Jareth had been not even thought about coming to see Sarah until he and Toby had walked back into the castle. The idea of her friends loose and more than likely on their way to see her, was worrying him to no end. There was no doubt in his mind that they would find her. That beast seemed to have a sixth sense, or something along those lines. It would be no time before they teamed up with her and then overthrew Jareth's plans. He hated the thought of being beaten, but there was nothing he could do, what with his magic being so disagreeable.

Toby had changed into the goblin clothes he had found in the marketplace. They didn't look half bad and at least they had been properly cleaned. His wet clothes had been disposed of. There were no goblin servants to do the washing and Jareth's magic was running on low. He himself, had thrown several pairs of clothes into the trash rather than attempt to do a wash. There was just so far a king would stoop.

Toby bounded about the room and splashed through the shallow pond in the center of the throne room. He kicked the water about and splattered the draping with perfect little droplets. The ground was coated with the slick water and offered a dangerous walkway for Toby to be playing on. Jareth made an attempt to slow Toby down, but he didn't listen. Jareth decided

that it was best to ignore the problem and hope that it would just go away soon.

He placed his head in his hands and tried to think the problem through. He had always been able to come up with a strategy. This time was no different. He would have to think of a way to stop them before they reached her. At the rate Sarah was traveling her friends would reach her in no time.

"Can I go look around?" Toby asked.

Jareth waved his hand though the air without a glance towards Toby. The boy smiled and rushed out of the room. He left behind him a mess of water and dirt from his shoes. The whole place had been sprayed with water. Toby had been lucky that nothing had struck Jareth. He wasn't in the best of moods and getting soaked was not going to improve anything.

"How could I have let them escape? What is the reason for this ignorance?" Jareth asked himself forlornly.

He had always been ready for a plan. Everything that anyone tried would be abruptly stopped by fast thinking on Jareth's part. Only once had he been beaten. That time would linger in his mind forever. For that had been the turning point of his whole life. Sarah had tried to destroy him. She had actually nearly succeeded for she had left his mighty castle in shambles,

nothing but scattered dust and rock. The labyrinth had lost some of its previous tricks and magic and Jareth still hadn't been able to restore it entirely. She had stormed through and nearly killed his world and himself. She didn't even have a clue about the destruction she had caused. Now,

however, she was here to save the world she had tried to defeat six years ago. Jareth had a feeling that she would have saved the Underground even if her friends hadn't been at stake. Despite herself, Sarah loved this magical place and Jareth knew that. However, he wasn't about to take chances. Now, it didn't matter. He had risked everything and came out with nothing. The

prisoners were gone and so was his strong hold on Sarah. It was all very depressing.

Jareth rose from his throne. He had much to do and very little time to complete it all. He dodged a rather large puddle on the way to the doorway. Toby would have to come back and clean everything up. Jareth wasn't about to wipe up the child's mess. He had been immature enough to make it so he would have to be mature enough to fix it.

He gazed over to the picture that stood in the corner. Sarah looked as she had when she had confronted him so long ago. The face was a little more slender, for he had tried to paint her as she aged. It had been impossible. Her eyes caught his gaze and held him captive. Even the painting had power over him. Jareth reached up and pulled some of the curtain over the painting. It drifted over the canvas and floated a little in the cool breeze that had started up just recently. Sarah's form was still easy to see through the clear material, but at least her eyes had lost that hypnotizing hold that they had had over him.

He turned quickly and marched from the room. He could no longer dwell on the picture. Sarah was his main concern at that time. He hoped that his orb would still be agreeable for he needed to find out where the beast and Hoggle had traveled. He also was interested about where Sarah was heading. He didn't want them to happen to meet.

Jareth threw his door open and ignored the mess of his room. Toby would have to clean all of this as well. Jareth could not live with his chamber looking like a dump. For so long it had been the only room in the castle, save his crystallized room, that had remained neat and tidy. Now it just angered him to look at the mess and the clothes strewn across the ground.

Jareth sat in the chair near his orb and gazed into its depths. He had very little hope that it would actually work a second time. However, if the magic had decided to cooperate, he was going to use it as much as possible. Jareth waved a hand over the crystal and waited anxiously to see if anything would happen. The crystal shone weakly and Jareth let out a relieved breath.

"Show me where the prisoners have escaped," Jareth demanded.

The orb's light faded away and the dump came into view. Jareth rolled his blue eyes at the sight of the offensive dump. One thing about goblins, they didn't care where they threw their garbage. That was why they had their trash just outside the city limits. It was quite disgusting and horribly

smelly, especially on warm days when the food began to rot a little faster. It wasn't sanitary in the least and Jareth had tried to think of a way to get rid of it many times. However, it never worked and the dump remained to this very day. Without the goblins around, it would probably get a chance to decompose a bit and lesson the amount of trash.

A flash of red fur came into focus behind a garbage heap. Jareth had no idea that the prisoners had only just escaped. They had barely made it beyond the city. If his magic had still been strong, Jareth would have flown to them and recaptured them. However, it was pointless. He was not able to keep them in constraints. The beast was too strong and the dwarf too witty.

Hoggle peered around the edge of a mound of broken furniture and soiled sheets. He looked both ways carefully and then motioned for Ludo to follow him. Jareth only watched them for a short time. He soon lost his interest. They were not a threat yet. Sarah had a good day between her and her friends. He would worry about them meeting another time.

"Show me Sarah," Jareth said as he waved his hand over the smooth surface once again.

The crystal was being very understanding that morning. The dump faded away abruptly and the forest came into focus. A very perplexed Sarah was in the center of the crystal gazing up to a large thorn bush. Jareth chuckled a bit at her problem. He remembered the boundary he had set up after the elves had tried to attack his castle. She would never be able to pass by the shrubbery. He noticed that she was near the lake. The furry gatherers must have told her something helpful.

Jareth waved his hand over the orb one last time and the picture faded away completely. He was overjoyed with the magic. Jareth hadn't really grasped the extent of his yearning to control the crystals once again. Perhaps other magic would work as well. It was an intriguing thought and certainly was worth a try.

If he could transform to his owl shape perhaps he could watch Sarah a bit easier. Yet, she knew about the owl. She would see him and immediately know that it was Jareth who was sitting in the trees near her. Jareth pondered the problem for a while longer. The only solution would be to resort to some other figure that Sarah would never recognize as him. That would be difficult. She seemed to know him better than he realized.

His mind drifted back to the problem with the friends and the tall thorn bush blocking Sarah's path. Maybe there was a way to solve every problem at once. Jareth thought this over a while. There had to be some way to get Sarah over the wall, slow the others down and watch her. Or maybe, he could speed her up. A smile formed on his lips.

"What do you think about a ride, Sarah?" Jareth asked the empty crystal orb.

He had to attempt the transformation before he could allow himself to rejoice in his wonderful plan. If the magic suddenly failed to work, it would be greatly depressing. However, Jareth had been putting up with depression for ages. He could handle one more setback. Yet, he wouldn't let himself think that it wasn't going to work. He was going to be positive about the whole thing. There was no proof that he would fail yet. Jareth nodded in agreement with his optimistic thoughts and walked quickly from the room.

He noticed Toby was rushing down the hall and he didn't look like he was attempting to slow down. Jareth halted in mid stride and waited for the child's arrival. Toby ran straight to the Goblin King and gripped him about his legs. Jareth very nearly lost his balance. His legs buckled and he staggered back into the wall. Still Toby held on tightly. He was shivering in fright and only clutching Jareth stronger. He had a grip like a vice and Jareth could only lean against the wall and look down at the small boy.

"What are you doing, Toby?" Jareth asked, quite fed up with the foolish behavior.

Toby turned his face up to the Goblin King. His eyes were wide and they darted around him. Something had frightened him That was obvious. However, what it was was another question. Toby looked too scared to speak. Jareth was surprised that he hadn't been paralyzed from the fear. He moved his legs a bit, but the boy would not loosen his grip. He was just being stubborn.

"I-I-I," was all Toby could manage to stammer out.

Jareth placed his gloved hands beneath Toby's arms and pried them apart. He slipped his legs away from the boy and quickly bent beside him. Toby only stood by himself for a brief moment. A bird landed on a nearby window and Toby suddenly flew into a very startled Goblin King's arms. He placed his head on Jareth's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his neck.

Jareth knelt there, with his arms at his side. He had no idea what to do. What was this boy attempting by hugging him? Jareth was confused at the blatant show of affection on Toby's part. He brought his arms around Toby carefully and laid them gently on the child's back. Toby only pressed himself closer to the king.

"What happened, Toby?" Jareth asked carefully.

Toby shuddered again. He shook his head and whimpered in fear. He was not going to be able to speak for some time, considering the state he was currently in. Jareth lifted the light boy into his arms and carried him into the throne room. Toby would not remove his head from Jareth's

shoulder.

In Toby's opinion, just looking around would bring the scary thing back. He was safer to remain in the darkness and as close to the Goblin King as possible. When scary things were around the best place to be was in an adult's arms. They would protect any child. It was in the job description. Toby had heard of some small children who hadn't had parents and the scary

things had gotten them and eaten them. Little boys were the favorite meal for scary things, just like Toby's favorite was chocolate ice cream. Toby shivered again at the thought of being placed on a huge cone and licked to death by a scary thing.

Jareth sat upon his throne and waited for the child to calm himself down. He didn't have much patience at the time, for he really wanted to discover if he could transform into another shape or not. Toby was only complicating things. Jareth made a mental note to send the child home when he returned. It would be the safest thing to do. Toby belonged on Earth. The Underground

wasn't his home, just like it wasn't Sarah's either. They belonged elsewhere.

Toby was still and his breathing had slowed down. He actually felt as if he had drifted off to sleep. Jareth checked the child's face and was quite shocked to see that his eyes were closed and his mouth hung slightly open. Jareth stood up again and walked down the hall towards Toby's room. The boy had had a hard day, after all, and he needed his rest. If Jareth was going

to return the boy, he needed to be in top form to make it through the transition between worlds.

Jareth laid the boy gently atop the bed and tossed a blanket nearly lovingly over the sleeping child. Toby shifted and cuddled against the feathered pillows. He let out a long sigh and then drifted deeper into sleep. Jareth gazed at him for a moment, wondering why Sarah had ever

wished him away. The child was very well behaved and was quite enjoyable to have around.

Jareth pulled his glove from his slender hand. He had surprisingly smooth hands for a man. It was probably due to the gloves that he almost constantly wore. Jareth brushed one long finger across Toby's full cheek. The boy's face twitched a little and then he settled back down.

"Sleep well, Toby," Jareth said gently.

He closed the door as he exited the room. Jareth then turned and hurried the rest of the way down the hall. He had wasted precious time that could have been used finding Sarah in his new form. Jareth walked through his throne room and straight to the large, broken iron doors. He jumped them easily and broke into the afternoon sunlight.

Jareth pulled his glove back on his hand and then motioned for a crystal to form. He felt the familiar weight fall into his hand and he looked in awe at the lovely and perfect sphere. He had formed a crystal. It had nearly been two days since he had been able to call them to listen to him. Jareth held it gently and twisted it about in his lithe hands. All the magic he had ever managed to perform in his long, long, long life was nothing compared to this single crystal ball.

It had been a surprisingly good day. He had yet to have one of his attacks. Losing the agonizing pain was also a plus in his books. The magic had obeyed him and he hadn't had the strange tearing sensation when he lost control of his anger. Perhaps Toby was a good influence. Jareth smiled at the thought. Nothing had happened since Toby had been there. Well, other than the small outburst of anger Jareth had spewed towards the boy when he was discovered spying. That had been tiny compared to the anger he had experienced when Sarah was there. She had a way to make him furious enough to nearly harm her. Jareth knew that he never would, as long as he was still in charge of his functions and not a slave to his anger.

"I am just waiting, Jareth. Do not think that I have left!" the small voice suddenly broke through Jareth's thoughts.

He looked around, hoping beyond hope that someone had spoken to him. However, that was not to be. There was nothing around him, save a few rats scurrying around the barren streets of the goblin city. Jareth nearly collapsed from the disappointment. He was not getting better. It was like he was in the calm at the eye of the storm. Of course, that meant that he was halfway through. However, Jareth was certain that the worst part laid ahead of him and then end would be covered in death and destruction.

"Why must this voice pester me? You have what you want! I am going to die at your vile hands, in your grip. I shall never have what I wish for, because you bring out my evil nature to harm anyone who comes near me. I am alone and bored, and I will greet death with open arms. So you are not the only winner. I am not afraid of death!" Jareth yelled.

His voice echoed through the city and resounded back to him. He let the noise die down before he would allow himself to return his attention to the lovely crystal. Sure death was upon him, but his magic was working at the time being and he should only think about that. The rest was all too depressing. Jareth twirled the crystal in his hand a bit longer and then threw it into the air.

The crystal balanced among the skies and clouds for a moment and then floated slowly down to Jareth. Its gentle blue glow grew stronger as it descended. It swirled in the air and Jareth could feel the cool breeze it was creating. He watched the magic in awe. It had been a long time since it had worked so very well. Jareth would have to savor it, for he felt that this would be his last truly great magical feat...ever.

The crystal shone with a brilliant white radiance that pulsed all about it. It bathed Jareth in the light and covered the ground around him as well. He felt the magic pulsing through his system and surrounding his very soul with perfect ivory splendor. It felt pure and gentle, different from any magic he had every created before. It covered his senses and he could only feel, taste, smell, hear and see the magic surrounding him entirely.

Jareth threw his hands into the air and the crystal exploded in a brighter flash of light. It bathed Jareth completely and he disappeared in the intense rays for a brief time. The light faded shortly later and Jareth stepped out from the used magic.

He tossed his mighty head, his luxurious white mane slipping around him and spilling before his eyes. Jareth threw the hair back and it floated through the air, riding a new breeze. His long tail flowed like a mysterious ivory liquid through the air. It slipped around him and whipped the ground. He beat his muscular wings and rose a few feet into the air. The feathers glistened in the sun like they had been coated with glitter and his own crushed crystals. All around him was the scent of magic. He could smell flowers and a spring breeze. Jareth lowered himself back to the ground and tapped his golden hooves upon the stone floor. They sparkled fiercely in the sunshine and nearly blinded him when he marveled at their pure nature. His eyes flashed with their normal intensity. That was something that Sarah would recognize. Jareth only hoped that she would be so shocked with the entire sight of him that the eyes would simply be passed by.

"A wonderful ride is what you desire, my dear," Jareth's voice had been lowered considerably and lost the accented nature.

The mighty Pegasus rose into the sky as graceful as a bird riding a springtime breeze. His wings unfurled around him and beat the air furiously to lift his large, muscular body into the awaiting sky above. His hooves pawed through the air as if he were galloping through the breeze. Jareth flew through the vast blue expanse towards Sarah.

So he had come to Sarah and flew her to her doom. This whole memory flashed through Jareth's panicked mind as he banged furiously on the glassy surface of the lake. He had failed her. He had brought her here and so it had been his fault. Jareth clawed frantically on the water, but to no evil. Sarah still sank deeper and deeper into the depths. He was helpless once again.

"Sarah! Please no!" Jareth yelled.

He watched as she slipped out of sight. Jareth laid upon the water and beat his fists upon the surface. There was no way to save her. He had killed her. Jareth looked down into the water and caught a final glimpse of brunette hair. That was when he realized that it was over. He had lost and Sarah had lost. She had died and now he would die.

Jareth rose to his shaky legs, still watching the water as the last bit of hope slipped away. He had never expected it to end like this. Sarah was not the one who was doomed to die, at least not so young. She had barely had time to live her life. Jareth walked to the shore and looked into the perfect blue sky. He raised one fist into the air and shook it aggressively.

"Why not just take me! I have lived too long! Take me now! Destroy me with pain that will drive me from my mind. Force me to watch my kingdom die and torture me with every evil bone in your body. Destroy me! I do no care what you do, but let her live! I cannot survive with her death upon my shoulders. I cannot live without her being alive! I cannot do it! I love

her!" Jareth's voice drifted through the forest, but no one was meant to hear.


	22. Village Beneath the Glass

Chapter Nineteen: A Village Beneath the Glass

The whole world was slipping away from her and there was nothing that she could do to stop herself. The black water was enveloping her entire array of senses. Far over her stood Jareth, still pounding soundlessly on the glass surface. However, the darkness was covering her. She felt it in her eyes and her mouth, choking off all the air. Sarah gasped and only succeeded in filling her mouth and airway with stinging cold water. She coughed and gagged and lost any air that she had left. She could no longer struggle against the forces pushing her down. Her lungs felt as if they would burst. They needed air and so did she. Reality was slipping out of

her grasping fingers. She had to hold on tighter. Sarah beat her legs pathetically. It only pushed her up a little, but it was far from enough. She lost her last bit of strength shortly later. Her legs felt like dead weights attached to her body. She felt detached from everything. Her fingers were numb and blue from the chilling water. The pressure beat on her head and a dull pain flared up. Her ears were ringing in protest to the force of water they were enduring, and still she sank further below.

"I am dying. I always wondered if it would hurt. I guess that this is the worst possible way to die, this, or maybe burning to death. However, I certainly wouldn't recommend drowning. Not being able to breath is discouraging," her thoughts were strange and almost calm as her lips turned

blue and she lost her sight.

She flailed slightly in the water, for being blinded and falling without air is entirely frightening. She turned in a circle and water trickled into her ear. It rolled around and only annoyed her. It was stupid to think about water in her ear when she was dying, but it didn't settle right with her. Sarah tried to move her hand to her ear, but it didn't listen to her.

"My brain must be shutting down. Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen but, due to lack of oxygen, we'll be ending the show early. We're really sorry and we offer half of your money back. There will be no further showings," she thought in a delirious way.

Something grabbed her by the arms and Sarah's head lolled backwards as the thing jerked her upwards. Sarah's eyes were of no use to her and she was very near unconsciousness. She only knew for sure that something had grabbed hold of her. She felt something else grab her head and blow lifesaving air into her lungs. Sarah savored the breath, but she was slipping away too quickly.

They were pulling her down further and she had to go with them. Her ear rattled with the horrid water and nearly drove her crazy. However, it didn't last long, for she had blacked out in the next instant. Sarah slipped into unconsciousness vaguely aware of the powerful grip of the strange, unknown entities that were pulling her ever downward into the darkness. She continued to descend to the floor of the lake, which was also surprisingly deep. The pressure could have very easily killed her, but in the Underground things were just different.

They stopped and looked down at the pale visitor. Her eyes had not yet opened in the few hours she had been in their home. They had only managed to save her by a very scant margin. She had already shown the death color of blue-purple when she was pulled into safety. It was said that her chances of survival were fairly good since she was thought to be a fighter. It was just another poor soul who had been trapped beneath the magical surface of the lake. They watched over her and waited for her to come to.

The home was warm and dry, which was surprising considering it was located at the bottom of Lake Crystal Moon. Stranger things had happened and this had been the way the Mirameds had lived their whole lives. They had stayed beneath the surface, not necessarily of their own accord. You see, the surface was just as glass to them as it had been for their not so fortunate

visitor.

She shifted in her sleep and muttered something under her breath. The one that had been watching over her rushed to her side and looked at her resting face. It seemed that she was out of the coma-like state she had been in. However, she was still very much asleep. Her lips twitched slightly. The one Miramed in the room observed her colors and was thankful that she had regained the living hues of lush peach and pink.

"Jareth," she spoke in a slightly shocked voice.

The watcher jumped back at the sound of her voice. He inched closer and waited for her to speak again, but she didn't. Her eyes were twitching in her sleep. She was having a dream, probably a very vivid dream as well. She rolled on to her other side and huddled beneath the covers that laid over her wet body. They had tried desperately to dry her, but it only worked so

much in a town at the bottom of the lake.

Her eyes fluttered briefly and then closed once again. The Miramed looked over his shoulder, wondering if he should fetch superiors to talk to her once she had awakened. He glanced back and realized that he couldn't risk it. She appeared to be returning to consciousness quickly. He would just have to wait until after he had told her what had happened. She would be scared, that was a fact. Her last memory had been drowning and now she was in a home.

Her eyes flashed open and she looked around herself with a wide, frightened stare. They flicked around her, but she did not move her head. Her eyes were the only thing awake. They dashed around frantically, as if searching for an escape. Her wild gaze fell on the Miramed and her mouth formed into an 'o' of surprise. She could only look at him in shock.

The Miramed rushed up to her and immediately placed a hand to her head. Sarah cringed away from him, still unable to speak, but at least she had moved. He attempted to touch her again, but she shied from his hand. He backed away a few steps and held his hands up to show that he meant her no harm. She looked at him and to his splayed fingers. She was not ready to trust anyone quite yet. Her ordeal had happened too recently and for all she knew this could be the thing that had dragged her below in the first place.

"Are you all right?" the Miramed asked.

Sarah nodded apprehensively. She touched her throat with one hand and rubbed it slightly. There was something wrong. Her voice couldn't come out. Sarah tapped her throat frantically, trying to persuade her voice box to work. However, there was no sound emitted from her mouth. It gaped open, but that was all she could do. Sarah looked to the Miramed in the hope that

he would know what was wrong.

"You won't be able to speak for a while. The water you swallowed really hurt your throat and we gave you something to take your voice away. It'll heal faster that way. If you talk with your throat like that, you could damage your voice forever. I think you understand that we had no choice,"

he explained as he carefully edged closer to her.

Sarah thought this over and then finally shrugged. It didn't matter, at least she was alive. She could never speak again and she would still be happy. Being alive after death gripping you, was a feat in itself. Sarah closed her mouth with a snap and removed her hand from her throat. She

could wait. Who was there to talk to on her journey? However, how was she going to communicate with these creatures?

"We have heard about you. I thought that you should know that. I have to go and fetch some of my superiors. You see, they wanted to be here when you woke up, but I couldn't leave you here alone. Hopefully they won't be mad," he said as an afterthought.

Sarah observed the strange humanoid being. He looked human from the waist up. He was male and muscular. He had long hair that was a surprising color of green. Sarah noticed that he had a strange diamond shape on his forehead. Below his waist were scales. It had been a fin, but now he had legs that were still coated in scales and green skin. Strange.

Sarah nodded and smiled to the Miramed. She was fairly sure that that was what he was. She wished that she could ask his name, but her voice was still gone. This was going to offer more difficulties than she originally anticipated. Sarah pulled the blankets up below her chin and snuggled further down.

The Miramed opened the door and then shut it behind himself. Sarah was surprised that there was no water around her. She had thought that the Mirameds lived at the bottom of the lake. Why did they live in cottages instead? She heard no water nor did she see any. Perhaps Leader had been mistaken. They must live out of the water and go in to hunt...maybe. Sarah

only dwelled on that perplexing thought for a short time. There was no answer yet, but she was sure that she would get one soon. Once the superiors came she was sure that a lot of her questions would be answered, but how would she ask them?

She allowed her mind to wander back to the sight she had seen moments before falling too far beneath the water. She had actually seen Jareth transform from the Pegasus to his real self. It had shocked her, to say the least. However, she had known that that horse was something different. She had seen it in his blue-rimmed eyes. She should have known that it was Jareth. What was his reason for wanting to become a Pegasus and fly her closer to the next crystal? Was he actually trying to help her?

Sarah could not even begin to understand his wild mood swings. One moment he pushed her away, then he would help her and then he would threaten her with some horrible form of punishment. She didn't know what to do or say. She had finally decided that Jareth was an enemy and nothing else. However, Leader had told Sarah that Jareth was evil and kind. That certainly didn't help her very much.

Then there had been that time in the castle. She had been so vulnerable and he had just acted too sweet and charming. Her long-hidden emotions had rushed to the surface and enveloped her in a sea of passion. However, it was not the right time. Perhaps it had been too soon or far too late. Either way Jareth had rejected her and pushed her away when Sarah had been ready to give herself over to the Goblin King. He didn't care about her, she had decided. Then he helped her!

Sarah knew that the answer to all of her questions was held within her 'pieces', as Leader had called them. However, she just didn't understand how they were connected. Sarah touched her necklace and was very relieved that it had not fallen off during her struggle to survive beneath the deadly water. It was still warm to the touch and the faint glow remained embedded deep inside of the golden medallion. Sarah ran her thumb over the carved surface and circled the tiny crystallized shimmer. She had to find out what it was.

The door flew open and Sarah very nearly screamed. It wouldn't have done any good, her voice, she remembered, was still gone. She let out a deep breath when the Miramed who had been there earlier walked in. There were three others behind him. Those were the superiors. They had the same royal air as Jareth. They were dressed in fine cloaks of green and blue silk.

They billowed behind them from an unseen breeze. All three had their hair done up into intricate styles, making them look only more regal. However, they had kind faces and Sarah felt safe around them.

"Why, if the young woman hasn't awakened. We are very pleased that you decided to live," the female remarked as she sat upon the bed by Sarah.

She was older than the other two, because Sarah could see wrinkles lining her mouth and the corners of her eyes. Sarah was shocked to see someone who actually looked old. Most of the inhabitants of the Underground simply looked young. This woman had obviously been around for a great while.

"I am Nerissai, the high queen of the Mirameds. I hope that you find your quarters acceptable. We do not have exceptionally fancy accommodations, as you have probably guessed by this cottage," she said with a wonderful smile.

Sarah smiled back. She looked around the room and then nodded her head in agreement. The place was simple, but it was dry and very comfortable. Unfortunately, Sarah was not able to say any of these things. She touched her throat and shrugged.

"We know that you cannot speak, but we would like to find out as much about you as possible. The medicine should wear off in a short time. At that time, we invite you to come to our great hall to meet the rest of the superiors," another Miramed said from the doorway.

Sarah looked over to him and nodded again. It sounded good and she would be glad to get her voice back. If she had been in her world perhaps she would have had paper and pencil. However, Sarah couldn't even ask if they had any of those items. She was pretty much stuck until her voice decided to return.

"I wish I knew how long I've been here," Sarah thought to herself.

Nirissai placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder and then stood up. Her long cloak brushed past Sarah and swept over her face. It was the kind of silk that the glorious sheets in the castle had been crafted from. Yet, the silk fell away from her quickly and only left her clutching simple woolen sheets. Sarah sighed, she didn't want to get spoiled from one night in a royal bed.

The three walked back out of the door. The first Miramed waited until they had left and then turned back to smile at Sarah. He certainly was a friendly fellow. He pulled a small chair over by the side of her bed and placed himself in the seat.

"So, are you feeling better?" he asked.

Sarah nodded once again. It seemed like the only thing she could manage to do anymore. She wished that she had learned sign language in school, but she hadn't really thought she would ever need it in her acting career. How many deaf actors were there? Besides, the Mirameds probably didn't even know signing and if they did it was probably totally different than the

kind used on Earth.

Sarah finally decided that she would try mouthing the words. Perhaps the Miramed would figure it out that way. She just had to know how much time she had wasted nearly drowning and laying in the bed. If it had been a long time then her quest was doomed, but if it had been a short time then she would be lucky.

Sarah pointed to her mouth and began forming the words silently and slowly. The Miramed looked at her with extreme curiosity. He probably didn't even know what she was attempting to do. He looked at her closely, trying to understand her movements. The Miramed stared into her mouth, seemingly oblivious to the words she was attempting to show him. He then shrugged.

"I don't understand," he stated.

Sarah finally gave up with a discouraged sigh. She would just have to be patient. The Mirameds were only trying to help her with her problems. They had not set out to take her voice away from her. She could wait a little while longer. It couldn't possibly be that lengthy. Could it?

"I'm sorry. I know that you want to speak, but you have to wait if you want a voice to come back to you. I'm Briler. If you need anything either I or Tartia will help you. I don't know where she's gone off to. I just hope she gets back soon. I have to get going," Briler explained.

Sarah fiddled with the sheets for a bit longer. Her gown she wore felt like the same material as the bedding. It was warm and entirely different than the dress she had had when she fell in the lake. Sarah felt her cheeks rising with a faint blush. These Mirameds had changed her! She hoped with all her soul that it had been Tartia and not Briler. Sarah hid her face in the pillows, not wanting to think about such embarrassing topics.

"What's wrong now?" Briler asked.

Sarah shook her head, but remained buried in her pillow. She wasn't about to look at him, for fear that she would turn beat red at the thought of being changed like a baby! Briler didn't seem to understand. He simply leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. There was much sleep to catch up on now that the guest didn't need constant supervision. It had been his luck to find her. Now he and Tartia were stuck watching her. It disturbed the whole regular schedule.

"Hey, Briler, are you sleeping on the job?" a female voice asked from the doorway.

Briler nearly toppled over. The chair slanted dangerously backwards, but he caught himself and rested all four legs securely on the floor. A female Miramed walked over to Sarah's side and rubbed her back.

"Hey, sleepy! Are you awake yet?" she asked.

Sarah glanced up at the young woman. She was probably close to Sarah's age, by appearance. However, Jareth looked close to Sarah's age as well and he was certainly a lot older. She guessed that the new Miramed was Tartia, coming to take over the watching. Sarah rolled on to her back and scooted up into a sitting position to look at the new person.

"You took long enough. I need to get going, Tartia and she's your responsibility now," Briler said.

He rushed out the door without a look back. Sarah was thankful that he was gone. He was nice enough, even though he had gotten impatient towards the end. However, the idea of him changing her out of her clothes didn't settle right with her. Sarah shivered a bit and pulled the blankets around her tighter.

"So, is that voice coming back yet? We gave the medicine to you nearly ten hours ago! I thought that you were going to sleep forever!" Tartia said with a lovely laugh.

Sarah had finally gotten a hint towards how long she had been with the Mirameds. If she had gotten the medicine ten hours ago, then... that would make it Midnight! She had lost a whole day. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. She could have been down there for days. As it was she still had eleven days to find ten crystals, or ten days to find them and one to return to Jareth.

Sarah opened her mouth and tried to say anything. A faint whisper fell from her lips. Sarah smiled. Her voice was coming back. However, it would still be a while before anyone else could understand what she was trying to say. Her whisper was still far too faint to be heard.

"I guess it'll be back in a while. Don't you worry though, I'll take good care of you until you feel tip top again. You're lucky we found you when we did. You looked like you were on death's doorstep. Briler had to give you some air just to get you down here! I thought that we had a dead body, but you kept muttering something the whole time you were asleep. Oh, and don't worry about clothes. We'll give you some new stuff. Your old ones got damaged from the whole chain of events," Tartia explained in a hasty voice.

She was surprisingly beautiful. She wore a sleeveless pink dress that flowed about her like water. Her long hair cascaded far past her waist and was a remarkable shade of turquoise. In the center of her forehead was an enchanting blue diamond that sparkled in the torch light. Her eyes looked like sapphires, that matched the stone on her head. She was graceful as she

walked and as she sat. Sarah couldn't help but admire her refined beauty. She was a Mermaid after all.

"I guess you don't understand that we are at the bottom of the lake. It doesn't seem like it, huh? I can hardly believe that we have thousands of tons of water rushing around us as we speak. Kind of scary, but there's no need to worry. We have magic surrounding us!" Tartia stated.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. Tartia had said that magic was protecting them. That meant that they did have a crystal and that when it died then the water would rush in. The magic was fading, did that mean that the water was close to crushing all of them? Sarah shuddered at the thought and silently prayed that the orb would hold out a little longer. She didn't feel like drowning again.

"I.." Sarah croaked.

She broke into a deliriously happy smile. Her voice had actually been loud enough to hear. It sounded hoarse, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't return to normal. Tartia laughed and hugged Sarah tightly. She then sat back down on the chair and waited for Sarah to attempt to use her voice.

"Thanks," Sarah finally managed.

"Oh, come on. We don't need any thanks. I'm sure that you would have rescued us if we had been in trouble. We couldn't just let you die! After all, who would save the crystals if you died?" Tartia asked.

Sarah was astonished. They knew about the crystal too. Of course, Briler had told her that she was recognized by the Mirameds. She wasn't used to being so popular. Everyone she met, recently, knew who she was and what she was doing for the Underground. Sarah wondered if they knew her name as well.

"I'm...," Sarah was cut off by Tartia's finger across her lips.

"No, don't waste your voice. I know who you are, Sarah. Why wouldn't I? After all, you have been promised to us for a very long time. Personally, I think that you should just defeat our most wonderful king and take over the Underground. Everyone likes you anyway," Tartia said as she reclined in the chair.

Sarah gazed at the Miramed strangely. They wanted her, a mortal from Earth, to rule the Underground! They actually had the gall to think that she could defeat Jareth! The Goblin King would not take such a wish lightly. Sarah silently hoped that he wasn't watching her. However, he had acted genuinely terrified when she was slipping further into the water. Perhaps there was a chance that he himself did not even know about the Mirameds at the bottom of the lake.

"No, I don't want...," Sarah's voice cracked.

Tartia rolled her lovely blue eyes and gestured for Sarah to be careful with her recently healed voice. She picked up a glass that had been placed upon a nightstand by the head of Sarah's bed. The Miramed held the glass to Sarah's lips and allowed her to drink the cool, soothing liquid it held. Sarah savored the calming feeling that immediately swarmed over her raspy

throat. She swallowed a few times and found that most of the pain had suddenly faded away.

"Thanks again," Sarah remarked.

Tartia only shrugged. She placed the glass back down and then rested in the seat once again. Her eyes flashed, almost like Jareth's and for a brief moment they nearly looked related. However, that was absurd. The Goblin King and a Miramed had no relations whatsoever. Still, the similarities were intriguing.

"I was saying that I wouldn't dream of trying to overthrow Jareth. He's way too powerful for me to attempt to fight. Besides, I have a life elsewhere. I need to go home after I've restored the crystals," Sarah explained.

The expression on Tartia's face seemed to fall from Sarah's bit of news. She looked towards the ground and scuffed her feet through the dry dirt floor. Her pink dress brushed against the soil, but never was marked. It remained pure and spotless. Sarah marveled over the magic quality. It was quite amazing.

"You can fight him. He's just protected by that pathetic power. The magic is having problems, Sarah. He's weak now and it would be very easy to take over the throne. You know that you would much rather live here. Imagine being royalty. You would be the queen and all of the Underground would be yours to rule over! Wouldn't that be amazing?" Tartia asked with a wild

twinkle in her eyes.

Sarah shook her head. Tartia was going overboard with the whole plan. Maybe the Mirameds had expected Sarah to be a sort of warrior, but she most certainly wasn't. She was barely able to stand up against Jareth's seductive nature. It would be impossible to defeat him and all of his

magic.

"I appreciate your faith in me, but I'm sorry that I can't do that. If there is anything else that I can help you with, like trying to save your orb, I would be happy to do so. But, I can't defeat Jareth. You don't understand," Sarah explained.

Tartia was crushed. She offered Sarah a slight smile, trying not to show her discouragement with their supposed savior. Even if Sarah did save the magic, then the Mirameds would remain captive in the lake until the end of time, or until someone finally decided to kill their evil king. Sarah wasn't going to. Tartia realized that there was something more to Sarah's failure to defeat the king. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something else there.

"I understand. You see, he's kept us captive down here since he first came. One of our ancient kings tried to defeat Jareth when he had only just formed his fabled Labyrinth. The king lost and so all of us suffered. Jareth banished us to the lake and he suspected us to die without any

ability to get out. Contrary to popular belief we do not enjoy staying in the water all the time. We would probably be dead if it hadn't been for the orb that had been found at the great cave shortly later. My ancestors studied the magic and used it to make a secure fortress here. We can go out and in easily, but no water ever penetrates the barrier. Now, with the orb

dying, the water has begun to trickle in. It's only started to leak, but the superiors fear that soon the water will fill the entire fortress and we will be forced to move into the lake for all time. Then we will be doomed to die, for even the Mirameds cannot live their whole existence without

life-giving oxygen. We could only hope that you would come, and here you are. However, since you cannot defeat the Goblin King we will be forced to remain in this damned watery prison for all time. I don't mean to blame you, Sarah. I just wish that I could find that horrible Jareth and kill him with my own hands. I can only hope that the suffering he is rumored to be undergoing is horrible and painful and will drive him from his sane mind, or what is left of it. I fear that your dear king has never been totally sane, not by my standards anyway. For what sane man would sentence hundreds of Mirameds, or any kind of creature, to death?!" she demanded.

Sarah listened to her tale. Her anger was flaring up as the story of Jareth's evil ways came into view. He had atttempted to kill them! How could anyone, with a heart, try to annihilate a whole race? It was like Hitler! She had thought many things about Jareth. Sarah had decided that he was evil, not fair, and haughty, but she had never believed him to be a murderer. She shivered in thoughts of Toby being with the viscous man. Her poor little, innocent brother was in the clutches of the murderous Goblin King.

"I'm sorry," was all Sarah could manage.

Tartia shrugged it off. She was too vehement about the past. Many had told her that she should just let it all go. It was gone and she was urged to focus on the future. They had a plan to escape. They just needed to unite all the Mirameds to join an entire force. The plan was too far ahead and Tartia was ready for something to happen immediately. That was where Sarah

had come in, but she was not going to be of any help.

"Let's not speak about such things. I heard that you were asked to see the great superiors in the grand hall when your voice returned. Since it is back I suggest that we get you dressed and hurry on over there," Tartia replied with a slightly better mood than before.

Sarah smiled and tossed the warm blankets away. Cool air struck her and shivers coursed up and down her spine. Sarah had not guessed at how cold it was in the Miramed's fortress. She grasped her arms around herself and shivered to gain her heat back. Tartia looked over her and then placed the blanket on Sarah's shuddering shoulders.

"I had no idea that you wouldn't be ready for the temperature change. We don't get much sunlight down here. You just need to stand it for a while. I guarantee that you will get used to it in a very short time," Tartia stated as she pulled the blanket away from Sarah.

Sarah stood up and attempted to control her shivers. She rubbed her hands over her bare arms and tried to convince them to stay warm and ignore the cold of the room. Tartia pulled a dress from the closet and then approached Sarah once again. She held the dress out to her and placed it in Sarah's awaiting hands.

"I'll just be outside if you need anything. I thought that you would like your privacy," Tartia explained as she walked out the door and shut it carefully behind herself.

Sarah held the dress in front of her. Once again they had chosen a garment that wasn't practical. However, it was remarkably beautiful. The dress was a shimmering azure blue color. It was sleeveless and looked fitted to her exact form. The neckline was not as high as her previous dress had been, but it was not shockingly low either. It flared out at the waist and

drifted in the cool breeze, as Tartia's had done.

Sarah snapped her gaze away from the dress. If she was going to analyze everything then she would never be able to get anything important done. It was a dress, after all, beautiful, but still just an article of clothing and it was not important exactly how it looked down to each sequence.

Sarah pulled the simple cotton shift over her head and put the new dress on. Her previous assumptions had been correct. The dress fit as if it had been made for her. It was tight around the bodice and the neckline was cut under her collarbones. She observed the lovely color as it shone in the flickering torch light. Sarah spun around, admiring the way it twisted and

floated through the air. It was like a dream.

"Now, Sarah, you're acting like a giddy teenager! This is a dress, a dumb dress! You need to go and speak to the superiors and ignore the dress!" she told herself.

Sarah walked quickly towards the door and threw it open. She cringed back, expecting the water to rush in on her. However, there was nothing to meet her. Tartia looked at her with a strange expression upon her face. Sarah looked back out and was instantly struck with awe towards the amazing sight around her.

The whole village was dry. There were many houses in the town that laid around the large hall that had been placed in the center of everything. Surrounding the entire city, like a forcefield, was a bubble. It had been produced by the magical orb. That was apparent. Sarah noticed a few Mirameds swimming towards the bubble. They had their lovely green and blue fins. However, when they burst through the shield the fins faded away to reveal legs, still in the same colors as before. The women were clothed in dresses the moment they lost their fins. Strangely, different than the movies Sarah had seen before, the fins reached all the way up to their chest, not giving them the need for seashells. Sarah laughed at the thought.

"So what do you think of our humble abode?" Tartia asked.

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed as she continued to gape at her surroundings.

A crash surprised both of the girls. They spun around to see a rather large crack in the top of the huge bubble. A trickle of water streamed from the injury. Tartia sighed and turned back to Sarah. There wasn't much time left for Sarah to speak to the superiors and get out before the whole place collapsed in on itself.

"Hurry. This place is falling down, Sarah, and you don't want to be stuck here when all Hell breaks loose."


	23. Their King's Darkened Soul

Chapter Twenty: Their King's Darkened Soul

The two girls rushed through the bustling town. Many people had stopped their chores to gape at the rather large crack that had formed in the protective bubble. They were all mumbling about the end approaching quickly, or the destruction of the whole world.

"They don't know just how close they are to the truth," Sarah thought to herself as they ran past the crowds.

Tartia grabbed Sarah by the hand in an attempt to keep her close by. The bustling Mirameds paid little attention to what was happening, other than the new leak. Several people backed into the two women and sent them nearly sprawling on the ground. Sarah fell against a row of barrels and succeeded in knocking each one down. She looked at the mess she had made and smiled sheepishly at Tartia.

"We better get out of here before the storekeeper notices that his merchandise has all spilled out!" the lovely Miramed remarked with a gleeful laugh.

Sarah's hand was grabbed and was lurched forward as Tartia, once again, hurried towards the center of the town. A musical stream of giggles erupted suddenly from Tartia's petite mouth. She placed one slender hand over her lips in an attempt to stifle the uncalled for tittering. Sarah smiled and added her own laughter.

"Tartia! I have to-to stop! I-I'm going to pass out!" Sarah stammered between outbursts.

Tartia halted and fell to a warm pile of dried seaweed. It resembled hay, but was green instead of a dusty tan color. Sarah collapsed beside the Miramed and held her hands over her aching stomach. Tartia rolled on her side and looked at Sarah closely. Her sapphire eyes were still twinkling from the recent laughter. She picked a piece of the sea weed from the pile and gently rolled it between her fingers.

"I wish we had met under better circumstances, Sarah. I really enjoy your company," Tartia admitted.

She removed the weed from between her hands and gazed at it for a short time. Tartia sighed and tossed it carelessly over her shoulder. Sarah ran her hands through the fine strands of green mulch upon which they were laying. She didn't know what to say. She had already been forced to leave one friend, now she was going to become attached to Tartia and lose her as well. How did Jareth plan on her completing her quest if he insisted on keeping her friends from joining?

"Now, now, Sarah, he isn't the one keeping them away. You couldn't bring Kyper, because he was too young and Tartia is stuck down here with the rest of the Mirameds," Sarah thought to herself.

"What is it with the crystals? I don't understand why they just pick this time to die! They've been around for hundreds of years and have been just fine until now. What is so different about now? I think the Goblin King is just trying to make your life difficult," Tartia moaned.

"I don't know. I wish that I could tell you why this is happening, but I have no clue. Well, I had some clues, but I couldn't fit them together and I certainly can't use them since they're up on the shore," Sarah gestured above them with her shoulder.

Tartia looked up, her long hair flipping around her head as she made the movement. She swept her hand through it and pushed it away from her eyes. She was angry, but Sarah couldn't decide why.

"You certainly can't get a break. We have a story down here about you. The strange thing is that it has been around for at least a hundred years. I don't believe that you're over twenty," Tartia stated.

Sarah was shocked that there had been something written about her. It was all very strange and made her feel as if everything had been a big plan. She didn't want her life to be predestined before she was even sure what was happening. That meant that whatever should happen, the set outcome would occur. It was enough to make one feel insignificant and powerless.

"Twenty-one. You couldn't be that old, Tartia. I bet your no older than I am," Sarah urged.

Tartia made a sweeping gesture with her hand to ignore Sarah's question. She simply turned away from her and gazed towards the grand hall. It was quite amazing, with high arched doorways and intricately carved walls. The whole building was adorned with gold and silver that sparkled in the light from torches lining the entire area. They offered almost all of the light

for the town. The sun was barely even visible from such a great depth as they were located.

"How do you know the Goblin King?" Tartia questioned suddenly.

Sarah sighed. She didn't feel like going into her entire past with Jareth. In fact she had tried to push the thoughts about that man from her mind. He only made her angry, and lately he also made her confused. His conflicting emotions were enough to drive anyone mad.

"He took my brother six years ago and I came here to take him back," Sarah said simply.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah. I suppose that might be the reason the Goblin King seems to call on me for such important things. After all, I was the only one to make it through the Labyrinth in time. He blames me for the downfall of his castle and some of the loss of magic, but I cannot be blamed for all of this," Sarah gestured around herself as she spoke.

Tartia observed the cracks and the leaking water with a sweeping glance. She then looked back to Sarah and offered her a strange smile. Sarah couldn't understand what Tartia was trying to hint at, but there was some hidden meaning beneath her calm face.

"I have a feeling that there is something more between you and Jareth than meets the eye," Tartia finally said.

Sarah didn't reply to her comment. She couldn't think of anything to say. In that case, silence was the best answer. Tartia didn't expect any remark from Sarah. She simply stood up and offered her some help. Sarah graciously accepted Tartia's helping hands and pulled herself to her feet. She brushed any stray seaweed from her dress, but there was none there. Sarah was mildy shocked, but had to remind herself that the dress was magical and it was probably repellent in some ways.

"Off we go to see the superiors," remarked Sarah as she offered Tartia a friendly smile.

The Miramed looked at Sarah and smiled back. The strange double meaning was still hidden within and Sarah was still unable to decide exactly what Tartia was trying to get at. Her final comment had caught Sarah off guard. Were her different emotions about Jareth that apparent? Sarah certainly hoped not. Perhaps the Mirameds were telepaths as well, but she seriously

doubted it.

They stopped before the grand hall. If it had appeared awe-striking at a distance, it was utterly unbelievable directly in front of one of the colossal entrances. Sarah marveled at the height of the large wooden door. It was carved with designs that looked important and magical. There were forests and strange unknown animals, and letters in ancient tongues that Sarah had never even imagined before. The whole of the door had been decorated. There was not one piece of the massive door that had remained smooth and without a picture.

A grand arch covered the top of the doorway. It had been fashioned from gold and silver. Delicate flowers in tendrils of vines had been worked into the arch, making it only more fantastic. There were thousands upon thousands of pictures, words and designs. Sarah could never even begin to imagine the extent of time that had been put into the creation of the grand

hall. She felt as if she should bow in its presence.

Tartia grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her forward, snapping the spell she had been under. The lovely hall would just have to be forgotten for the time being. It seemed as if the Mirameds' entire life was filled with amazing treasures and fantastic magic. Once again she envied Tartia and the fantasy life she led. However, she was a prisoner, despite the lovely cell in which they had been placed. Jareth had doomed them to spend their whole lives beneath the seas, never to see the light of day, nor the hues of an autumn sunset.

The doors swung open with surprising ease. They appeared much heavier than what they actually were. Two male Mirameds stood at each door, inside the hall. They were dressed in fine clothes that gave them the appearance of royal guards. Both stood straight at attention and did not offer a glance to the two guests. Their eyes remained poised outside, as if they were

watching some of the crowds with great interest.

Tartia walked through rather boldly, urging Sarah along beside her. Frankly, the whole place made Sarah feel inferior and like she was damaging the wonderful place by just stepping on the perfectly polished tiled floor. Tartia smiled at Sarah for encouragement.

"Sarah! I trust that you have found your voice safe and sound?" Nerissia asked from her throne.

She stood up, her silk cape flowing out from behind her as she approached the two young women. She was resplendent in a shimmering white ball gown. The skirts billowed out in nearly the same fashion as her cape. The whole ensemble made Sarah's lovely magical dress appear as rags. Sarah curtsied quickly and then looked, nervously towards the royal woman.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, your Majesty," Sarah responded.

The queen placed a small hand to her mouth. She shook her head at Sarah and then approached her once again. Nerissia wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around Sarah and embraced her in a powerful hug. Sarah was shocked, to say the least. She had no idea that such a graceful and royal woman would act towards her as a companion would. Nerissia pulled out of the embrace and gazed into Sarah's deep chocolate eyes.

"It is I who should bow to you great Sarah. I can only stay here, in this hall, while you go and save the entire Underground from certain doom. In my standards, that makes you much more powerful than I shall ever be in my lifetime," she replied.

Her gray eyes twinkled with the same knowledge as Tartia had shown. Once again Sarah wondered how they had guessed at certain secrets she had held deep inside for a very long time. Even Sarah was not entirely sure what her feelings were.

"I want to thank you for taking me in. I owe you my life," Sarah explained.

Nerissia sat upon her throne with amazing grace. She crossed her legs with only barely a rustle from her skirts and then turned her attention back to Sarah. Once again she stifled a laugh in a truly ladylike way.

"We all owe you our lives, Sarah. So, if we have saved you, I suppose that you can say that we are now even. Let us not dwell on such petty details. There is much to attend to and many questions that must be asked and answered in very little time," she said with a lovely smile.

Sarah glanced back to Tartia and motioned for her to follow closely. Sarah was not ready to be alone with the regal queen and the other superiors. Tartia simply let out an exasperated breath and continued behind Sarah.

The queen rose from her throne once again and led the two into a room that was adjoined by another ornate doorway. This was much smaller than the first door that led into the grand hall, but it was still amazing in its beauty and height. Sarah only glanced up at the lovely archway and then passed beneath it. They were in a sitting room. Lining the walls were large

couches that seemed to be made of a deep red velvet. Sarah had to suppress a very strong urge to simply put aside her proper attitude and leap on the plush sofas.

"Please, sit," the queen said with an open smile. She placed herself upon one of the couches and motioned to one of the others.

Sarah and Tartia obediently did as they were told. They found a seat opposite her and both tried very hard to sit with the same grace as the queen exhibited. However, she had breeding and training. The two younger women only had a little experience in royal matters and the proper way to hold oneself. Sarah glanced at Tartia and managed a nervous smile.

"Well, Sarah. We have come here to talk and talk we must. I have told you that our time is very short. If you wish to ever find a way out of this lake, we must hurry with our conversations," Nerissia ordered.

Sarah swallowed, trying to force her voice to rise from her frozen vocal cords. It wasn't that she was afraid, she simply had no idea what to tell the queen that would be of any importance. She had talked to Leader so easily. Why was it difficult to have the same sort of intelligent

conversation with Nerissia? She was a very nice and friendly woman.

"I have eleven days left to find the remaining crystals. The one with the Furrygatherers was dead soon after I arrived. Leader told me about yours, but I fear that if I take it your whole world will collapse. He also informed me that there was a crystal in the mountains and past the dead

lands. I was wondering if you know about any of the others," Sarah said gently.

Nerissia placed her hand on her chin and tapped her cheek thoughtfully. Her eyes stared out past the girls as she tried to remember things that were long past and hidden beneath years and years of memories. She strained her old mind to recall the crystals and what she had learned about them as a youth.

"I'm afraid that you're right about our orb. If I give it to you, then it will mean certain death to us all. I know that five of the crystals have been lost for ages and no one has ever even attempted to find them. Those are either gone, or too well hidden for you to even worry about them. You

have found ours and the one that you say belongs to Furrygatherers. There is one in the mountains, at the summit. There are two past the dead lands, that I have heard of. One was given to the elven people and one given to the fairies. The last, I'm afraid you must find by yourself," a twinkle formed in Nerissia's eyes as she spoke.

More riddles! There were always riddles to every answer she was given. For each truth she only acquired more questions. Perhaps Nerissia could answer some of her questions, such as the ones regarding her medallion. Sarah reached up and pulled the delicate necklace out from beneath her dress. It immediately drew the queen's attention and nearly held her spellbound.

"You have the medallion that was the lovely Katriana's. How did you ever find such a precious commodity? She was the most pure thing to ever step upon the Underground's cursed soil. Unfortunately, something that chaste and perfect cannot last long in a land filled with deceit and corruption and hate. He killed her, you know," Nerissia stated.

Sarah nodded slowly. She had heard the tale the night prior. Jareth had just as well murdered Katriana. He had taken her heart and her love and destroyed it. He had ripped it apart as if it were garbage and tossed it, mortally wounded, upon the soiled stone floor. How could such a beast live? Sarah squeezed the medallion tighter to force her angry thoughts away.

"I pity that poor woman. She must have endured much at Jareth's vile hands. I can't begin to imagine the torment she sustained to prove her love. He doesn't deserve anyone's love," Sarah replied.

"Especially mine," she thought to herself.

The statement was a little too dangerous to bring up to the queen and Tartia. If they had known the truth, which Sarah was fairly sure Tartia had a good idea, they would probably consider Sarah a traitor. She was glad once again that they could not read her mind, for if they could they would have enough gossip for the rest of their lives.

"Even a man that has been consumed by hate can be offered love. Love can melt the hardest of hearts, Sarah. I pity the man more than Katriana sometimes. His destiny was chosen for him and he cannot fight the way he was made," Nerissia stated simply.

"What?" Sarah was quite taken aback from the shocking statement.

"It is sealed in the ancient books, which are locked away in Jareth's castle. He had no choice, Sarah, do you not see? The Goblin King was made to be evil and rule the Underground with an iron fist. That does not mean that I like him, I merely tolerate him," Nerissia said simply.

Sarah's heartbeat quickened considerably and all the color raced from her face. She was left gazing at the queen as if she would pass out any minute. Tartia placed her hands on Sarah's cool arm and moved it gently, trying to get Sarah to snap out of her trance. Sarah brushed her away with a shrug of her shoulders and straightened herself up, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Their king's darkened soul," Sarah quoted from the riddle Jareth had given her.

"Huh?" Tartia asked, clearly perplexed.

Sarah strained to remember the riddle. She had only read it a few times and had never really dwelled on it. However, it seemed as if part of it was unfolding before her eyes, and she didn't have the riddle available to look at. Nerissia had said that love could break the hardest of hearts. That was what the poem said!

"When the light of true love shines the battle of light and dark unfolds! I remembered it! Do you think that that means that Jareth will be good if he falls in love?" Sarah was too excited to contain herself any longer.

"Yeah, as if that cad would ever love anyone besides himself," Tartia snorted.

Sarah's hopes dropped at Tartia's harsh words. It was unreasonable. Why would Jareth ever love her? He had nothing to gain from that. Sarah would just have to think of a way to get him to love someone. It was unfortunate that Katriana had died. She would be the most likely love for him. Sarah would have to let go of her childish fantasies and schoolgirl crush for the good of the entire Underground.

"Do not speak so, Tartia. Jareth is very much capable of love when the right person happens to come into his life, or should I say 'dance' into his mind, thoughts and every aspect of his dreams," Nerissia stated as she stared at Sarah.

Sarah turned her gaze to the floor. She could feel a warm blush rise up on her cheeks. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders and, gratefully, covered her reddened face. Tartia let out a giggle from her right and then pulled Sarah's hair away. She brought Sarah's head back up and forced her to look at her eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Tartia asked with a laugh.

"There is a time and place for everything. However, this sort of idle gossip is not needed in the grand hall. I have told you all that I can, Sarah, and I hope that it has aided you in some way. Remember, my dear, the truth is found not in other's statements, but within your very soul,"

Nerissia stated somberly.

Sarah watched as the regal queen walked to the grand door and waited for two henchmen to open it before her. She paused in the midst of leaving the two girls and seemed to ponder something for a brief time. She then turned, her cloak whipping about her as she did so. She regarded Sarah with something close to sadness and pride.

"Remember!" she stated vehemently and then turned away from her two perplexed guests.


	24. There's No Place Like Home

Chapter Twenty-one: No Place Like Home

The sky was dark and foreboding overhead. A rainstorm was on its way, which was quite unusual for the Underground. It all seemed to be part of the magic's strange behavior. The heavy black clouds rolled across the night sky as if they were beasts searching the lands for their prey. The creature's eyes flashed with the eerie white glow of lightening and it's voice rolled out as deep as thunder. The trees shook in the very ground in which they had been firmly placed for years, and the inhabitants ran to seek shelter from the dangerous weather that had decided to suddenly invade the Underground. No one would risk staying out while lightening was bursting from the sky in massive bolts that struck the ground with electrical force. Everyone had been warned of storms, despite the fact that there were very few in the land. However, the prophecy had been stated long ago and all knew that the storm would wreak havoc upon the world through the night.

The white light was reflected in his darkened eyes, but he paid little attention to the whole show. There was no point. There was no point to life anymore. He begged a bolt to come from the heavens and strike him down as he sat before the glassy lake. The lake he had conjured so long ago, never knowing that it would be the death for his love. She would never know how

he had felt, for he had been too stubborn and too full of pride.

"And now she is gone," he said, though his words were drained out from the nearing thunder.

He turned his drawn face towards the angry skies and looked into the rolling bellies of the full clouds. They would not hold the rain for much longer. Very shortly the sky would simply break open and the rain would be free to pour on to the Underground, perhaps to flood it.

Jareth made his way to his feet. He walked towards the lake once again, begging for it to have lost its magical qualities. It was the only thing he had ever wanted so much in his eternal life. He only needed to know that she had lived, which was impossible, and he would never have to see her again. He could send her back to her dull life and simply watch her from afar as she grew while at the same time, he and the magic died. Her quest would be over and she would have no guilt, for he would take her memories away.

"You have killed another, Jareth. You are a cursed man!" He exclaimed.

Memories of Katriana came to him suddenly, nearly shaking him to his very core. Her lovely face flashed before his eyes and he blinked several times to be sure that he had not imagined it. However, she had not left. She stood by the lake, gazing somewhat sadly into its depths. Jareth could not find the right words. How could he manage to speak to her after all he had done?

"Katriana?" Jareth asked carefully.

She turned to face him, ever so slowly. Her blonde hair swirled around her head like a golden wave in the gusty weather. She smiled, but she was not happy. Jareth tried to approach her, but she only backed a step away from him as he followed her. He stopped, begging her to respond to him.

"It has been a long time, Jareth," she said with the same broken smile.

Jareth swallowed in an attempt to lubricate his dry throat. Her voice was melodious and seemed to fill the Underground with happiness, despite the oncoming storm. She brushed a stray piece of golden hair from before her shimmering blue eyes.

"Too long. Where have you kept yourself for this time? I have always wanted to...," Jareth was cut off as Katriana raised one finger to her rosebud lips.

She gestured towards the lake and then gazed deeply into Jareth's eyes. She was punishing him, Jareth was suddenly sure of it. His dear companion had decided to return to inform him of his wrongdoing once again.

"Sarah has been pulled beneath your glass prison. What have you done, Jareth? Why can you not admit to your hidden feelings until it is too late? Are you so afraid of everything that you cannot let anyone else in?" she asked.

A single crystallized tear rolled down Katriana's pale cheek. She wiped it away with a quick movement, but never lost eye contact with Jareth. She fixed him with her gaze, urging him to speak and answer her question. However, that was one that Jareth could never respond to. He had no excuse nor did he have a semblance of an answer. He simply shook his head and looked back towards the dreaded glass.

"I cannot let her know. It would make things difficult," Jareth found his voice surprisingly cold. He had wanted to apologize to Katriana, but now he was acting like his former self.

Katriana let out a ragged sigh. She was not about to start in on another fight. She had had too much of Jareth's evil nature and coldness. She wanted to talk to Jareth and help him, nothing more. However, she had a feeling that it would be much more difficult than she had originally

anticipated.

"Must you be so cold with me? I loved you once Jareth. In fact, I have never fallen out of love with you. I have watched over you and seen everything that has happened in the Underground. I know how you feel, even if you don't want to admit it. I have observed the endless hours spent

slaving over that painting and the time you have taken to write poems, stories, and songs about her. You cannot tell me that you don't love her, for you are almost past love and nearly infatuated. I am jealous in some ways, I must admit that, for she found a way to win that hard heart of yours. It is now up to you to see if you shall do something about that bond

you two share, or if you will simply throw it away, as you did with me," Katriana stated.

Jareth was shocked at her bluntness. This was not the Katriana he had remembered. She was much more bold. Of course, she had been dead for quite some time. Perhaps, she had done some growing up and an awful lot of thinking. Jareth could only sigh.

He remembered the voice all too well. He could easily recall what it had said about luring Sarah to him. Jareth knew that he could win Sarah over, for she had been ready for him to kiss her back in the castle. If he truly loved her, he would never inform her of the truth. It was too dangerous for both of them. If the voice was telling the truth, which was a risk Jareth simply couldn't take, then it would mean certain heartbreak for Sarah. Jareth couldn't bring himself to hurt her. However, it no longer mattered, for Sarah was dead.

He turned his gaze back to Katriana and found her looking at him intently. It was as if she was reading his very thoughts. Her eyes were wide and stained with fresh tears as realization stole over her. She smiled, a more genuine one this time, and then finally walked towards Jareth. Her lovely scent of flowers drifted to him and he managed to return her smile, despite his horrible mood.

"I see that you have found a way to love. Jareth, you have proved your feelings towards Sarah by not telling her at all. I do not know when you turned away from your selfish ways and actually began to think of others, but I love you even more for that," she said.

Katriana took Jareth's hand into hers and removed the leather glove. She held it tightly and then gazed into his icy blue eyes. Her own seemed to dance with life and happiness, the original sadness had been pushed away.

"Why have you returned?" Jareth asked.

"That is not a question I will answer at this time. Perhaps I will at another date, but then again... I have little time left and I must tell you something that you will do. This is a present from me," her smile broadened as she continued, "Return to your castle and do as you had planned. Let the

child go home and then wait patiently for the evening to dawn. Only then may you return to this exact spot and only then shall you see my present to you."

Katriana stepped forward slowly, still watching his eyes carefully. She brought the distance between their two bodies to nothing and then placed her delicate hands atop his strong shoulders. Katriana pressed her lips to his and closed her sparkling blue eyes.

Jareth showed no resistance. He allowed her to kiss him, for that was the least he could do to make up for never responding to her love before. Her warm lips pulled away from his and left him feeling empty and drained. Jareth looked to her, begging for her to remain with him for a while longer.

Katriana simply smiled and backed away from Jareth, her lovely body fading into the forest surroundings until all that was left was the thin air where she had been moments before. The scent of roses and honeysuckle drifted across the increasing breeze and circled Jareth a few times.

"So that is what I missed all those years," her voice rode the wind.

Jareth remained frozen to that very spot, wondering if she would return. He could only look into the sky, but was simply greeted by the threatening clouds. Jareth sighed, but a smile had started to tug at the corners of his mouth. She was a wonderful girl. He wished that he had found that out when she had originally come to him. However, there was no way to change the

past.

Jareth heard the first raindrop as it struck the glassy surface of the lake. He had no desire to be drenched. His grief was forgotten for the time being. Katriana had promised him something, and Jareth had to hope that it was what he believed it to be. Only time would tell. Without anymore

thought he transformed himself into the white owl and took to the blackened skies. There was only a short time before the sprinkle would turn to a downpour.

Toby gazed out of the window and towards the quickly approaching storm. He had been awake for quite some time. He had yet to venture from his room and so had not seen any clocks to inform him of what time it was. He was fairly sure that it was late, or perhaps early in the morning. Either way, it was dark outside, not just from the storm. However, the blackness rolling

across the skies was certainly clouds, ready to rain.

A flash of lightning erupted from the ominous clouds and struck the ground somewhere in the distance. Toby whimpered an backed away from the window, worried that one of the bolts would seek him out and come to kill him. He jumped behind the large bed and crawled beneath it. There was a very real risk of meeting the monster that lived under all the beds, but he would

rather take his chances with that creature than the evil storm and frightening lightening.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home," Toby muttered.

He covered his ears as the thunder rolled from the heavy clouds. It was getting closer. His overly creative imagination was immediately at work to make the circumstance scarier. He could picture the storm beating down the castle and leaving Toby outside in the middle of everything. Maybe this was the end!

Toby screamed in a high girl-like pitch. He was happy that none of his 'friends' had heard him, for they would have laughed and called him a wimp. Or maybe they would have labeled him the most horrible of all insults, a girl! Toby shuddered at the thought and made a note to try to refrain from the high-pitched screams.

He heard the sound of boots clomping down the hall, towards his room. Toby very nearly ran from beneath the bed and to the approaching Goblin King. However, something held him back. His horrid imagination was at work again. Perhaps it was not the king, maybe the storm had sent something evil to Toby to kill him, or eat him, or... Toby buried his head beneath his arms

and curled into a small ball. The smaller he made himself, the harder it would be to be found. Toby scrunched a little closer together in an attempt to make himself simply disappear.

The footsteps stopped outside the room and the large wooden door was swung open with an ominous bang that echoed throughout the entire castle. It sounded almost as loud as the thunder had. Toby scooted further away from the oncoming beast that was sure to eat him. There was a pause before the steps continued. Maybe the monster was smelling around for Toby. Maybe he had caught the scent and was, at that very moment, drawing near for the kill.

The bed skirt was yanked up with a sudden jerk and orange light streamed in on the shivering child. Toby could not make out the face. He could only see the glow and was suddenly certain that his time had come and the devil was there to kill him. Toby was paralyzed. He gazed into the hypnotizing dancing of the flame. There was nothing to do other than give himself up.

A hand reached under the bed and scooped around, feeling for something. Toby realized that the thing didn't know where he was hidden. He still had a chance to escape with his life. There was little hope, but at least there was some. He drew away from the hand, his paralysis broken, and swatted at it mercilessly. It was either Toby or the monster and Toby wasn't ready to go without a fight.

"Go away!" Toby yelled as loudly as he possibly could.

The Goblin King just had to be near by. He would hear Toby and run in to rescue him from this evil thing. He stepped on the hand and it was drawn away with a quick jerk. The thing moaned and drew in a harsh breath as the pain surged across his injured hand. Toby smiled to himself, proud that he had managed to stand up to his fears. However, he could only congratulate himself for so long, since the beast was certain to be back soon.

Toby crawled out from under the bed and leapt to his feet. The beast was hunched over, gripping the wounded hand tightly. Toby only gave him a single glance and then lunged for the open door. It was his only chance. The thing stood up and, noticing his prey escaping, grabbed for Toby and caught him by his collar.

Toby kicked and screamed mightily. He tried desperately to free himself from the powerful grip, but it was no use, the thing had him and he would soon be dinner, lunch... whatever it was time for. Perhaps, he would make a better snack.

The beast pulled the hood away from his face and glared at the boy. Toby gasped in shock as he realized who was standing before him. He smiled sheepishly and waved to the man. Jareth scowled at the child, who had decided to step on his hand. It still throbbed painfully and was beginning to make Jareth slightly angry.

"Why did you find the need to step upon my hand, boy?" Jareth demanded.

Toby cowered away from the angry king. He shrugged and then hid his face in anticipation of angry words. Of course, he hadn't known it to be the Goblin King at first. Toby had been frightened from the storm and the king had never said anything to assure the boy that a beast was not trying to kill him. He wanted to tell Jareth all of these things, but couldn't bring himself to speak.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sending you home, Toby. You don't belong here. I will be sure to run Sarah over to you once she has returned," Jareth stated somberly.

He thought a moment about the very real possibility that Sarah was dead and at the bottom of the lake at that very instant. Jareth shook the thought from his mind, but it had already left him feeling disgusted with himself and achingly sad. He loosened his grip on Toby and allowed the child to squirm, away. Toby jumped on the top of the bed and watched the man carefully. He didn't know what to think.

"You're going to send me home? I thought the Goblin King kept all the children until they turned to goblins," Toby said in a tiny voice.

Jareth was worn out and suddenly felt very old. He could imagine his life slipping through his fingers like the sand in an hourglass. His body was weak and was finally showing all the hundreds of years he had lived and never truly aged. All he wanted was for the magic to return and he could be back to his dull life surrounded by brainless minions who found joy in

tormenting stupid chickens. His first task would be to send Sarah's brother home.

"Do you want to leave or would you rather remain here and become a pungent and ignorant beast?" Jareth asked.

Toby smiled slightly and jumped from the bed. He had enjoyed being in the Underground. The magical place was everything he had ever dreamed about, but it was not home and the Goblin King certainly was not a parent. Toby wanted his mother and father, despite their nagging and gross selection of foods. He wanted to see his room again and venture into Sarah's room to play his imaginary games. He wanted this, but he was also sad. Toby stopped in front of the magical man and nodded his head slowly.

"Very well. You see that mirror upon your wall? It is your way home. You only need to step through the seemingly solid surface and you will be back home. It will be as if you had only been gone a few minutes. Your parents have not even missed you yet," Jareth stated.

He placed a hand to his head and rubbed it. There was a nagging pain deep inside that threatened to become something far worse very soon. The horrid illness had returned, as he had known all along. He only wished that Toby would be gone before Jareth was thrown into the fists of the disease. The boy did not need to see such a violent suffering as the Goblin King was

enduring.

Toby looked into the mirror and then closed his eyes. It would be hard to walk through the mirror. He had known them to be solid his whole life, so this was really different. He had to just trust that Jareth was telling him the truth. Toby took a few steps and found nothing in his way. In fact, the ground felt strangely different, almost like plush carpet.

Jareth observed as the small child disappeared from the bed chamber and into the mirror. He watched until the last ripple had drifted away and the mirror was once again a solid object.

"Strange," Jareth thought to himself, "This mirror is more liquid than that damned lake."

He felt the first sharp pang of agony stab through his head and cause his vision to double and reluctantly return to normal. He wavered on his feet and managed to reach the bed by luck. Jareth gripped the bedpost with whitened hands and attempted to overcome the suffering. He had to be strong. He would not show his weakness.

Jareth moaned as the pain flared down his neck and struck his spine, doubling him over. His stomach churned uncomfortably and the mighty king was forced to resort to sitting upon the soft bed. He laid on his back and closed his eyes.

"I told you I would be back. There was only so much time that I could wait before I returned to take over this eternal soul and blacken it for all time. I will not tolerate this disobedience you are showing. I am you, not some strange alien thing. You are a part of me as well, and we will not be separated. I will not allow it," the voice stated angrily.

"NO!" Jareth yelled, his voice reverberating throughout the castle.

He rolled on his stomach, groaning as the agony became nearly unbearable. He coughed violently and wiped his mouth. Jareth noticed, without much concern, that there was a fine crimson trace of blood upon his thumb. Perhaps he would die sooner than expected. Another sharp pain jolted through his stomach and he rolled into a ball, trying not to scream.

"You will win her over. I will have my way! I know that you are weak and cannot suppress that human emotion that you feel towards the girl. You will relent to it and allow her to know of your 'love'. As if one like you could love," The voice mocked.

Jareth placed his hand on either side of his head and pounded his fists roughly against his ears. He would not listen, he could not listen. He did love her with all of his heart and soul, no matter how black or hard they might be. He would do nothing to hurt her, he simply couldn't. However, he seemed to keep forgetting the obvious. Sarah was dead.

"You know that she isn't. It would make it much easier if she was, though," the voice seemed to sneer as it spoke.

The agony was beginning to die down. Jareth was left feeling like he could sleep for a whole day. He looked around the room for a clock, but could not see one. Outside the wind was building up and whipping through the Underground without any care. The rain was beating down furiously and some was finding its way into the window. Unfortunately there were no blinds to

pull over the open hole. It was a downfall from living in the castle.

He gazed at the relentless storm, wondering if Sarah really was alive. The fates couldn't just kill her off, could they? It didn't seem like something they would choose to do. However, dooming Katriana to a life of misery and heartbreak was not something they should do either, but it had happened. Jareth rolled over again and turned his back to the window and the wind.

There were still many hours before he was due to return to the lake. A good rest would help him overcome the recent attack. He laid his head upon the pillow and drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep minutes later.

Jareth was not to sleep soundly, for his slumber was haunted by pestering dreams. He had been the cause of many nightmares and dreams for thousands of people, but had yet to experience one for himself.

He found himself running through the dark. He was afraid of something behind him, but he did not know what it was. The light filtered in and Jareth began to realize that he was actually making his way through the Labyrinth. He knew that Sarah was at the end, waiting for him to profess his love for her. However, he had to make it before the thing behind him caught up. Jareth could hear its panting breath and heavy footsteps. It was right upon him, but Jareth was also at the castle doors. He had won.

Then, the world fell down, for the thing behind him threw Jareth to the ground and made its way into the castle first. Jareth leapt to his feet, frantic to save Sarah from the evil thing's clutches. He followed it, already sure that he had no hope of ever helping his love.

"Sarah!" Jareth called.

He saw Sarah and she was speaking to the one who had beaten Jareth to her side. She was smiling and laughing, oblivious to her suitor's evil nature. Jareth knew that it was a thing that had no love and no feelings. It was a beast who would hurt for fun and laugh at the unfortunate. However, Sarah did not know for she was under its spell.

The other turned and faced Jareth. He found himself gazing into icy blue eyes that matched his own. In fact, Jareth was face to face with himself. The picture changed and Jareth found himself gazing into a mirror. Sarah was now by his side, holding his arm lovingly. He paid no attention to her, for the mirror was beckoning to him.

"You know your path," the other figure snarled.

It gestured to the crystals and then to Sarah. Jareth looked from one to the other. Did this reflection expect him to choose between the two? Jareth was confused. He turned back to the mirror and found nothing in front of him. The mirror had strangely vanished. A wind swept through the room and pushed Sarah away from Jareth. She fell to the ground beside the crystal.

"It is the only way to save the world. You must sacrifice... Sarah!"


	25. The World Falls Down

Chapter Twenty-Two: The World Falls Down

Sarah walked from the great hall with slumped shoulders and a disturbed mood. What was she supposed to think now? Nerissia's words had helped her and hurt her all at the same time. Was Jareth evil and good? Did he actually have the ability to love? Did he love her and if so was she enough to save his soul from hatred? It seemed like more and more was resting upon her shoulders. Everything depended on her and Sarah didn't like having all the responsibility thrust upon her like it had been.

Tartia looked over to her friend and nudged her gently with an elbow. Sarah moved away, but did not offer a response to the Miramed. Tartia sighed. She too was being pulled into Sarah's glum mood.

"What has you so depressed?" Tartia asked.

Sarah shrugged, not really feeling in the mood to talk about all of her questions. Tartia wouldn't understand. She was a wonderful friend, but her anger towards Jareth would block her neutral position. Sarah wouldn't be able to get the proper feedback from her friend. In that case it was best to just remain in silence.

"I know that something's wrong, Sarah. You were really happy before talking to the queen and now... Well, if you could see yourself you would understand why I know something's bothering you. You can tell me anything," Tartia stated, dead serious.

Sarah stopped and turned to the Miramed. Did she dare to tell Tartia the deep, dark secret she had kept hidden for six long years? She barely even knew the Miramed. Could she be trusted? There was only one way to find out and Sarah would have to be brave enough to make the first step and fess up. Perhaps it would help her think everything through.

"Okay, there is something wrong, but I feel like a traitor. I think that we should probably go into the home I was in earlier. I don't feel like having some nice gossip spread throughout this place," Sarah explained.

She noticed a few local Mirameds turn their gaze away a little too quickly to be coincidence. They had been listening, just as Sarah knew they would. After all, she was the talk of the town already. People wanted to know more about her, so none of her public conversations would be safe. Sarah wasn't even sure if her talk with the queen was totally secure. There had been several guards listening rather closely. Sarah shivered as she thought about the speed at which gossip was spread.

"I guess I'll just have to contain myself," Tartia said with a smirk.

"Yeah really, that ought to be interesting," Sarah chided.

She ignored Tartia's playful, hurt expression by turning her gaze towards the surface. She could see a rosy light playing across the water and offering a little illumination to the village. Several of the torches had been doused, in order to save them until the next night... if there was one.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked.

Tartia also turned her gaze to the surface far above them. However, she wasn't just observing, she was calculating. The Mirameds probably didn't have clocks. It seemed that they decided the time by the sun, even though you could only see a scant glimmer from their depth.

"Oh, I guess it's around nine maybe ten. Somewhere around there anyway," Tartia replied.

Sarah was utterly shocked. She had lost yet another day to the Mirameds. This meant that she had only ten days to find the rest of the crystals. Sarah moaned and banged her fists on one of the small cottages. She leaned against a stone wall and gazed through the protective bubble and towards the waters beyond. She was losing all hope of ever completing her difficult quest.

"I have ten days now, Tartia. I doubt I'll be able to leave very soon, after all I can't just be rude. But, do you understand what this means? I have to travel over mountains and through dead lands to find the orbs and then I have to get back somehow in ten days! Ten Days!" Sarah exclaimed, flailing her hands about for emphasis.

Tartia cocked her head and listened patiently to Sarah's ranting . Once Sarah had silenced Tartia took Sarah's hand in her own and then shook her head. Tartia couldn't help but be surprised at Sarah's attitude about everything. She was so worried. It would not take that long to pass over the mountains. They were not dangerous and many caves offered a safer passage, not to mention far quicker routes. She pulled Sarah away from the wall and towards the home that she had been in earlier.

"You worry too much. You'll be able to do it, Sarah. You are strong and intelligent and you have the Goblin King on your side. No one will even think of messing with you," Tartia stated with a slight grin.

They stopped outside of the small building. Tartia swung the door open and walked in quickly. She was still looking forward to hearing what Sarah had to say. It seemed intriguing.

"You couldn't begin to realize all the stress I have. I have a right to worry because if I fail and don't get all the crystals in time, then it could mean death for all of you! Is that something you want to face? Aren't you the least bit nervous about what might happen to you, should I fail?"

Sarah asked. She was close to losing control.

Tartia shrugged a bit and then thought it over. Was she afraid of what would happen? She was probably mildly concerned, but little more. Tartia had a feeling that Sarah would succeed, and she had made it a habit to trust her instincts. If the young Miramed was to dwell on what might

happen, then she would be unable to make it through a single day without killing herself out of pure fear about the unknown. Tartia decided it was crucial to ignore the possibilities and hope for the best.

"Come over here and sit on the bed, Sarah. You had better calm down because I do not take lightly to hysterics. If you feel the need to lose control, please leave the house until you can regain composure," Tartia stated in a demure voice.

Sarah slouched a bit more and then shuffled to the bed. She fell to it and then laid on her back, gazing up at the simple plaster ceiling above her. She blinked several times, but remained silent. There was nothing to talk about, after all. However, Tartia had other ideas.

"Well?" Tartia asked.

Sarah sighed and then turned her gaze over to the anxious Miramed. She had hoped that Tartia would forget about their previous conversation, but she was obviously not that lucky. She rolled over so that she might see her friend easier. Tartia was waiting patiently, but it was apparent that she would soon lose her composed nature.

"I'm not sure," Sarah said with a smirk.

Tartia gasped as if she had been struck. She jumped up to her feet and stood in front of Sarah. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at Sarah's face. She waved it slightly.

"You had better spill those guts! You said that you would tell me and I'm not letting you back out on it!" Tartia stated.

Sarah giggled a little at the angry woman. She grabbed the moving hand and pulled Tartia towards the bed. She waited until her friend had sat down and then rolled her eyes to prove that she was utterly disgusted with telling her secret. Sarah was actually overjoyed to get the weight of it off of her chest. She would no longer suffer in silence. She would have someone to talk to and complain to, even if it would only be for a short while.

"Now tell me about that deep, dark secret," Tartia said with a wonderful smile. She was ready for something juicy.

"Okay, okay. You have to promise to not hate me for this, though, and don't be biased about either side of my predicament. I really need your help, Tartia. I'm trusting you," Sarah warned.

Tartia's expression immediately turned innocent. She held her hand out to prove that she wasn't going to try anything sly and then shook Sarah's hand firmly in her own.

"Okay? Get on with it!" Tartia demanded.

"I was in the Underground six years ago when Jareth stole my brother, and I did defeat him. I also kind of ended up developing a huge crush on that same Goblin King. It was totally wrong and I knew it. After all, he was the same man who had stolen my brother and made my entire journey absolutely horrible. However, I couldn't rid myself of those feelings, so I hid them

deep inside and tried to pretend that they were gone. I tried to convince myself that it had been a little crush, puppy love. I was only fifteen and I wasn't ready for a relationship, especially with my enemy.

Now, he is still my enemy, because he dragged me over here against my will, trapped my friends and used them as a way to gain control over me. It worked and I went off on this damn quest for the thirteen crystals. But, when I saw him, he had changed. He was more kind... no, he wasn't as evil, I guess that's a better way to say it. He had these episodes of agonizing pain and then he was so sweet. Those trapped emotions rushed to the surface and I was helpless to stop them. The only problem was that the feelings that had only been a mild crush before, had grown in me over the years. I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with the Goblin King," Sarah said.

Tartia cut her off with a sharp gasp. She placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her mournful cries. How could this wonderful person fall in love with such a creep? She had to keep herself neutral, but it was going to be difficult. Tartia struggled to think of some good quality that

their king exhibited, but she couldn't. She would just have to let Sarah explain why she seemed to think that she loved Jareth.

"You were saying?" Tartia managed in a strained whisper.

Sarah observed her friend. She knew that the news had struck her suddenly and she was still trying to overcome the surprise. Tartia had probably thought that Sarah liked the Goblin King, but love was unheard of. After all, the other woman who had loved Jareth had died sad and alone.

"You have to imagine Jareth first of all, Tartia. He's a very attractive man, to say the least, and he has such a debonaire quality about him. Then, when he overcomes the hatred he is the absolute most charming person I've ever met. He's caring and truthful and so romantic. It gives me chills just thinking about that. Yet, he has the worst evil streak that I have ever seen in a person. He can hurt me forever and never feel guilty. He could take my whole life away and destroy all that I loved. That Jareth is my sworn enemy and I wish to never see him again. The other side, I don't think I can live without. I truly think that if I am forced to leave him, I will simply wither up and die," she took in a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart.

Tartia sat in silence for a long time. There was nothing she could think of to say. It all sounded wrong for the moment. She had to tell Sarah something. It would be rude to just get up and leave without a comment, or some advice. She finally shook her head in disbelief and gripped her hands together.

"You have a real problem, Sarah. Does he love you?" Tartia inquired.

Sarah could only shrug. She had thought that he had feelings towards her, but he had pushed her away so harshly. After that Sarah had believed that she could simply kill Jareth and never think about it again. Now she knew that that was not so. Anything Jareth ever did would not be able to extinguish her burning love.

"I'm turning into Katriana," Sarah remarked in a low whisper.

"He's using you, Sarah. I know that I haven't exactly proven myself to be a impartial party to this whole problem, but I know that he is not capable of anything that warm and caring. He sentenced my people to death! How can that man feel anything for you? You are wasting yourself just as Katriana did years ago. You can do much better, Sarah. You are attractive, smart, nice, everything he isn't!" Tartia stated angrily.

Sarah sighed. Perhaps Tartia was right. Jareth had never truly done anything that was admirable. He had never helped her, other than the whole flying horse thing, but that was only once. Did she even have any proof that he felt for her the same way as she did for him?

"No, I don't. I suppose that you're right, Tartia. It's really hard to let go of these feelings and I just seem to be so weak suddenly. Anything he does that is the least bit polite or sweet, sweeps me off of my feet. He touched my face with his hand, and I still can't forget it," Sarah complained. She buried her face in her pillow, just wanting to get rid of everything.

"You can't deny your feelings, Sarah. However, you have to try to think these things through. Do you want to be stuck with a man who only uses you for his own selfish needs?" Tartia asked.

Her words hung in the air. Both girls looked around. It had grown strangely silent. There were no sounds of people walking, talking, laughing or yelling. There was no gentle lap of water against the protective barrier. They were surrounded by bleak silence that held the peaceful Miramed

village in a tight grip. Sarah rose from the bed and walked towards the door, nearly expecting a flood of water to be waiting for her.

Then the serenity was broken by an ear-piercing wail. Tartia leaped to her feet, her face expressing the terror the siren invoked. She grabbed Sarah by the arm and rushed them both out of the door. Sure enough, they were met by water, but it had not yet risen above waist level. The moment Tartia touched the cool liquid her legs and dress melted away to her green fin.

She floundered in the shallow water, but soon organized herself and managed to swim clumsily beside Sarah.

Sarah's dress remained, thankfully. However, it never absorbed the water. Her skin and hair were covered in cold liquid and still her garments remained dry. Sarah touched them to assure herself of the crazy fact, but they were still as they had been in the cottage.

"Tartia! Where are we going?" Sarah yelled over the noisy siren.

Tartia looked up at Sarah from beneath the water and gestured towards the grand hall. It did not look so magnificent any longer. The wooden doors that had been so amazing, carved with pictures and words, were in pieces. The arch had crumbled and the walls were scarred with large open gashes. It hurt Sarah's very soul to see the place in such ruin.

She jumped over the ravaged door and made her way under the fallen arch. Nerissia greeted Sarah with a fierce hug and tears in her eyes. She had not been affected as of yet from the water. It had been blocked by the splintered door, for the time being. Tartia regained her legs and ran towards her friend and the queen. There was little time left and Tartia

could not let Sarah leave without the proper farewell.

"I don't understand how I am to leave?" Sarah asked as her mind returned to thoughts of the glassy surface.

Nerissia led them to a small room. In the very center was a fading orb. It looked sick and weak and Sarah could see why the protective bubble was falling down around them. The orb was very nearly dead. Tartia walked up beside Sarah and gazed at the crystal, her fear was starting to show itself. Sarah reached over and grabbed the Miramed's hand and held it tightly in her own. She couldn't stand to see her dear friend so worried.

"We have planned to send our troops to the top by the way of the magic beneath the orb's surface. However, fate has dealt us a poor hand. We have only enough magic left to send a single person beyond the glass prison. You must hurry Sarah, for there is little time left," Nerissia said as she waved her hands over the shimmering orb.

Sarah looked to Tartia and attempted to smile. She was about to lose another friend. However, Tartia would not continue to live after she left. The Miramed's life was perhaps a few more hours long. Her only hope would be that she could gather the crystal and return them to Jareth so that he might send everything back to the way it had been before. Maybe she could even convince him to remove the glass and allow the Mirameds to wander from the lake and on to the ground above.

"Sarah," Nerissia warned.

Sarah hugged Tartia tightly, wishing with all her soul that her friend would not suffer and the end would come quickly. The destruction of their home was inevitable. There was no way to change their destiny, for it was set in stone as of now. Sarah pulled out of the embrace and looked at

Tartia closely.

"I will save the crystals and all of you," she said with a waver to her voice.

Tartia strained a smile and touched Sarah's trembling shoulder with her wet hand. She swallowed back tears that were fighting to gain power over her. Tartia swiped at her eyes and then tightened her lips. It was hopeless. The tears would not obey her. She remembered thinking that she was not afraid or even worried. Tartia had been horribly wrong. She was terrified and did not want to die. She wanted to use the crystal to leave, but she couldn't.

"I know you will," was all Tartia could manage.

Nerissia grabbed Sarah by her arm and pulled her before the glimmering crystal. Sarah fought to bring Tartia with her, but the old Miramed was strong. Tartia waved to her dear friend and then ran out of the room. Sarah could no longer take the grief. She knocked Nerissia to the ground and ran towards the open door.

"Tartia wai...," she was cut off as two burly guards grabbed her by her arms.

They hauled her back into the room and brought her back before the crystal. Nerissia had found her way to her feet. She was waiting for Sarah with her arms crossed over her chest. She paused until the guards had stepped away from the trembling girl.

"You must leave now, Sarah. I wish you good luck and Godspeed," Nerissia said as her voice cracked as well.

Sarah gazed around the room frantically, searching for some form of escape. She could not leave them in their time of need. They had done too much for her. It was not right. It was not fair! She fell to the ground in a heap and burst into tears. She was going to lose everything to save a land she was not part of.

A tremendous crack resounded throughout the whole of the hall. For a brief moment it was as if time itself had been suspended. No one moved. The queen remained with one hand poised in the air to conjure the magic to send Sarah away. Her guards were at her side, daring Sarah to attempt an escape. Even the glimmer of the crystal seemed to have stopped. It only emitted a steady purple glow. Sarah could hear each struggled breath she took and she could faintly distinguish the sound of her own heartbeat as it raced at an unnatural pace. Her hair flew before her eyes, seeming to take minutes for it to simply fall back to its proper place. It was almost as if she had been stuck into a photograph and she was the only moving object.

Nerissia broke the stillness with a jerk of her head towards the broken doors. She then waved her hands frantically before the crystal and muttered something that Sarah could not understand and probably never would. It was the spell to send Sarah to safety. At least she was sure of that.

The two guards placed their hands to their foreheads and saluted Sarah. She felt disconnected to the grand hall. Something was wrong. Sarah was no longer with them, yet she could still observe the destruction. She watched in horror as a massive tidal wave broke through the golden and silver walls. Nerissia disappeared beneath the water as did the two guards. Soon

all Sarah could see was water. It was everywhere, blurring her view of the grand hall that had been nearly obliterated from the extreme force the wave had exhibited.

Sarah tried to scream, but she couldn't. She was not in reality. She was still in the midst of the spell. Her mind had time to think of the horrid possibilities should the spell fail and leave Sarah suspended out of time and any world. She would live forever in this middle state where she

neither was there nor wasn't. This only made her want to scream more, but her voice was gone once again. However, this time it was a side-effect of the magic and being stuck in the midst of nothing and nowhere.

The spell burst open with a bright flash of shocking white light. Sarah fell, she had had no idea that she had been at such a great height, to the hard glass surface of the lake. Her wet hair whipped across her face and into her tender eyes. Sarah cringed at the pain that surged through her entire body from the impact.

"Tartia, Nerissia! Where...?" Sarah stopped in mid-sentence.

She was at the point where she had started. She could even see the bank she had been dragged from. Who had pulled her beneath the lake? Sarah had a strange feeling that it was a question she would never have an answer to.

"One of many," she spoke bitterly.

A violent coughing fit ravaged her body. Sarah rolled on her stomach in an attempt to lessen the violent throws. Water had found its way into her lungs, she was sure of it. Her throat burned as if it were on fire and her breathing was coming in short, struggled gasps.

The magic must have prevented her from feeling the mortal side-effects of nearly drowning. She had had a brief taste of immortality and had hated it. To live forever would be intriguing, but your loved ones would all die around you and you would be doomed to watch them fall as you stayed on and on and on...

Sarah gazed up into the evening sky. The sun rested low on the horizon, informing her that she had spent a long time with the Mirameds. It had been much longer than she had thought. There was frightful damage all around her, indicating that a storm had ravaged the Underground while she had been in the lake. Sarah noticed trees that had been uprooted, enormous pools of

water that looked nearly knee deep and stone foliage intermingling with the rich green leaves of the living plants.

The magic was certainly dying, and it was doing so very quickly before her wide eyes.


	26. Sunset

Chapter Twenty-Three: Sunset

Jareth had awakened from his dream nearly as tired as when he had drifted off. His eyes were red and his entire body ached. Luckily, he had yet to experience the unbearable pain since he had been up. That was the only good thing that had occurred the whole day. The castle was in shambles and the sight of his chamber in disarray tugged at his neat nature. The only place

that had ever been clean and tidy was now messier than the rest of the castle. Even the mud stained and wet throne room looked better than this mess.

Jareth gazed around at the clothes that had been left upon the floor by the child. He was young and had yet to understand that it is necessary to clean one's mess entirely before you leave. However, Jareth was still quite upset. He picked up several garments and tossed them on his unmade bed. Once again Jareth grimaced in disgust with the room and its appearance.

There was only so much that he could take.

"I suppose that a king must even stoop to performing such menial tasks as tidying the room in a time of need," Jareth stated.

His original haughty nature had returned to him as he slept. Jareth did not even recognize the change. Of course, he had grown use to it over the many years it had happened. That was the only way to deal with such things as his split personality. You merely accept it and then move on with life. Things would never be normal, but that was another aspect to accept about living.

He scooped up several more pairs of clothes and tossed those into his large pile on the bed. Jareth glanced around the room and found himself pleased with the tidy floors. The clothing had been removed and the place already looked a hundred times better. The rest could await a later date. He wasn't in the mood to clean the whole day.

He decided that the best way to spend the remaining hours of the day would be in his crystal room. It was the only place he could expect peace and quiet. Jareth stopped in his steps and chuckled at his forgetfulness. The whole place was silent as a tomb. He could have peace anywhere he chose. However, it didn't feel right to ponder just anywhere. He had to have the

pristine surroundings that only that room held.

He ignored the shattered glass door and the crimson blood stains on the walls and the floor. He did not sit upon the bloody chair, but instead chose the ground, near the books. Toby had left a mess in here as well. That hurt him more than the room had. This place was like a shrine to Jareth. Toby had desecrated it and its purity.

He swept a few stray pieces of sprayed glass away from him and then gazed into the reflective wall. The entire room was like a mirror. He had enjoyed seeing his reflection when he had still appeared normal and not emaciated. Jareth observed his red eyes and his white face. His hair was dull and lacked the shine he had always admired in the reflections. His thin frame was no longer hidden entirely by his clothing. It was becoming apparent that he was sick.

Jareth rolled his billowing white sleeves up on his arms and carefully lifted one of the ancient books to his lap. He knew that it would not open for him. They always disobeyed him. It seemed as if no one had ever listened to him, other than the goblins and Hoggle.

"I wonder where those two have gone off to?" Jareth thought aloud.

He tapped his gloved fingers on the golden and leather binding of the ancient book. His gaze trailed over the walls, enjoying the way the sun glinted off each carving and design that had been worked into the lovely glass. He had always loved the afternoon when the sun had just reached low enough to shine through the open door and into the perfect room. He had

loved observing Sara in the room for hours on end.

She had been so lovely and beautiful in the afternoon sun. She had been beautiful in every light. Jareth could remember one day, when she had been heading off to college. She was happy and excited about a new life. He had watched her bid her family farewell and drive off in her car towards a new life and a better future. She had had no clue that she would ever end up back in the Underground in an attempt to save the land and Jareth. He laughed a little more at the thought.

"You had no idea, did you? No clue that I have watched over you since you left me six years ago," Jareth whispered to nothing.

That day had been special, indeed. She had based all her hopes for the future on going to college and her acting career. Jareth remembered the way the sun had glinted in her long brunette hair that cascaded past her shoulders and to the middle of her back. He could recall the fiery determination in her deep eyes as she headed out to her car. He could picture it all in his mind and it only made him more depressed.

She would see no more afternoons with lovely sunlight glinting off of her. She would not be married, nor have children. Sarah would never achieve her dreams of acting. She had been doomed from the moment he dragged her so selfishly back to the Underground. No, there had been no thought about her safety and what she might go through. Jareth scolded himself for the

hundredth time.

"Why did I not consider what might happen to her?" he asked himself as he continued to gaze at the many reflections in the crystal and glass.

The voice did not answer him. He was only left with silence and the question still circling through his mind. Had he been different when he first called upon her to come to the Underground and find the orbs? Jareth was not sure. However, he did know that he had never thought about her

safety as he was at the present time. Perhaps he had changed, but it was too late and the worst had already happened.

Jareth finally looked away from the walls and to the old book that laid closed on his lap. Jareth placed his fingers beneath the cover and pulled it. However, there was no give. The book would not listen to his touch. He wasn't meant to read the books, despite the fact that they laid in his

castle. Of course, they had originally been with the elves. The pathetically intelligent people who had tried to defy him one too many times. They had ended up with nothing from their lack of devotion to him, their king. It was treason to not obey him and so they had been thrown out

to the world to wander their lives away, lacking any home or permanent residence. It was their punishment, and a good one at that. Jareth smiled a little at his wit.

He shook his head to rid himself of the evil thoughts that had decided to return so suddenly. He hadn't changed. That realization came the next moment. For, if he had truly thrown away the unfavorable ways then he would not have found the least bit of joy in the punishment he had inflicted upon the elves so long ago.

There was no way to alter his very soul. He was not meant to ever experience true love the way any other being could. He would never confess his feelings, for that would mean that he had helped the other side of him. Jareth shivered at the thought of fearing anything, especially himself. However, it was true, Jareth was terrified of the part of him that was vile and corrupt and he had no control over. He could only hope that it would remain in hibernation during the rest of his life. When Jareth died that would die as well.

"Good riddance," he thought hatefully.

There was no need for something as sinister as himself to live in any world or any time. He was the thing that nightmares were made of and what parents warned their children about. Everyone should fear him, for even Jareth feared himself. He placed his head into his hands and nearly wept, despite his usual emotionless attitude. There was no hope for him, save death, and Jareth would gladly accept the destroyer into his life as soon as possible.

"Perhaps I shall find love in my demise," he thought with a thread of hope shimmering through his glum mood.

That was a pathetic fantasy, just as Sarah's dreams had seemed only make-believe to her. He would not be granted such a wonderful gift as that. Jareth was fairly sure that Sarah would be in the heavens, while he burned for the rest of eternity in flames that were made by his own darkened soul and horrid ways.

Jareth set the ancient books in their correct placing upon the exquisite crystal shelves. They were far too delicate to remain on the cold floor. If they were damaged Jareth would never be able to forgive himself. They were the history of the Underground, a part that very few still knew. Most of the old creatures had passed away, and what with the magic, more and more would soon be gone.

He stood, raising slowly from the ground and grimaced at the pain in his knees. He had never experienced such strange aching sensation, but he was going through a lot of different and new things. There was no way to stop them. It was probably a side-effect of old age, and Jareth was certainly old, despite his youthful appearance. The magic that had kept time away from him was fading and so was his young body.

He walked from the room, ignoring the blood and shattered glass once again. It was all he could do anymore, ignore everything. Jareth stepped before a large window and gazed out to his lands. The labyrinth still appeared difficult and threatening. However, he knew better. Jareth could imagine the walls that had fallen, the creatures that had left and the plants that had turned to stone. It was far from the same magical maze it had been when Sarah had made her way through years ago.

The lake sat in the distance, mocking Jareth. He cursed it under his breath and ripped his gaze away to look towards the distant mountains. The sun was nearly resting atop their peaks. He was surprised at the speed at which the time had passed. He had been thinking about the afternoon sun in the room, but he had thought it still early, maybe two or three. However, by the look of the sun it seemed to be six or seven, far closer to the time he would go back to the lake.

Jareth smiled inwardly. His curiosity was building rapidly and he could barely contain himself from rushing to the lake at that moment. His appearance made the idea fall from his mind. His clothes were still tattered and his grooming was not the best that it had usually been. Jareth

looked once more towards the lake and then smiled a truly genuine smile. There was still time to wait and he would help it pass by making himself presentable. If Sarah was really going to be brought to him, he did not want to make a poor showing.

Jareth made his way slowly back to his chambers. He looked towards the bed and the large mass of clothes that seemed to be growing. He observed the mess of wrinkles and cloth and then threw his hands up in defeat. There would be no way to appear acceptable in front of her with the mess of clothes.

The sun rested upon the mountain tops, drifting lower as the minutes ticked by in silence. The wispy clouds were illuminated in colors of pinks and purples, everything you could ever imagine in a sunset. The whole sky was a massive array of colors of reds and oranges, as if it was on fire. The sun was leaving, but it was going down with a bang. There would be no silent farewell as the moon took control of the wide sky and covered it with the specks of lovely crystals that were stars.

Jareth observed the whole scenery from the balcony. It was breathtaking, even for him. He hated being torn away from such a show, but there was no more time to wait. Katriana had told him to be at the lake by sunset, and he was not about to be late, lovely skies or not.

He had managed to make himself somewhat presentable. He wore a white poet shirt and leather vest. His pants were ebony and tight, as usual. He wore no cape that night, for he had not found one to suit his particular desire for that evening. He wore leather boots as well. Jareth had decided not to mess with his dismal hair that had started to seem dead. He had simply

pulled it back with a single ribbon of black velvet. His elegant features were only highlighted more from the lack of wild hair about his face.

Jareth silently begged the magic to work for him one last time. He could walk home, for he had accepted that form of transportation, but he didn't have enough time to walk the whole way to the lake. Jareth sighed and decided that there would be no more waiting. He would just have to try and hope for the best.

"Obey me," Jareth muttered under his breath.

He raised his gloved hands to the sky and closed his wildly flashing eyes. The magic surrounded him in a cloud of glorious mist and a spray of crushed crystals that very nearly resembled glitter. His form melted away and shrunk to a far smaller size. His garments formed into feathers and his arms to light wings. His legs shortened and talons found their ways to his

toes. Jareth jumped to the railing on the balcony and peered to the sun one last time.

The white owl hooted and flapped gracefully into the sky. His wings beat at the air and drew him faster towards his surprise that Katriana had promised. His excitement could no longer be contained. Even in his owl form, Jareth's eyes flashed with a thrilled light. He could not stand to

wait, and that thought forced him to fly at an even greater speed.

The grounds passed before him in a blur. Jareth did not even bother to glance down at the trees and plants and stone that covered everything below him. He instead focused on the glimmering lake ahead. He could not see anything strange, but he was still far away and everything looked too dark to distinguish.

He circled lower, preparing to land atop a tree beside the glassy lake. Many had been torn down from the violent storm. He looked about himself and finally realized the extent at which the Underground had been devastated from the horrific winds and rains. The forest looked strange and empty from the fallen foliage. He sighed inwardly. His world was being demolished.

Jareth perched on the branch and spread his delicate wings out to balance himself. The branch swayed under his weight, but then stopped as he adjusted himself. Jareth looked to the ground, searching for the one he had hoped to find waiting for him. However, there was only the normal

surroundings. There was no beautiful woman with dark brunette hair and determined eyes. His spirits drooped instantly and he nearly fell from the branch as he forgot he was at such a great height.

Jareth rose from the branch without a thought. He circled to the ground and landed perfectly beside the lake. The strange foggy cloud surrounded him with the same shattered gems and he reappeared as his normal self. Jareth rose to his feet, dusting some stray crystals from his shirt and peered around. Still, there was no one to greet him.

"Sarah?" He asked gently.

There was no answer, save his own echo. The woods were silent. Many had been killed in the storm and Jareth knew that many more would soon pass away as the magic failed. He walked to a nearby boulder and sat down with a thump. There was no need to be graceful about anything. He had no one to act for.

What shocked him the most was the fact that Katriana had lied to him. She had never so much as exaggerated in the years he had known her. However, it had been a long time and people do change, even when they are supposed to be dead. Jareth snickered at the thought. She had been granted with life after all, for Jareth no longer felt that she was dead. He doubted that she

had ever died. She was not meant to fade away as everyone else had done.

"Oh, Katriana, what am I to do? I have lost the only one whom I have ever loved, and I only want death now," he moaned.

A faint breeze swept over his body. Katriana was near him, he could sense it. Every aspect of her being was in that breeze and she was trying to soothe him. He could almost hear her melodious voice speaking to him and assuring him that something would happen soon, if he was able to wait for it.

Jareth savored the sweet air. He could almost imagine soft lips brush against his face, but then it was gone. He was left in the cold, cruel forest that had begun to change to harsh stone. He felt like dying more than ever, but Katriana's unspoken words held him and kept him from doing

anything drastic.

A faint rustle surrounded Jareth. He gazed around, expecting Katriana to step out from the bushes. However, the sound was not from any one spot, it was coming from everywhere. A feeling of intense magic covered his senses, just as the breeze had done moments earlier. Jareth rose to his feet and retreated back to the shadowed forest. He could not risk an encounter with an enemy in such a weakened state.

A swirl of purple light appeared before his eyes. It formed a near perfect sphere that rose gradually from the glassy surface of the lake and into the air above it. He could see something within the light, curled up in a fetal position. Jareth stepped out from the shadows to get a better look at the amazing phenomenon. He was held in a hypnotic state from the pulsing violet light.

The entity stopped and burst into a white, blinding flash. Jareth jumped back, blocking his eyes from the intense glare. He spread his fingers to see what had happened, but the light was covering something... or someone. His heart skipped into his throat as he realized that there was someone laying upon the glass.

The light faded and he saw her. Her mass of straight, glistening, chestnut hair swept across the glass, framing her angelic face. Her eyes were wide open, gazing into the sky. They glistened with fresh tears and all Jareth yearned to do was run to her and hold her in his arms. Her full lips

quivered and she spoke some name that he did not recognize. She wore a blue gown that appeared as magical as the light had been. It shone in a thousand different colors beneath the light from the setting sun. This all only added to her ethereal appearance.

He would have remained there the whole night, just watching her in silence. However, he could no longer push his destiny aside. He had to tell her how he felt and accept her reaction. If she returned his love, then his life would finally be complete. However, if she rejected him, as she had every right to do considering the way he had treated her, he would simply fade away and kill himself (if it was possible).

Jareth walked from the shadows, fear raising up in his entire body. His whole life depended on what she said. She held his heart in her hands, and she could either tear it apart or cradle it lovingly. Jareth paused momentarily to gather his wits and then strode over to her.

Sarah broke her gaze away from the fiery skies. She could sense, rather than hear, someone beside her. She knew who it was before she even turned her head. Her complete soul filled with joy at the knowledge that her love had come to her. He had returned to see her raise from the destroyed Miramed village.

"I will not think this time," Sarah assured herself silently.

She turned to him, her breath catching at the sight of his eyes, so wild and untamed, boring deep into her own. Her head was swimming with thousands of things to say, but nothing would come from her open mouth. She could only gaze at him, standing there beside her.

"Sarah...," he started, but could not finish.

She rose to her feet, struggling to say something, anything. Her voice seemed to be withholding itself at very crucial moments. However, something inside of her told her that this was not a time to speak. This moment, this exact instant in the entire fabric of time, belonged to silence and would only be spoiled by shallow words. For feelings that had been kept too long in the shadows of darkness were now meant to be revealed. There would be no more waiting.


	27. Passion and Desire

Chapter Twenty-Four: Passion and Desire

The world stood still. Nothing moved and no one made a sound. It was as if the whole of existence consisted of two people. They stood, facing each other almost as they had six long years ago, the majestic Goblin King and the defiant young girl. However, Jareth was no longer powerful and frightening and Sarah was far from being a girl any longer. They were not

there to fight, nor exchange harsh words. Both knew what would happen and they would accept it as fate, for no one was to mess with fate.

Sarah could simply not tear her eyes away from the Goblin King. He held her in a trance, and she did not care. Her emotions were totally out of control and if he should step closer she feared that she might simply go mad. She was afraid of letting Jareth know of her love. She would hand over some of her power that she had fought for with her very soul. However, there was no

denying her love.

"You told yourself that you would not think, Sarah. Obey your own mind at least!" Sarah moaned silently.

Jareth stepped closer to her, yearning to just hold her. There was nothing holding him back. Sarah was ready for the same thing, but he sensed that there was something wrong and he didn't know if she was entirely sure about the whole experience.

Sarah could feel her legs waver beneath her. They were close to losing any stability that they had had previously. She staggered back a few steps and fell to her knees. Sarah looked to Jareth and held her hand out to stop him from helping her. She had to do it by herself. She could not risk the consequences of having Jareth touch her.

He looked hurt, as if he had expected her to greet him with open arms. His eyes had lost their wild glint. She stared deep into his gaze, trying to find what he felt and why he had come here to see her.

"Don't do this, Sarah. Let me help you," he begged.

Sarah turned her face away. No, she could not accept that. He was not doing this for love or passion. He was simply using her yet again. He had another reason for being here. Sarah wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that he would not come merely to see her. A small part of her mind nagged at her reasoning, telling her that she was thinking things through too much and

was reading more into the situation that needed to be there. Couldn't it be possible that he loved her? Nerissia had thought so and so had Leader. Couldn't they be right?

Sarah threw her worries away. She could no longer hold her feelings back. If it was going to be a mistake, it would be one she had to live with. Sarah knew that if she ended up leaving the Underground without telling him of her feelings she would never be able to live her life. She needed to be held in his arms, kissed with his passionate lips. She could not stand the burning desire any longer. It was time to throw everything to chance and accept the consequences gracefully. At least she would have something to remember if everything else failed.

"If you're really here for me and not some other selfish reason, then please don't leave me. I don't think I can stand another moment without you," Sarah stated.

Jareth paused momentarily, and Sarah's hopes immediately dropped. He was not there for her. She should have known from the very beginning. She hung her head and very nearly broke into fresh tears. She could not stand being hurt by him another time.

She did not see as Jareth continued over to her, only hesitating momentarily to gather his wits. He was not sure of what to do either. It was all very new to him. Jareth took in a deep breath and kneeled down by Sarah. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah looked up slowly and then turned her gaze over to him. She was met by a smile that was warm and enchanting. Her heart sped up at the feeling of his body so close to her own. He removed his hand.

"I fear that I am doing this for my own selfish needs, I cannot stand another moment without you. That is my need for you" he remarked gently.

He removed his gloves ever so slowly. Sarah watched as his long delicate hands were pulled from the leather constraints of the gloves. They were a part of the old Jareth. She could not stand the feel of his gloves, they only meant hatred and power. She simply wanted truth in their moment. He placed his bare hand on her own and then brushed his other over her silken cheek.

Sarah shivered. His touch was intoxicating and she did not know how much more she could take before she simply went mad with love and desire. Her being was bursting with unbridled passion that was finally allowed to roam free and explore. She knew that she would soon jump into his arms if he did not make the first move.

Jareth rose to his feet, pulling her gently beside him. Their fingers intertwined and bound the two together. He could no longer think. She had encompassed his senses, much as the breeze had done moments earlier. However, this was also far different. This was something he had never encountered in his hundreds of years of life. He knew that his life had been empty, if he had missed this feeling. He had been alive for hundreds of years, but he had not truly lived until this moment, until he had met Sarah.

"Please, don't stop," she begged.

Jareth drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. His face was a breath away from hers. The only thing separating them was the cool breeze that seemed to smell faintly of Honeysuckle and Roses. He knew that she was watching them closely, the woman who had tried to spend her life with him was observing Jareth prove his love for another. And he could sense that she accepted it and urged him to move forward, to never think of the past again.

His bare hands plunged into her mass of hair, adoring the texture and silky loveliness it exhibited. He savored it, for he knew that their time was limited. They only had this short night to step out of the eternal roles of enemies and the reality that had put them there. This was their time, it belonged to no other, for it was their fantasy in the midst of a chaotic dying world. It was their turn, finally..

He looked deep into her eyes. She was begging him to do anything, not only stare at her and stroke her hair. His hands ran down her back, tracing the subtle curve of her spine beneath the magical, glimmering dress that felt nearly as luxurious as her hair. Sarah shivered and tilted her chin so that she might gaze into his eyes a bit easier. Her full lips trembled slightly, yearning for his touch upon them.

Jareth's body shuddered. He moved closer to her, so that he felt her warm breath intermingling with his own. She opened her eyes wide and then closed them the next moment, awaiting the time when she would feel his lips upon hers. She knew that when that moment came she would be his entirely, and no longer belong just to herself. Sarah waited.

His mind spun in and out of control. He had never so much as considered kissing someone like this before. Katriana had found his lips a few short times, but nothing had ever felt this right, this special. He could not do it, he could never do it. However, he knew that he must, for if he backed out, it would be like slitting his throat.

He moved towards her until his warm lips pressed against hers, tentatively. Their two bodies became one in that moment when they first truly touched as young lovers. He pulled away carefully, not sure of what to do. Sarah opened her eyes, her breathing speeding up and coming in short gasps. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered gently.

"You can't leave this time," Sarah warned in a breathy whisper.

Jareth brought his hands away from her back and placed them on either side of her enchanting face. He turned her to face him and offered her a teasing grin.

"I had nothing of the sort in mind," Jareth replied.

He pulled her towards himself once again, their kiss growing in passion and need. Their lips hungering to fulfill the desire they both were entranced with. There was no thinking in their love. For, if they were to consider it, both would leave, still feeling the need to show their love and step out of the rules of the games for a brief time. For that was what everything was, a game, and they knew that they both couldn't win.

They where there, intertwined in each other's arms and bathed in passion. There was nothing to separate them any longer. The blackness overhead glimmered with thousands of shards of crystals in a silken ebony sky. The moon glowed with intense white light and bathed the two lovers in serenity. Everything was right and perfect in the light from the crystal moon. There

were no enemies that night and there was no dying magic, treacherous quest or the eternal role of 'Goblin King'.

The only thing that did exist was Sarah and Jareth, their two hearts beating as one. Their lives, hopelessly intertwined in a sea of need and circumstances, would never be pulled apart, despite their roles as enemies, (which had been completely forgotten as well). There was the faint white

light and the large ancient trees, surrounding them from all sides. However, none of that was noticed, because they were in their own world. It was a world where nothing goes wrong and people are not made with hate and evil embedded in a newly created soul. There was no death in their world, for everything lived forever in happiness, harmony and love.

And so, the two proved that love did conquer all that night with only the old glowing moon watching over them from its home, in the expanse of jet sky.

He ran his hands through her thick tangled mass of hair. She was fast asleep, and had been for hours already. He had chosen to remain awake, wanting to spend as much time as possible marveling over her beauty that so entranced him. His only wish was that the night would last for all time to allow him to sit there, with Sarah laying against him, until the world ended.

Her perfect alabaster skin shone in the faint light from the moon. Her cheeks were flushed from trecking through the elements for several days. She was so stunningly beautiful. He had thought her lovely in the afternoon sun, but was beginning to think that she was even more radiant in the

pristine moonlight, if that was possible.

There was not much more time left before he would leave her to continue on her quest. He knew that it was not meant to last forever. They had been lucky to have a single night. It was more than Jareth had ever expected from the fates that seemed to hate him so. However, they had felt generous and Jareth had a feeling that Katriana had an awful lot to do with the

night as well. He removed his hand from her, careful to not awaken his love from her slumber.

"You have her in your grasp. You can use her for your gain!" the voice whispered viscously to Jareth.

He tried desperately to ignore its evil sound, but was helpless to push it aside. It nagged at the very core of his being. Jareth looked down at Sarah, feeling as if he was corrupting her innocence and purity by simply being so close to her. It had not been meant to happen. They had broken the rules and would soon have to pay the extreme consequences of their actions.

Jareth touched her face tenderly, adoring the feeling of her skin against his own.

"I have done nothing wrong," Jareth demanded to the annoying voice.

"You don't know what love is. You know in your heart that you are cold and cruel and nothing more than that. You are doing this to win her trust, despite what you may think," the voice retorted.

Jareth shook his head, begging the voice to leave him be for a few short hours. That was all they had left. After that everything would be back to the game and the rules and their roles. They could not have a relationship, but at least they had been granted a few fleeting hours of passion. Jareth looked to her again, begging for the fates to reconsider their decisions.

He wanted a new life, he wanted her by his side for all time. It was not to be.

"I love her," Jareth stated simply.

The voice grew silent at Jareth's response. No matter what it said, he knew that he loved Sarah. They were star-crossed lovers, never meant to be together, but constantly thrown into each other's path. It was all so right, but it was all horribly wrong. All he could do was go on with life,

however long or short it may be, and try to forget her, or at the very least, live with her precious memory.

"I will never forget this, I will never forget you, Sarah. I pray that this quest is successful and you are safe. However, I cannot be here when you awaken, for we both know that that would not be the way the game is played. Perhaps, I will be so lucky to see you again. Until then...," Jareth stopped and bent down beside her.

He kissed her lips gently, wishing that she would wake up. Perhaps if they destroyed the damn rules that held them both captive, then they could have a life together. He could travel with her and help her in her quest. That too was not meant to be. She stirred slightly and a faint smile played across her full pink lips. She muttered something under her breath and then cuddled a little closer to Jareth's side.

His entire soul ached with a longing that would still never be fulfilled, despite their time together. He would never feel completed until she was by his side in marriage. He smiled at the thought, but then quickly remembered the voice that was beginning to torment his mind once again. He did not want to be by Sarah when his old evil nature returned. He could not stand to see her hurt.

Jareth waved his hand through the air and produced a single white rose, as pure as the woman laying against his side. He placed it tenderly into the folds of her dark chestnut hair and then carefully pushed her away from him. She stirred again, but her sleep was deep. He rose to his feet, only to continue gazing into her radiant face.

He could not remain at her side. Jareth began walking into the forest, knowing in his heart that the magic would not listen to him any longer. He had used too much power on her gift. The rose was a sacrifice. He could easily walk back to the castle in a day, especially if he did not find a

need to stop.

Jareth halted, unable to leave without looking over her one last time. She could not have these feelings any longer. Jareth knew his mood swings could not be trusted. They were becoming too violent and hard to predict. What would happen if she was by him when his evil nature took over? It was a horrid thought and sent shivers down Jareth's spine. This was the only thing left to do.

"I have done the right thing for once. I have thought of her needs before my own. For, if I had had my way I would have stayed by her side and waited for her to awaken the next morning, so that I might spend more time with her," he assured himself.

However, it was not that easy. He was going to tamper with something sacred to Sarah and himself. He knew that it had to be done, but dreaded every aspect of it. Jareth hung his head in defeat. If he had known that his life was to be so painful, he would have begged the Creator to kill him the moment that life was breathed into his body.

He sat upon the same boulder he had rested on earlier. She was so perfect in the dawn light. Her face was illuminated in colors of the faintest oranges and pinks. Her dress had begun to shine with more vibrancy from the harsher light. However, it was still very amazing.

She stirred in her sleep and Jareth jumped from the rock, afraid that she would see him when she awakened. He rushed to the safety of the shadowed trees and watched her closely. She was close to waking, perhaps only drifting in and out of light slumber, so he knew that the time had come to leave.

Jareth kissed his fingers gently and then stroked his cheek. It was a cheap parlor trick, but still seemed to have an affect. Sarah twitched her cheek a bit and then her mouth broke into a lovely smile. Her graceful hand touched her cheek and then fell back to her side.

"I shall prove my love to you by allowing you the chance to live without the pain of loving me."

With that he made his way into the woods and away from his love, for the time being...


	28. Lost Memories

Twenty-Five: Lost Memories

In her dreams she was held by the moon. It cradled her against its chest, loving her dearly. She never saw a face, but she knew that she was safe in the glowing moon's arms. However, deep in her heart she knew that it would not last, dreams never stay for long. She felt the moon fall away and fade into silent oblivion, the stars disappearing and shattering. They sprayed upon her as something like glitter that sparkled with a thousand lights all at one time. Then the darkness was surrounding her and she felt alone and scared and vulnerable. Her protector had left her; her love had gone away again. Then she felt the brush of a breath against her face, the feeling of a breeze kissing her cheek and her lips with the faintest and sweetest touch. She smiled, for she knew that she was still safe, even though he had left. She was only alone for the time being. However, he watched her, from a distance, in the pitch darkness that seemed like an empty sky, devoid of stars and crystal moons. The darkness started to fade, into a rosy light that reminded her of new beginnings and feelings that had finally been brought to the surface. Her dream fell, spinning...spinning down and away from her clutching hands.

Sarah snapped her eyes open to see the morning sun peaking over the horizon and taking over the sky once again. The night had gone and she realized, with grief, that Jareth had taken leave as well. He had gone before she had awakened. She had known that that would be the way it was to be done, for he could not stay with her long. Yet she had her memories of the night and

their time spent in each others arms. She smiled and raised her head to look around herself. A single white rose laid upon her hair.

"How sweet," Sarah said gently.

She lifted the rose into her hands. It was perfect in every way and lacked any thorns that might possibly scratch her fingers. Sarah turned it in her hands, marveling at its beauty. She touched the silken petals and then held it in the light from the raising sun. It shone, which is something most roses did not do, like sparkles had been spread over it. It was magical and Jareth had certainly been the one to leave it with her. It was a reminder and Sarah knew, that no matter what happened, she would keep it with her forever.

The faint glistening quality turned to a shimmer and then a glow. Sarah marveled at how the rose appeared to shine like the very crystals she was seeking. Then it changed, with a flash of white light, as pure as the rose's surface. She was left with a crystal in her hand, reflecting her

shocked face. Sarah turned it over and peered into its clear depths. She didn't understand what Jareth had meant with the strange transformation.

The crystal leapt from her hands, and Sarah scrunched away from it. It remained, suspended in the air and began to spin ever so slowly and then gradually increasing in speed. It shone with rainbow colors as the sun hit every angle rotating about. Everything was bright and beautiful and Sarah slowly edged closer until she was right in front of the spectacular phenomenon.

It halted suddenly and the rainbow colors spread around Sarah, holding her in a fantastic array of lights. She laughed, finding herself falling for Jareth even more. He had such a wonderful imagination. No other man would ever think of such an awe-striking gift. Of course, no other man had magic at his fingertips, as Jareth did. She could not wait to see him again. Sarah already missed her love immensely and yearned to simply return to the castle and ignore the orbs' plight.

Without warning, the lights tightened about her, shocking Sarah. It felt like hands were drawing her nearer to the crystal, until she was only inches from its clear surface. She could only see herself in it, and that terrified her even more. Sarah struggled against the grip from the light and the pull of the crystal. She could not get away. Her feelings of love immediately transformed to those of terror. Why was he doing this to her?

The crystal exploded and knocked Sarah to the ground. Pieces sprinkled around her, covering the fallen girl with a faint glitter. She did not move, for she had been knocked back to a dream state. Her eyes flickered as her dream took shape, surrounding her like the rainbow light had done moments earlier.

In her dream she was surrounded by mirrors and books. They were everywhere. She stopped in front of one of the mirrors and saw a reflection of Jareth inside. She noticed him touching something. There was someone sleeping beside him. Sarah realized that it was her. She was observing what had happened the night before. Then the mirror's images faded away to nothing. She stared into it, trying to watch Jareth, but it was no use. The mirror only reflected her own confused expression.

Sarah moved to another mirror and noticed a scene of a horse... a Pegasus. It was Charm. He had returned to her. Sarah had to remind herself that Charm had actually been Jareth in disguise. She marveled at his lovely wings and golden hooves. However, this picture was not meant to last either. It faded much as the other had done moments earlier. Sarah was left

with another plain mirror, without anything inside, save herself.

Sarah was begining to grow scared again. She had no idea why everything she held dear was appearing to her and then fading away. Sarah picked up one of the books. It looked very much like her own book of the Labyrinth. She opened it and began to read.

"Lovely Sarah, take care and return to me soon. I fear that I don't have much longer and I want to see you again before I meet my creator," Jareth replied.

This was something...

Sarah watched as the page turned blank before her eyes. She could recall the scene it depicted. It was when she had left the castle and Jareth had... he had. She flipped the pages and noticed that every page was blank. Sarah tossed it away and grabbed for another. There was nothing different in that one. Every page was blank as if it was brand new, but it looked

worn down. The book had had writing in it, but now it was useless. The words were erasing themselves, and as they did, so did reality...

"What is happening?" she cried.

Her head was dizzy and it felt as if a fog had dropped over her mind. She felt like one of the books, totally blank. The dream was taking something away from her, something that she still wanted to keep. She was helpless to stop it. Sarah ran through the room, hall, house, whatever it was, watching mirrors and books turn blank around her. Sarah covered her eyes in horror

and collapsed to the ground.

"Please do not do this to me, Jareth. I know that you loved me, and I know that what you are doing is not your choice. You have to help me, please," Sarah begged.

The books and mirrors fell away, shattering and ripped apart. Her entire dream was being torn in half to reveal a crumpled heap upon the ground. Sarah looked and noticed that it was her own body, laying by the lake. A black veil dropped before her eyes and then she was in the darkness again, alone again.

Sarah rolled over and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Her head ached painfully and she felt almost like she had a hangover. However, that could not be true for she was in the Underground. Sarah looked around and noticed the glassy lake. Everything seemed fine. She didn't understand why she should feel so horrible. Perhaps it had been from being in a spell when Nerrissia had saved her from death. Then she had..

Sarah struggled to remember what had happened after she had been brought out of the magic, but it was blank. She felt as if that part of her mind had been simply swept clean. She rubbed her head again and then rose to her shaky legs. A sprinkle of crystal dust fell from her magical dress. Sarah looked at it in disgust. Jareth must have done something to her. She felt the familiar anger and frustration raise up in her soul and churn through her thoughts. What she wouldn't do to simply crush all of his crystals so that he might be out of her life forever. However, she couldn't kill the entire Underground.

"What I wouldn't give to be done with this never-ending quest and be rid of that Goblin King," she snarled.

Sarah grabbed her pack, not remembering that it had been lost earlier. However, she wasn't thinking about that. She brushed the remainder of the crystal dust from her dress and swung the pack over her shoulders. Sarah was glad that it was a warm day, otherwise the light dress would certainly not be adequate enough, and she had lost her jacket long ago.

Sarah glanced momentarily towards the lake that had held her captive for a whole day. It did not appear glassy at the time being, but it had fooled her before. It had been completely liquid when she first dangled her hand in it. It was probably waiting for another innocent passerby to come along and drink from the lake or swim in it. It had been a perfectly beautiful body of water until Jareth had ruined it. He had corrupted the lake as he had done to so many other things.

"I can't believe I had a crush on that man," she whispered to herself.

Sarah remained only a moment longer to bid farewell to Tartia and Nerissia. They were all gone, but had sacrificed their lives to save her. Sarah felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She started to wipe it away, but waited. She should cry for them. The Mirameds at least deserved her grief, since no one else would know of their sacrifice to save her, a simple human woman.

She then turned away from the lake, thinking about her dear friend that she had lost. The only thing that kept her a little hopeful was the possibility that when the crystals were magical again, everything would return to normal. Sarah stepped over a fallen tree that had turned to stone. It was a strange thing to happen.

"Poor Didymus," she moaned.

The gallant fox had not even been given a chance to fight for his life. It had been stolen away from him too quickly. She wished with all her heart and soul that she could see her friends again. However, she was too afraid that the rest of them would be stone by then. Sarah didn't know if she could stand to see another statue that had once been a living, breathing animal, or dwarf.

"I only wanted to have some magic in my life, but I never thought that this would be pushed upon me. Is there a reason why you make me suffer so?" she asked the sky.

There was no answer, but she felt her necklace begin to warm up again. Sarah grabbed the medallion and looked at the inscription. The letters shone with a yellow light as if the words, themselves had been lit on fire. She again attempted to read them, but it was useless. The language was strange and ancient. It was no use. She flipped the medallion over and glanced at the picture on the other side. Sure enough, the shimmer remained embedded in the golden surface. Katriana wanted her to go there, but she didn't know if she would be able to travel that far in ten short days.

Everything seemed hopeless. Her life had been thrown away, as had reality. She had nothing stable to cling to. Even Toby was in danger at the clutches of the horrid Jareth. Sarah frowned a bit and then shook the thought from her mind. She had to keep the anger from her soul. Her mother had always told her that hate hurts you as much as the other. It was true, Sarah knew

that now. She was almost sick with anger towards the man who had ripped her from her world and then done the same to her innocent little brother who hadn't known what he was doing.

Sarah tore her pack from her back and threw it harshly to the ground. She had to do something to take out her aggressions. They were building up and begging to boil over. Sarah did not want to lose control, but she could no longer stand it. She had been toyed with for too long and was fed up with the pathetic quest that was not getting her anywhere.

A small leather-bound book toppled from her overturned pack. It landed at her feet. Sarah picked it up, careful not to damage it any further than her outburst had already done. She had forgotten about the delicate things in her pack. What if the crystal was broken? Sarah doubted that that would happen, despite its breakable appearance it was surprisingly resilient.

"Leader," Sarah spoke forlornly.

She flipped the book open and began to read through the first page.

"Sarah was surrounded by destruction and death. The whole world that she was standing in seemed to have lost it's vibrancy and life. A place that had once been filled with a magic music and strange, but interesting, creatures, was totally different and dead. It hurt to look about her."

She was shocked, utterly shocked. Sarah closed the cursed book with a snap. Leader had given her something that should not have been. It wasn't possible, but there it was, seemingly innocent in her right hand. It was her life, or at least a part of it. Sarah opened the book to the middle and was again given a shock. It was blank.

Her mind flashed briefly to something else that had been blank. She had seen mirrors and a book that was blank. There had been mirrors and they had shown something in them... No, they had been normal. What was the strange disjointed memory that seemed to be attempting to return to her racing mind? Sarah strained to remember, but the more she thought about it, the

more she forgot. Sarah finally gave up and, with a sigh, stuffed the book back into her pack. Her anger had passed and she was ready to continue.

She only had a faint feeling that something strange had happened. Sarah could barely recall the flashback she had encountered. She stopped in mid-stride and gazed into the forest. There was something very peculiar happening and she did not like it at all.

"What memory?" she asked her mind. However, it offered her no answer.

Sarah shrugged to herself and continued towards the massive mountains that loomed miles ahead of her. She would have to quicken her pace if she was to make it to the foothills the next day. Sarah didn't expect to reach them for some time. She was a fast walker, but certainly not that fast. She had ten days and one less would still give her enough time to reach the mountains, check them and return back.

Sarah walked with renewed courage and an optimistic attitude.

Jareth sat on a fallen tree, his head in his hands. He had lost her again, but this time it was of his own doing. He could feel her hatred and anger, even from such a great distance, and it hurt him to the core of his being. He still loved her with every breath left in his body. However, she could not love him. He would not put her through that.

His mind drifted back to thoughts of his dream. If it was true, then he would have quite a choice to make, come the time Sarah returned. It was impossible. The Underground would surely die if he was in his right mind when the time came, but what if he had lost control?

He had nearly succumbed to the evil voice once or twice on his treck back to the castle. If that cancerous being was making his decisions when the dreaded moment came about, he could not be trusted. Jareth shook his head. What was he going to do? He would kill her if he was being manipulated by the evil and he did not want to think of that. It terrorized him.

He could sense something nearing him. Something, or someone, was drawing closer to the spot in which he had chosen to rest. Jareth brought his head out of his hands and gazed around. There was something, but he wasn't yet quite sure what. He almost wished it to be a beast to come and kill him.

"You have no more will power against me. It is time!" the tiny voice exclaimed.

Jareth felt the pain grip him for an instant as the evil began to take control of his body. His kind nature was pushed to the back, to only watch as he became the Goblin King everyone knew, and hated. Jareth struggled against it, but only for a short time. He did not have enough power left to conquer it, so it was easier to give in and wait until a time when he could push it aside. His only fear was that he would never regain control.

"Ludo, where do you think you're going?" A raspy voice called from somewhere in the distance.

Jareth's attention was instantly roused. Had he actually happened across Sarah's friends? Could he be that lucky? The evil nature inside of him began to seep to the surface and infest his thoughts. Jareth sneered. He had the chance to stop her dear friends.

Jareth made his way to his feet and walked towards the sound of the large beast and the deceiving dwarf as they crunched over dead wood and dried leaves. Luck had been with Jareth for once. He paused and waited for the two to come into sight. They would soon have the surprise of their lives.

"It will certainly be the surprise of their lives, considering that their lives shall soon be set in stone," Jareth threatened as he showed his teeth in a sinister grin.


	29. Fleeing from the Dungeon

Chapter Twenty-Six: Fleeing From The Dungeon

It had almost been like the magic was simply sucked from the entire dungeon. That was when the bonds that had trapped the mighty beast, fell away and left him free, silent still, but free. They had their chance and the two remaining prisoners were going to take it. Even if they were

caught, at least they would know that they tried and had not gone down without a fight. It was what Didymus would have done.

Hoggle had wakened with a start when the large paw jostled his arm insistently. Hoggle had had no idea that the beast had managed to get loose. Needless to say, Hoggle had let out a mighty bellow, for such a small dwarf, and very nearly screamed like a girl from the fright. However, that was when he had seen Ludo's face and understood that it was only his

friend and that the he had gotten loose again!

"Luck must be with us today!" Hoggle had remarked joyfully as he gradually made his way to his feet.

His joints had ached horribly. He could still recall the pain that had flared through his weak little legs. It was a pain that had been caused from the hard, cold floor. It had not been a very nice place to sleep, or sit, or stay or anything at all. In fact, the dungeon was almost the worst

place he could imagine being imprisoned, save the bog of eternal stench. Just the thought brought shivers to his spine and unwanted memories of unbearable smells.

Ludo had easily broken the large wooden doors, as he had done the first time they had attempted an escape. That time had been too soon. The magic had still been coursing through Jareth's evil heart and he still had control over most of the goings on in the castle. However, when the dwarf and the beast had made their way out of the prison the second time, they

knew that they would not be returned.

"There's no one out here," Hoggle had stated, somewhat in shock due to the lack of any signs of life in the castle. The place had appeared utterly deserted.

There hadn't been anyone guarding them, that was a major aid to their escape. There had not been any pesky goblins to run to Jareth, crying about the mean dwarf and horrid beast that had managed to free themselves and were trying to run away. It gave them a good chance to escape and so they had accepted it with open arms and a smile on both faces.

Ludo had opened his wide mouth, in an attempt to speak a small dribble of somewhat understandable language, but nothing came out. He was still under the spell and that had reminded both of them that Jareth still had power, even if it was slight. If everything had been gone then the spell would have been broken and Ludo would have his mighty voice back. It would have proven effective in some cases, considering the rocks had always listened to it.

However, they had met no problems nor enemies. Jareth had been nowhere to be seen. Of course, he could have been anywhere, and they would not notice him until it was too late. Or he could have been out. Even the king needed to leave sometimes to take his mind off of the problems at hand. Hoggle had secretly wished that it was the latter case, and he had been right, for once.

They had made it to the doors, the large metal ones that served as the main entrance into the castle. Ludo had easily broken them down, but generated a little too much noise doing so. Hoggle had been frightened. There was no reason the Goblin King wouldn't hear that, if he was nearby. He had grabbed Ludo's massive paw and pulled him towards the goblin city, taking backroads in case Jareth had decided to take a walk through the area.

The doors had made quite a sight, when Hoggle glanced back one last time to observe the castle that had held them prisoner and still housed Didymus in his stone confinements. They had shattered upon impact with the ground, which was startling considering that they were metal and not glass, as the ones in Jareth's little crystal room. However, the doors had broken very nicely and Hoggle couldn't help but smile about it. It served Jareth right to have something bad happen to him.

They could not dwell on the destruction for long. Both of the friends had been sure that since Jareth was not there he would come around soon. They did not want to take the chance of running into him and getting thrown back into the dungeon, the horrible, clammy, hard and dirty prison. It had not even been suitable for rats. That was probably why they all stayed away.

They had run away, into the dump that laid before the city. It was their only means of escape, for they both still had yearned to find Sarah and aid her in her quest. Their hope had returned as they left the large gates that had once housed the massive guard that Hoggle had beaten. He had smiled at the thought when they had passed through.

Yet, Hoggle had felt some shadow of foreboding nature drift over them as they walked through the rancid garbage. He could not place the feeling, but he knew, in some deep recesses of his soul, that something bad was going to happen and he was afraid that it would be him.

His feeling had not been helped when the obvious knowledge that someone was watching them appeared. Ludo had raised his massive head and gazed around the piles and mountains of junk. He had perked his hairy ears upwards and opened his beady eyes to observe everything, and still could see nothing. There was no one watching, but also there was. Hoggle had climbed to the very top of a rather large heap to look around, but quickly scurried to hide. If something was watching it was best to stay out of sight.

"Come on Ludo. We need to get going as soon as possible. I've got a bad feeling," Hoggle had explained in a harsh whisper.

Ludo had listened with a silent response. The beast had still not accepted the fact that his voice was gone for the time being. The only thing to hope for would be that Jareth's power would weaken enough to break the spell. It was not promising, but at least it was something to think about.

So they had scurried into the forest, hoping the whole way that no one had seen them. They had had no idea that Jareth had been watching and debating what to do about the escaped prisoners. They had not cared. They had only wanted to get away and to be free once again. Isn't that what everyone wants?

The entire day had been spent searching through the forest for signs of Sarah. Anything would have been great help, but they were not lucky in that way. They searched for five hours, trekking through bushes, mud and muck. Nothing was found, not even a hair. They finally had given up that night, after the moon had been in the vast black sky for several hours. It had been too dark to see and search, so it was pointless to try to accomplish anymore. They had settled down and slept for only a few short hours. Neither one trusted the Goblin King enough to stay with their eyes closed for much longer.

Hoggle and Ludo had wakened while it was still dark. Even the sun had not yet decided to peak its rosy head over the horizon. However, the sky had begun to change from ebony to a lovely shade of magnificent purple and pink. It offered enough light to begin again and so they had taken advantage of it.

Hoggle and Ludo had had no idea what would lay ahead of them, but they knew that they had to find their dear friend. Sarah would be in danger. She needed friends to aid her in her quest. They were just the people for the job. (Except for the fact that one was a dwarf and one was a beast, but don't let us get picky now.)

The day was not meant to be a success either. They didn't find anything that even remotely resembled Sarah's belongings. They had all but given up hope when they had literally run into, a small animal. It had looked at the two with wide frightened eyes, Ludo received a slight moan from the animal in response to his great height, and then it ran into the bushes. Hoggle had burst into laughter at the fearful thing, forgetting for the time that he was a mighty good coward as well.

"What are you?" Hoggle called.

There had been no response from the animal. It had been fed up with both and probably left during Hoggle's laughter. However, he hoped that it was still around. It could perhaps be questioned about Sarah. There was a slight chance that she had happened across this patch of the forest and met the animal. Of course, the odds were horribly stacked against them, but it

was worth a try. Everything was worth a try.

The bushes had rustled a little in response to Hoggle's voice, but nothing more. He had decided to check them, needing to sum up a great deal of courage to do so. Even though the animal had been small, one never knew what one might find behind bushes. Hoggle had had too many surprises in his life. He didn't need anymore that day to add to the rest.

"Come on Ludo," Hoggle demanded.

The great beast turned his stupid gaze to Hoggle and smiled. His large tusks rose slightly in his mouth as he did so and Hoggle could imagine the fear that had been invoked in the small animal behind the foliage. Ludo, of course, was totally harmless. His rocks did the most damage and he could only call those with his voice, which he lacked for the time being.

Hoggle had not managed to call up enough courage to go first. Ludo, despite his bulk and fearsome appearance, was quite afraid as well. So they had stood there, a few feet from the rustling bushes, and only stared. Finally, Hoggle had decided that it was not worth the fright. The animal was probably not smart enough to talk and could not offer any real help. He had touched Ludo's arm to lead the beast away. They would have to hurry if they truly wanted to find Sarah soon.

Ludo, on the other hand, had made up his own mind on the matter. He had obviously found some new bravery and lumbered towards the bushes. With one great swipe he had pulled the foliage away and revealed the tiny animal that was huddled in a ball and shivering uncontrollably. He had motioned for Hoggle to come and see the thing and Hoggle had hobbled over to it.

The small thing was covered in coarse black hair. It had large feet that resembled those of a kangaroo's. Its small, pointed ears were laid flat against its tiny head in an attempt to curl into a tighter ball. The animal had closed its wide purple eyes, not wanting to see the attackers that were supposedly coming to get it. Hoggle suppressed another surge of laughter at the thing's scared attitude.

"Hey, what are you? Can you talk?" he asked roughly.

The little thing squealed in terror and curled into a tighter ball. Obviously, it had not expected to be followed into the bushes. Ludo frowned at Hoggle, thinking that the dwarf had frightened the innocent little thing. Ludo had reached down and lifted the animal into his arms. Hoggle

was surprised that it did not faint dead away from the feeling of being lifted into big hairy arms.

However, the creature did not scream nor faint. It had simply raised its small head from the ball it had formed and peered up at Ludo's kind eyes. The animal had observed him for a short time and then had pulled his body out of the protective position. He was not afraid of Ludo.

"So what are you?" Hoggle tried yet again.

The tiny creature had observed the dwarf closely, trying to decide whether this new being was a friend or foe. It finally cocked its head and let out a sigh, or perhaps a deep breath, Hoggle had not been sure. He had simply rolled his eyes and walked beside Ludo.

"What are you? You?" the thing asked in a soft and speedy voice.

Hoggle had jumped at the sound of the animal. He stopped walking, as did Ludo, and both stared at the creature that was watching both of them. It was waiting for an answer. Hoggle shook his head and pointed at the tiny thing.

"I ain't falling for nothing like that. You see here, I want an answer out of you!" Hoggle demanded.

"Answer, answer. I want an answer!" it called in response.

"Just our luck. Put 'im down, Ludo. He's no help," Hoggle explained.

It had been useless to try to talk to a Mimicker. They could only say what they heard. It could be a great conversationalist, if you didn't mind answering yourself each time and hearing those answers repeated again, and again, and... Anyway, Hoggle did not care to go through the endless cycle of speaking to a Mimicker. It had been best to just put him down and search

for Sarah again.

Ludo, being the obedient beast that he was, placed the animal on the ground with great tenderness. Hoggle observed it all with a mild attitude of disgust for the inferior creature. Those things had always given him the creeps.

"Go on. Get away with you!" Hoggle had called to the Mimicker.

It had looked to him with strangely intelligent eyes. It had almost been as if the thing had known something, but had not chosen to tell Hoggle or Ludo about it. Hoggle was sure that they had made a mistake by letting the creature go, but it was too late. The tiny thing hopped away and then halted to peer over at the two with wide purple eyes.

"It's not fair!" it remarked in a high imitation of a female tone.

A slight smile had formed over its face and then it had turned in a quick, fluid movement, and rushed into the bushes. Hoggle's face had lost the color and his throat had suddenly become exceptionally dry. He swallowed and then shook his head. They had lost a clue. They had been idiots. No, he had been a fool for letting the thing go without proper questioning. He had

been too anxious to look for other clues and ignored the one that had been right under his very own nose.

Ludo did not understand the true significance of the animal. He had smiled and waved as it disappeared. He had then turned to Hoggle, ready to head out on their quest for Sarah. He was only concerned about her and nothing else. Ludo did not comprehend the dying magic or the possible end of the Underground. He cared only about his friend, Sarah, and she was alone.

Hoggle had not said a single word. He was too angry with himself to speak to Ludo. It didn't really matter, the beast could not speak back. The spell still held him in its grips. Hoggle only motioned for Ludo to follow closely and then started further into the forest. It was edging towards night and they still needed to search extensively to perhaps find another

clue. However, Hoggle had started to lose hope and felt the danger he had felt before seeping into his thoughts yet again.

They had searched until the whole land was dark again and then had found some safe place to sleep. However, sleep had not been ready to come to Hoggle. He was doomed to toss and turn and only think about the fool he had been earlier. He finally got up and left Ludo to sleep. He would not wander far, but he needed to walk and calm his racing mind.

It had been a glorious night, filled with stars and a full moon. The lovely moon offered a soothing white light that bathed the forest and the stone trees. Hoggle could hear the sound of insects humming musically in the air. They had decided to take up the job of filling the Underground with music, since night was the time that they came out. It was a perfect moment that was filled with love that Hoggle could not understand.

"It is a night for lovers," he had spoken in a somewhat different tone.

Hoggle knew that there had been something different about the night. He felt it, like he had felt the person watching him in the dump and the sense that something bad was going to happen soon. Hoggle was positive that someone was out there, breaking rules that had been placed long ago and perhaps jeopardizing the survival of the Underground. He could smell the flowers drifting on the breeze for a brief moment and then the entire sensation had disappeared and he was only left with the beautiful night surrounding him.

A sudden revelation came to Hoggle as he sat there upon a stone tree. He could sense Sarah and he knew where she would be the next day. His mind instantly slowed down and left him feeling drowsy and ready to attempt to sleep again. He got off of the stone and headed back to Ludo, who had been sleeping very peacefully the entire time. Ludo didn't have anything on his

mind.

"The lake," Hoggle had said to himself as he nestled against Ludo's thick red fur.

He had drifted off to sleep shortly after laying down, fear no longer in his thoughts. The sleep had been dreamless and very refreshing. In fact, Ludo had awakened a whole hour before Hoggle had begun to stir. By the time the dwarf had finally opened his eyes dawn had started and he could see the sun looking down at him.

Hoggle and Ludo had decided to take it easy that morning. They had searched out some ripe berries that were fairly abundant in the forest. They had not had time to find any food in their flight from the castle. Actually, both of them had not had anything to eat for two days. It was a miracle that they had not noticed their hunger earlier. However, when they found the

berries the hunger reared its head and they ate ravenously. In fact, they actually cleared the entire bush of its luscious berries.

After they had finished the lovely breakfast Ludo and Hoggle started out yet again, this time knowing which way to go. Hoggle could barely contain himself. He was ready to see Sarah again, outside of the dungeon and not in the reflection from a magical mirror. He could imagine the look on her face when she saw them and hugged both of them in joy. He was ready to help her in her quest, no matter how hard or dangerous it could be.

His thoughts that had circled through his mind the night prior, had disappeared promptly through the course of his sleep. He did not once think about danger, being watched or any other form of worry. He only thought about Sarah and seeing her again after such a long time.

"We're gonna see Sarah soon, Ludo!" Hoggle exclaimed, not able to contain his joy.

Ludo brightened and quickened his pace a bit to get to his friend faster. Hoggle rushed as fast as he could, but his legs were far shorter and Ludo had to slow down. They would get there a little slower, but they would arrive nonetheless.

Then, out of the blue, Hoggle felt the danger drop over him again. He stopped in his tracks and glanced around. Ludo stopped as well, but did not sense the impending doom that Hoggle had experienced. He only looked at the dwarf in surprise. He hadn't understood why they should stop when they were so close to Sarah. However, Hoggle didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"Someone's out there, Ludo!" Hoggle whispered.

Ludo looked around, a bit nervous after Hoggle's warnings. He could not see anything, but his instincts were beginning to set in and he too could sense something bad. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. There was no reason to remain in danger, like they obviously were.

The bushes cracked and rustled as something walked over to them. Hoggle placed a finger to his tight lips and motioned for Ludo to walk over to the sound. If something bad was coming Hoggle and Ludo would face it. He was terrified, but he had no choice. They did not have enough time to run. Both waited nervously for the thing to come into sight.

"Why, if it isn't Hedgewert. What are you doing?" he asked with a trace of venom entering into his voice.

Hoggle's heartbeat skipped at the sound of the accented voice speaking from behind him. Ludo turned abruptly and sneered at the man, ready to charge him. However, Hoggle grabbed Ludo by his hand and held him still. He did not want Jareth to try to do something else to Ludo.

Jareth had a simple outfit on, that did not appear as threatening as the rest of his wardrobe. He wore a plain white poet shirt and tights. His boots were of the usual style. The major surprise was the fact that his hair had been tied back, instead of being free as it usually was. Hoggle

watched the Goblin King warily, not sure of what he had planned this time.

"We was just leaving," Hoggle stuttered.

Jareth smiled viciously, showing his teeth as he did so. He appeared to be a predator circling his prey. Hoggle edged closer to Ludo, trying to hide his fear. Jareth noticed the look in Hoggle's features and sauntered closer to the dwarf. He knelt beside him, not afraid of Ludo in the least. He poked Hoggle in the shoulder and pushed the dwarf to the ground.

"You were? My, my. I was under the impression that you were supposed to be in my dungeon, but you would not leave now, would you? That would be stupid. So, why are you here when you are supposed to be back there?" Jareth asked in an evil tone.

Hoggle looked up to Ludo and was quite shocked that the beast was standing perfectly still. He was not blinking, nor breathing. Had Jareth killed him? Hoggle's anger flared and he made his way to his feet.

"You bring Ludo back!" Hoggle demanded.

Jareth laughed and snapped his fingers. The magic had decided to listen to him. It was strange. It disobeyed him when he was in his right mind, but when the evil took over it was ready to listen to his every call. He rose to his feet and touched Ludo. Immediately the beast's coat lost the red

shine and became cold, hard, lifeless stone. Hoggle leapt away and looked the statue over.

"Do you wish me to do the same to you?" Jareth threatened.

Hoggle could only shake his head. He could not bring himself to speak to Jareth, in fear that his voice would waver and make him sound even more cowardly. Jareth waited for a response and then turned from the dwarf. He gazed into the blue sky over head as he walked. Hoggle watched, not daring to attempt an escape. He did not want to be caught and turned to stone.

That was terrifying.

"You know that I can't have you help her. I have my plans that must stay in order. You would only complicate things," Jareth explained.

"I wasn't going to find her. I was just going to go for a walk. That dungeon isn't nice, in the least. I-I was not even thinking of the girl," Hoggle explained.

"Don't think me so stupid, Heggle. I know that you were trying to find her. She is your 'friend' after all. She's been upset about not having anyone with her for a while, so I took care of that. There is no use for you. I have given her enough company for the rest of the quest," Jareth replied with a sneer.

Hoggle's temper rose once again. He could not imagine what horrible spell Jareth had cast upon Sarah. He did not want to think about it. All he could do was hope that Sarah was still okay and the Goblin King had not hurt her. Hoggle bunched his hands into fists and placed them behind his back in hopes that Jareth would not notice the anger.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Hoggle asked.

"Why, Hegor, would I do such a thing? I... I would never hurt her," Jareth stuttered, his voice losing its haughty tones for a moment.

Hoggle observed the Goblin King as the anger dropped from his eyes to reveal a totally different emotion. Jareth looked around himself, sadness nearly bringing tears to his blue eyes. He stared at Hoggle and silently begged him to do something, anything to help. However, all Hoggle could do was stare as another strange thing happened. As he watched, Jareth's eyes

lost their open plea for help and were covered again with anger, hatred and cruelty.

"I still need Sarah to complete my quest and save the crystals. After that, I shall decide what to do with her. You bore me, little dwarf, and I fear that the time has come for you to join the other two in those stony confines. If I am in a good mood, perhaps I shall consider allowing you to

change back when the magic has been restored."

"No...," was all Hoggle could manage before he felt the stone taking over his living flesh.

Jareth slowed the process enough to walk over to Hoggle and bend down by him. He placed his mouth near Hoggle's ear in order to whisper something to him. The dwarf could not draw away. He was a prisoner and could not do anything, save listen to the evil man who was about to tell him something of obvious importance.

"Here is something to think of as you sit in this dungeon from which you will never escape. I expect Sarah to fail, even if she manages to bring a single crystal back. However, the Underground shall not die, Hoggle, for I have a card that I have yet to play. You see, dear boy, Sarah cannot save them, nor can I. The only thing that can save them is a sacrifice, human

sacrifice. I plan to kill Sarah when she returns to me!" Jareth said.

Hoggle's eyes opened wide, but he could do nothing. Jareth's voice was the last thing he heard before his mind stopped and all thoughts disappeared. His visions fell away and his breathing ceased. He had become a statue.

Jareth stepped back to observe his work. He could not suppress his laughter. He threw his head back, his golden hair flipping about his shoulders and coming free from the ribbon he had secured it with. His laughter echoed throughout the forest and came back to him with the same

intensity and power.

He would not allow his good side to take over, for the Underground was at stake and was more important than weak love. He would kill Sarah and save everything in the process. Jareth smiled wickedly and turned to continue walking towards the castle.

"I shall have her, but I will not keep her long!"


	30. A Magical Dream

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Magical Dream

Sarah fell to the ground, completely exhausted from the day spent traveling through the woods. She had not happened across anyone else during the whole time she was walking, and climbing, and crawling and hurting. She had been alone and it had not been very enjoyable. Of course, most of the quest had not been enjoyable, but at least she had had people to talk to for the most part. She hadn't been alone and completely bored. Walking only kept one partially occupied. Even the scenery became monotonous after a while. It was only green after green with patches of brown and the occasional, more recent lately, outburst of gray from stone plants.

However, she had finally broken from the tree line about an hour ago. She had rejoiced in the change of scenery, even if it had been slight. The shrubbery and foliage had fallen away to reveal looming and majestic mountains that were entirely green, but totally different than the forest. She had just stood there for the longest time, gazing up to the peaks that she was expected to reach. Then, begging herself not to think of how impossible it all seemed, she started towards them again.

She had been utterly surprised at the speed in which she reached the foothills. Sarah had originally believed that it would take at least two whole days to even come this close to them, but there she was. In fact, if she could have scrounged even an hour more of daylight, she could reach the smallest of the foothills. She did not have that hour, so she would do it the next morning.

Sarah had found a somewhat secluded little area. She did not like the idea of being out in the open, especially at night and in such a strange area. In the forest, it had not been so awful, but the trees were no longer over her and she felt alone and vulnerable. Sarah scooted further behind the thick cluster of bushes she had decided to camp near and begged the disturbing thoughts to leave her mind so that she might have a peaceful sleep. She needed her rest to travel at her quickest pace and to reach the crystals in time, and perhaps manage to save the dying Underground. It was all linked together.

However, Sarah knew that sleep would not come to her so quickly. She was still very much awake and ready to think about what all had happened so far. Nonetheless, whenever she thought about the past a strange feeling came over her. It was like walking through a thick fog where the sound is muffled and you are left nearly blind and deaf. She hated the feeling and

so hated to recall the days prior. They were the fog and remembering them was just like walking through that same dense sadness.

"You must remember that... that ride... the ride of a lifetime.. you were, were," Sarah strained to remember, but once again the fog dropped over the little ray of sunshine that her memory had offered. It was useless.

She grabbed her bag and pulled it open, venting some of her anger on the poor burlap sack. She pulled out some of the simple, wrapped meat and hungrily tore it open. It had been preserved very well. Sarah inspected the magical food carefully. She did not want to chance food poisoning. The Underground was fantastic and filled with magic, but she was only mortal

and was still susceptible to disease and death. Sarah shuddered at the thought and glanced up the steep path she was to take the next morning. It was not very inviting.

She bit into the meat ravenously and then grabbed another item from her pack, one that had been bothering her lately. It was the book that Leader had given to her as a way to solve... something. She couldn't even remember why the old Furrygatherer had offered her the book. Perhaps she had liked it. It did look slightly like her copy of the Labyrinth.

She opened the book to the middle and once again was met with blank pages. They seemed to mock her, knowing that she was very much like one of them, partly blank. Her memories had been stolen and she was fairly sure who had done it. Jareth was not above doing so. He would do anything to her to succeed. Sarah only wished that she knew what he had taken. She returned her attention to the book and flipped the pages until she was met with words, and not emptiness.

The final lines were the poem. It was the poem Jareth had given her and was another part of the puzzle. What puzzle? There had to be something about a riddle or maybe a question. Why was she gathering so much stuff that was all connected together to form an answer? An answer to what? There were far too many questions and no one was able to help her anymore.

She read the poem over carefully, trying to remember anything that had happened as she did so...

"Thirteen stars adorn the skies.

They all await a creator's touch.

Inside their bodies, magic thrives

And holds this land in beauty's clutch

However, an ancient promise binds

The land and their king's darkened soul

But if the light of true love shines

The battle of light and dark unfolds!

Through this battle Destruction reigns,

and torments the land of the Underground

For thirteen crystals weak with death

Await the magic that love has found"

Sarah smiled at the poem. It was very foreboding of danger to come, but it was also one of love and how it shall conquer all. She only wished that she knew what it was truly about. Every time she read it, it became more and more peculiar. It felt as if at one time she had had some of the answers, but now all she had was her normal curiosity and more questions.

" _Do not speak so, Tartia. Jareth is very much capable of love when the right person happens to come into his life, or should I say 'dance' into his mind, thoughts and every aspect of his dreams,_ " the phantom voice of Nerissia, who was long dead in a watery grave, drifted to Sarah's thoughts.

She looked around herself, almost expecting them to appear, but there was no one to great her. Sarah sighed. Nerissia had told her something, but the thought was already falling into the fog. It just wasn't fair! Every time she remembered something, no matter how small, it would go away the next moment. She was lost and felt that the only way she would ever find herself would be to solve the riddle. It seemed to make sense in some way deep in her mind.

She took another bite from the meat, starting to lose her appetite, and placed the book back into her pack. She leaned against the tree behind her and gazed into the dark night sky. That vast black, star-studded velvet seemed to be the only thing that allowed her to remember something, and not forget. She could remember a dream in which the moon had held her close to his perfect body and loved her. She smiled at the thought and wished for another dream. She only wanted to experience that love again, the feeling of something so right as being with the one person who was always meant for you. The knowledge that there would never be another that was so perfect in every way, but only lived in dreams, hurt her more deeply than she could

ever imagine. Sarah realized that everyone would be compared to that dream lover she had had, and no one would ever be able to even slightly match up with him. Sarah sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I only wish that things had happened differently, that you were real and that I could actually feel your hands against my skin once again," she begged.

Sarah's hands wandered up to her medallion and traced the smooth carving that had been worked into the golden surface. Her thumb ran over it, as it had done many times before. It seemed that she was infatuated with the simple necklace. Of course, it was hundreds of years old and very beautiful and mysterious. She had yet to find out exactly what the back of the

medallion said. The language was strange and there didn't seem to be anyone to help her, save Leader who chose not to aid her in her search for answers.

Sarah opened her eyes and gazed down at the necklace, glimmering in the trickles of cool white moonlight that found its way through the branches of the single tree that loomed over her. She watched the single crystal that was embedded in the surface shine with more intensity than ever. It almost seemed like the one that the Mirameds had had, but much smaller.

"Katriana," she stated softly.

Sarah yearned to see the woman once again. She wanted to speak to her and discover the truth behind the inscription. She was the one who had given it to Jareth as a gift, a profession of her love that he, the selfish and cold man who he is, threw it to the ground. She twirled it a bit more, thinking of the lovely woman with flowing blonde hair and sparkling eyes. She must have been gorgeous. Sarah wondered why Jareth would not want a relationship with such a lovely person.

"It is pointless to try to understand that creep," she stated with a sigh.

Sarah tucked the necklace under her dress and then huddled against the tree. It was not very comfortable, but it would have to do. She prayed that she would be granted a chance to experience the dreams once again. However, she doubted that the fates would be so kind as to give her with such a lovely fantasy.

She drifted off into sleep, still thinking about the moon and how it had held her so gently and with so much love and passion. She slept, and she waited for the dream to return to her...

...and they would. He looked at her angelic face in the crystal and felt the evil inside melt away, for the time being. He knew that it would not wait long until it fought back and he would return to his heartless self. However, he could grant her that wish. He could allow her to have her

fantasies for that night. It was not real and so he was not breaking the rules again.

Jareth formed a perfect crystal and gazed into its clear depths, willing it to go to his love as she slept. He walked to the window, sad in the knowledge that he could not be there with her in reality. The only way they could be together now would be in her dreams, and she could not remember them in the morning. It was too dangerous and too painful for her to go through.

"Make her happy," Jareth commanded as the he blew the crystal into the night sky.

It floated away from him, on its way to her and her dreams. Jareth watched until it was out of sight and then turned from the window and back to his bed. He could already feel the agony seeping into his head and chest. It was a sign that the evil was ready to take control yet again and that he was powerless to stop it.

However, he knew that the dream was near her, and that allowed him to smile even when the pain ravaged through his head and the anger drifted to the surface. He still knew that she would soon be in his arms as they danced to strange music that only played...

...in her dreams she was dancing, swaying to music that was entirely magical and mystical and passionate and everything. She was in his arms and only then did she remember everything. She rejoiced her returned memory, but, looking into his sad features, she knew that it was not to last, just as their last meeting had been. The only difference was that this was a dream and the last time had been entirely real.

Her hair had been done up into a series of ringlets and curls, accentuating her beautiful features. She wore the dress that had been a gift from the Mirameds, but in the dream it was more amazing than ever, shimmering in a thousand colors from lights that she could not see. Her love was dressed as he had been the other night when he had come to her. His hair, pulled back, made her realize just how regal he looked with his high arched eyebrows and finely sculpted features.

"Why did you take those memories away from me? I love you," she whispered gently.

Jareth only smiled. He did not answer her, for he could not find the right words to use for a response. She would not understand, no matter what. He instead placed a long slender finger on her full red lips and silenced her. Jareth gazed at her, willing the sadness away from his heart.

Sarah decided that, like the last time, this was not a moment for speech. She had been granted a very amazing wish and she was going to take advantage of it entirely. Sarah pressed herself closer to the Goblin King and laid her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped about her thin waist, gently caressing her.

The music surrounded them, holding the two in tight, loving arms that only made the moment more romantic. His hands rubbed her back lovingly, causing goosebumps to run across her arms and over her neck. She shivered against him, causing him to stop dancing and to look down at her with a smile.

Sarah's gaze turned upwards and she found herself lost in the depths of his eyes. Their depths churned with emotions that still had not been spent, that still had not been entirely satiated. They were like pools of wild waters that were filled with waves and flashes of whitecaps. Inside was a mystery that she had yet to solve, like the mystery of the depths of the oceans, where no one has dared to venture. Was she ready to try to find what was hidden behind that calm mask that Jareth wore to cover things that were better left hidden? Was she ready to face the terrors and pains that could possibly be invoked from becoming too attached or too close to someone so filled with turmoil? One look into his handsome face, waiting for her to respond to his smile, answered her.

"I'm ready," she whispered gently.

He took her away, away from the music and the crystal hall in which they had been. He led her to the place she had laid down to sleep that night. However, she was no longer there. Sarah had to remind herself that she was with him, so she certainly could not be sleeping as well. Yet, wasn't this a dream? It was all too confusing and better to not think about anything except for the man who was leading her.

He stopped and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her body to his. Jareth kissed her tenderly, hungering for the passion that they only shared and only they knew how to fulfill. He was the one who fit her so perfectly. Jareth was the only man whom she would ever been able to accept as a suitable spouse. She would not let him go, ever. Sarah could not stand to

lose his again. It would break her apart, much the same way as the disease was doing to her love.

He kissed her neck gently and then brought his eyes back to her. They were wild as if hurricanes had been set inside each one. She couldn't help but feel nervous, but she knew that he would not hurt her. He would never do that. She trusted him entirely and so she would always, until the day she died.

Once again she was held in the arms of the moon. Its caresses causing fire across her skin and love in her heart. She would never be able to completely explain the feeling, but it was the most beautiful experience she would ever have in her life, and that hurt. She had nothing more to

look forward to after the dream night with her lover, Jareth who sometimes came to her as a crystal moon. However, that was not something to dwell upon then. She only wanted to feel the moon with her, their two heartbeats one, their two minds one, and their two bodies one. It was love and it was passion and…

...it was over all too soon. He laid upon the bed, breathing deeply as the dream fell away. She had prevented the evil from coming and so he was entirely grateful, but it would not last for long. Even Sarah, whom he loved more than life itself, could not drive the blackness from his soul.

She was asleep now. He could sense it. However, they had done what they could in the dream. It could not be real, but it had been as close as possible. Magic could do a lot, but it could not bring two star-crossed lovers, such as themselves, together. That was not meant to be. Jareth

rolled over, his breathing slowing to a more natural pace, and closed his eyes.

"There is no hope, Sarah. I shall soon be back to my cold, cruel self and you will not be safe. I wish that you could keep this memory, but you cannot. I am sorry, my love," he whispered into the night.

Jareth soon drifted into sleep, a dead sleep with no dreams. He was nearly sure that he had died, until he woke up the next morning, yearning food and hating himself for allowing the weak and emotional side of him to take over the night before and grant the wretched child such a wish. It was pointless and horribly human like. Humans were weak pests that he did not choose to associate with. This one, Sarah, was good for one thing and one thing only. Her innocent and pure blood would save the Underground from doom. Jareth smiled at the thought.

"She shall not even have her memories! I have her in my grasp and all I will do is tighten until there is no room left for air and then she shall be killed to save my land. No one shall miss her, for I will erase her memory from all who knew her," Jareth laughed at his plot.

However, somewhere deep inside of himself he still felt the need to kiss her again and be with her again. He wanted to let her remember, but he couldn't. There was no hope left and there were no more chances left for them. They had used up everything.

As the sun raised over the horizon and lit the sky with its first rays of colors, his mind returned to thought of the girl's death and how she would not know until it was too late. He could imagine her awakening as he stood there and wondering what had happened the night before. She was probably thinking why she...

...felt so entirely strange the moment her eyes had first beheld the first colors of dawn. She had dreamed, but all she could recall was the moon, holding her again. That was enough to make her smile. She had been granted with the dream, but it had seemed so real. The man had felt real, his kisses had been intoxicating and he had...

"Why am I doomed to not remember? Why?" she demanded.

This dream man was not a dream. It could not be that way. There had to be someone out there who had come to her during the night to profess his love. That was the man whom she loved and had to find. Perhaps after the crystals were returned, she could search for her dream lover, but she did not know if she could wait so long to find him. He was her soul mate and she knew in her heart that she would never find another.

"I have to know who he is. I shall find him either during or after my quest!" Sarah exclaimed as she rose to her feet and stood proudly in the orange and red light from the raising sun.

"The answer is in your pieces, Sarah. It is in your heart and if you look deep enough and allow the harmful emotions to leave then you shall see the truth. Only then shall you be able to know who it is that you search for," a faint voice threaded around her and caressed her face as a breeze.

Sarah sighed. She did not understand what the voice wanted her to do, but she knew who it belonged to. Katriana was helping her yet again. For some reason Katriana had taken Sarah under her wing. She smiled, despite her slightly lowered spirits and picked up her pack. There were many miles to travel and quite a mountain to climb in the process.

"I can't stall anymore," Sarah remarked as her gaze trailed over the path.

She took in a deep breath and forced the fear from her mind. There was no room for useless emotions. That was what Katriana had stated just moments before. Perhaps, fear was one that she needed to rid from herself in order to find the truth. All Sarah knew was that she would do anything to discover who the moon was in her dreams. She knew that she would not be

able to live her life without him being part of her forever.

So, she started up the mountains, trying not to think about the great height or the deathly drop. She remembered the dream as she walked and the emotions she had to be rid of. That was the only way she would be able to do it.

Sarah had no idea that the easy part would be to scale the mountains. The true test laid beyond the summit and the lands behind it. That feat would be nearly impossible to complete. It would decide whether she received her answer, or was doomed to live in the shadow of questions and riddles and lost love for all time.


	31. A Deadly Fall

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Deadly Fall

A strong wind seemed to come from nowhere and whip across the narrow path that wound itself around and up the mountain. The gusty conditions only added to the horrible peril that laid a few scant inches from the edge of the trail. There was no end to be seen from her vantage point, curled against the mountain side as close as her body would allow her. She did not dare to look over the edge and stare down into the deep valley, into which a fall would certainly be fatal.

She turned her eyes away from the ominous sight and looked ahead of herself, along the path that would lead her to another crystal and perhaps the key to her perplexing riddle. There was no turning back, she had come too far to even consider doing something as cowardly as that. However, the thought flashed through her mind momentarily as a few stray pebbles, that

had been shifted by her searching feet, plummeted from the path and over the edge, towards doom. She gulped loudly and once again attempted to turn her eyes away from the edge and the valley.

"Heights, more and more heights!" Sarah moaned.

It almost seemed as if that was all she was being shown during this quest. Perhaps Jareth knew that she had always had that little fear, like a tiny spark, hiding inside of her. It lurked in a place that she had kept the feelings for Jareth for so long, until she had finally figured out the truth. Jareth was not worthy of any positive feelings, only hate and anger and perhaps revenge. She smiled, satisfied with herself.

She slid around a corner, one foot dangling dangerously near the edge. Sarah bit her lip to stifle a cry of fear and then closed her eyes. If she slipped, at least she would not see the deadly ground as it rushed up to meet her fragile body. Sarah let out a deep breath as she felt the path

widen enough to allow her room to move away from the rough and bumpy surface of the mountainside. Sarah opened her eyes.

She leapt backwards, nearly succeeding in toppling over the edge. Sarah flailed her arms just enough to regain balance and rush back to her safe and secure mountain side. She looked at the path, following its sure and steady incline until it was abruptly changed directly in front of the point where she had been standing. The path had cracked away somehow, and left only a deathly hole where sturdy ground had once been, but no longer was. Sarah let out a shaky breath and attempted to calm her racing heart. She had very nearly died.

"If I hadn't opened my eyes...," she thought to herself.

Sarah did not want to dwell on what might have happened, because it hadn't and that was all that mattered. She only wanted to continue up the mountain and find the crystal. There was too much to do and not enough days to do it in. Sarah could not waste anymore time. She would have to jump the hole and hope that the rest of the trail was intact and still fairly sturdy. It

could fall down after she was done, but all she asked was that it remained upright as she walked upon it.

Sarah inched closer to the hole that would mean certain death should she slip and fall. She looked down, against her better judgment, and once again bit her lip to stifle a cry of terror. Far below her was a wonderful green valley. It would have been a lovely sight, had she seen it on television and not first hand. She stepped back once again, seriously thinking about turning around and just giving up on everything.

"Remember! Think of what you have to lose!" a gentle voice demanded.

Sarah did not even startle at the sound of the floating voice. She had grown accustomed to them, and it had actually helped her regain her lost courage. Sarah gulped, knowing that forward was the only way to reach her destiny, and stepped back to the edge. She swung her arms a few times, remembering the time in P.E. when she had been forced to perform the long

jump and had failed horribly.

Sarah looked the hole over carefully, as she readied herself. It seemed to grow before her very eyes, stretching and eating away some of the path that had been left in tact. She could hear the rocks falling away in chunks and hitting the side of the mountains as they fell to the ground far, far below. Sarah shook her head, forcing the disturbing images away from her mind, and focused on the other side, that really was only a few short feet away from her. It was only her mind that was causing it to widen.

She jumped, leaving fear and anxious feelings on the solid ground her feet had only just left. She reached out with her leading leg, hoping with all her might that she would feel the path in moments. Sarah imagined never meeting the solid ground, at least not the one she was aiming for. Her fear instantly reappeared and she panicked. It was taking too long and she knew

that she had missed and would soon feel the impact that her mortal body would endure upon the harsh forest floor. She could sense the sound that her spine would make as it splintered and she died among the trees and stone figures in the Underground. Sarah could remember all that she had yet to do in her life, all she still had to find, all she regretted all... her foot hit the ground and she landed, firmly.

Sarah was utterly startled. She had not been ready to make it. She had totally prepared herself for an early death. Sarah moved away from the hole quickly, expecting it to open up and swallow her into its gaping mouth. Her breathing was surprisingly even and her heartbeat had not sped up to a racing pace, as she had thought. Sarah glanced around herself, to be sure

that she had actually made it and was truly alive.

"Wow," she mumbled under her breath in response to the whole experience.

She adjusted her pack, afraid that something had fallen during her great leap, but it still felt the same. Her hesitations were done with and she was ready to head towards the summit again. That was where Leader and Nerissia had decided that a crystal had been placed. Sarah had no idea exactly where it would be, but she certainly hoped that it would be easy to retrieve. She had already had too much stress for the day.

Sarah sighed loudly. That her mind was ignoring the long fall which was only feet away from her, was excessively wonderful. She found traveling much easier without the constant terror nor clinging to the mountainside. Walking near the mountain, but not edging along it, quickened her pace quite a bit and she had a very sure feeling that she would reach the summit before noon.

Sarah quickened her pace yet again, not even thinking about death or fear or any other of the weak emotions. Perhaps that was part of Katriana's plan, scare Sarah until she was no longer afraid and hurt Sarah until she was callous enough to take anything and everything. It sounded like a good plan, except for the fact that Sarah didn't like being scared so and certainly didn't appreciate the idea of being hurt. She had had enough problems trying to understand Jareth. She didn't need anymore.

Sarah paused abruptly, scanning the high rises of the mountains. She had seen something, but could not place it at the time. What could possibly live at such a great height? There were, of course, many things, but Sarah could not think of them. She would have seen something approaching her. The path was the only way to do so. She glanced behind herself to be sure that no one had been lurking in the shadows. She only saw the path and the mountain, nothing more.

Instinctively, Sarah turned her gaze to the skies. She had remembered all the times Jareth had watched her in his sly owl form. Fortunately, she knew about that little trick and found that he could be easily spotted. The owl's pure white feathers shone out among the greens and browns of a forest.

"He seems to always come in the shape of things that are white, as if he finds himself pure," Sarah thought, "Like that... that thing that I rode on. He had massive wings of the purest ivory color and shimmering gold, it was so beautiful."

Sarah stopped in midstride and strained to remember anything more. Then the veil dropped again and she was left in a cold, unfeeling, thick fog. Sarah growled, unable to control her anger with Jareth and his stupid spell that was keeping her memories, something that was more precious to her than any treasure she would ever find in her entire lifetime. Her memories were more important than her dream love, who she was determined to find soon.

Sarah focused on the thought. She remembered wondering if Jareth was watching her in his owl form. She had recalled that it was easy to see him in the forest because of his white feathers and then that had related to something else. It was something about the white that had triggered the forgotten memory. Sarah strained a bit longer, but came up with nothing. There was no hope in finding her memory until she fulfilled Katriana's standards.

Another flash of movement caught her attention. Sarah followed the thing as quickly as possible, but soon lost it. She glanced around herself, searching for the direction in which it had gone, but could see nothing. Sarah gave up. There was no point in trying to find something that

obviously did not want to be seen. She only hoped that it did not insist upon following her and bothering her the whole way to the summit and back down.

Sarah looked into the sky once again and was met with something that did not take her by surprise. The white owl was over her, floating majestically upon the breeze. Sarah watched it for a moment, wondering why he would choose now to look down at her. Sarah ignored him, not wanting to give the Goblin King the satisfaction of knowing that she was mad at him. He found

such pleasure in tormenting her and knowing that he had gotten through her calm and strong exterior.

He swooped a few more times in the breeze and then lost interest in the whole game. There were things to be said and he could not wait for her to gasp or notice him. Jareth gracefully made his way down to her and lighted beside her on the trail. He emerged from the constraints of feathers with a burst of light and a spray of crystal dust. Sarah brushed it away and

glared at her enemy who had chosen to show himself to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, a trace of venom in her voice.

Jareth observed her with a smile playing across his elegant features. He was utterly annoying in everything he did, even the most harmless and innocent things. Sarah scoffed at his act and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not ready to play such games.

"I have come to give you something to boost your speed. You seem to be lagging behind," he chided.

Sarah turned from him, fuming at the way he treated her like a child. She was not the kid she had been the first time she had ventured through the Labyrinth. Sarah had matured in many ways and she did not like the way he acted. Jareth's hand fell on her shoulder and forced her to turn and face him.

"What do you want? What do you have for me, oh great and mighty Goblin King. I am waiting for your most generous gift," she said with a scowl.

Jareth's features instantly darkened. His eyes flashed wildly, showing the hate and contempt he felt towards her. He rushed towards her with the speed and agility of a cat. His firm hands grasped her arms violently and Sarah had to fight not to moan from the sharp pain that shot through her tender flesh at his harsh treatment. He lifted her in the air extremely easily and

dangled her squirming body over the edge of the threatening abyss. Sarah once again suppressed a scream. She swung her feet in an attempt to find anything solid, but Jareth held her still with surprising force. He had a strength she had never noticed before. Perhaps the magic was affecting Jareth for the worse, turning him into something far more sinister than he

ever had been

"I can very easily drop you off this ledge, Sarah. You would never survive. Do you wish to mock me still, defy me still? I have come here to show you something, and I expect you to simply look and then continue on. I swear, another outburst from you will mean death, and I will not give you another chance," he warned in icy tones.

Sarah swallowed a few times, not really sure if he was bluffing or not. She looked into his eyes and instantly knew that this was not a time to chance it. Jareth was different, very nearly insane. It appeared as if he had lost what little control he had once possessed, and Sarah knew that he would kill her, as soon as argue with her. She sucked in her pride and then, silently, nodded her head. Jareth's sly smile reappeared and he brought Sarah back to steady ground.

"It was a smart choice, Sarah. Look, I have brought you a gift, of sorts," he produced a crystal as he talked, "I want you to look carefully and speak not a word. Remember what I told you, my patience runs thin."

Sarah nodded once again and edged closer to the domineering Goblin King. He pushed the spinning crystal into her face, watching closely for the reaction of horror he expected. Jareth's smile widened as the image drew clearer and soon the statues were shown in their true form.

Sarah was shocked. She knew that it would happen, but she had no idea that it would be so soon. She shook her head in disbelief, only wanting the horrid picture to leave from before her eyes. The images of the large beast and the dwarf remained in her mind even when she closed them and broke the connection with the crystal. A feeling of utter failure swept over her and

all she could so was back away and remain in silence.

Jareth waved his hand and the crystal instantly disappeared into the thin air. He walked over to Sarah, who still stood with his her eyes closed. He placed an arm over her shoulders and lowered his mouth down to her ear. Sarah shrank away from him, only wanting to leave and be alone once again.

"You see, my dear, it seems this magic has decided to return to me one last time before everything fails. I chose to punish the escaped prisoners and you at the same time. I trust that those statues shall keep you on you path and force you to increase your speed," Jareth whispered.

Sarah nodded carefully, still afraid that he would hold true to his threat and toss her over the edge as if she was a bag of garbage and not a human being. Sarah's anger rose and she had to use all of her power to only keep her lips sealed. An outburst could prove deadly at that time. Sarah could curse him while she was alone and not in the danger of being killed.

Jareth's hand wandered to her thick, tangled hair. He threaded it between his fingers, his mouth still near her ear. Sarah shuddered. She did not know what he had planned, but she could think of several things that terrorized her more than the thought of death. If he tried anything, she

would simply throw herself over the ledge, thanking death for helping her.

"Such a pretty thing, but looks will not help you this time, Sarah, nor will that defiant nature. I feel nothing for you and I would just as soon kill you now and be rid of your annoying attitude. However, I cannot do that, for you must find my crystals. I will not be lenient. One slip is all

you get," Jareth warned ominously.

He withdrew his hand and Sarah shivered once again, not enjoying the feeling of excitement running through her veins. She looked at Jareth, unsmiling and hard, and then turned to continue up the path. She could not stand to see his arrogant attitude and insane gaze any longer. She only hoped that he would leave without any more conflicts.

"I'll be watching and I expect you to heed my warnings. Time is short, Sarah. You have nine days left to return and if you don't I will take matters into my own hands." With that Jareth took to the skies, his wings beating furiously to drive him upwards.

Sarah did not look, not once. She continued walking until she was certain that he had left and was totally out of sight. She stopped, her breathing coming in short gasps filled with anger and hate that she could no longer keep bottled up. Sarah threw her pack to the path, venting her anger as she did so.

"I hate you! I hope that your kingdom is destroyed and you are doomed to die in pain and agony, knowing that no one ever cared for you or ever loved you in your long life. I can only hope that you are sentenced to the bowls of Hell to burn in the fires forever!" she screamed into the empty sky.

"Useless emotions shall keep you from the truth you seek," a gentle voice drifted past her.

Sarah moaned and fell to the path beside her bag. She would never find an answer if she was forced to lose the hate for Jareth. It was impossible. Every time she began to think he was only annoying he did something like this, something that could not be forgiven. How could she ever forgive him for turning her friends to stone and threatening to kill her?

She lifted the pack to her lap and sat there, looking out at the lovely valley beneath her. She felt no more fear towards it. That had to be an improvement. However, she felt damaged in some way and she knew that she would never be able to fix herself should she be so stubborn. Sarah sighed loudly, enjoying the relaxed feeling that was beginning to sweep over her entire body.

She looked towards the summit, that appeared so close now. She was less than an hour from it and was begging to almost sense the magic from the crystal. She could imagine the glow it radiated streaming around the mountain top, like a halo on an angel. Sarah smiled at the simile and rose to her feet yet again. There was no time to waste. She had to continue on her way.

She sped her walk to a jog, overly anxious to see if the orb was still alive. Her legs burned from the pain they were enduring from being forced uphill at such a dramatic angle. She ignored it, and focused entirely on the prize ahead. Sarah knew that she would reach it and finally succeed in finding one of the crystals. She felt her hopes rise and her spirits lift as the summit edged closer and closer to her. She wanted to run, but knew that that would be far too dangerous should another hole suddenly appear in front of her. She would reach the summit at either pace, just a slight bit slower.

"Please let this one be alive. I don't think I can stand anymore disappointment," she moaned to herself as the path began to level off.

Sarah stopped, afraid that she would be faced with another problem once she cleared the final rise, but she could not turn away. Sarah summoned her courage and took one skeptical step after another, waiting for the glow to show itself over the rise she stood before. She noticed a faint light, but it could have been her imagination.

"Stop it, Sarah. Can't you accept something good, something promising? Perhaps this crystal is alive still," she scolded herself.

Sarah could no longer hold back her curiosity. The feelings of dread were pushed away and she quickly sprinted up the final rise to see what mysteries the summit would bring. Sarah halted, abruptly, as she placed her first step on the highest peak of the mountain. Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open at the sight that lay before her.

The crystal shimmered magnificently, bathing the green grass in a gentle yellow light. It had been placed atop a pedestal of some kind. The stand had three golden legs, covered in winding vines and sparkling crystals. It had been carved, much the same way as the door to the grand hall in the Miramed village. Just standing before it made her feel small and insignificant. She wanted to bow before the intense magic that pulsated from the very core of the orb.

"Wow," was all she managed to utter.

Sarah walked, carefully to the orb, her hands shaking slightly in fear and anticipation. It was the first good thing that had happened to her in her quest. She paused just a foot from the glimmering sphere and reached one tentative hand out to touch the magical surface that shone with a million lights all different colors, but all producing one single hue of perfect yellow.

Its reflection flashed in her wide eyes, giving them the appearance of cat eyes. Sarah brushed her finger across the surface and instantly received a jolt, much like an electric shock, but no pain accompanied it. It was a delicious feeling, threaded with every dream she had ever dared to have coming true in her mind. Images of being a star, starring on Broadway, in movies and then... Jareth came into view.

Sarah observed his strange presence in her dreams for only a moment. She did not understand why he would choose to infect something she had always felt belonged only to her. Sarah pulled her hand back with a start and brought herself back to reality. The sun had lowered considerably on the horizon and only brought a more peculiar question to Sarah's mind. How long had she stood there with her fingertips touching the orb's surface? It had only felt like a few scant minutes, but it had been longer, much longer. It appeared to have taken hours instead of seconds. Sarah could not chance another contact with the orb, or else she could easily lose a whole day of travel to its wonderful images.

Sarah took a stray leaf that had once wrapped the Furrygatherers' meat inside and grasped the orb with it. She placed it into her pack, surprised that it actually fit. Sarah had thought the orb was much larger, but once it had been removed from its pedestal it appeared almost the size of

Jareth's little crystals. She placed her sack back on her shoulder and looked around herself, admiring the surroundings.

Suddenly, a low rumble brought her from her thoughts. Sarah wavered on the ground, and was surprised to find that it was not her that was shaking, but the very mountain. Sarah gulped. She had taken the crystal too soon. Now she would have to pay the consequences. Her gaze trailed down to the path she had just been on and realized, in terror, that it was crumbling. She also noticed that the very ground she now stood on was in danger of very shortly falling away as well.

"Oh my..." Sarah yelled.

She rushed past the lovely golden pedestal that had just moments earlier kept the crystal. She should have known that removing it would disrupt something, but she would have never guessed that that something would have been the very mountain she was standing upon. The orb must have created them and so, once removed, they were destroyed.

The sound of the falling rock followed her as she sprinted down the other side. She could feel the ground shake and shift beneath her feet, offering her little stability. Sarah lurched dangerously close to the fall on her left, barely able to regain balance and her speed. She leapt over a hole, without a thought about what could possibly happen should she miss her mark.

The ground neared as she raced down the trail, never looking behind herself to see how close she was to falling to doom. Sarah could feel the ground falling away behind her feet, and that was all the proof she needed that it was awfully close. Looking back would only waste time, time that she didn't have. In fact, she was out of time. She noticed the ground before her begin to crumble and fall into the valley. (Of course soon it wouldn't be a valley because there would be no more mountains)

Sarah sped up, ignoring everything that her body was complaining about. She only thought about the prospect of falling to her death and decided that it was best to run like she had never done before. She passed the crumbling trail, leaving it inches behind herself. She bounded around a turn and had to grip the mountainside to keep herself from falling over the edge once

again.

She could actually hear the mountain groan, at least she could imagine the grinding sound as that of a groan, as it died. She ignored its pleas to replace the crystal, feeling more guilty than she should, since the mountain was not alive as she was making it out to be. She was putting too much life into it. It had not really groaned nor asked for its crystal back. She had no time to worry about a mountain, for the falling path was catching up to her yet again.

Sarah slipped and landed painfully upon her knee. She struggled back to her feet and ran again, despite the flaring agony in her injured leg. The ground cracked beneath her and once again it fell away a few scant inches behind her. Her only hope laid in the ground that was drawing nearer still. She was only about two hundred feet up, and was rapidly closing the rest of

the distance.

However, the mountain had other ideas. Its crumbling sped up and reached out in front of her. Sarah tried to rush through it, but found no ground upon which to run. It had crumbled away, leaving her to fall. Sarah grabbed hold of a tree, that had grown peculiarly from the very side of the mountain. She glanced below her and noticed the ground, only a mere hundred feet from her dangling legs.

"Oh please, oh please," she cried.

Her hands slipped and she only barely managed to grab another branch, this one far smaller. It crackled in protest with her weight and split nearly in half. Sarah lurched downward another few feet and gasped as the branch broke a bit more.

Her wild eyes scanned the area, searching for anything that could possibly break her fall. However, there was nothing, nothing that could help her. Sarah strained to pull herself back up, but realized too late that it was a mistake she would have to pay for.

The branch protested again, only this time it broke off entirely, leaving Sarah with half of it still in her white hands. She slipped away, turning in the air and plummeting towards her doom. She could no longer suppress the scream. The thought of the hard ground waiting for her to make contact brought the terrified yell to her lips.

The only thing waiting for her was death beneath the trees and in the midst of a picturesque forest.


	32. The Prophecy

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Prophecy

The following is found in one of the ancient books. It is part of the long and twisted history of the Underground and its creator.

The Overseer had sent down the woman to befriend the Goblin King and perhaps draw him towards the wonderful emotion of love. That was the only hope that was left for the Underground. However, there was a slight crimp in the Overseer's plans, his brother, Destruction.

The evil destroyer cared about nothing and no one. He enjoyed death and evil and positively adored the deceitful Goblin King. He had kept his eye upon Jareth, careful to keep him as his evil self and not let the man wander into the weak emotions of love or happiness. A kingdom could not be run that way, at least not in Destruction's standards. The subjects had to be kept under control, and could not have a pathetic loving ruler. It was not the way things were done.

Katriana, very well might have convinced Jareth to focus on love instead of hate, if it hadn't been for the destroyer. He had pried all emotions from Jareth's heart. Katriana was a lost cause, trying to fight the great and almighty Destruction was not an easy task and not one that many people accomplished. In fact, it is very doubtful that any people have ever truly escaped the grasp of the destroyer. Everyone died, eventually, except for Jareth, whom Destruction would keep alive for all time.

However, the Overseer watched Katriana as she dashed from the castle and into the cold dark night. He had scooped her from the heartless Underground to live with him in peace and happiness for the rest of time. He only wanted to make her happy, for to him she was like a daughter and he could not stand to see her hurt any longer.

Katriana only briefly thanked the Overseer for his kindness, but she had wanted to die and escape the constant pain that was driven into her from her broken heart. The Overseer tried to explain that Jareth could not love. His brother had seen to that many years ago. Yet, Katriana still cried nearly every day when she saw her love in his castle, surrounded by the scummy little goblins.

The Overseer treated Katriana like a princess. He brought her books from Earth, so that she might enjoy herself and not grow bored with the eternal surroundings. He would entertain her with visitations to any of his creations. Katriana would always choose the same land, the Underground. For when she visited she could see Jareth, in his youthful splendor that would

last for all time. Of course, she could not show herself because he thought her dead. Watching him was enough to put her crying heart to rest for a few fleeting moments until the Overseer brought her back with him.

Katriana loved the books the Overseer presented to her. She would read them repeatedly, savoring each letter, each word, every picture. She could never stop. This eventually drew her out of her depressed mood and left her to ask the Overseer for more and more books. He gladly did as she asked and brought hundreds of magnificent stories to her side.

One day, when the Overseer had gone off to a distant creation to view the end of that world, Katriana grew excessively bored. She wandered from her land and to the world that laid far from both the Overseer's realm and his creations. It was a place that stood between reality and fantasy. It was the dream isle, in the midst of a veil of stars, but not truly there either. It was placed out of time and out of thought. The land only existed in the subconscious, when it would present all of its lovely images to the sleeping mind.

Katriana wandered into the land and marveled over the sights that flew before her eyes. There were trees of the purest green and water of a crystalline blue. She realized that she was in her forest, on the Underground. Katriana could not wait to find Jareth and tell him that she was back and could finally speak to him again.

"Who are you?" a rusty old voice asked from behind her.

Katriana instantly stopped in her tracks. The fantasy world that had surrounded her literally drained away to nothing. She found herself standing in the midst of total and absolute nothingness. Katriana was scared and frightened and only wanted to go back to her realm and read her books. She had had enough of the dream isle and the fear it had invoked in her very immortal soul.

"Who are you?" once again the old voice demanded.

"Katriana," she replied in a soft and melodious voice.

She swallowed in fear. She was not used to being so alone. Even in her realm she had her books to keep her company. There was no one there to see, but someone was speaking to her, or at least they had been. The nothingness was deathly silent and caused chills to run over her pure flesh. Katriana gazed around, but her eyes could not find anything to focus on, no matter

how hard she tried.

"I have heard tales told of you, fair Katriana. Please come to my castle so that we may speak. I get very few visitors," the ancient voice begged.

Katriana remained in her spot. She could not see and most certainly could not walk. She hoped that the voice would not expect her to feel around for a castle door in the vast nothing, for she feared that she would search for the rest of eternity. She looked around for any sign of help.

"I'm afraid I cannot see where I am to go," Katriana explained.

A light immediately illuminated a section of the nothing, showing a gray castle. It loomed ominously in the bleak surroundings and only made Katriana more anxious to leave. However, she could not be rude and she had been awfully bored. A chat with a new person could prove interesting. Katriana walked over to the castle, and with a slight hesitation, opened the massive wooden door.

"Do come in," the voice called.

Katriana stepped inside, ignoring the large doors. She walked down a dimly lit hallway that led to a massive throne room. It made Jareth's castle appear like an apartment, nothing more. She was awestruck with the tapestries that adorned the walls. They offered the only color, besides the dismal gray. She stopped before a mighty throne with a dark and shadowy figure sitting upon it. Katriana curtsied with respect.

"I am very pleased to meet you, sir," Katriana replied in her whimsical voice.

"It is I who am overjoyed to finally see what the men of the worlds are dreaming of. Many have heard tales told of your beauty and perfection, lovely Katriana. I must admit, that they have yet to really picture you in your real perfection," the shadowed man responded.

Katriana blushed slightly at the thought of so many dreaming of her. She had never imagined in all of her years that anyone should consider her as anything besides a servant, which was what she had been for so long with Jareth in the Underground. It pleased her as well, for being complimented is a thing that everyone enjoys immensely.

"Thank you for your kind words," she stated as she looked towards the strange and hidden king.

The king created a golden chair for Katriana to sit in. She did so gracefully, much as she did everything, as if she was always dancing. Katriana was absolutely enthralled with the strange dream world and the mysterious and shadowy king that ruled. They talked for quite a while, but

she could not say exactly for there were no clocks to be seen close by.

The next day Katriana visited the king, talking and laughing, thoroughly enjoying the company. It wasn't as if she did not enjoy the Overseer, but he was so busy. The king of the dream isle had only to be sure that everyone experienced their dreams and nightmares. He had much time on his hands and so Katriana took that time for her advantage and his own. They became friends, and shared many days together.

The years passed and Katriana soon remembered Jareth one time when the shadowed king asked about her past. She had been weary about talking about it since then. However, she trusted the man and told him her sad story, crying by the time she had finished.

"How dare he do such a horrid thing to you!" he declared in anger.

Katriana could only sigh for she had found her sadness again and was a prisoner to it. Nothing the kind king could do would bring her out of her glum mood. She would stay in his castle but would not talk as she once had. Her spirits had been dashed and all she wanted to do was go to the Underground and see Jareth once again.

The king pitied her and decided that he had to do something to make her happy once again. He sent her beautiful dreams and lovely thoughts for weeks straight, but they did no good. He complimented her with sugary words, but she would only sigh and sob into her graceful hands. He was at a loss for an answer and so he called upon the Overseer and Destruction to

hold a council, on Katriana's behalf.

The three mighty beings met in the large throne room. They watched each other carefully, none of the three trusting the other. The dream king did not trust the Overseer for the creator had been ignorant in leaving Katriana, and despised Destruction for his evil nature. The Overseer was not sure he should believe the dream king, for he was barely anything more than an illusion. His brother, Destruction felt they were both weak and wanted to be done with the pathetic meeting.

"I wish to help fair Katriana and I know that both of you must feel some sort of pity towards her," the dream king responded.

Destruction scoffed at the thought. He never felt pity, nor would he ever in the future. Katriana was fated to be miserable and it was a wonderful thing. Neither his brother nor the strange shadowy dream king would sway his feeling. They were at a stand still from the beginning of the meeting.

"I only want the best for her. She certainly does deserve something good to happen in her lifetime," the Overseer agreed.

"Then I suggest that we allow her to win the Goblin King's blackened heart. He should love her and she should get what she wants. Are we all agreed?" The dream king asked as he began to rise from his throne to prepare the spell.

Destruction jumped from his seat, knocking it over in the process. He grabbed the dream king's robe and pulled him back. He was not going to give in and they would not ignore him any longer. He had a say in the matters that concerned the Underground since it was his wit that had saved it from an early demise. He grinned cruelly and looked from his brother and then to the shocked king.

"I do not wish Jareth to become kind nor giving nor fall in love. Remember our pact dear brother," Destruction warned.

The Overseer tried desperately to sway his brother. The dream king begged him to reconsider. They both offered him everything they could imagine and more power than either one could ever hope to posses, but he did not change his mind. He smiled at their begging and groveling, feeling important and in control for once. Destruction finally left, without a word, save the

evil laughter that echoed through the immense castle behind him. The Overseer and the dream king were left alone, watching the wooden doors swing shut behind the evil being. They were at a loss about what to do, for their one hope had been terribly destroyed.

However, they schemed between themselves and decided that there was nothing to do for Katriana, but there was something they could try on the evil Goblin King, himself. Their combined magic was far greater than Destruction's. They would cast the spell and set it in word as a prophecy. They shook each other's mighty hands and agreed to start on the spell the

next day, when Destruction went on his rounds to choose the people who were to die that day.

The next day as Destruction left and Katriana took her place over the Underground to watch Jareth, the Overseer went to the dream isle to see the king. They crafted a crystal from a dead sun. It was more magnificent and much larger than any that would ever grace the land of the Underground. It was filled with power and the Overseer and the dream king each added their

own magic to its body. Soon the entire thing was glowing with an intense red glare that burned through the castle's dismal atmosphere.

"I shall call upon all the forces of nature and creation, of goodness and virtue, strength and love, to forge this prophetic spell to be cast upon the Underground and the Goblin King." the Overseer began.

"I also call upon powers of goodness and virtue as well as the dreams and the mighty imagination that controls all and will never cease as long as life exists!" the dream king stated as he stepped towards the glimmering crystal orb.

"When the light of true love shines on this evil man whom is called Jareth, he shall win over his evil nature and rise triumphant in love and happiness. There shall be an equal love for both the king and his true one, and they must profess it in the time of deepest need and ignore all other

obstacles! They will..." the Overseer was stopped by harsh hands digging into his shoulders and throwing him away from the floating crystal.

Destruction stood there, in all his ominous glory, his eyes flashing red with anger towards the two who had chosen to defy him. He glared at the king, forcing him away from the magical orb. He then grabbed it and tried to throw the sphere to the ground, but it did not break.

"What do you think you were doing? You agreed to my terms years ago, brother. Now you go against our deal and spoil your good name! How dare you turn against me this way!" Destruction yelled.

The Overseer smiled, despite the pain he had endured from his brother's hands. He rose to his feet, watching Destruction with a sort of knowing gleam in his eye. They had won and very shortly the entire word would be written in the books and kept there for all time. There was nothing Destruction could do.

"You are too late," the dream king announced.

"NO, you are wrong. I shall have my way for it was determined between my brother and me that this land would be doomed if love should fall upon the king. You can not turn that curse away dear one. I shall place a new curse upon the land, using the powers of darkness and death that I hold. I demand that this land die, no matter what love is professed, unless the blood of the king's beloved runs o'er the Underground, bathing it in a sacrifice of death. Only then shall the destruction disappear!" he stated, fire flashing in his eyes.

Destruction left the room in a flash. Both the Overseer and the dream king waited a while and then approached the crystal to see if the spell had taken shape before Destruction's curse had been uttered. They were once again filled with despair, for the vile and bloody damnation had been added to the pure spell. There was only little hope left, for the Goblin King could gain a kind nature, but would have to kill his loved one to save his land so that he might live to enjoy his pure heart. However, he would live in the sadness of a lost love, much as Katriana had done.

"It was a good try. We shall tell Katriana of the prophecy and not utter a word of the curse. It would only harm her more than she already is," the dream king said forlornly.

The Overseer agreed with a grave nod of his head and took the scroll that had been created with the prophecy upon it. He left the dream isle and returned to his own domain and the weeping Katriana. He stopped beside her and offered her the rolled paper.

"What do you bring me now? Can you not see that I am grieving my lost love whom I shall never be able to speak to again? I wish to be alone," she remarked.

The Overseer did not say a thing. He placed the scroll at her side and then left. He knew that it was not a time to try to speak to her. She was too sad. He knew that she would read the scroll once she had shed enough tears for the day. Then she would be a bit happier in the knowledge that her love would not remain evil for all time, but would one day learn how to love and, if not necessarily love her, he would care for her as a dear friend.

Katriana did in fact read the scroll and was instantly overjoyed at the thought of a future that was not dismal and sad, but filled with happiness as she had once been. She waited anxiously for the day to come when Jareth would find his love, whomever she might be.

Katriana waited many years, wondering when the prophecy would be fulfilled. She watched many a young woman walk through the Labyrinth in search for lost children, but none ever made it through in time. As the years passed, her hope slowly dissipated, for she feared that no one would ever capture Jareth's hard heart.

She returned to the dream isle a few times, but could not speak to the king as she once had, for she was not happy yet. One day, when she had decided to visit her old friend, she happened across the Overseer speaking to the king. Katriana, not wanting to interrupt, waited patiently outside of the door for them to finish their conversation.

"She is not happy. Do you think she discovered the hidden curse?" the voice of the dream king drifted out to her.

Katriana was utterly shocked. She left the dream isle and read through the scroll, searching for any mention of a curse. They had tricked her and lied to her about the prophecy. Katriana had trusted them since she had first met them, but now they had destroyed that and had angered her, which was a very hard thing to do. She could not keep it to herself. Katriana decided

that it was time to speak to both of them and since they were together at the time being, she would have to go quickly before they decided to end their meeting.

Katriana stormed back to the castle and broke into their conversation. Both were not ready for the lovely woman to barge in uninvited. Katriana had always been so polite. She was not her normal self. She stopped in front of them and held the scroll out and then threw it to the ground.

"What curse do you speak of, or am I too fragile to hear about it?" she asked in anger.

The Overseer and dream king were both shocked to see her. They only stuttered for a moment before they could tell her of everything that had happened. Katriana's last bit of hope was instantly drained away. She left them without a word and went back to her mourning. She knew that her life was not meant to be happy. She had placed too much hope in the false prophecy.

The years passed quickly, but Katriana still would not speak to the two who had deceived her. She preferred to watch the Underground in search for the true love that could maybe destroy the curse. It was her only hope left.

The dream king and the Overseer tried a few times to apologize, claiming that they were only interested in her happiness. They did not want to see her hurt as she obviously was at the time. However, she could not answer them because her wounds were too fresh. They were the closest friends she had ever had and they had hurt her, perhaps worse than Jareth ever had. She would simply ignore them and watch the Underground and the many women who would fail in the complex and puzzling body of the massive Labyrinth.

So it happened that Katriana was watching when a young girl of about fifteen wandered into the Labyrinth in search of a baby brother whom she truly hadn't meant to send to the goblins. She had long brunette hair and determined features. Katriana instantly recognized a changed nature in Jareth and was immediately sure that this girl was the one who would reach him. She watched as the girl made it through the Labyrinth, into the castle, and to Jareth, defeating him for the first time. However, the girl did not accept his love and she left.

"Why?" Katriana begged.

She was at a loss to explain the reason why the girl had not told the Goblin King of her love, for it was obvious that she did feel something towards him. Jareth was definitely changed. He lost some of his haughty appearance and even some of his anger when the girl had beaten him. The

only explanation Katriana could think of was the fact that the girl was young still and Jareth, despite his youthful and handsome appearance, was far older.

Once again, Katriana felt that everything was useless. Jareth had found his love, but it had not been meant to be. Perhaps the entire prophecy was not true and Jareth would never be happy nor feel the bliss of true love. Katriana cried the whole day from that thought and even weeped herself to sleep.

Yet, that night as Katriana slept, she dreamt about Jareth and the young girl, Sarah was her name. She remembered the look that Jareth had had when the teen had spoken the terrible words that sealed their fates forever. In her dreams Katriana realized a truth that no one would know, save herself, until the events actually took place. Even the dream king, who controlled

every dream and nightmare, did not know of hers and so had never seen it.

She awakened the next morning happy and cheerful, ready to start a new day. For Katriana knew what would happen and that something was going to totally alter the course that events normally took. She would wait, not too long, for it to occur. On that day she knew that Jareth would discover his love and she knew that the girl, who would be a woman at that time, would accept it.

The rest has never been written and probably shall never be. It is all stored in the lovely Katriana's wise mind. This is in the future and since that is ever-changing, we humble scribes can only guess at the truth behind the revelation.

Thus states the ancient books, written by the one and by all, for one and for all...


	33. Key to the Prophecy

Chapter Thirty: Key to the Prophecy

Upon the wind rode an owl with feathers of the purest white. He observed the land far below, the crumbling mountain near in sight. He dove through breezes, clouds and trees to reach the forest floor. He had beheld a sight that would best be left unseen, the heroine of the quest plummeting down to death.

He smiled, despite the tragic scene, knowing that soon the sacrifice would be complete. He knew the curse, that long ago had been etched into the scrolls of truth and prophecy. Her blood would cure the ailing land and save it from demise. He scorned the poem and feelings he had had as weak, pathetic, stupid and useless. There was only one choice for him to make and

that was to watch Sarah fall to her death.

So the white owl, upon a breeze, watched as she fell out of view. Then home he did head, to await the return of the magic. The curse fulfilled, the new day shall bring more life for his land, the Underground. Not one glance, offer did he, to the place of doom for Sarah. Never did he see the bright flash of light emitted from magic much stronger than his.

Low in the forest a prophecy dwelled and protected the girl from doom. A fair young woman with hair of spun gold, watched o'er the magical spell. Her eyes flashing like diamonds and dress flowing like silk, bathed the land in joy. Long had it been since lovely Katriana, graced the forests with her presence. Her appearance was not long. She waited only enough to watch Sarah safely come to a rest. Once that was done, she turned and disappeared in a breeze filled with honeysuckle and roses.

Not a word was said, no one could talk, for all were too awed to respond. However, they all told stories much later of the Lady Katriana and her magical spell. She had been but a moment upon the ground, but still offered new hope and good will. Every animal, dwarf, beast and elf rejoiced in the knowledge that she had been there.

One single girl, a key to the prophecy, the future resting solely in her hands, stood up from the ground and glanced all around to observe the fact that she certainly wasn't dead. She noticed a glimmer of faint golden hues, disappearing into the shadows. Only that glow, convinced her so, that Katriana had been there once again.

Sarah sat up, reeling from the entire experience of falling hundreds of feet to certain death, but landing as if she had only tripped. Her head spun sickly and made her high queen's ghost to

appear, but there was no tree and held herself close to the rough bark, grateful for the support it

offered.

"What?" she asked herself as she managed to finally glance around at her surroundings.

There was no answer, save a few animals chattering in the distance and a few pairs of blinking eyes that belonged to animals too scared to show themselves. Sarah looked for Katriana, but still saw nothing. However, she knew that Katriana had been there because of the magical feeling that still dwelled in the air and surrounded her senses.

"Katriana?" she asked.

There was no answer, as she had known all along. However, she had to try. Sarah yearned to see the lovely woman again and speak to her, just to hear her beautiful voice once more. Sarah sighed deeply, in thought about what had happened and how she had been saved.

She finally gave up, knowing that Katriana would not return that day, at least not in her real form. Her voice very well might come to Sarah during her times of need and weakness. Katriana was like her guardian angel, sent out to watch over her while she attempted to stay on the right path. Katriana guided her forward with gentle reminders coated in sweat honey. Sarah smiled at the thought and moved away from the tree, finding renewed strength in her legs.

There was much more to do and the day was only growing shorter as she stood there thinking. Dwelling on certain things was not something she had time to do. Sarah barely had time to do anything except walk, search, eat and sleep. She had a very tight schedule and was not about ready to fail.

She found that it was surprisingly easy to walk through the forest, despite its thickness and overgrown quality. As a matter of fact, it actually appeared to have a well worn path directly down the center, giving her an easy access to find her way through. Sarah wondered if the path had been another helpful addition from Katriana, but she doubted it. The woman had never granted Sarah a path the last time and she certainly hadn't spared her from nearly drowning. Katriana would help, but she wasn't going to make it easy.

The forest was the most beautiful that she had ever seen. The trees were large and lush and the leaves were a perfect shade of green that appeared magical in its purity. They glistened in the rays of sun that fought through the thick canopy high overhead. The grass was also a shade of green that seemed to be the very hue that mother nature had always intended foliage to be ever since the creation of life. It was all perfect, from the highest leaf to the dirt path that was soft as cotton beneath her tired feet. The shade was cool and soothing, seeming to calm her aching body and frightened mind. It was as serene a surrounding that had ever been created

and probably would ever be known by anyone, save the creatures that were blessed enough to live in this simple, yet totally immaculate forest.

She could not imagine a place of such beauty existing in a land that had been shrouded in hate and evil since the dawn of its time. It was like a contradiction. However, most of the Underground seemed to be a contradiction as far as Sarah was concerned. Even Jareth had the warring good and evil in...

"He is good and evil. That was what Leader told me!" Sarah exclaimed.

She had found a piece of her memory, after long last, but it didn't seem to make any sense. Jareth had never done anything good or kind or giving for her. Why should she believe that he could be anything besides vile or corrupt? He had just threatened to kill her and now she was remembering an old Furrygatherer telling her about his different emotions. Perhaps her

memory was not coming back, just getting twisted around by more spells and more magic than she cared to think about.

"I think I was better off when I didn't remember anything," Sarah moaned to herself as she continued along the well worn path.

There seemed to be an excess of birds in the forest. Their lovely songs drifted around, covering the land in a serenade of nature's voices. Sarah could not help but be happy in the joyful surroundings. Even the unnerving memory was forgotten for the time being. She had nothing to think about, but the trees, birds and the crystal that she had managed to find after four long days of search.

The yellow orb was safely stowed away in her pack and wrapped in several leaves. She only hoped that nothing had been damaged during her fall and landing. Sarah swung the pack off her shoulder and peered inside. Sure enough, the crystal was still there, a weak lemon glow filtering through the leaves and highlighting their veins. She had been lucky yet again, but it might not have been luck. It could have been the magic again and Katriana helping her.

"It doesn't really matter who kept the crystal there. I am overjoyed that it didn't fall out and that, as they say, is that!" she decided.

Sarah replaced her pack and continued deeper into the forest, not noticing an end in the near distance. She only hoped that she was traveling the right way and not going back towards the direction of the lake. She had to find the deadlands and the crystals that laid beyond it.

The thought of venturing through anyplace that had been so horrible to be called deadlands, was frightening in itself. She had no idea what she would find, or what she wouldn't. There could be anything waiting for her to walk into its path. Sarah shivered at the possibilities and decided that it was best not to think about the lands that were filled with depression and unknown terrors.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered...," Sarah whispered to herself in a slightly sarcastic tone.

She could remember the last time she had spoken those words. She had been at her home, in front of the mirror. She could recall a horrible dream that had come to her that night. She had dreamt that the Underground had been destroyed and that she had been in the castle with Jareth. He had been so sad and then so mean. Sarah could remember his anger at her defiant and somewhat nasty attitude towards him. He had deserved it though. Jareth was not a man she really cared to see. For every time he wandered into her life something bad was sure to occur. Even though he had only been by twice, both times had resulted in annoying quests she was forced to undertake.

Then she could recall a time six years ago when she had confronted Jareth as a child, a fifteen year old girl, and stated those words. They had been the only thing to save her that time, and she had barely managed to get them all out before his charming nature won over her better senses. She had been a fool to develop a crush on him, the Goblin King. Of course, she had

only been a child, not even old enough to drive. She had developed better senses since then and she no longer felt the strange attraction to the surprisingly handsome Jareth.

"What are you saying, Sarah?" she demanded.

She shook the thoughts from her head and tried to focus on something, anything else. She could not allow herself to dwell on thoughts of Jareth and the way he danced so divinely, as if he were floating on air as he did so. His hands had been so warm against her waist and had guided her perfectly, combining their two movements into one graceful and fluid dance.

"Stop! Stop!" she demanded.

What was she thinking? She had not felt this way for such a long time. There was no reason to start all of a sudden. He had just tried to kill her after all. What had he ever done to make her feel that he might love her back? Nothing! That was the cold hard fact. She was placing feelings in a shell of a man who felt nothing, save anger and hate towards her. Once again she tried to ignore it and focus on the lovely surroundings, but this was not as easy as she thought.

"Rid yourself of the weak emotions and you will find your answer," Katriana's voice repeated the usual phrase.

Sarah had had it. She did not know what she was supposed to do. She had conquered her fear and had not remained angry with Jareth, which was a surprising thing to do since he had done nothing but horrid things to her during her whole quest. Still she was not to receive the truth. She had done everything she had been told and had not received her side of the bargain.

"What do you expect from me? I am trying to do as you say, Katriana, but I don't know what else to do? I don't have my fear and I don't have that hate. You still don't tell me the answer! I am sick of these riddles and these questions that are used to answer my questions. I want a real

answer!" Sarah cried, turning around in the forest to try to find something to voice her complaints towards.

There was no answer, as she had guessed. Katriana was helping her. After all, she had saved her life a few minutes earlier. Sarah would just have to wait until Katriana was ready to reveal everything. It would happen, but not soon. Sarah would have to wait, and try not to become impatient. That was probably another one of the stupid useless emotions that Katriana

constantly reminded her of.

She kicked a stone into the trees that lined the path, trying to focus on her journey and not the petty problems she was experiencing. The rock clicked into a tree and then fell silent, leaving her to listen to the birds again and wonder when Katriana would decide to tell her who her dream lover had been.

"It isn't fair. I don't care what you say, Jareth, because it isn't! I say it often because it's true and it applies to every aspect of this pathetic quest. I think that I should at least be granted with my memories, but no! You decided to take those away as well and leave me in this fog of doubt

and forgetfulness," Sarah moaned to herself.

She had caused all of this, though. She had been the one to wish Toby away in the first place. Of course she hadn't known that the words would work. She had simply been fed up with Toby and his constant bawling. Oh, she had been so immature then. She had not realized the price she would pay for such horrid mistakes. It was a blessing in disguise, all the trouble she

had gone through. That journey through the Labyrinth had taught her about responsibility and growing up. Sarah could not believe that she had ever wished Toby gone. The dear sweet boy was her best friend, in some cases.

"Toby," Sarah said gently.

He would be at home now, probably wondering why Sarah hadn't called. She could only hope that Jareth had been kind enough to alter the time. However, with his power so messed up, how could he do something like that? Sarah thought it over a bit and then decided that it would be best to wait until the time she would actually return home to begin worrying about what people had thought while she was gone.

"Truth," Sarah said.

Katriana had promised her the truth when Sarah rid herself of the weak emotions. What were those emotions? She had guessed fear and hate, but what else? Maybe anger was part of that and doubt perhaps. There was no way to know for sure. Sarah would just have to wait until Katriana spoke to her again and maybe told her a bit more of the puzzle.

"The riddle that started when I first came here and ended now... Well, Leader, what do I do when I can't remember parts because of a spell that Jareth decided to bestow upon me?" she asked.

The answer was simple. She would have to search for her memories. She had the book, a riddle that also sounded like a poem, a medallion that had originally been given to Jareth as a profession of true love, a figurine that Jareth had used to lure her to the Underground, and a crystal that Toby had given to her as a present for her birthday. What did they all say? How were they all linked together to form the big picture? There had to be some common thread.

She would read the book that night, by firelight. She could study the rest of the items at that time as well. There really wasn't any other time in which to do it. Sarah wished that she could spare a few minutes to read the book and the riddle now, so that she could have something else to dwell on while she walked the path towards the deadlands. Yet, there was no time for that, and she knew that she could not waste any second of the day that could be used in traveling towards the next crystal orb.

"You expect me to solve this riddle, but give me no time in which to read any of my clues," she complained.

Perhaps this whole quest was a test of sorts. Maybe that was what it had always been, a test for Sarah. It sounded crazy enough to be true. Yet, why would they want to test her in the first place? Then another strange question bounded into her perplexed brain. Why hadn't Jareth found the crystals by himself? He could have done so easily, what with his magic. Yet his magic had been failing. However, he could have done so before the magic started to disagree with him. He probably knew where each one had gone, but he had not told her a thing about it. It seemed peculiar and supported her suspicion that it was a test. Leader had told her that no one could solve her riddle. Perhaps this was all part of the riddle.

"This is absurd, Sarah. I think that I am going mad!" she exclaimed, cutting off her entire train of thought.

She had to think about what she was doing at the moment and nothing more, or else she very well might drive herself insane. Dwelling on her lost memories and all the problems and questions she had encountered on her quest, was not a very smart thing to do at a time when she was so entirely vulnerable. Jareth, was the worst thing to think about.

She instead observed the trees and the bushes and even the few glimpses she caught of the animals that lived in the forest. She thought back to where she had met Kyper and was immediately curious if there were any Furrygatherers in this forest as there had been in the last one. Her gaze trailed up to the tops of the trees, but she did not notice any homes or animals.

Sarah sighed, wishing for a companion to speak to as she traveled. It was very boring to just walk and think about things that were better left undisturbed and certainly not dwelled upon. If she could have been granted even one friend, anyone, her travels would be ten times better, and she would not be constantly sure that she was about to go mad with all of her questions.

Jareth had decided that she was to go on her own and he had done a very good job keeping everyone away from her. Her three friends had been changed into stone statues, Kyper was far too young to journey with her and Tartia was probably dead by then, at the bottom of lake Crystal Moon. Yes, she was alone and she was also afraid to make any more friends, considering the wonderful fates they all seemed to meet at the end.

Sarah tried to drive the unnerving thoughts from her head with a song, one that she had been enchanted with ever since she had returned from the labyrinth many years ago. It was the melody Jareth had romanced her with in the crystal ballroom. The words danced through her mind and floated from her lips. Her voice had been well trained over the years and the song

actually sounded as hypnotic as it had been when Jareth had sung it before. She swayed a bit as she sang, moving from one side of the path to the other in rhythm to the music that only played in her mind.

Sarah closed her eyes and pictured herself on the stage, in front of hundreds of people waiting to see her perform. She danced about, totally at home on the stage, under the lights and being watched by silent fans. Her voice never once hitched nor faltered, but continued true and strong and perfect all through the song. When she had ended she stopped and bowed to her imaginary audience, savoring the sounds of their applause as it resonated through the massive building. They rose from their seats, offering her a standing ovation. Sarah smiled, curtsying repeatedly and bowing as she left the stage only to return several more times to be praised by her admirers.

Then she opened her eyes and reality slapped her viciously in the face. Sarah recoiled a bit at the sight that laid before her wide eyes. Her dream had seemed so real that she had nearly believed she was on the stage, being adored. It hadn't been true. She was still in the Underground, but had come to the end of the forest.

"I don't like this," Sarah whispered to herself as she observed the scene of death that stood before her.

The tree line ended abruptly. It was as if the foliage was afraid to enter this land that laid ahead of her. It was entirely bleak and desolate, made up of death and destruction. The land was damned, that was obvious by its appearance. However, how could something that was so vile be so near something of such beauty as the forest? Once again she was left to wonder why things were all so strange in the Underground.

The land was dry and desert like, save the few mangled and blackened trees that were dotted about. There were bones, bones everywhere, nearly covering the ground. A grinning skull laid near her feet, gazing up at her through two wide, black eyes. Sarah jumped away from it, to only look down at an arm that now was near her. She could not escape the death, it was everywhere.

"Please take me away from this awful place," Sarah begged.

She did not know how she was to travel through the carnage that was all around her. She hated death, for she could not even bring herself to kill flies that happened into her dorm room. Her roommate had always gotten that lovely task. Sarah could not take a life, and now she was surrounded by that which she hated the most. The worst thing was not the bones nor the

destroyed landscape, but the words that began to fly to her head. Phantom voices circled her, prying into her mind and searching for her deep secrets and even deeper fears. She could feel alien hands probing through her thoughts, dissecting everything in search of the scraps of her being that were best kept hidden. She tried to ignore the feeling of being violated so, but it was impossible. The voices would not leave. They mumbled in some strange magical tongue and spoke to her as if they were friends, but she knew better. She felt like a calf heading to the slaughter house and there was nothing that she could do, for it was in her destiny to continue on and go forward to certain doom.


	34. Into the Deadlands

Chapter Thirty-One: Voices From The Deadlands

Night time always has a way to take one by surprise. That was never more true than the way it came in the deadlands. There was no sunset with brilliant arrays of colors, nor was there a dusk with purple hues threading themselves through a jet expanse of sky. It was only as if one moment the sun beat down on the heartless land with intense fury and then it fell away to reveal a moon that was cold and unfeeling, not at all like the one that had seemed so magnificent in nights prior. Even the stars that always looked like pieces of cut diamond, now only resembled balls of ice, unfeeling and uncaring in the vast sky overhead. The night was not one that seemed serene in its silence and darkened state, but rather evil. The horrid time was as diabolical as she had ever experienced in any other area of the Underground. It was like a predator hiding in shadows, waiting to pounce and kill its unsuspecting victim. This night was not right, something had been damaged in it since the Deadlands first existed. It was

like a shell, something that had been added so that people might still experience day and night. Everything felt vile and corrupt. There was no goodness anywhere. It hurt her very soul to look about, so it was best to focus on other things and try desperately to ignore the sounds of voices

mocking her in her own mind, the voices of the night coming to prey.

Sarah had only managed to travel a bare mile into the lands, before the surprising night had hit her so suddenly. She could not see, for the moon's light was dulled and it was a sickly yellow color instead of the pure white she had remembered from nights before. It was barely enough illumination to find some wood to light her fire, but she had managed. Even the fire offered little comfort in the unnerving surroundings. It was too harsh and offered only a slight amount of heat.

Sarah took her book from the pack and touched it gently with one hand, as if she was daring herself to actually open the strange thing that seemed to know more about her life than she did. She traced over the golden leaf designs upon the red leather cover. It looked so much like her dear book of the Labyrinth, that she very nearly expected to see the familiar words once she opened it, but Sarah knew that that would not happen.

With shaking hands, she opened the old cover, wondering where the words would stop this time. She flipped through the pages, not taking time to read them over. She needed to know how far the magical book had gotten. Sarah knew that it was her only hope, for it had not had its memory erased as she had. She stopped flipping the pages when a familiar picture flashed by.

"My medallion," she said gently to herself.

The picture was the necklace that she wore around her neck. It had been done in great detail, appearing as if she could take the medallion right off of the paper and string it on a golden chain. She traced over the picture with her fingers, working her way over the familiar etching. She paused where the crystal would have been embedded on her own pendant and gazed a little closer at the illustration. There was nothing to be seen in that area, save the expanse of a flat area that she now knew to be the Deadlands.

She turned the page and found another illustration, this one of the other side of the medallion. The strange lettering was easier to read when it had been drawn in a much larger script, but it was no easier to translate. She could only marvel over the craftsman who had done such magnificent work, but had used such a peculiar language as that. It was like Katriana didn't want anyone to read the medallion except herself and Jareth.

She turned the page again, but found only crisp white paper. That was where the story ended for the day. She closed the book with a snap, once again not reading through the entire story as she probably should have, but she did not have the patience that night. She placed the book back into her pack and pulled the single crisp piece of yellowed parchment upon which Jareth had written the poem.

"I have to figure this out," she said to herself.

Sarah read through it twice, trying with all of her strength to be able to understand and grasp the meaning that was behind it. She paused on the last line, seeming to draw a memory that was long gone from its depths. It stirred something inside of herself that was not ready to come out again. It was something that had been hurt and was sitting in a dark corner and licking wounds that had yet to heal completely. Still, she yearned to see what it was that laid hidden inside of her, despite the pain that would accompany it to the surface. She could stand it.

"The magic that love has found... Nerissai!" Sarah exclaimed, overjoyed with herself for remembering something else.

The old Miramed had told her about the poem, riddle, whatever it was. She had given her a very big hint considering the truth behind the mysterious words. It was something that had flown to her mind several times before, but she had still been too lost to actually hold on to it. As it was, Sarah still struggled to recall what it was that Nerrissai had told her about the riddle.

"You know what she said, Sarah. You are afraid to admit it to yourself. This spell that had been cast over you is composed of your own fear to know the truth and face the pain that comes along with it. If you tried, you could remember everything. That is, if you wanted to," a hidden voice remarked in her mind.

Sarah spun to look in the direction from which the voice had come. However, she could not see anything, save the darkness and a few darkened shapes of destroyed trees. Sarah turned her gaze back to the safety of the fire and the glow it surrounded her with. She hoped that it would remain lit the whole night. She could not imagine sleeping in this terrifying darkness.

"Listen to us, Sarah. We are a part of you and you should accept that. Listen to that piece of your soul that you keep hidden inside, that little thing that adds that touch of insanity to everyone. Let us out, Sarah!" the voice begged in a sweet lulling tone.

Sarah slapped her hands over her ears in an attempt to drown the prying voices from her mind. She was beginning to understand what Jareth was going through. If he had heard these things for many years, then it was no wonder he appeared insane. She could barely stand them for the brief moment they had bothered her.

"I am not listening," she called into the dark night.

There was no answer, not even an echo. It was just a vast open plain, cold and uncaring. There were no trees to cover her or make her feel protected in the strange surroundings. She could hear no owls nor crickets. The sounds of the forest simply remained in the forest. They were not stupid enough to venture into the Deadlands. She had been an idiot to think that her, weak little Sarah, could make it through something as positively horrifying as the Deadlands. She could not do it and she knew that deep in her heart.

Sarah replaced the poem, not wanting to go over her clues any longer. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and hope that the voices were gone the next morning. She didn't know if she could stand another second with their coaxing tones and sweet words that nearly drilled themselves straight into her soul.

Sarah curled on the ground, laying her weary head upon the lumpy sack. It was not comfortable, but it was better than nothing. Yet, she knew that sleep would not come. The voices had something else in mind for her. They wanted her to think of things that caused insomnia and tossing and turning. They sent visions of her dream and questions to her awaiting mind. Then

they had to place Jareth in there as well.

He stood in the ballroom, as he had in her hallucination. Yet, this time he was searching for her. Sarah opened her eyes and tried to shake the picture away, but it continued to play itself over and over again through her imagination. Why was she thinking about Jareth? He did not deserve a moment of her time. He never did. After all, he had sent her on this damn quest,

knowing very well what hell she would have to go through. Did he care?

"No," she mumbled.

Then why was she beginning to feel different about him? What was the reason for these feelings that had been so long absent from her heart? She felt like no matter what he did, she would always care for him in one way or another. Sarah could not believe what she was admitting to herself. This was the man who turned her friends to statues, threatened to kill her, took Toby, made her venture through a Labyrinth and go on this horrendous quest, he had sent the Mirameds to their doom, and he had flown her over a bramble bush...

"No he didn't!" Sarah exclaimed, trying to convince herself that it wasn't so.

Yet, she couldn't and her memory didn't fade. She could recall him, in the Pegasus form of course, gliding through the air with her upon his back. She hadn't known that it was him at that time. Yet, something about the horse had seemed strikingly familiar, and that was because he was. He had been Jareth in disguise as Charm. She could remember nearly drowning in the lake and Jareth transforming back to his actual form. She had seen him so frightened, but that didn't make any sense. Jareth had just tried to kill her, she remembered that perfectly. She knew that he would too. Why would he seem afraid of her dying if he didn't care? There were too many contradictions and once again she was left to wonder if her memories were simply becoming warped instead of returning.

"Its coming, Sarah. You can't avoid it any longer. You will perish from his hands!" the voice nagged her once again.

Sarah shook her head, trying desperately to convince herself that it was what Leader had warned her about. They were making things up to drive her mad. Leader had told her that many had died here. She did not want to be the next. She had to be strong. She had to fight them when they tried to take her over entirely.

"Don't defy us!" they hissed.

Pictures flew through her mind as if they were photographs. A bright flash covered her senses and one picture would appear. Flash, another, flash, yet another. Her life flew before her eyes as if she was looking through a scrap book. They came in a blinding speed, never relenting, never falling away, never giving up. She could not make them go away and they were things that she had hoped she would never see again.

"Watch! Watch!" they chanted.

The voices whispered in a strange ancient chant. They answered each other, growing louder and louder, until all she could hear was them, all around, everywhere. They had come from her mind and now they were there, in front, behind, to the side, left, right. They were nowhere and everywhere. Up and down, she could see the smiling faces of insanity piercing through her every sense to leave her feeling numb and life was pointless.

"Go Away!" she screamed, hiding her head in her pack.

Still they would not listen. The grinning skull she had seen earlier drifted before her closed eyes, circling her and laughing hysterically. It too joined in the chant. Its dead voice was rusty and piles of Deadland dust fell from its gaping mouth. They edged closer, circling her in a tight

ring. Sarah shivered in terror, trying to make them leave her alone.

She whimpered as skeletal hands stroked her arm. She did not want to look, but she had to. There was no choice. She looked up to see a body, that appeared vaguely familiar. The skin was gray and hung on pale, sunbleached bones. She looked at it, wide eyed, barely able to hold in her scream. Then she recognized it. There were no piercing blue eyes left, only gaping holes.

"Jareth?" she asked in a soft voice.

The thing smiled, and approached her, coming in for the kill. She had no defense and still they chanted, driving her crazy. She could feel the things pile over her, claw at her hair and her magical dress. She brushed them away, but could not prevent every one from coming ever closer. They were determined and she was weaker than she had thought.

"Let us in! Let us in, Sarah! You cannot do this for much longer. There is no choice!" they cackled like witches.

Sarah huddled in a ball, begging her mind to not let them in, to never allow them in. If they should penetrate her defenses, she knew that she would not be able to hold back the insane thoughts that tried so hard to attack her. She could not do it. There was no more time.

Sarah flung her arms wildly, trying to push their weight from her back. She leapt to her feet, eyes flashing with anger and a feral instinct. She bared her teeth, growling as she lunged to one shadowed figure and then another. They backed away, laughing mercilessly at her performance. They pointed at her, crouching and ready to spring at the first thing that edged closer to her space.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

A faint light filled her mind, allowing her to calm herself a bit. Sarah straightened and turned to one shadowed being after another as they faded away to nothing. They fell to the ground, only a pile of harmless and sun-bleached bones. Sarah kicked at them, trying to dispel any power they

had previously had over her.

She stopped, breathing deeply. The morning sun hung overhead. Sarah looked upwards, not believing that the night had already left her. She had not slept a wink the whole time, for the voices had pestered her non stop. They had decided that she did not need to sleep. She could travel without rest, sure... why not?

Sarah fell to the ground with a muffled grunt. She did not want to go any further. She was too worn out and was totally terrified. The thought of continuing deeper into the Deadlands that already very nearly drove her nuts... she didn't even want to think about what could happen later on. All of her disjointed thoughts of the night before continued to make their rounds through her tired mind. They seemed to never grow fatigued and could constantly insult her, bother her, prey on her weakened state.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded. Her voice lacked the power she had originally planned on using, but it was good enough for her exhausted self.

She grabbed her pack and swung it on her shoulder, horribly angry with everyone and everything. She knew that she was succumbing to the power of the Deadlands, but she couldn't do anything about it. If only Katriana had come to her once in the night to tell her that everything would be okay and that she could sleep soundly, ignoring the voices. However, Katriana hadn't

done that. She had left Sarah to fend for herself in the wilds of the Deadlands. Sarah had to do most everything by herself, at least that was how it seemed.

"I'm only human," she moaned as she staggered forward on legs that begged for rest.

Her entire body felt as if it weighed tons instead of her normal weight. Sarah's legs dragged across the rough sand, giving out on her and almost allowing her to fall to the ground. She caught herself, barely, and continued on in her sluggish pace. She felt slumped over and disconnected from the entire world. It was as if she was in an opposite reality from the lands she was walking through.

"Do you really think that you can do this? Do you really feel like you, a simple, plain, normal girl, can save a whole world from doom? You must think you are something special. Well, you aren't. Stupid child, can't even make the Goblin King love you. You don't fit in! You don't belong!" a voice hissed in her mind.

Sarah ignored it, too tired to try to complain, to argue with its statements. It was probably telling the truth. After all, why should the voices lie to her? They were part of her and she wouldn't lie to herself. It made sense, in some disjointed, confused, exhausted form. She didn't fit in and she was going to fail. The Underground would die and she would too, because she would be stuck there to watch all her friends die before her eyes. It didn't matter, because she would just kill herself. Then she wouldn't have to travel, fail, or watch everything be destroyed.

"Now you are thinking smart!" the voice replied.

"Weakling! Weakling! You are going to take the easy way out of everything! You don't deserve to be here! You don't deserve to die!" another one responded.

Sarah smiled slightly, listening to the conflicting voices arguing in her head. She wavered a bit again, but managed to continue walking across the lands that never seemed to end. She only saw more and more of the Deadlands, in every direction. It was much larger than she had ever

thought. Maybe she would die out here and her bones would join with the rest. Oh boy!

"I wonder if I should be worried?" Sarah asked herself.

A loud chattering array of noises began in her mind as all of the voices decided to join into one big group. They spoke in a thousand ways all in different languages, but all were one combined. Their power over her increased and sent her falling to the ground. Sarah curled herself into a

ball in order to escape them, but she couldn't. They were too strong and she was too weak to continue on any longer.

A distant memory fought its way in between all the different voices that argued repeatedly in her mind. She focused on that, in an attempt to block all other thoughts from her injured mind. It was a time when she had been happy, and everything felt like it would always be right and wonderful. It had been her birthday when she was only seven, already in love with acting

and yearning to follow in her mother's footsteps. Her dear mother had given her a book for her birthday, a play. It had been bound in perfect red leather. The pages, that now were torn and worn, were then fresh and crisp. It was her book of the Labyrinth, and she had loved it ever since then. Sarah remembered reading it over and over and over again, savoring each

word, dissecting each character, and memorizing the lines. She had read that book the day her mother left, only then she had cried through the entire story. She had recited it to her audience of stuffed toys when her father had remarried. She had read it while a white owl went unnoticed on a nearby pillar, watching her closely. She had completely thrown herself into the plot when she had wished her brother away, never truly grasping the fact that the Labyrinth was true and she had made a grave mistake. She had recited the lines when she won her freedom and Toby over the angered Goblin King. And lastly, she had been entranced by it when Jareth had decided to come back into her life after six long years of absence. That book was her

life, her past, future and present. She had tried to hide it, but it hadn't helped. Sarah could not rid herself of the Labyrinth, nor could she rid herself of Jareth or anyone else in the Underground. They were all part of her and she was part of them. That was why she was sent on the quest, because this was her life, no one else's, and no one else had ever been so

completely surrounded by it as she was.

Sarah snapped from her thoughts to realize that the voices had left her alone. She glanced around herself, just to be sure that they weren't going to sneak up like they had done a few moments earlier. There was no sign of anything. She sighed deeply, glad to finally realize why she was the one to be sent to find the crystals. It made traveling much easier. Perhaps that

was part of the puzzle she was supposed to solve. Sarah smiled, delighted with herself and her newly found knowledge.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all," she remarked.

Sarah made her way back to her feet, still worn out from the sleepless night, but able to walk. She would just stop early the next night and sleep a bit longer. Of course, if she still hadn't made her way out of the Deadlands than sleep was not guaranteed, no matter when she decided to

stop. She sighed, depression seeping in a little more, and then forced herself to smile. She could not be a pessimist. It was dangerous to do so in the Deadlands. Sarah had learned that the hard way. If she wanted to avoid the voices, she would have to think happy thoughts.

"Yeah," she agreed with herself in a determined voice.

Still, the entire atmosphere surrounding her seemed to warn of danger and death ahead. It was hard to ignore that, since it was all about her and trying to get inside of her once again. Sarah fought to remember her thoughts about her book and the realization that she was meant to save the crystals and the Underground, that she wasn't just some nobody who had been picked to try to save them, but probably end up dying along the way instead of succeeding. She had some hope and she could not allow it to escape her.

Sarah leaped over a pile of bones, trying with all her might not to look at the grinning skulls that laid mingled in the rest of the heap. She did not need any reminders of her most wonderful dream the night before. The skull had been the worst thing. It had haunted her mind and obviously her dreams. She did not look back once to the large pile, discovering that she did in

fact have a fairly good will power.

Sarah smiled, despite the hideous surroundings. She knew that she was on the right path, and that was a big plus. She knew that she had found one of the orbs and that it was still alive, sick but alive nonetheless. Hopefully, there would be more ahead of her that were still alive. She

could only pray.

"The Goblin King," a voice murmured evilly in her mind.

Sarah's eyes opened wide. She had not expected them to return so suddenly. It had taken so much to just drive their probing noises from her mind the last time. She didn't know what she would do now. Sarah had run out of ideas. She had also run out of strength. Yet, she continued forward, focusing on the quest and the crystals and the Underground's problems. She just could not stand to think about the voice and what it was whispering to her, as if it were a friend.

"Why do you remind me of Jareth? I don't care to think about him!" Sarah whined in a truly pathetic voice.

Yet, there was her answer, right after the question. She did not want to think about him, so they of course wanted to force her into thoughts about him and only him. They wanted to fill her mind with questions concerning his nature and her strange attraction to him.

"No, there is no attraction. It was a schoolgirl crush that ended several years ago. There is nothing more to it!" Sarah demanded.

"More, more," they repeated all around her.

Even when he had threatened to kill her, she had not been entirely furious with him. She had begged him to run his hands through her hair longer after he had shown her her friends, her friends that were now statues, frozen in stone. She hadn't been repulsed, as she should have been, but excited and very nearly yearning to be closer to the king's side. It was all absurd.

The voices were making her feel this way. They were the things that were causing her to have such questions and such uncalled for feelings that did not fit right.

"You cannot lie to yourself," they chanted.

His eyes were so magnificent. Then there was his skin, so pale and perfect in every light. It was like... like the moon, pure and beautiful. She remembered her dream, being held by the moon, caressed and kissed by her dream lover. Jareth... the moon? She could not connect the two. There was no way that they existed together, as one. Sarah screamed, trying to break the fury of thoughts that spun through her mind and threaded together to attempt to drive her utterly mad.

"Jareth?" she asked in a trembling voice that lacked any power behind it.

Sarah collapsed, utterly exhausted from the whole chain of events. She pictured the moon as her body finally fell into slumber, deep, deep, sleep that would not wait. In her mind the moon formed into a body and became Jareth, standing before her. He smiled, openly and friendly, and held his hands out to her. She tried to take them, but it was too late. She had fallen too deep into sleep to remain in a dream.

"Remember," he whispered as she drifted away in the sea of slumber.


	35. The Fates Shall Choose

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Fates Shall Choose

He paused momentarily, on his way to the crystal room, and glanced around the hallway. There had been a noise, very faint, but it had certainly been there. He waited for it to repeat itself, but it chose not to. He shrugged, dismissing it as nothing more than an animal making his rounds during the night. Yet, it did not sound that way. It had sounded, somewhat human. No, that was preposterous. After all, the only human had recently plummeted to her death and he had been witness to that event.

"Why should I be experiencing a case of nerves? My problem is gone and shortly my land shall become renewed," he stated.

Yet, his words were shallow and did nothing for the strange unnerving feeling that had decided to take shelter in his stomach. Jareth once again ignored the unusual circumstances and continued on his way towards his room. After all, there wasn't anything to worry about. Everything was under control. The curse had been fulfilled.

"Why must you continue to act so dull? The world is still in despair and on its way to dying and you believe that the girl is dead? She is still very much alive and you still must kill her!" the voice whispered.

Jareth straightened up immediately. He was not used to experiencing the strange voices while he was in his right mind, as he was now. Perhaps, when the weakling took over, but not now, not when he understood what to do perfectly and complied with everything. Wasn't the little voice his evil? Wasn't it him? Why was it beginning to feel rather as if the noise was something that was far, distant from his being.

"I saw her die. No one can survive such a fall," Jareth explained.

There was only silence to answer him and Jareth smiled, quite proud with himself and the way he had thrown the taunts to the wind. He was still in charge and he was truly sure that Sarah was dead at that moment. She fell at least a hundred feet to the forest floor. There had been no magic to save her and he had seen her plummet into the trees. Even if a spell had been conjured, it would have been too late after that. He was just doubting himself, and it was a pointless thing to do because there was nothing left to doubt.

He continued to walk to his crystal room, his place of contemplation. It had been perfectly healed, considering that the magic had returned to him. The ornate doorway had been redesigned and cleaned of the blood stains that were all so repulsive. The mirror had been brought back to its whole state, instead of remaining in pieces upon the floor. In fact, he was quite happy with the way it had turned out.

Jareth walked through the doors, allowing them to open and close behind himself. Having the magic back was a wonderful thing, and not one that he was going to give up so easily again. Everything else be damned, the only thing that mattered was the magic and the Underground. He did not need the goblins, his minions, any other creature, or the girl. They were weak,

powerless and only needed for mundane enjoyment. He could fulfill his needs with the magic, with his power, with the extent at which his magic would increase once more of the crystals belonged to him. Jareth smiled, thinking of the days to come when he could do more than simply manipulate petty crystals that performed pathetic parlor tricks, at least compared to what

he had in mind.

"She is standing in your path. You need to kill her! Kill her today, this moment! Go there, you can use the mirror and renewed power to destroy any trace she has left upon the Underground. Remember, she is weak, useless, petty, easily disposed of!" the voices cheered him on.

"She is DEAD!" his voice roared through the castle.

Jareth huffed in a few breaths, calming himself as he did so. He had a very short fuse and the insolent voices had tried him far too many times. So they believed her still alive. They thought her to be still on the journey, the pointless useless quest of hers. He could easily prove them all wrong in a heartbeat. His mirror would show them that she was truly dead and laying in the midst of a forest.

"Show me Sarah, dead or... otherwise as these voices seem to believe," he demanded with a wave of a leather bound hand.

The mirror instantly flashed, obeying his every whim as it had done since the beginning of his reign, as it should always do. The light blue, color of ice, illuminated his face and vicious features as he edged closer to peer into the scene that was forming itself in the mirror's body.

The Deadlands, blackened trees, sand for miles upon miles, bones laid scattered upon the ground, the cursed ground, appeared before his wide eyes. There was no reason for the mirror to portray this piece of land, that offered no help in the finding of Sarah's corpse. She had died in the forest, not these foul expanses of sand. He saw nothing, nothing to speak of.

"I grow tired of these pointless pictures. I shall destroy you again, and never return you to your whole form!" Jareth hissed through gritted teeth.

He never even thought about the fact that the mirror was an inanimate object and could not respond to threats like those. His anger was raging wildly and he had a need to vent it towards something, alive or not. Without the goblins, he had to find other things to throw, kick, or yell

at. Perhaps they were good for something. He would have to make a note of that later and think about creating some more to join him in his castle, purely for his outbursts.

The mirror's picture did not falter from the harsh words, instead it continued to sweep over the Deadlands, revealing only more sand. Piles upon piles of bones laid scattered everywhere, practically taking over the dull tan color of the sand. He wondered briefly where the bones had all come from. There were not many creatures that would venture into the Deadlands.

"What?!" Jareth exclaimed, his attention instantly drawn.

Something, some sparkling blue form, broke the monotony of the tan and white colors. It appeared lifeless, but that did not explain why she had been in the midst of the Deadlands when he had witnessed her fall into the forest. A dead body does not just get up and walk through a desert. It did not happen that way. She must have been saved, but by whom?

"See!" the voices all stated as one in a gentle hissing tone.

Jareth brushed their mockery away and rose to his feet. It did not matter if she hadn't been killed then, she appeared dead now. He did not have to go the whole way to the Deadlands to see that. Her body did not move. She did not breath, so she was dead. The voices had only been partly right about Sarah. The curse had still been given its bloody sacrifice. The girl

was out of the picture, probably driven insane in the accursed lands.

"I can check briefly to be sure that she is dead. Perhaps she is nearly dead, but not entirely," Jareth stated as he walked from the room.

He was not as sure as he had been. Sarah was strong, and she obviously had someone very powerful on her side. Someone had prevented the fall from killing her. It was not luck. She was only mortal and a fall like that meant only one thing, death. Perhaps that same magical being was watching her as she traveled through the Deadlands. He could go there in the matter

of a few moments, check to see if she was dead, kill her if she wasn't and then leave. It was a simple thing to do.

Jareth nearly imagined the voices whispering that they had told him it was true from the very beginning. He had been too full of himself to listen. He knew that that was not true. They had just made a lucky guess, nothing more. He had not listened because, well because one was not supposed to listen to voices in one's head. It made others think that you were entirely mad when in fact...

"Never mind," Jareth brushed the whole confusing topic away as he stood before one of his many mirrors.

He waited for the image of the Deadlands and the girl to form in the reflective surface. Once there, he took a breath, preparing himself to be brought there through the magic that was held in the mirror. He took a step, feeling the familiar lapping of the liquid-like mirror against his

face, and then he was through.

Jareth glanced around, already feeling the prying and deceptive nature of the Deadlands as they tried to find his darkest secrets. It was not a good place for him to be for long. His soul was already twisted enough and his mind already confused. Being in this land, a land that caused totally sane people to become institutionalized, would work wonders on him.

He ignored the pestering thoughts and bent down beside Sarah. She was still alive. She was far stronger than he had ever thought. She was witty as well, not safe to keep around. She was better dead, when her blood would cure his ailing Underground. Yet, there was something that was holding him back from killing her right then and there, when she was so innocent and

vulnerable.

She was sleeping, but not peacefully. The Deadlands had already affected her, twisting her mind around to force her to doubt her own thoughts and think that her memories, or what were left of them, were lies. Her hands twitched at her sides, as she dreamed. She whipped her head to one side and then the other, obviously trying to escape something.

"Jareth?" she moaned.

He stood up suddenly, wondering what cause she had to see him in her dreams. Jareth gazed down at her, realizing that the dream had ended, she was sleeping peacefully, like an angel. He once again bent down beside her. He brushed her dark hair away from her face with a gentle movement. He bolted up, afraid of what he was thinking, of the weakling he was suddenly

becoming once he was by her side.

"I must kill her! The Underground shall die without its sacrifice of her blood, her pure and innocent blood. What am I to do? I must fulfill….," his voice dropped away as the anger seeped into a hidden corner of his dark soul.

Jareth glanced around. He was not sure what had happened. He remembered being in the castle, but he certainly wasn't there any longer. He turned his gaze back to Sarah, mildly shocked that she was laying beside him. Had something happened? He was beginning to feel like Sarah, lacking certain memories.

"Kill her! Kill her! Do you want the Underground's death on your hands?" the voices of the Deadlands asked.

Jareth shook his head, cursing himself for venturing here. It had been a mistake. He was not strong enough to stand them. He didn't know how she had managed, but she hadn't gotten far. Sarah had traveled much longer than he would have ever been able to, but it was not long enough nor far enough. She was miles from the closest village, of any kind. No one was brave

enough to dare to live in the Deadlands.

"I will not kill her. This is not my decision to make. This is where fate will step in and decide who will die and who will not! I cannot destroy my love nor can I doom my land," Jareth demanded.

He placed his hands under Sarah and slowly lifted her into his arms. His strength was greatly depleted, but she was a light woman to begin with and felt as if she had lost quite a bit more weight on the quest. In fact, she felt far too light. Jareth looked into her face, realizing for the first time that she looked too pale and that dark circles were beneath her closed eyes.

"You cannot love. You only doom those that get too close," the voices mocked.

Jareth ignored them. He could not accept their presence, for if he did it would be like giving into their lies. He would simply walk, towards the lands beyond the Deadlands. Sarah needed a place to rest, and regain her health. She needed a good meal and a warm bed that offered her a

comfortable night of sleep. She deserved good dreams for once. She deserved a life that was not in the Underground. He had doomed her. The voices were right. He had brought her here and doing so had doomed her to death. If only he had ignored her cries to take Toby away six years ago. If he had never stepped into her life, never fallen in love with someone who was so

far out of his reach, then she would have had a normal life, maybe a boyfriend. He had been selfish to bring her back a second time, but she was already too much a part of the Underground and she would never feel at home on Earth. Some part of her would always be missing if she continued to live there, and he had done that to her. He had been foolish and ignorant of the real ways of life and the consequences. It seemed that everything had consequences.

"Stop it!" he demanded.

He was giving in too soon. He had much further to travel, and many more hours to remain in the Deadlands. If they conquered him so soon, then neither he nor Sarah stood a chance of ever getting out alive. He would rather be dead than to be the cause of Sarah's demise. He would rather have her out of his life. Jareth stopped abruptly, his decision made.

"I will send her home, and remove her memories so that she will never know about the Underground or about me," he decided.

Jareth laid her back upon the ground and took her pack from her. She would not need that any longer. She would not need her worries nor would she need the longing to return to the Underground. Perhaps she would think that something was still missing, but that wouldn't matter. She would have a normal life. It was what she needed, what she deserved after so much bad luck.

He bent down beside her, trying to fight away the sadness that was overpowering him. He gazed into her lovely face for the last time. It was the right thing to do and he only wished that he had decided to do it sooner. Jareth kissed her lips tenderly and rose back to his feet,

surprised that he was actually very near tears, a sensation that was new to him. He bid her a silent farewell as the final crystal began to take shape in his hand...

"He means to send her home," the Overseer replied as he turned his watchful eyes away from the Underground.

Katriana rushed up to him, her eyes wide in fear. She would lose everything that she had waited for. Jareth was about to ruin everything, thinking that he was actually doing the right thing. However, it wasn't. It was a big mistake and he did not understand just how badly everything would be affected if Sarah was to leave.

"You won't let him, will you?" Katriana asked.

The Overseer turned to her. He did not understand why she should not want Sarah to return home, to be safe again. It was a very gallant thing to do. Yet, there was something hidden in the woman's eyes and the Overseer knew that there was much more at stake than the Underground.

"Why should she remain?" he asked.

Katriana glanced back down. She did not want it to happen while she was fighting with the Overseer. He would have to just accept the fact that she knew something horrible would happen. This was not the way the fates had intended it to unfold. Jareth was ruining the prophecy. The whole fabric of time would be torn if he was to send Sarah home.

"Please! You have to believe me!" she begged.

The Overseer observed her frantic nature and then Jareth in the Underground. He turned from the woman to the man and then stopped at Katriana. She was near tears, and he hated to see her cry. It was not right to stop things like this, he knew that. However, Katriana was the most

important thing to him, and it was only one little spell that would be halted. It wasn't as if he was changing a whole world, or killing someone. (That was his brother's job.)

"Okay. I will stop him, Katriana, but you are not going to be getting anymore favors from me," he stated with a chuckle.

Katriana sighed deeply and turned back to the Underground. She knew that it would hurt Jareth, but she also knew that losing Sarah would be worse. Jareth would thank her in the long run. She waited for the spell to fail, watching them ever closer...

Jareth threw the crystal into the sky, waiting for it to cover Sarah in its white light and send her home. However, it never happened. The crystal simply flew in the air and then fell back down, shattering upon the ground. Jareth gazed at it, dumbfounded. They had never done such a strange thing before.

He attempted to produce another, but found only shattered crystals in his awaiting palm. His magic had failed once again, and it could not have happened at a worse time. For the first time in his life he was ready to do something that was not selfish in the least, and he was prevented by higher powers. Jareth slumped his shoulders and then gazed into the vast blue sky overhead.

"Why?" he asked.

There was no answer. Even the pestering voices had stopped tormenting him for the time being. From her spot on the ground, Sarah moaned. She turned over, but did not awaken. Perhaps she was experiencing yet another dream. If he had had his way, she would have been home, in her bed, and never think about the Underground again. Yet, he seemed to have run out of luck.

He grabbed her pack with a sigh and then hoisted her into his weakened arms. They still had much traveling to do. Well, he had a lot of traveling left to do. She would sleep, for rest was what she needed now. He, well he would walk and fight to remain sane as the voices from the Deadlands usurped his last bits of rational thinking.

The sun, high overhead, beat down mercilessly upon his emaciated body. It was like being in a desert, only craziness set in far quicker. The normal desert did not have a magical curse looming throughout it. He staggered, the ground bubbling and swirling in the distance from the heat radiating from the sand. Jareth caught his footing, swaying slightly as he managed to

finally gain his direction.

"You cannot make it. This is death for both of you!" a voice hissed in his feverish head.

Jareth could only agree. There was nothing else to do, considering that his strength was completely gone and arguing only used up what little he had left. They would both die. He should have known. Perhaps that was what was meant to be. They had no future. There were only the Deadlands, surrounding from all angles.

"No way out. You are stuck!" voices stated joyfully.

Jareth spun, turning to each direction and searching for green, brown, blue, anything except for the horrid sand and the white bones that laid all around him, smiling at him. His eyes betrayed him numerous times, forming an oasis for a brief moment, and then only showing the truth that was the Deadlands. They were everywhere and they were inescapable.

Jareth collapsed to his knees, no longer able to support Sarah and himself. He laid her upon the ground and then fell down beside her, his breathing coming in harsh gasps. A black veil fell over his eyes for a moment and then cleared. He was going to pass out.

"I'm her last hope," he muttered, trying to convince his body not to give up quite yet.

"Jareth!" a voice insisted from somewhere in the near distance.

He managed to prop himself on one elbow and peer into the direction from whence the voice came. His vision still had not lost the strange blur that had formed a few minutes earlier. However, he could still make something out. There was a golden hue to the swirls and the scent of roses drifted over him. Jareth struggled to gain his footing again, and this time made it.

"Katriana?" he asked carefully.

The golden blur did not fade nor disappear entirely. It remained positioned in the exact spot he had originally seen it. This dispelled any thoughts of a mirage. Jareth turned back to Sarah, knowing that he would not be able to carry her any longer. He could not follow Katriana, even if it meant sanctuary from this God forsaken place. If he was forced to leave his love behind.

"Take her with you, Jareth. You must try!" she demanded.

Jareth listened closely and did as she had told. Katriana would help him, this he was sure of. He bent, groaning with the pain that shot through his sore back, and hoisted Sarah and her pack into his arms. He staggered, his legs wanting to give out entirely, but he caught himself and lurched forward and towards the golden image of Katriana.

He drew closer and closer, only to see the woman move further away. She was mocking him, just like the voices had done. His old companion had turned against him. Perhaps this was just a clever illusion that the voices had sent to him. They were probably leading him off of the path right now. Jareth was suddenly certain that he was walking further into the Deadlands and not out of them.

He watched as she jumped away again, leaving him at the same distance as he

always was. However, he could see something strange in the distance, something that didn't quite fit into the normal Deadlands. It was... a hut, perhaps. His spirits lifted as the shelter came into view a little better.

He could see smoke billowing from a finely crafted chimneystack, and immediately surged forward.

"Katriana, you have saved me again," Jareth proclaimed.

She did not respond. Katriana simply faded away, leaving him in front of the hut with Sarah in his arms. He tried to grab at the vision of her golden locks, but only succeeded in nearly dropping Sarah and tripping himself. Then she was gone and he was left with the faint breeze that smelled like roses and honeysuckle.

He staggered forward, to the stone steps and the small wooden door. He leaned against the smooth, cool stones that made up the entire structure, except for the thatched roof and wooden doors. It looked completely out of place in the Deadlands. Yet, it was there and he was going to take advantage of it a right away.

Jareth grasped the door knocker in one hand, balancing Sarah precariously in his one arm, and knocked sharply. Several noiser stagger on her shaky the house. Sarah would soon have a place to stay, eat, rest and build up her depleted strength.

A sharp jolt of pain struck his chest, burning with fire. Jareth staggered, knowing that he would not be able to support her for much longer, and slammed back into the side of the house. Sarah toppled from his arms, landing in a pile at his feet. His now free hands clutched his chest,

directly over his heart.

"Oh please not again," Jareth begged as white flashes broke out before his wide eyes.

The pains surged up and down his entire body, very nearly paralyzing him. His hands slumped back to his sides. He no longer had control over their movements. Jareth's vision cleared suddenly and then faded away to nothing, only blackness. From some faint area he could hear the sound of the door swinging open and someone's gasped remarks, but he could not respond.

The pain dulled as he slipped away. Jareth never once felt strong arms grip him about his waist and pull him into the house. He never saw as they placed Sarah upon a bed and then laid him in another. Neither of them knew who was taking them in, whether they were friend or foe, but there wasn't anything to be done either.

There was but one strange question that continued to play itself over and over again as Jareth rested in his deep sleep: What kind of people live in the Deadlands?


	36. The Man Who Had Saved Her

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Man Who Had Saved Her

Her eyes flicked open slowly. Something wasn't right. There was no sky overhead, nor was there desert ground beneath her. What had happened? She was in a bed and in a house, but where? Who had brought her here, all that way through the Deadlands to this home?

Sarah sat up, rubbing the back of her head. A lump had formed there sometime during her strange travels to this cabin. The room was dark, save a single candle burning in the corner. She strained to see her surroundings, but her vision was limited to the small area around the

flickering orange flame.

"Hello?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

There was no answer. Sarah waited a few more moments and then swung out of the comfortable bed she had spent... she had no idea how long, but she had slept there for a while. Her feet found smooth wooden floors that had been sporadically covered with fluffy white rugs crafted from some luxurious animal. She placed her bare feet on the rug and wriggled her toes in the thick fur. It was positively amazing.

With as much silence as she could manage, Sarah walked towards the door that was barely visible in the dim light. She had no intentions of allowing her hosts to know that she had awakened. They could be enemies, although she very much doubted that, but it was a possibility. However, why would they have saved her from the Deadlands and allowed her into their home, if they were evil? Why wouldn't they? She would just have to find out for herself.

She stuck her arms out, grasping for the door and feeling over the walls. She smacked the handle causing it to creak in protest. Sarah cringed backwards, ready for someone to enter into the room. She waited, body tensed and prepared to jump back to the bed. Yet, there was no sound from the room outside the door. She gradually allowed herself to sneak back to the door, being more careful with her groping hands this time around.

She found the knob, only slightly knocking it with her finger, and placed one trembling hand upon its copper surface. It rattled beneath her fingers and once again she grew worried that someone would hear her and come running into the room to check on the guest. She waited, urging her hand to stop the jig it had decided to begin, and listened for noises, anything to

indicate that someone did live in there. Yet, still there was no sound from outside.

"You would think that these people are, in fact, mice!" she whispered to herself, just to calm her frayed nerves.

She turned the knob, ever so slowly and with great ease to prevent any squeaks or creaks. She was lucky for nothing made a single noise. Sarah paused again and then gradually swung the wooden door open. She was again relieved when the hinges decided to agree with her and remain silent. The whole ordeal seemed to be far too stressful, especially for someone who had

just been in the very 'lovely' Deadlands.

The room was bright, filled with the light from a crackling fire that had been started in a large brick fireplace. A single dark shape sat before the flickering flames, rubbing its hands together in the warmth. The shape cocked its head and then seemed to slow its actions down.

Sarah ducked back into the room, afraid that she had been spotted. She peered out, watching the shape as it resumed its normal actions. Sarah let out a silent breath and then stepped back out of the room, still remaining near the door.

"Come on over by the fire," the shape called in a brisk voice.

Sarah immediately jumped backwards, quite startled that the thing had known she was there all along. She gulped her fear down and strode out from the protective doorway, praying that the host was not evil and was the kind person she hoped he or she was. Sarah stopped beside the shape and realized that the reason for the darkness surrounding its body was a black cloak that covered it entirely.

"I'm sorry if it appeared that I was snooping, but I was curious as to how I happened to arrive at your home, sir? If you do not mind, that is," she stated with a brief curtsy.

The man turned to her, revealing eyes of a remarkable shade of green. They looked like emeralds burning from the shadows of his face and the darkness of the cloak. Sarah gasped before she could catch herself. They were very nearly as intense as Jareth's icy blue eyes.

He pulled the hood from his head with a quick jerk and then offered a warm smile towards Sarah. She returned it, still quite in shock from his appearance. She had not known that there were other humans who inhabited the Underground. Of course, she had never really asked, though it would also seem foolish for Jareth to be the only one. Yet, that was what she had thought and now her belief was proven wrong.

He was probably a little older than herself, but still relatively young. His hair was a tan color and was tied back with a ribbon the same color as his intense emerald eyes. His ears were high and pointed, showing Sarah that this being was not really a human, though in appearance he looked that way.

"Sit down," he invited.

Sarah did so, a bit reluctantly. She was still not sure what to think about this new man. She had no clue as to his history and didn't even know his name. Don't most people offer their name when meeting someone new? It was the polite thing to do. Yet, he still hadn't told her. However, she had not told him hers either.

"Thanks. I'm terribly sorry for being so rude. My name is Sarah, and I want to thank you for rescuing me from the Deadlands. I would have surely died had you not found it in your heart to bring me here. Thank you again," she stated.

The man nodded and turned his head to gaze into the hypnotic way the fire danced in the fireplace. The orange light reflected and swept across his eyes and entire face, making him seem almost magical. There was a good chance that he was. Sarah waited for him to return her statement with his own name, but he seemed to not know of the proper way to greet people.

"May I ask who you are?" she questioned gently.

The man turned to her, seemingly startled by her question. He smiled as if recognizing her for the first time and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about what you said and... I'm Thesper, and I am afraid that I was not the one to rescue you from the Deadlands. I was only here to let you and your savior in. I don't want to be the one to accept the praise if I was not the one to do the deed," he replied.

Sarah was shocked. If he was not the one to save her, then who had? She had been hopelessly lost and worn out, so she certainly had not come here alone. Besides, Thesper had mentioned someone who had helped her and brought her here. She wondered if Thesper had seen the person, or if he had a clue about who had done it.

"Did you see who brought me here?" she questioned.

Thesper observed her for a brief moment. He was scrutinizing her, convincing himself that she wasn't just pulling his leg with this whole line of questions. Once sure he motioned towards the bedroom that she had been in only moments earlier. Sarah turned her gaze over to the open wooden door.

"He's in there, if you care to see him, that is. Certainly is in poor condition. I can't believe he walked through those cursed lands and carrying you the whole way through. That must take some stamina. If anyone deserves praise, it is him," he remarked, turning his gaze back towards the fire.

"Thanks," Sarah said shortly and rose to her feet.

She did not know what to expect in the room. Yet, she was too anxious to go slowly. She rushed through the door and, noticing the other bed with the shape beneath the covers, stopped with an abrupt halt. She was not sure if she wanted to know who had saved her. Maybe it was better left in the dark. Perhaps it would be something that she couldn't live with.

"That is silly talk, Sarah. It is only a person, or a creature and whomever it is, is very kind. You need to speak to him, or her, and thank this person," she informed herself.

Sarah took in a deep breath and walked over to the bed. She grabbed the candle from the nightstand it sat upon, and lit her way. The orange light ran over the beds and washed the man's thin face in its glow. Sarah gasped and jumped back, nearly dropping the candle to the ground at her feet. Was it really the person who she had thought she had seen? It couldn't be. She had to be mistaken.

Sarah stepped back up, allowing the light to rest on his fine, elegant features. His golden hair reflected the orange glow, appearing as if it too was on fire. His icy blue eyes were shut and he appeared to be in a deep sleep. He did not move, nor did he appear to breathe. She had to place her hand near his face to assure herself that he was, in fact, alive. That still did not answer her question: Why was he there and why had he helped her?

"What are you doing here, Jareth?" she asked the Goblin King.

He did not respond to his name nor did he stir. Jareth remained in the same spot, his eyes closed, seemingly dead. Once again Sarah had to be sure that the king was breathing and once again she felt the warmth of his breath over her hand. She shivered in response to it, feeling emotions that were not meant to be nor were they needed.

She drew her hand away as if she had been burned and held it close to her body, away from him. The flame jumped and danced as she adjusted the candle and the brass plate it sat upon. She no longer felt comfortable in the room. In fact, she was fairly sure that she had been more at home with the stranger in the next room. She could not remain beside Jareth for a moment

longer.

Sarah rushed from the room, forgetting that Jareth was in fact asleep, and slammed the door. Sarah winced in response to the harsh sound and the accusing glare Thesper gave her. They both waited to see if Jareth would awaken from the noise, but it didn't appear so. He was out, and would probably stay that way for some time by the looks of him.

"I am surprised that you did not recognize the Goblin King," Thesper replied.

Sarah was once again shocked. However, she should have known that Thesper would know that the man who had saved her was the Goblin King. He had lived here and most of the inhabitants of the Underground knew who Jareth was and how he looked. He was not a man most people could easily forget.

"I recognize him," she answered.

Sarah sat down in one of the wooden chairs that faced the crackling fire. She did not feel like dropping all the way down to the floor. Thesper rose from his position before the fire and sat next to her, in another wooden chair. He leaned back and then turned to Sarah, his guest.

"What has brought you two here?" he asked.

Sarah knew why she was there, but did not understand the reason for Jareth coming as well. He had tried to kill her and had not even attempted to save her from that fall. There was a chance that he knew Katriana would do so, but then there was a greater chance that he thought Sarah would simply die. If that was so, why did he save her in the Deadlands? What reason had he in

rescuing her and bringing her to a home? None, and that was Sarah's point. She wasn't sure what the point was made for, but it was a point nonetheless.

"I'm on a quest. Jareth, actually sent me out to find the thirteen crystals that are losing their magic. I am not sure why he's here," she gestured towards the bedroom as she spoke.

Thesper turned his emerald eyes towards the door for a brief moment, as if he were looking for Jareth through the wall. He then turned back to her, waiting for her to finish. Yet, she was done and wasn't really sure what to say next. Thesper simply waited in silence that was unnerving to Sarah.

"So, are you an elf... or something?" she asked, feeling pathetic and rude the moment the words jumped from her nervous lips.

Thesper smiled radiantly, revealing pearly white teeth in the process. He chuckled a bit at her question and then shook his head. He leaned back in the chair and gazed over towards the fire that was still going fairly strong.

"I am half elf and half human. It is a fairly strange mixture and I am not sure exactly how it came about, for I never knew my father nor mother. I have lived here, outside of the Deadlands for nearly my whole life. The elves look at me like a leader, which I am not, but am forced to accept the role grudgingly. Your remark about the crystal intrigued me though. I'm sure you know that my people have one of those magical orbs," Thesper answered.

Sarah's attention was roused by the mention of another crystal. She thought only briefly about the one she had just found and if she still had her pack, but those worries would wait. She had to know more and had to find out if the crystal Thesper had was still alive, or if it had died already.

"Do you have it?" Sarah asked, a bit too excited for her own good.

Once again Thesper chuckled at her expense. It was becoming more and more obvious that the elf was not young as she had originally thought. He was probably much like Jareth, only young on the outside. His attitude revealed his true age, as did Jareth's (sometimes).

"Yes, Sarah, I do have it and it is still alive. However, I am afraid that I cannot allow you to continue on quite yet. You're far too weak still and should have at least another night's rest in that bed," Thesper demanded.

"Another night! How long have I been here?" she inquired.

"Have you not noticed that the sun has set?" he asked.

Sarah turned her eyes towards the window, realizing for the first time that it was entirely dark outside. She had lost another day, leaving her eight more in which to find four crystals and return to the castle. She was not going to have much time and would have to pick up her pace if she expected to make it back in time.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Sarah said.

Thesper simply shrugged it off. His hand wandered down behind the chair and sifted around for a few moments. He was searching for something. He glanced back briefly and snagged the burlap pack. Sarah's face broke into a wonderful smile at the sight and she grabbed it from his

outstretched hands with joy.

"Rest, Sarah, for tomorrow will be another hard day and you will have to leave," he responded and then turned from her.

Sarah smiled and, taking the candle with her, walked back to the bedroom. She felt a bit insecure, what with sharing a room with the Goblin King, but she did need to sleep and there was no other choice. He was very nearly unconscious anyway, she had nothing to worry about. Besides, Thesper was there and she was sure that if Jareth should try anything, Thesper would

save her.

She shut the door behind herself, gently this time. Jareth was still in the same position and still he laid perfectly motionless. She wondered what the reason was for such a deep sleep. He had carried her through the Deadlands, and for an ailing man such as himself, that was not an easy task. He deserved his sleep.

"What am I saying?" she asked herself.

This was her enemy laying beside her and he deserved nothing. He had turned her friends into stone and made a special trip to simply show her that. He had tried to kill her! Of course, it could have all been a bluff. He had looked so dead serious at the time and Sarah had believed that he would have gone through with it if she had given him the opportunity.

"I believe our king is both evil and kind," the voice of Leader drifted to her as she sat upon her bed.

What was that memory? It was nearly with her, just a bit fuzzy as if it were out of focus. She could recall speaking to Leader about a question concerning Jareth. She had asked because of things that had happened in the castle. It was about how Jareth had acted. He had acted strange in some way, but she could not place it.

Then she remembered her dreams when she had passed out in the Deadlands. She had seen Jareth become the moon, the dream moon. Was he really the one who visited her in her dreams? Was he the one whom she was searching for. Did Leader know that all along when he had told her that Jareth was good and evil?

"Why must these thoughts pester me so? Why can I not just remember my past like any normal person?" Sarah demanded in hushed tones.

Of course, she received no answer from anyone. She could not believe that Jareth was her dream lover because he had tried to kill her. However, if he was good and bad then that would mean that he could be the one she searched for. It was all far too confusing and she was too tired to deal with any of it.

Sarah set her pack on the ground, stealing a glance over to the figure in the next bed as she did so. He had not moved yet. Sarah wondered if Jareth was worse off than she had originally thought. He had seemed so strong on the mountain. He had picked her up with only his hands grasping her shoulders. He had not seemed like the frail man who laid in the other bed.

Sarah pulled back the covers and cuddled down to get into the warmth they offered. She turned on her side so that she might watch Jareth as she drowsed off. A piece of her longed for him to awaken before she slept so that she could speak to him and ask him if he was the one who she dreamt about. Another part hated that idea and warned her not to get too close, for Jareth couldn't be trusted, no matter what.

She could not decide which part to believe. After all, they were both her and she could not choose between herself and herself. She would just wait and see if Jareth would wake and come to her. If he did not, then there was nothing to think about. She would watch and when sleep came, she would sleep.

Jareth did not stir until long after she had drowsed off into slumber. He still remained in bed, but not in his comatose state he had been in previously. Sarah, on the other hand, tossed and turned, as she dreamed about the voices she had heard and the man who had saved her.


	37. A Choice to Make

Chapter Thirty-Four: A Choice To Make

He had never really experienced the dreams of mortals until that night, sleeping in the strange bed and half unconscious. The dreams had stayed away for the most part, that night, until he had been awakened by something, what, he still was not sure. Yet, he had been driven from the

deep black realm that had held him hostage ever since the pain attacked his body. He had been lifted to a land of grays that was, most certainly, the sleep in which dreams prosper and thrive. That was when they decided to make up for all the time he had never experienced them, and never was forced to writhe from their tormenting ways.

Jareth slept peacfully for a bit longer while he remained in the gray dream area. However, he had no control in this realm and only the dreams decided how long one would receive a calm rest. For the dreams do not care if you are sick, or weak, they only do their jobs and come to the awaiting minds of all who sleep. Jareth's tormented mind was a haven for these dreams to

do their jobs and work their magic. It was a place that they would not give up easily and so would stay in his mind until he physically forced himself to wake from their prison.

He suddenly found himself running through the Deadlands, once again feeling the sensation of someone or something chasing him. He ran, despite his pain and burning lungs, for the other option of surrender was unheard of. Besides, there was something at stake that was more precious to him than life itself. That was Sarah and he knew that she was somewhere out there in the Deadlands, alone.

There were massive storm clouds overhead, threatening to bring rain. Yet, water did not pour from the clouds bellies, instead crystals showered down. Jareth halted, knowing that it was a mistake, but powerless to stop himself. He held out his hands and tried to catch the falling crystals. They would land in his open palms and balance for a brief moment and then disappear entirely.

He gazed upward, wondering why they seemed to land everywhere but on him. Once again the sensation of being watched rose in his gut and he turned on his heels. Behind him stood a darkened figure, dressed in a cloak of pitch black. The hood was pulled over the being's face, hiding any features that could be recognized.

"Who are you?" Jareth demanded, summoning up his greatest strength and powerful voice.

The being only stood there, watching Jareth from its dark shadows. It seemed to snicker, but its voice also was clouded, fogged in some way as well. The sound rode the wind, drifting away as if it had never been there. However, Jareth knew he had heard it, and he had not liked the sound.

"We are one, you and I," the thing replied in the same dead tones that drifted off in a fashion that nearly approached that of echoing.

Jareth shook his head, not believing that such a thing could be like him. He had only heard its voice and seen it, in a cloak mind you, for a brief time, and already knew that the being was evil. There was nothing in that black soul, save hatred. Jareth did not want to face it any longer, nor did he care to speak to it. Instead he chose to run and ignore the falling crystals that rained down all around him.

The dark being was far quicker than he, and Jareth knew that he could never hope to race it and win. He felt its cold skeletal hands grasp him about his shoulders and drain the last bit of energy from his tormented body. Jareth halted, breathing heavily, and doubling over in a stinging pain that bit at his midsection.

"We are one, you and I," the thing replied again.

Yet, this time the being's voice was different. It no longer held the strange floating quality as it had before and lacked the deathly tones. He was not sure if he wanted to face the new thing that now stood behind him, still gripping his shoulders like a vice. Still, there was nothing else to

do, but look at the thing behind him and face its unknown form that could very well drive the last bit of sanity from Jareth's troubled mind.

"Face me, Jareth!" the being demanded.

Now he knew who stood behind him and his fears were instantly forgotten. Perhaps the voices had been right all along. He was weak when he succumbed to this new emotion, this mortal emotion that was now such a flaw in his personality. Yet, he could not avoid it for he was very much in love. He turned, nearly smiling.

She stood there, dressed in the same black cloak, a look of terror on her perfect features. He was instantly worried, urging her to tell him what the cause for such horror was. However, she remained in silence, just gazing at his face with a confused air about her. Jareth stepped forward so that he might take her into his arms, but she disappeared. He felt her presence

behind him, and turned to see her watching him with the same mix of emotions as before.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, wondering why she should choose to avoid him in this way.

He rushed forward grasping for her, but once again she disappeared into nothingness. Jareth halted, taking in the bleak surroundings with a sweeping glance. Still she reappeared only to fade away when he came near her. He could not approach her, and he knew that now. They had to remain at a distance if he cared to look at her and maybe speak to her as well. She was out of his reach, and he knew that this part of his dream was true. He would never be able to have Sarah, for they were both far too different and from totally different worlds that would never mesh properly together.

Jareth slumped to the ground, acting the exact opposite from his normal kingly attitude. Sarah gazed at him, perhaps wondering why he was acting so strangely. He did not care, for he was disgusted with the whole run of events and how things always seemed to turn out for the worst in the Underground. He would never be able to be with Sarah for he could never kill her and, without the sacrifice, the Underground and he would perish sooner or later.

The figure faded away the next instant, leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts. However, he was not left that way for long. He was haunted once again by the feeling that someone or something was very near and watching him. He whipped his head around, only to see that there was nothing near him. He gazed deep into the darkness, but was not offered anything that proved that he was not alone.

"Jareth!" a whispy voice called from behind him in musical tones.

Jareth spun around and jumped to his feet, not sure what he would see next. He was startled, but not afraid. Katriana stood before him, her hands outstretched and her golden hair flowing behind her like a banner. He waited to see if she would fade away as Sarah had done, but she did not. She stopped in front of him, only a few scant inches away.

"Your choice is yours to make and no one else shall decide. You must know that and realize that no matter what you are, when the time comes, you shall be in charge," she stated.

Katriana opened her hands revealing two small items. In her left palm she held a single owl feather of the purest white and sparkling gently despite the lack of light. In her other was a golden heart, crafted with love and many years. It had been engraved with lovely ornate designs and also shimmered majestically in the darkness. She held them out to him.

"What am I to do?" he asked, quite confused by that time.

Katriana smiled knowingly, trying to calm him by doing so. She gestured to her hands once again and then looked deep into his eyes. He knew what was to be done, but was actually afraid to follow through. One was wrong, and he knew that. He had to decide which one he was to choose.

"Remember what I said," she replied.

Jareth looked at her, concentrating on her beautiful eyes that were so filled with wisdom of the ages through which she had lived. They shone with the light of love that would never be gone, but could never be returned. She waited, patiently, almost like a mother. Jareth turned back to the two items and then with care reached out for the one he had chosen.

His hand touched the golden heart, and pulled it from her open hands. Katriana pulled both arms back to herself and smiled. She then turned and walked away, leaving Jareth with the small heart in his tightly clenched hand. He watched her leave, until all he could see was her blonde hair shimmering faintly in the darkness.

He then turned his gaze to the item he had taken from her and opened his hand to admire its loveliness. Yet, there was not a heart in his palm any longer. He only found a single piece of paper that had been folded many times over again. He unfolded it with ease, so as not to tear the precious note.

Upon the paper was written six simple words, but their meaning was the most important that had ever been disclosed in the Underground. They were the key to everything and all the trouble that had befallen the land and his own body. He read them over several times, trying to understand the significance.

"The magic that love has found," he stated.

The dream broke apart as his conscious mind began to take over the functions that had been since governed by the subconscious. The Deadlands fell away to more blackness and the paper simply dissolved in his palm. He was alone, but he was awake, after long last.

Jareth snapped open his eyes, taking in the darkened surroundings and immediately believed that he was back in his dream and actually not awake. However, the strange aching pain in his head convinced him that he was awake. He was not in the Deadlands. He was, in fact, laying in a simple bed with coarse cotton sheets.

There was little light in the room. A sort of gray twilight filtered through the half-opened drapes that covered the wooden-framed window. This offered enough illumination to see the room he was in and the shape that rested in another bed. Jareth rose from the bed and gradually made his way to his feet.

His head spun sickly, causing him to sway from side to side before catching his balance after a few brief minutes. Jareth straightened himself and checked his wrinkled clothes with mild disgust. It was always annoying to see himself in such a dreary attire as this messy one he now wore. He would take care of it upon returning to his castle.

The shape in the other bed sighed and then rolled over. Jareth watched this and then, as silent as possible, sneaked over to the person's side. He knew who it was before even pulling the covers back just enough to catch a glimpse of her angelic face. He gazed down at her, adoring the way the light played across her features, accenting her full lips and long brunette

hair. He could watch her for ages and never grow bored, but he knew that he could not do so. His dream had told the truth and he knew that he would not be allowed to become too close to her and her life.

He bent down. Perhaps to kiss her perhaps not. However, he was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder. Jareth was startled, to say the least. That emotion was quickly replaced by anger that boiled to the surface. His temper was one thing that would probably always be with him, and that same temper was violent. He was most furious with himself for being caught in such a vulnerable position as he had been in. He had been caught by surprise for the second time, this case occurring only days after the other instance.

Jareth spun around and slapped the man's hand from his shoulder. The man backed away, obviously not wanting to insight the king's rage, but it was too late. His anger had overtaken his better senses and urged him to retaliate against this man who had dared to pry in his, the Goblin King's, affairs.

"What do you think you were doing? Do you truly think it smart to touch me, to come in unannounced?" Jareth demanded, not caring that his voice had risen several notches in order to frighten the other man.

Thesper stopped, quite worried about what the king might do. After all, tales of his anger were abundantly told around the Underground. Thesper did not want to be another character in a story. He had caught the king in a weak state and had seen something that was not meant to be seen by anyone, not even Sarah. Yet, he had observed Jareth with the girl, and he had appeared as if he were in love. In fact, if Thesper hadn't been an idiot and disturbed the king, he probably wouldn't have ever known and continued on with what he had been planning.

"I am sorry," Thesper replied, most humbly.

Jareth would not listen. He circled Thesper as if he were his prey and he the predator. He grinned, showing his white teeth as he did so. Thesper attempted to stand against the king, not show his true fear, but it was impossible. Jareth had a way to make all feel inferior and as if they would be murdered if they did not agree with him entirely.

Jareth urged him out of the room and closed the door gently behind himself. Thesper observed this all, wondering how the king could be so angry and then act so kindly towards the woman in the room. It was strange. He could not ponder it for long because Jareth came back in for the kill.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say for yourself? I demand to know what you saw! If I find out that you had been spying on me...," Jareth stopped and waited for the half breed to respond.

"I saw nothing, your Highness. I came in simply to check on you and the girl and see that both of you were resting soundly. I came up to you to be sure that you felt all right. You had not awakened for quite some time," Thesper replied.

Jareth's anger boiled at the lying man. He knew what the strange being had done and he knew that he had watched Jareth while he was in a weak state. He could not control himself. Jareth rushed forward and grabbed the man by his shirt, lifting him slightly off the ground so that they might meet at eye-level.

"Lies! I demand the truth! Your life very well might depend on...," Jareth was stopped short by the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Jareth!" Sarah exclaimed.

He dropped Thesper, allowing the man to fall to the ground. Jareth turned, trying to gather his thoughts and stay strong in front of Thesper and Sarah, his love. He did not know how to act. He could not let his subject see him fawning over the woman, but he did not wish to hurt Sarah. He had a choice to make, and he was sure that it would not be his last either.

"What are you doing?" she asked, obviously upset by the way that Thesper had been treated.

Jareth's anger turned to that of jealousy, realizing that Sarah already considered this strange person as a friend. Yet, she was doomed to hate him for all time. He would just have to remember the night they had spent together and try to calm himself down. Jareth smiled kindly and approached her.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a gentle tone.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Jareth closely. She was confused by the way he was choosing to act. He was not the same man whom she had seen on the mountains and had threatened to kill her. She was not sure how to proceed, nor was she sure how to act around him. He was not being cruel to her, though he had been quick to punish Thesper for

something, probably some trivial little pointless thing.

"I'm fine, despite racing across a crumbling mountain and nearly falling to my doom," she said with a bit too much anger in her voice. She had not realized how much he had hurt her by allowing her to almost die... twice!

Jareth seemed to shrink back, as if hurt by her harsh words. His blue eyes shone with dashed hope and some sort of strange emotion that Sarah could not quite place. He looked back towards Thesper, who was still watching them intently. Jareth glared to the man and then strode over to Sarah, grabbing her by the arm and leading her into the other room.

"I will not have you talk that way before my subjects!" Jareth demanded as he slammed the door.

Sarah jerked her arm from his grasp and glared at Jareth, her anger raising to the surface. She would not speak, nor would she look at him. Jareth cursed himself for treating her so poorly, but he could not have the man tell the others about what he had seen. If Jareth allowed Thesper to

believe that Sarah could tell the king off, then it would be over. He had to treat her this way, he had no choice.

"Sarah? Don't turn from me that way," he begged.

Sarah looked at him briefly, wondering if he was capable to ask and not command. She threw her hands up in defeat and then turned away from him. She could not look into his eyes and remain angry, but she was not ready to let him know that.

"Why do you insist on coming into my life? I have to finish this wonderful quest that you so graciously decided to send me on," her voice was meant to be vicious, but only came out sounding tired.

Jareth stepped over to her, not wanting to remain so very far away. He loved her more than anything, but she would never know. The least he could do was return her memories so that she might know that he meant her no harm and, in fact, was the man whom she had loved. However, he realized that that would be an entirely selfish thing to do. He could not put her through the torment that he was facing at that moment.

"I cannot stay away from you," he answered.

Sarah turned to face him, her eyes washed in tears. He took another step closer, wanting only to rush forward and take her in his arms to comfort her. Yet, he could not act so quickly. She was still under the impression that this was the man who had tried to kill her. He knew that, but also knew that it was another part of him, a part that could come out at any time. He could not risk staying much longer.

"Why then, if you feel that way, do you put me through hell? Why do you try to kill me? Why show me my friends that you transformed to stone? Why did you sentence the Mirameds to death in the lake? Why do you act so cold and cruel and then try to tell me that you care? Why did you take my memories!?" she demanded, stomping towards him as she stated each question.

Tears spilled from her eyes, running down her cheeks. Jareth could only stand there and shake his head. He could never explain the reason for these things. She would not understand. He could not tell her the reason why he had taken her memories. She was not to know all that and probably would never be able to receive the truth.

"I do those things with different minds than the one that am I thinking with now. I cannot answer those questions in this frame of thinking, for I do not know the answer," he responded, hoping that that would tide her over for some time.

Sarah looked up to the ceiling, sobbing slightly and trying to stop the tears that had finally fought through. She did not wipe them away, nor did she make a move. She simply gazed upwards and fought to gain control over the emotions that were racing through her body at that time.

"That is not an answer," she finally managed to say without a hitch to her voice.

"It is all I have," he told her, daring another step towards her.

Sarah nodded and smiled, despite the tears that were running down her face. She bit her lip and then took a ragged breath. She turned her bleary eyes towards him, scrutinizing his words and attitude. She wasn't sure if she should dare to believe him after all that he had done to her.

"Jareth, you do all these things and expect me to take that for a reason to explain everything? I don't know if I can, but I can't blame you anymore because I think that, despite my better judgment, you are telling me the truth," she stated.

Jareth stood right in front of her as she spoke, wondering if she was going to fade away as she had done in his dream. He didn't care about the consequences or anything else that could happen because of his actions. All he thought about was Sarah and her tears that still stood out on her cheeks. She said that she believed him. Did that mean that she trusted him as well? There was only one way to find out.

He took her into his arms in one quick movement. Sarah relented, but not as she had done several days earlier. It was almost as if she was reluctant and not sure if she would allow him to lead her as he had done before. Sarah had been hurt too much and also managed to mature even more through the entire course of events she had faced over these past days.

He traced his soft hands over her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks and below her eyes. Sarah closed her eyes and allowed him to support her entirely. She laid her head on his shoulder, adoring the feeling of being so close to him and knowing that he would not hurt her as he had done before. She raised her head and gazed into his eyes.

A memory flew threw her mind as she watched his eyes. They looked like pools of deep blue water. She could recall dreaming about eyes that were so intense and so utterly amazing as his. Could it possibly be that Jareth was the one whom she had longed to find?

Jareth caught her face in his hands and gently lifted her chin upwards. He then ran his hands through her thick hair, pulling it back over her shoulders. He smiled and then bent down once again. His breath rushed over her neck as he kissed it gently, sending shivers to run up and down her spine and her hair to stand on end.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

Jareth closed his eyes, resting his head against her. He could not go any further. She could not love him and live her life the way she was destined to. He was taking advantage of her weakened state, but he was helpless to stop himself. Jareth kissed her again, feeling her shiver against him.

Jareth gazed into her eyes for the briefest moment. She wanted him to respond, to say that he felt the same way. It would take him ages to truly tell her just how he felt. For she was the world to him, a goddess whom he was lucky enough to touch, to kiss, even for the shortest time. He would rather destroy his own life a million times over than to see her shed a single salty tear. Her sadness and pain struck him in his very soul, injuring him as no disease nor weapon ever could.

Instead of saying anything he kissed her trembling lips with a burning passion. His entire being tingled with a love that would never die, a feeling of being with someone so right, a soul mate. He kissed her with a hunger that would never be satiated unless he was allowed to keep her for

the rest of time, in his arms, as his queen. Yet, that would never happen.

She returned the kisses, savoring each moment they drew closer and closer to each other. She never wanted to leave. She could stay in that exact spot, that exact moment for the rest of time, if she could. His mouth traced a path over her jaw, causing a line of fire to burn into her

tingling skin. She wanted him to not leave her, to stay with her through the rest of the quest. This was the life she wanted, the love she wanted. Never would she find another man who aroused this burning in her soul, this desire in her heart.

Jareth backed away, leaving her feeling alone and frightened. He was breathing hard, a wild gleam had taken over his eyes. She looked at this and realized just how close he was to completely losing control over his emotions. They were new to him and could not be taken so quickly. Sarah didn't care about his caution. She didn't care about anything except for being near him, feeling his heartbeat racing along beside her own. She stepped towards him, but he stepped back.

"I must leave, my love," he said in between deep breaths.

Sarah was hurt. She did not expect him to leave her alone. Didn't he understand that they could live happily on Earth and let the Underground perish? It was the Underground's time to die. Everything died. However, would Jareth be able to survive on her world? Could he make it in a land where people are not immortal and he would be forced to feel his body dying around his soul? She did not know, but doubted that he could survive too long. She knew that she couldn't put him through that pain and agony. She would rather lose him than do that.

Jareth opened the drapes that covered the window and glanced back towards her one last time. Sarah bit her lip, knowing that he meant to leave her now. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his body. She pressed her face against his back and held him to her.

"Please," she begged.

Jareth turned and held her close to him one last time. He brought her chin up so that he might look her into her deep chocolate eyes. They sparkled with new tears, but she would not allow them to fall, not again. He smiled and then gently pushed her away from him just enough to allow him to leave.

"I will wait for you in my castle, dearest Sarah. Do not worry, for I will watch you and a piece of me shall always be by your side through this quest," he explained with a smile.

Sarah returned it, happy for the first time in ages. She could not remember a time when life felt so right and so marvelous. She had lived outside of real life for so long, always staying in her daydreams. Now she was finally granted the chance to experience love, even though it was towards a man whom she had thought an enemy for most of the six years she had known him.

It didn't matter because now she knew the truth, that he loved her as well.

"I'll hurry back," she replied as a flourish of shattered gems and crystals surrounded the man whom she loved.

His body faded away in the cloud of glitter-like material and reappeared as the white owl. He flew through the window, offering Sarah a single glance back to her. His eyes, which were now black, still held the intense light that she loved so much and found only in his. It was part of the magic that surrounded Jareth and his world. It was one of the things that she loved so much.

She brushed past the scatter of sparkles and gazed out the window. High overhead the white owl swooped through the sky as he rode a breeze. He was so graceful as he glided by, on his way to his castle where she would meet him in a few short days. Her heart soared with the owl as she observed his graceful, fluid movements. He held a part of her heart in his hands and

brought it with him back to the castle. Only when she was with him was she whole.

Sarah tore herself away from the open window only when she could no longer see the faintest glimmer of white in the sky. She placed her hand to her chest, her heart still beating at a quickened pace. She would have never guessed that she could feel so wonderful and so sad at the same time. Her whole being ached with a sadness that would not be extinguished until she

was in his arms once again. Yet, she was just happy to know that things had finally worked out and all of her questions about Jareth had been answered when he had kissed her so tenderly.

Sarah felt as if she was in a dream, a dream where nothing would ever go wrong. She was the brave heroine and Jareth was her gallant prince. She was living one of her fairy tales, just like she had always wished she could. Sarah seemed to float across the ground to the door and swung it open.

Thesper sat on one of the chairs. He immediately rose to his feet, frightened that Jareth would return with a vengeance. Yet, the man was not there, only the girl. He wondered what had happened, but it would be dangerous to ask. Thesper certainly did not want to anger the Goblin King anymore. He had had enough terror for a lifetime.

"Are you all right, Sarah?" he asked with genuine concern.

She nodded briefly, still very much in her own thoughts and sat upon the chair beside him. She gazed out the open window, thinking about returning to the castle and what she would do once she got there.

Yet, she was not left in peace for long. A ripping sound covered the entire house and attacked her tender eardrums. She covered her ears and cringed at the sound. Sarah closed her eyes tightly, fighting away the driving pain it emitted, like someone scratching their nails across a blackboard, but a hundred times louder. She just knew that she would go mad if it continued.

"Thesper!" she cried wildly.

There was no answer. How could he possibly call to her over this noise? She doubted if he even heard her. Sarah would have to wait it out. Perhaps, she would go mad. That would just be her luck. She had only just found love and then was driven from her mind. It sounded like a story she might have read ages ago. Perhaps it had been a cheap romance. It didn't matter.

The noise died away as suddenly as it had started. She relaxed her clenched jaw and brought her head back up. Sarah flipped her eyes open and was immediately granted with a sight that very nearly caused her heart to stop. She dropped her hands from her ears and hung her mouth open. Sarah eyes took in the surroundings in a few jerking movements.

It was horrible. The entire cottage had turned into stone all around her. Thesper still sat upon the chair, a stone statue himself. That magic had finally begun to show its disease in more places than simply trees. She could not believe it, but there it was, before her eyes.

Sarah rose to her feet and grabbed her pack from the ground. The elves crystal had died, leaving them vulnerable to the failing magic. There was nothing more that she could do. She walked to the window, knowing that the door would not budge since it had turned to stone and molded into the wall. She paused to glance back at the man who had taken her and Jareth in and offered them beds in which to rest . She smiled, feeling guilty and sad for the man who now sat there, staring forever out the window.

"Thanks," she stated simply.

There was no reply from Thesper, for now he too was set in cold, gray stone.


	38. Joyful Voices

Chapter Thirty-Four: 'Joyful' Voices

"One crystal." That phrase seemed to keep repeating itself in her mind.

She walked towards the castle, the whole time knowing that she had failed the entire Underground and Jareth. She knew that she had to return, but she also knew that she could not face him with the knowledge that she had been unable to help him in his time of need. Only one crystal would certainly not be enough. Perhaps if she had even gotten two or three more, but no. She had not been lucky.

"I can't believe that I only have eight days left and I have one crystal. Three of them died when I reached them, five are gone, and there are only four more left. How will I ever find them in such a short time?" she asked.

Sarah threw her hands into the air and continued walking. She saw no point in trying anymore. After all, with about half of her time gone, how could she expect to search and return on time? It was either one or the other and she knew that if she didn't return on time, the one crystal she had managed to capture would be dead as well. She would have to hope that it could tide

the Underground over until she managed to find the rest. At least it could buy her a little bit of extra time.

Sarah paused in front of the sands that led into the Deadlands. She knew that she couldn't dare to travel through the cursed lands, but where else could she possibly go to head back to the castle? She did not know of any other more direct route. Sarah stood there for a few moments, debating whether or not she was strong enough to make it through the lands. She finally relented, knowing that she could not handle those voices preying on her mind again. She would have to find another way back. It could be longer, but it would probably be a lot less dangerous and stressful.

"I failed him," Sarah sighed as she turned her back on the Deadlands.

"Failed him," a voice responded from somewhere in the distance.

Sarah instantly stopped and listened for the strange voice that had echoed her moaning. Yet, it did not reply again. Perhaps it had only been her echo and not some other person, but it had sounded strangely different from her voice. It had sounded magical.

A brief musical tittering swept through the trees and to her ears. Sarah looked in every direction in search of the creature that was hiding from her. She did not see anything, but for some reason she didn't feel worried in the least. The laughter and playful voices very nearly excited her and made her feel utterly happy with life. She smiled and rushed around the forest, looking for the creature who had cast the marvelous spell over her.

"Where are you?" she called out.

There was no answer this time. Sarah's spirits instantly dropped. The thing had left her before she could talk to it. It had seemed like such a wonderful creature that could make her so happy. It would have been a nice companion to have on the last leg of her journey.

"Here...here...here...here...," the single word was repeated again and again from a hundred different places.

Sarah smiled again and laughed. Her worries were completely forgotten. She rushed around, chasing the 'here's' that resounded from everywhere around her. She did not grow tired or lose her breath while she ran to and fro around the trees and behind bushes. She laughed and smiled and very nearly started to dance with the joy that filled her heart as she rushed around.

Sarah stopped briefly, scanning the area for signs of the creatures once again. She wondered why they chose to avoid her, but she did not have a long rest. Soon the hundreds of voices began their calling once again. Sarah giggled and rushed around in a playful fashion.

"Here... over here...I'm here...come on," they continued calling and calling.

Sarah only laughed and chased after the voices and the creatures that owned them. She could never catch them. They must have been extremely quick beings, for she was running at her top speed. She did not receive so much as a glimpse of anything. They just called to her and she chased.

Soon she had no idea why she continued to try to find them. Sarah knew that it was pointless and a waste of precious time. However, their voices were so amazing and they made her feel so carefree. She had to know what they looked like so that she might remember them in years to come. Yet, her rational mind tried to argue and say that she would not be alive for years to come if she continued to act like such a fool. Sarah ignored the thought and raced around another tree as a stream of laughter erupted from one side.

"Oh, do come out! I can't continue chasing you all day," Sarah called into the forest.

There was no response. Yet, the voices continued to call and call for her to follow. With another involuntary laugh she did as she was told. Sarah was beginning to find this game quite annoying, what with searching and never finding anyone or anything. It began to make her feel a bit depressed and upset with whoever was forcing her to continue when she wanted very

much to stop and go on her way.

"Come on...follow us...I'm here...over here...," they chided.

Sarah fell to the ground, panting for breath. Yet, the urge to find the creatures was overpowering. She rose back to her feet and ran after them again. She was no longer laughing or happy. She was no longer able to run without growing tired. She was worn out and all she really wanted to do any longer was rest and then head back to the castle. However, Sarah had a bad feeling that whoever she was chasing would never allow her to do so.

"Please," Sarah begged as she huffed under a bush to look for another one who had only just laughed and now was surprisingly gone.

She was only answered by an orchestra of musical titters, giggles, and chuckles that echoed all around her. The sound was nearly as bad as the voices Sarah had heard in the Deadlands. Of course, those voices had only been prying. These were forcing her to chase after them and it was getting fairly annoying.

Once again Sarah fell to the ground, her long dark hair flipping over her eyes as she did so. She heard them calling her, but she could not follow any longer. She did not have anymore stamina. Soon she would be forced to crawl after the insolent creatures that did not care a bit for her

well-being. They simply saw her as something to play with. She felt herself raising up again against her will and begin to chase after more and more voices.

"Stop! I give up!" she cried as she sprinted down a grassy hill.

They did not listen to her. Instead they simply continued and strengthened their cries with more voices. It sounded like thousands of the magical beings were all around her, calling again and again. They would not relent or tire of the pathetic game. What amusement did they find in torturing her this way?

"No, no...don't quit...come on...we're right over here!" They giggled repeatedly.

Sarah moaned as she rushed around a bramble bush and succeeded in scratching up her legs. She winced in the pain and swiped away the fine droplets of scarlet red blood that pooled up and out of her thin cuts. She could not believe that they didn't care about her safety either. They were barbaric!

Sarah leaned against a tree and groaned a bit at the nagging feeling of the large crystal in her pack. It rubbed against her spine and only managed in causing her more discomfort. Sarah was granted with a brief brake as the beings only laughed hysterically. She reached back and plucked the orb that had been tediously wrapped in several large green leaves. She held it out

and gazed at the lovely lemon light that drifted all about it. It was so entirely beautiful and pure, perfect magic.

"Maybe..," she thought to herself as she carefully unwrapped the layers of leaves from the crystal's body.

The voices instantly began talking all together. They saw the crystal and they actually sounded afraid. Their calling was more urgent. They needed Sarah to listen and follow, to give up her orb and her plan to beat them. Yet, she paid them no attention. She did not even obey them, for the

crystal's magic took up all of her senses.

She held the crystal in her bare hands, willing away the dreams that instantly floated to her mind. She did not need it for pleasure such as that. She needed the orb for something more important. Sarah held it tightly, and squeezed her eyes closed in an attempt to concentrate entirely on the creatures that she could not see and the voices that were flying to her ears.

A single shriek called up from the mass of invisible creatures as they felt the power of the magic in the orb. The yellow light shone brilliantly and illuminated for miles around the forest. Sarah only closed her eyes tighter, trying not to allow herself to be injured by the intense glare

from the light.

It died down with a sudden clang that sounded a little like Kyper's musical golden balls. Sarah reopened her eyes with great caution. Yet, it was not needed. The yellow light had died down to a normal flickering glow. Sarah gazed at it for a brief time, allowing the image of Jareth's face to appear in her mind. She concentrated on it for a few fleeting moments and then broke her connection with the magical orb. She could not waste time with her dreams. It was pointless, considering that soon she would be with her love in the castle.

For a few seconds Sarah gazed at her open hands and then to the magical orb that sat, glowing weakly but steadily, upon the ground. She could not believe that she had harnessed the power in that crystal, even for such a short time. She, a normal girl from a normal town who had a normal life (until coming to the Underground) had controlled magic with her hands! She had actually succeeded in using it to block the voices from her mind! Sarah smiled joyfully and had to congratulate herself on a job well done.

Sarah wrapped the orb with ease so that she avoided any contact with her hands. She had had enough magic for one day. In fact, after all this, Sarah would be fairly sure that she had had enough magic for the rest of her life. She placed the orb back into her pack and pulled it on her shoulders. It jostled in the regular way and once again pressed into her back. Sarah sighed, but smiled anyway. The orb had saved her that day and she would just ignore the discomfort.

"Wait, don't go!" a tiny voice called from behind her.

Sarah stopped and let out a frustrated breath. These things did not understand that she had a schedule to keep. Their lives depended on it. In fact, the whole Underground depended on it. She did not have the time to make idle conversation with a creature that had obvious magical powers and enjoyed using them on innocent girls who were only trying to help and find the crystals. She relented, her curiosity greater than her anger, and spun around to see the mysterious being.

"What?" she asked as she turned to glare at the being who had caused her such pain and hardship.

The sight before her eyes simply amazed her and tore all other nasty comments right from her mouth before they could be voiced. Sarah stood there, wide-eyed and gaping at the glorious red shimmer that surrounded her. She could barely believe what she was seeing, but there it was right in front of her.

"What? Who are...?" Sarah could only stutter in the sight of the magical orb.

A tiny fairy lighted atop the crystal orb and giggled sweetly. It was the same annoying sound that had nearly driven her crazy a few minutes earlier. Sarah almost left right then and there and forgot the orb that was waiting for her to take it. Yet, she couldn't and she didn't. It was a chance that she would never, well, probably never, receive again.

"You are in search of the magical orbs. We saw the one you had and decided that you come to aid them in their time of need," the little fairy stated in a sugary sweet tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes, quite disgusted with the playful little woman. She had had enough games and just wanted to take the orb and be done with this part of the quest. However, the way the little pixie looked at her and the way she stood upon the crystal, told Sarah that this would take longer than she wanted. It would be worth it in the long run. After all, two crystals are far better than one.

"Yes, I need the crystals to return them to the Goblin King so that he can heal them and return the magic to the Underground," Sarah explained in a rushed voice.

She reached down to take the crystal orb, but the fairy jumped at her and blocked the magical sphere from her hands. The fairy smiled and tittered a bit more at Sarah and then sat on the crystal. She was not ready to give it up quite yet. Sarah sat down opposite the tiny sprite and waited to see just how long it would take to get going again.

"How do we know you tell the truth?" the fairy asked.

Sarah shrugged. All the other creatures had been quick to believe her, even Thesper. She had heard that elves were fairly cautious creatures. Why should the fairies be any different and make matters difficult? There was no reason and that was her point. She would just have to wait for the fairy to decide when the crystal would be given away.

"It amazed us to see one of the orbs obey you as it did. That is why we will give you our crystal, but if we find out that you are a fake...," the tiny fairy glared at her and Sarah understood that she would not take kindly to being lied to.

Sarah simply shook her head in response to the pointless worries. They were not needed. Sarah reached out for the crystal again and the fairy blocked her hand with its body. Sarah sighed, waiting for the pixie to explain itself.

"I really do need to be going, if it is all the same to you. You see, I only have about seven days left to gather the remaining three crystals and return to the Goblin King's castle," Sarah tried to explain yet again.

The fairy observed her with scrutinizing glances. She then glanced back to the sparkling red orb and moved aside. Sarah grabbed it, forgetting about the magic that they held. Yet, this time she was not covered with her dreams, but instead granted with the ability to see events in the future.

At least, it was one possible future. Sarah saw the Underground in turmoil and everything that once lived turned to stone. The castle had fallen down and the entire goblin city was gone. Jareth, the man she did not think she could live without, stood outside of the castle in rags. His normal attire that added such a debonair quality to him, was dirty and torn. His hair hung in filthy strands around his face. His features were dirt-stained and gaunt. Sarah closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore, but it would not go away. She was forced to look at him, this destroyed man who was once so great and splendid. Then the grays faded away to show the Underground in a lovelier state than it had ever been in. It was green and lush and enchanting, filled with magic and love. She saw all her friends grouped around the castle gates, well groomed and smiling at her. Jareth stood at the entrance to the castle. He had been dressed in a suit that put even the best tuxedo to shame. It was covered with rich golden trims followed from blue material. His hair was pulled back. Sarah liked it far better that way. She looked at herself and noticed that she wore her ballgown from her enchanting hallucination. Yet, upon her head rested a crown of lovely gold and sapphires and crystals. Flowing behind her in the breeze was a veil, crafted from a fine silk that brushed her face with a gentle kiss. She did not want to lose the vision, but she had a reality to return to.

Sarah dropped the crystal into her bag and opened her eyes. She was shocked once again. She knew that she had made a mistake the moment the crystal touched her hand, but never had she thought that the outcome would be this bad. It was night already and so she had lost another day of traveling. The fairy was gone, probably for several hours already. She made her way to her feet, only to find a piece of paper fall from her blue dress.

"What have we here?" Sarah asked as she reached down and brought the yellowed paper up to read.

It was a note, short and simple, written in small script. She decided that the fairy must have left it for her, considering that any other creature would have trouble forming the words so perfectly, but also so tiny. She had to squint just to read the note.

"'Since we are sure you tell the truth we will give you a clue

To return to castle far, a shorter route can mean help for you.

Simply take the tunnels far and wide that burrow very deep.

Perhaps you'll discover on your way the secret that they keep.

Do not hinder, don't slow down, for something evil soon appears

Your only hope lies in the mirrors of truth and love, and never fears

Remember well what we have said and you will surely be..

Our savior in this magic tale of love and tragedy!'" Sarah read.

She stuffed the note into her pack, debating which way the tunnels could be. Unfortunately, no one had been so kind as to provide her with a map. She instead decided to rest for the night and dwell upon the new problems in the morning. At least she had been granted with another crystal. That in itself was a great enough accomplishment for a good night's sleep as a reward.

Sarah trekked through some of the thick underbrush and, once she decided she was far enough away from any clearing, sat down to rest. She curled up beneath an ancient old tree that almost felt like a parental figure, so tall and comforting. She loved being in the forest, away from the vast openness and strange surroundings. Where all she could see was the pristine white that the moon cast upon her through the canopy overhead. A few snatches of black velvet sky scattered with flecks of sparkling stars, were noticeable through the thick layer of leaves through which she peered.

She finally laid down, once again using her bumpy pack as a pillow, and drifted off to a pleasant sleep. However, she was plagued by questions that only surfaced as her conscious mind drifted away. They were things that she was afraid to ask herself, because she did not know the answer. Her memory still was not what it had been, for many events were only dark spaces of

nothingness.

These questions were generally about Jareth and his changing attitudes. She could not deny her love towards him. Yet, there was something that frightened her and almost made her leery to love him. Jareth had some black mar in his soul that was growing as the magic failed and started to change and warp. She did not know how to slow it, or if it could be stopped, but she knew that she would not be able to live with Jareth if he was overcome by the blackness. She only wished that she had an answer to put her worried mind at rest. Yet, she did not, and so she was forced to toss and turn as she dwelled on the impossible question.

Perhaps the secret the tunnels held would be of some help to her. Perhaps they housed the answer to her every question... this and many others. Perhaps...


	39. We Are One

Chapter Thirty-Five: We Are One!

Jareth sat upon the window sill, gazing out into his land as the sun set in the distance, behind the remaining mountains. It lit the sky with colors of autumn and purple hues that wove in between the rest. The wispy clouds that drifted by were instantly painted with the sky's pallet of reds and oranges, making them seem like majestic creations, other than simply clouds. The entire land was bathed in these colors, giving it a somewhat serene feeling. It was probably the most fantastic sunset he had ever seen.

His mind drifted to thoughts of Sarah and the spell he had ruined in one moment of forgetfulness. He had been so consumed by the need to kiss her and be by her side, that he had completely brushed away any worries he had previously held concerning her and her emotions, should he turn to his evil ways again. Yet, he could not think of what might happen, for she had fallen in love with him again. Sarah had had no memory of anything good he

had done for her, and still she relented to the feelings of desire. It only convinced him that they were soul mates and meant for each other, no matter what obstacles should be set in their path.

"She is out there somewhere, observing this fabulous event," Jareth said in a somewhat whimsical voice.

His manner had been entirely altered since returning to the castle. He had been overjoyed and approaching the stages of giddiness, before he paused to observe the sunset. It was not smart to lose control so quickly, as he had done. There would still be quite some time before he was able to see his love again. For, she would soon be going somewhere where no one could

follow. He shivered a bit at the thought and silently prayed that she would be strong and make it through. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to hold her again and be with her forever.

"What of the magic?" he suddenly questioned himself.

Jareth was literally startled by the sound of his own voice. It was low and held a tone of terror deep inside. He had every right to be worried, or scared, for without the magic the Underground would simply shrivel up and die. He would go with it, and then he would never receive the chance to be with Sarah forever. It was something to think about, and it dampened his happy spirits quickly.

"What am I to do?" he asked as the thoughts of the curse jumped in his mind and began to dance around his love of Sarah.

She was the only one who could cure the Underground and save the magic, but not alive. He would have to kill her, and only then would the magic return. He knew the curse, but had never truly thought about it until she had started on her quest. He knew that the quest was hopeless, for his own crystal was dying before his very eyes. There was nothing to do about it.

"I will not kill her!" he declared.

He could not ever harm her, nor could he dare to kill her so that her blood might save the Underground. So the answer to all his problems was simple, leave her be and send her home when she returned. Yet, he also knew that she was too involved now and he could not send her away without scarring her for all time. He would hurt her either way. Perhaps, he could leave her

in the Underground and then they could live together for the few remaining days and send her home at the last minute. However, he would risk her dying in the world as well. There was only one thing to do... but he did not know what it was.

He finally rose from the window sill. The sky had lost the red hues and was quickly changing to that of the ebony night. He could already see the faint outline of the moon high overhead and the first few twinkling stars at its side. Jareth observed them for a few more brief moments and then turned, not wanting to think of anything and only wanting to solve everything. Yet, there was not a way to do both, and he knew that all too well.

He was a changed man all of a sudden, not the same one who he had been a few moments earlier. He had been happy and smiling and in love. Yet, now he was only sad and unsure of anything. He was not even sure about his own life and how he would act from day to day. It was almost as if he was doomed from the moment he had first been set upon the Underground to rule. He had never been granted with a chance to prove himself a good and virtuous man.

"When I try I am simply offered something like this, and I must chose between two possibilities that will harm the one thing I care about in this whole world," he stated.

Jareth fell upon his throne with a sigh and placed his head in his hands. There was no point to life and there was no point in being the king. He had no more subjects, and his land was quickly being destroyed as well. He should have stepped down long before, but he had been fated to remain the 'king' for all time. How lucky! Jareth scoffed at his final thought.

The fates had dealt him a cruel hand, one that would be better folded than played. However, he had been foolish and decided to try his luck in the wonderful game of life. Unfortunately, luck was not kind either and every other player had a full house. He was destined to lose, and lose horribly. He would die sad and alone, for payment of his ignorance.

Once again he scoffed at the thought and raised his head from his hands. He placed it against the back of his throne and closed his intense shining eyes. The eyes that had held Sarah's captive so many times, and had peered into her very soul. Yet, they were no longer as intense or as captivating as they once had been. He was not the man he had been even six years ago,

when Sarah had first entered his life with a bang.

Oh, she had been so young and full of life, something that he prized more than anything at that time. The thought of having something as vibrant as her at his side, was wonderful. Yet, she had decided that her life in her world was far better and denied his most wonderful offers. He had lost a bit of his heart when she left, until he had decided to bring her back. However, she had changed, become more beautiful and lost some of her vibrancy that had been due to youth. She had put aside her childhood and concentrated on more important things, namely school and acting. Yet, coming into the Underground changed all of that, and he believed that she was beginning to look a little more like the Sarah he had first seen, standing in front of him, a look of shock, terror, and fascination upon her face.

Those thoughts were useless now. He could not have a life with her. Sarah was meant to live a long time, and have a good life. She was not destined to remain in a dying world beside a king who was nearly split down the middle by warring emotions. Sarah would become an actress and, perhaps, someday he would be granted to gaze upon her lovely face, even for a brief

moment.

"I suppose that that is that," Jareth stated with a simple twist of his hand for emphasis.

He had decided, and it could not be changed. He would send her home and let the Underground perish. She would be sad, but she would live and she would eventually move on with life. He could even take her memories away and make it all a little more bearable. Yet, he wanted to see her again, and tell her that he would always love her, no matter what should happen to him or her.

"You cannot do this!" a voice hissed in his mind.

Jareth ignored it and prepared himself for the change that would alter his personality for a short while. He would force himself to let her leave, no matter what frame of mind he should be in. However, there was no change nor was there any sudden flash of pain. Jareth just remained still, with his blue eyes closed tightly.

"Who are you?" Jareth questioned, flipping his eyes open wide.

A shadowed figure stood in the corner, nearly concealed by the darkness that surrounded him. Jareth looked at it, a feeling of worry raising up in his stomach. This being had never appeared to him before, outside of dreams. Was it the thing that talked to him? How could that be? Wasn't that voice part of him?

"I am you. We are one, you and I. Your life was nothing until I happened into it," the shadowed being spoke in strange riddles that left Jareth perplexed.

He rose from his throne, not wanting anything to speak to him in such a peculiar fashion. He was still the king, even though everything was falling apart. He demanded respect from those lower than he. This thing was not an inhabitant of the Underground, of this he was sure, but he was certain to force it to understand how one must speak to a superior.

"I do not take kindly to the likes of those such as you. If you dare to address me again, then I demand that you speak with respect and not this air of superiority, as you now insist to use," Jareth stated in a low, commanding voice.

A strange fading snicker drifted from the shadows and swept around Jareth. His skin promptly transformed to gooseflesh and a shiver raced over his spine. Jareth shook the feeling away with a slight movement of his head and walked over to the laughing being.

"I am not an inferior, Jareth," it told him.

Jareth stopped abruptly, quite surprised at the blunt way in which this thing chose to speak. Jareth observed its shadowed attire and then smirked inwardly, as well as outwardly. He approached it a few more steps and then decided that it was far too creepy to get any closer. Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and tapped them thoughtfully.

"What idea has possessed your mind to believe that you are my superior? In the Underground, I am king!" Jareth demanded in a powerful voice.

The being turned, ever so slowly, towards the king. If he could have seen the shadowed thing, then Jareth would have noticed a smile touch its darkened face. It was taunting him, but soon would be bored of the game and this pointless toy. There was business to get down to, and it could not wait much longer to address the reason for its visit.

"Why do you think that there is not one greater than you? You are haughty, just as I wanted," it replied in a teasing tone.

Jareth dropped his hands to his side and focused his anger away for a few moments. He was sure that he would do something drastic, if he so allowed. However, Jareth did not want to return to his old ways. He wanted to be different, to be better for Sarah. To attack this being, who was obviously only confused and lost, would be like his old self, cruel and heartless.

Finally, Jareth began to walk half-circles around the shadowed thing, considering that it was in a corner this was all he could do. He placed his hands behind his back and tried, with all his might, not to show the anger. Jareth simply wanted to appear mildly upset, and curious. He was certainly curious about who this thing might be.

"Tell me who you are," Jareth stated as he continued to pace around and around.

The being's head followed Jareth's movement. It went from one side to the other, yet never falling into any light that was cast by the torches that lined the stone walls. Its features never once were seen through the blackness that surrounded it.

"I am you, and I am all. I am plagues, sickness, cancer, famine, and insanity. I will come for all at my own time, not caring about anyone. I am this, and much more," it answered.

Jareth stopped pacing. He could no longer restrain his anger, his rage. This thing had entered into his castle, disturbed his thoughts, and treated him rudely. It was not right and it would be punished. Jareth walked straight to the being, entering into the shadowed corner until he was mere inches from it. He glared into the dark face, but still could not see eyes, ears, mouth, anything. It was like a black hole existed inside the robe.

"Answer me!" Jareth's voice rose so that it boomed throughout the castle.

The being stood its ground, returning Jareth's stare with nothing but darkness. It then shifted slightly, and seemed to be turning around to let Jareth face its back. This only angered the Goblin King more, and nearly sent him into a fit of uncontrollable rage. He was lucky that his curiosity remained, otherwise there would be no dark being left.

"I tire of these games, Jareth. There is much to say, much to tell. I will inform you of your path, and you must listen," the being said.

With a flash the thing was out of the corner and behind Jareth. The king was dazed, but only temporarily. He spun on his heals to face the being once again. Yet, even in the light, the shadowed thing had no face to see. It looked like a robe with a voice, nothing more. Jareth could feel his fear begin to grow as he realized the power this strange being held.

"What games? I am only trying to figure out why you should treat me with such disrespect! I believe that is enough to ask for, respect! Show yourself!" Jareth demanded as he stepped closer and closer.

"Those who have seen my face, fall to their eternal rest. They are meals to worms and feed the dirt as well. There is no future for those who insist to see me, even after I have warned them what shall, and will, happen once the hood is removed. It is an image all will see, but none shall ever tell of it."

"Leave me alone. I have enough to worry about without being disturbed by you," Jareth's voice had lost the demanding, powerful quality.

He slinked back to his throne, as if he was a wounded Tom cat going home after being chased off by another. He needed to sulk, and lick his wounds before venturing out into the cold, hard night again. Jareth sat, gazing at the darkened thing. He would just wait until the being grew bored of silence and left.

"Do not think it is that easy."

The being was suddenly directly in front of Jareth. In one smooth movement it lifted Jareth from the throne and into the air. He held the startled king there for a few moments, letting fear seep in, and then tossed him to the floor. Jareth leapt to his feet and cringed away from the thing.

"Leave me, beast! You must be a devil, for no one else has ever possessed such power," Jareth exclaimed.

He backed away, wishing for a door through which to leave . Yet, he was on the wrong side of the throne room. Besides, the being was far too fast to attempt escape. He would be caught in seconds. It was just as well that he die, he was going to either way. Jareth pondered this for a short time and then decided that he wished to see Sarah at least one last time before passing on.

The thing chuckled again. It turned away from Jareth and placed its large body upon the throne. It assumed the role of king quite quickly, as if it, in fact, was a ruler. It stared at Jareth through its darkness.

"I am the one all fear, but have never seen. I am what mothers warn their children about, and what brothers tease little sisters about. I am death!" It exclaimed.

Jareth backed away one last step, and found himself pressed against one of the walls. There was no escape, if this thing truly was what it claimed to be. Jareth stepped away from the wall, ready to accept his fate like a man. He would not cower any longer. If he was to die now, then he would.

"I am ready for you to take me, Death," Jareth said solemnly.

Again the thing chuckled. It shook its head at Jareth's statement, leaving the Goblin King feeling stupid and entirely inferior. However, the being did not care, for it laughed a bit longer before it decided to regain control.

"You are not to die, but save the land, the Underground," it stated.

Jareth was startled once again. What cause did this evil thing have in doing something kind like saving his land? He did not understand, but was sure it would be explained shortly. Yet, did he really want to know what had to be done to save the Underground? There would be a catch. There always was.

"You are weak. Do not forget your loyalty to he who created you."

"I hate the man who made me the way I am. Thanks to him I have a soul that was black, even as a fresh man. I have a heart that yearns to love, but is suppressed by a nature that is evil, cold and cruel. I have hurt many, and take children to become loathsome little goblins. That is the most horrendous thing that any king has ever been called upon to do. The creator forces me to rule over ignorant beasts which toil around the castle, or the city, all day doing nothing more than making a mess and causing problems. My life is endless in this eternal Hell, in which I exist. The moment I find a sanctity in this world of chaos, I am forced to choose between her and my dying land. I cannot win, ever. My life has been decided to be miserable since I was made and sentenced to this damned destiny," Jareth proclaimed in accusing tones.

The dark thing was quiet for a long time. It was contemplating ideas, or perhaps deciding what to do about the king who talks far too much. In any case, Jareth did not care about the outcome. He could die, and would be happy. He just wished that the wait would not be drawn out so much. It was very unnerving and also rather annoying. Jareth would not allow the being

to know of his insecurities. He would disguise it, much as he had done with his disease and feelings for Sarah, that is, until they overwhelmed him and consumed his every moment of life. Then they were placed into the open, but everyone was gone. There was not a soul to see him in his weakened state. If he was to allow his fear to show through at such a crucial point, it

would definitely be the end.

Finally, the being turned to Jareth and observed him as if it was the first time that they had actually met. It made an exaggerated gesture with his hands and then rested them upon the arms of the throne. A sudden rumble came from the ceiling, echoing through the entire castle. Jareth gazed up in time to see the ceiling split in half and a flood of crystals tumble down upon him.

He rushed away, trying to avoid being hit by the falling spheres, but nothing touched him. He stopped, and realized that they were falling all about him, just like they had done in his dream. Did this being know of his nightmare? Things were becoming more and more peculiar with each passing minute.

"You cannot defy me, Jareth. I am more powerful than you shall ever be in your short, pointless life. I have lived for all time and shall never cease to exist. Long after you have died and rest in dirt, I will still invoke fear in all who dare to believe and will come to all, believe or not. There

is no stopping me and you should simply agree and make things easy," it explained.

Jareth was afraid to ask his next question. Yet, he could not control his lips nor his voice. The words burst forward before he could think about what the answer could be. It was out there and there was no taking it back.

"What must I do?" Jareth asked.

"Why, you must kill the girl. Jareth, things are always done as I demand. You see, I am the ender of lives and worlds. I am... Destruction!"


	40. Part 1: Magick's Sickened Form

Chapter Thirty-Six, part 1: Magic's Sickened Form

Sarah sat up with a start. She glanced around to assure herself that she was alone and not in any immanent danger, at least not at the time being. She allowed herself several deep breaths so that she might calm down and be able to think rationally about what had just happened. It was pointless to get this upset all over a little dream that was all done now. It was already fading into the mist that dreams tend to be attracted to, once one awakens.

Yet, it had been absolutely terrifying. It had been so dark and cold, and lonely. She remembered wishing to see Jareth, so that she might feel more comfortable in the unnerving surroundings. However, he had not come and she had been left in the darkened room all by herself to imagine exactly what it was that lurked in the shadows, watching her with intent eyes. It could have only been her imagination, but she had almost heard the sound of breathing coming from one of the corners in the room, but she could not see anything.

Then, it changed, and she was relieved. Sarah had not known how long she could stay in such bleak and totally dark surroundings without going mad. A bright rectangle of light formed in the far wall and Sarah had rushed to it with hope brimming in her distraught heart. She had run the whole way to the light, only to find that it was the size of a window, and a small one at that. Once again she was stuck in the dark room, (for some reason the light did not brighten the darkness to a bearable gray), with only a window to peer through.

On the other side was the throne room and Jareth. Sarah's face broke into a joyful smile and she banged harshly upon the wall and the window. However, Jareth heard nothing. He only remained in his throne, with his head in his hands. Sarah watched him closely, noting the broken look that had formed on his face. She wondered if he was experiencing the pain yet again, but he did not look as if he were in agony, he only looked sad.

Jareth straightened up and gazed over into a dark corner of the throne room. Sarah followed his gaze and noticed something, some being, standing there, watching the Goblin King. She could not hear their conversation, but she knew that the dark thing was powerful and could very easily harm her love. Sarah banged on the window more frantically, willing it with all her might to break and allow her to warn Jareth of the danger he was facing. Yet, she could not do any such thing.

The darkened thing rushed forward and threw Jareth carelessly to the ground. Sarah screamed and rapped on the wall, trying to draw attention to herself. Jareth did not look. He only stood and backed away from the being that now sat in the throne. It hurt Sarah to her soul to see Jareth in such a weakened state and being treated so poorly. He was a powerful man and a bit too arrogant to realize that there were others who were far more powerful than him.

The being that reclined in the chair turned his gaze to Sarah. He had no face, just a dark hole where one should be. Yet, she knew that he was staring at her with fierce and evil eyes. Sarah wanted to turn and leave right then, but she was stuck to that very spot by her window. The thing had decided to toy with her while it let Jareth squirm. Sarah shook her head slowly, trying desperately to break the spell that had overcome her. She could not. The thing turned from her and, with an exaggerated gesture, forced her to wake up.

Now she could only look around, afraid that the thing would soon come for her. She knew that it was deadly, and could kill Jareth as soon as look at him. Sarah could only hope that the king was smart enough to realize that it was best to agree with the dark thing. Any other action could easily cause death, and she certainly did not want to lose Jareth so soon after realizing the truth about his emotions.

The sun was only beginning to peak over the horizon when she rose to her feet. It would be a long day, but she could not bring herself to sit in this forest, alone, any longer. She had felt totally safe only the night before, but now... now she only felt vulnerable. Perhaps, the dream had not been true, but Sarah seriously doubted it. She had started believing her dreams ever since she had entered into the Labyrinth. Most of the time they were more true than her conscious thoughts. They had known how Jareth felt, before she had even guessed it.

"I suppose that it is about time to find those caves, anyway," Sarah remarked as she pushed aside several branches so that she might find the slightly overgrown path.

She ducked beneath several low limbs and had to actually climb over a patch of thick bushes she had not remembered from the last time she made her way through. In fact, the entire forest looked like it was changing, altering in some way. Her path she had remembered from the day before was entirely gone, leaving her no way to get through the forest. Unless, of course, she

decided to climb as she was doing at the time being.

"Wonderful," she remarked under her breath.

Sarah leapt over a patch of rather nasty-looking thorned vines. They appeared to reach out for he as she jumped, and would have scratched her leg, had she not grabbed a low branch and swung herself up into the tree. Sarah glanced down at the vines that wriggled and squirmed to touch her tender skin, but could not reach. She sighed deeply, not enjoying the way things were turning out that day.

"This magic is really sick," Sarah remarked to herself.

She jumped from the branch and landed just far enough away from the deadly vines. She pitied the forest inhabitants that ventured through here and were too short to reach the branch. The vines would, very likely, tear them apart. Sarah shuddered at the thought and thanked the tree silently. It was the only reason that she had not been grabbed by the vines and probably killed.

Sarah adjusted her slipping pack and continued to search for the trail that she was still hoping to find. She didn't want to believe that it had just vanished. Perhaps it had just been placed elsewhere. She had to think positively.

Sarah's hand wandered to her neck, as it had done many times before, and fingered the fine golden chain that laid there. She touched the medallion, still wondering why it always felt so warm. Her fingers traced the patterns, that she now knew by heart. The medallion was probably the best gift she could have ever received in her lifetime, besides Jareth. Sarah smiled a bit at the thought and brought the necklace out from under her dress to gaze at the carvings and words.

The shard of crystal that was embedded in the golden surface of the medallion had moved. Sarah was utterly shocked, but did not find it strange. Everything else had changed, why shouldn't the necklace do so as well? It appeared to shimmer stronger than ever before. In fact, the crystal seemed demanding, begging Sarah to finally listen and follow it to the place it marked.

"Well, I've been putting it off for a long time. Since I have no idea where I am going, then I suppose that following you will be my best bet," Sarah said as she placed it back against her chest.

The medallion seemed to warm against her skin in response to her good decision. She was glad that she finally had something that at least resembled a map, to follow. The actual map that Jareth had given her, had disappeared long ago, leaving her with only guesses as to where she was heading at any certain time. Now, even though she didn't have a trail to follow, she knew where she was going and that gave her more hope.

She remembered when the crystal had been placed in a spot, that would be the Deadlands, on the medallion. That had only been a few short days ago. She was not sure what it meant, but perhaps she had merely misread the map on the necklace. Sarah doubted it, but it was the only way she could explain Katriana wanting her to travel through the Deadlands.

Now, it was positioned just outside the Deadlands, but on the way back to the castle.

"The castle?" Sarah asked herself as she lifted the necklace back up to her wide eyes.

Sure enough, she had been right. The castle was clearly sketched into the golden surface. She was positive that it had not been there when she had originally gotten the present from Katriana. Sarah had never recalled noticing any of that. Of course, her memory was not what it had been and that all felt like such a long time ago. In reality, it had been a mere seven days since she had been in the castle, and spoken to Katriana, before she actually knew who she was.

Sarah allowed herself to remember the day when she had had the first dream about the Underground and Jareth. She had been so stubborn, trying to force herself to believe that it was not happening and her old life was not coming back to haunt her. She had still been childish, not realizing that one needs memories. She had been foolish to pack away those memories in such a rushed fashion. Sarah had never thought about the part of her that was dying as the fantasy items were buried into a drawer to be forgotten. She would never lose that part again, ever!

She recognized that, despite the fact that she was thinking about her family and her home and her old life, she had no desire to return. Why would she ever yearn to be back in a land that was dull and dreary and lacked people who truly believed in magic? People thought they were so

smart, explaining the cause for this and that, and not allowing the thoughts about magic to enter their minds. They could not accept that just maybe, some things were better left not solved, and that some things could not be solved, no matter how long you spent dwelling on them and searching for an answer. Sarah knew that magic still existed, she had only to look about her to confirm her ideas. She wished that more people could allow themselves to lower their protective barriers and let some fantasy enter their lives, and take some of their answers and turn them into questions.

"Yeah, I would like to see Dad talking about fairies and elves," Sarah remarked with a short laugh.

Both of her parents were far too set in their ways to ever allow the thought of magic to enter into their minds. That was one of the reasons they constantly worried about Sarah. She had her head in the clouds, according to them. They just didn't know the truth. If she could only bring

them to the Underground so that they might see the magic, see the Labyrinth, and see Jareth, then they would have to believe. However, there was a chance they could go out of their minds, but she thought that after a short time of terror, they would grow accustomed to the amazing land.

"I am never going to walk again, for as long as I live!" she yelled, quite fed up with having to entertain herself with thoughts about things that would never happen.

She leaned against a large tree and looked around herself. She was entirely annoyed with all the walking and the pathetic thoughts and being so alone. She wanted a friend to speak to, instead of herself. Yet, there was no one around, and she was fairly sure that even if there was, they would not approach her. Sarah knew, deep in her heart, that she had to go through

those caves alone. It was yet another test, and she hoped that she would be able to pass it.

A cool breeze swept over her skin and chilled her to the very bone. Sarah shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the cold that suddenly had overcome her. She had nothing else to hold about herself, for her jacket was long gone. She did not remember where she had lost it, all she knew was that she wished that it was around her shoulders at that instant.

The forest seemed to darken, despite the bright sunlight that was already filtering through the leaves as she stood there. Yet, she could sense shadows taking shape all around her and filling in areas that had once been showered in golden light from the sun. Something bad was going to happen, and she did not want to be there when it did.

Sarah broke into a brisk run, trying with all her might to leave the quickly growing darkness behind her. She needed to break from the forest and into some open meadow, or anything. It felt as if the trees were closing in on her, ready to attack once given the command. She felt shadows sweeping around her feet, reaching for her as the monstrous vines had done just a little earlier. They were trying to stop her from reaching the caves. They needed to stop her.

The darkness rushed all around her, blocking the sun's brilliant rays. In fact, something had happened, and it terrified Sarah even more than the shadows had done. For the shadows could very well be a simple figment of her imagination, but what now was poised over her was no dream, nor could she blame her vivid imagination. It was something that she could have never

imagined happening, but there it was, over her head.

"It can't be!" Sarah exclaimed.

She would not admit it to herself, for that would be accepting defeat. Sarah was not ready to lose, not when she was so close to the truth that laid in the caves. She was going to reach them, no matter what the magic had planned to throw at her. She did not care if time itself had been toyed with, or if it appeared that the end of the Underground could be closer than she and Jareth had originally thought. She was determined to make it, and this phenomenon could do nothing about it!

Sarah ran, glancing briefly down to her medallion. The crystal in it sparkled with red light, like a ruby that had been cut like a diamond. It was reflected in her wide eyes, casting a strange red glow in their depths.

Yet, the shadows closed around her, choking her. She stopped, breathing deeply and trying to devise her next plan of attack. However, she could not think, for something cold swept over her again, causing all planning to drop to the back of her mind, forgotten for the time being. Sarah watched in horror as the shadows began to form into something, something that resembled a cloaked man.

"No!" Sarah yelled.

She knew who it was, and did not care to remain in front of the evil being that now watched her. It crossed its arms, much the same way as Jareth had done several times before, when trying to get his point across. Yet, Jareth never invoked such fear in her, as this being did just standing there in silence.

"Why try little girl? Do you think that there is a chance to defeat me and all I have worked for? You have already tried to destroy my plans, but cannot succeed," it warned as it approached Sarah ever so slowly.

Sarah backed away, unable to mouth a word. Her jaw hung slack and her eyes were wide. She shook her head, trying to make this apparition disappear from before her. She did not know if she would be able to face it. She was not strong enough. Jareth had backed down from this dark lord, and Sarah was far weaker than the Goblin King. There was no hope. She had lost and now this being could kill her.

"Where is that voice? Where is that venom that you spewed towards Jareth so regularly? That is, until you decided to fall to those petty human emotions," it remarked.

"Leave me!" Sarah yelled, finally finding her voice had returned and, in fact, was fairly powerful despite her frightened state.

The dark being seemed to back up a bit, as if afraid of her. However, he soon took another step closer and then another, forcing Sarah away as it did so. It cocked its head, thinking about what to do to this woman who decided to defy him in this way. He smiled in his darkened hood, but Sarah could not see, not until he decided to take her from this world and to her final resting place. Unfortunately, it was not yet her time to go. He would have to wait.

"You are the one who should leave," it stated.

Sarah shook her head in response and charged to one side. She found the strange being in front of her, blocking her way of escape. Sarah turned and, in the time it took her to do only that, the thing had stepped in front of her again. It was too fast, and she actually should have known

that. She had never truly thought that she would be able to escape... had she?

"Why do you want to bother us? Why can't you just let Jareth be? Hasn't he had enough pain?" Sarah begged.

The evil thing laughed, a strange haunting sound. It drifted around her, floating through the sky and away from her. It did not die off, but instead fade, much the same as an echo. Sarah listened until it was totally gone and only then did she turn back to the dark being who still stood before her.

"It is not I who bother the plan, but you, Sarah. You must be disposed of so that I might repair the damage you have caused to my creation of pure evil!" it declared.

Sarah backed away, terrified about what this thing meant to do. If it really wanted to be rid of her, would that mean death? She shivered at the thought and backed away quicker. She did not see where she was going, nor did she notice the root that suddenly caught her foot and sent her

plummeting to the ground. Sarah landed on her rear painfully and clacked her teeth together with a sharp snap.

"Please," she begged, "don't do this. You don't have to go through with this."

The dark being paid no attention to her pleas. It merely continued closer and closer, until it stood right over her. Sarah glanced up, catching a glimpse of white beneath the dark hood. A cold fear rose in her soul as she realized that it was bending down to her, bringing her closer than she

wanted to be. Yet, the being did not care about her fear. In fact, it loved terror and horror, and preyed on those emotions.

It touched her shoulder and a strange sensation immediately filled her entire being. Her eyes went blank and she fell to the ground, motionless. Yet, she was not dead, just asleep. It knew that it was not her time to go, and there was no changing that, but she had to be stopped. She could not reach the castle in time, for that could very well damage everything the being had struggled to perfect for so long.

It vanished, but the shadows remained. The dark thing had not caused the shadows, but rather used them for its advantage. After all, the dying of the Underground was not something it was causing, but something that Sarah was doing. With her out of the picture, the land could be saved. Yet, there was still Jareth to work with and it would be hard to convince the stubborn king that there was something bloody that must be done to save the Underground and all the inhabitants from certain death.

In the forest, Sarah slept. The darkness covered her. Night had come too early by nearly twelve long hours. Her day had been cut short all so suddenly, as had her quest. Yet, that was not what had caused such fear and anger to arise within her when she had first seen the shadows begin to take shape. For, overhead the moon was poised, seemingly perfect save one monstrous flaw. Instead of a pristine white, the moon had been bathed in a dark red color, covering the whole of the forest in a bloody light.


	41. Part 2: A New Story

Chapter Thirty-Six, part 2: A New Story

Toby struggled out of the mirror and collapsed onto the plush carpet beneath him. He buried his face in it, smelling the wonderful scents that always drifted through Sarah's room. He was worn out and tired, but still could not bring himself to leave the room right at that moment.

"What happened?" Toby asked himself as he gradually made his way to a sitting position.

He glanced around, assuring himself of the fact that, he was indeed in Sarah's room. Was there any reason for him not to be there? Hadn't he only just entered the magical place so that he might continue to play with Sarah's things and search for the infamous Goblin King? He certainly did remember doing that, but he could recall something else as well. He felt like his brain had been drained and, in the process, the past had been stolen away.

Toby looked at his clothes, and noticed that they were the same ones he had been wearing at lunch, a few short minutes earlier. Yet, he could definitely remember ruining those and tossing them away. However, that hadn't happened. His imagination had finally taken over his entire life and made him think that a dream had really happened. That was the only explanation he could think of.

Toby raised himself to his shaky legs and staggered a bit around the room. His head swam with a strong sense of vertigo, as if he had been spinning in circles for a few hours. Toby moaned as his stomach lurched in the dizziness. He felt his lunch fighting to come back, but he could not let

it, not in Sarah's room.

Toby rushed out, forgetting everything he had originally questioned, once returning to the room, and closed the door behind himself. He grasped his stomach, feeling that he was about to lose control. Toby barely won the battle and then broke into fitful tears. It is a well known fact that when one feels yucky, as Toby certainly did at that time, one must get a mother to make one feel better. Toby planned on getting his mother as soon as possible.

Brisk footsteps hurried up the stairs, and his mother's worried face appeared, followed by the rest of her body. She gasped and then rushed to Toby's side. She grabbed her poor baby in her arms and cradled him against her chest. Toby bawled uncontrollably, and clutched his mother's shirt with shaky hands.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Toby only managed to whimper in response. He wanted to be put to bed, and maybe read a story as well. You have to milk all aches, pains, and sicknesses, for all their worth. It's a law. Toby was already forming ideas about stories and toys that would be brought to him at his every call.

"M-My tummy!" Toby wailed, probably over-dramatizing the whole event, but it didn't matter.

His mother gasped and lifted her son into her arms. She rushed him straight to his room and laid him down on his bed. She pulled several blankets over his small form and then ran a tender hand over his head, to check for a fever.

Toby waited through the normal ritual. His mother was always checking temperatures. He would sneeze from allergies, and she would be in his face with her hand on his head. Toby would generally swat her hand away and frown at her worries, but this time he didn't feel up to it. Besides, if he did have a fever then he could receive more sympathy from both parents.

Toby managed a weak smile at the thought.

"You rest, sweetheart," she demanded.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips, observing Toby with the worried looks mothers always acquired after seeing a sick child. She let out a long sigh and then turned to leave. She had only just reached the door when she had to come back and feel Toby's head again, just to be sure that the fever had not appeared all of a sudden, in the last few seconds.

"Mommy, can you read me a story?" he asked, in a truly pathetic whimper.

She managed a smile and ran her hands through his thick blonde hair. Toby always loved it when she did that. It usually put him to sleep. Yet, he really wanted to hear a story before resting. It was still early, and he had only wakened a few hours ago. If that was true, then why did it feel like he had been awake much longer?

"Of course, sweety," she stated, still running her hands through his golden locks.

Toby responded with a tiny smile. He was fairly sure what book he wanted her to read, but he wasn't sure where he had left it. He couldn't remember if he had left Sarah's room messy either. Did he want his mother to go in there if there were things strewn all over the floor? He dwelled on the thought for a short while and then decided against asking her to fetch the book. He would just find another one for now.

"I'll be back in just a few short minutes. I need to tell Daddy that you don't feel good, okay?" she stated as she pulled her hands from his messed hair.

Toby nodded and then settled against the pillow. It was wonderfully comfortable, but he seemed to remember a bed that had been like sleeping on a cloud. Perhaps, it had been at a friend's house, but Toby doubted it. He could count the amount of times he had been to people's houses on one hand, and all of the times he had slept in hard, stiff beds.

He watched as his mother walked from the room, glancing back to offer Toby a short wave. Toby returned it and waited until she had closed the door to turn to decide which book to choose. He had a large bookshelf on one side of his room, completely filled with stories of every kind imaginable. Of course, none of them had been read near the amount of times as the Labyrinth had been. That was, by far, his favorite.

"These are all dumb," Toby moaned.

He cringed a bit as he turned back over, from a sharp pain that shot through his head. He didn't know what he had done to cause the agony, but he must have done something. This sort of pain was not normal to him, no matter what he had been through. Toby had a cast-iron stomach and could do nearly anything and eat everything.

His eyes caught a pink and blue glimmer that appeared from his tiny night stand. It was positioned directly under his lamp. Toby raised himself out of bed to observe the strange present that had been left for him. He ignored the pain as he did so, his curiosity being more important at that time.

Sure enough, it was a present, and a magnificent one at that. It was skillfully wrapped in paper that shone in the faint light offered by the lamp. The paper looked like it was covered in glitter, having sparkled with thousands of points of light. A single white bow was placed in the corner

of the gift, adding a more playful quality to the dignified wrapping job. Toby observed it for a few more seconds and than grabbed it from the stand.

"I wonder...," Toby thought out loud as he ran his fingers over the paper.

There was a tag that had been attached to the bow. A picture of a white owl, flying over a girl, who happened to look an awful lot like Sarah, was painted on the front of the tag. Toby turned it over and only found one word written, which was his name. It had been done in fine curly letters, that gave Toby a bit of trouble, but, since it was his name, he managed to figure out each one.

Being a six year old, he could not contain himself. Toby ripped at the paper, sending it all over the bed in sprays. He did not pay attention as each piece shattered into broken crystals and then melted away to nothing. He did not think about the fact that the paper he had only just torn, was now gone, but rather ignored it. He focused all of his attention on the gift.

It was a book, a fine, leather-bound book. The cover had been marked with golden lettering. Toby struggled with it for a brief time, and only managed in reading one of the words. This one was 'Labyrinth'. He could not wait until his mother arrived to read to him.

This was certainly a present from Sarah. He must have not noticed it before tonight, because he had been too tired. It didn't matter, because now he had it and soon would be able to hear it read. He glanced at the door, but could not keep his attention away from the book for long.

Toby flipped the cover open and found a page that had several words written upon it. Toby tried in desperation to read them, but the writing was too strange and his child's mind still had not decided to memorize many words. He would have to make a genuine effort to learn enough words so that he might be able to read some of his books, at least this one.

He flipped through a bit more, and paused abruptly. This story had pictures! Toby was overjoyed at the new discovery and continued to flip through the book, careful not to pass over any of the marvelous illustrations. The first was of a land that was green and beautiful. The next showed the same land, but it was different, darker. Further on were pictures of a girl, that bared a striking resemblance to Sarah. Toby paused on the picture and inspected it a bit closer.

The door opened, revealing his mother. Toby tore his attention away from the picture and offered his mom a warm smile. She returned it and sat down in the chair opposite Toby's bed. Her hand went to his forehead, only this time he did bat it away in an annoyed manner.

"Someone must be feeling better," she said with a relieved smile.

Toby closed the book and then handed it to his mother without a response. She took it, with a slightly shocked smile. She was used to Toby being pushy about his stories, but not to this extent. Yet, at least he was no longer moaning and groaning about his poor little tummy. She would take anything over that. She hated to see her baby in any kind of pain.

She read the cover, a kind of shocked expression running over her face. She turned to Toby, holding the book up as she did so. His mother pointed to the title, and then looked at Toby, needing an answer.

"Where did you get this book, Toby. I certainly do not remember buying it for you!" she remarked.

"Sarah got it for me! I found it on the stand, under my lamp. It was all wrapped in pretty paper, but I think that the paper must have fallen somewhere. I really want to hear it, Mommy! Can't you read it?" Toby begged.

His mother was not ready to relent so quickly. She had no idea where the book had come from. She remembered being in Toby's room and turning off the lamp since the time that Sarah had left. She had never seen the gift since, well, since this moment. She wouldn't have passed up such a well wrapped present, if Toby was telling the truth.

She placed the book on her lap, gazing at her son. He opened his eyes wide in wonder as to why she was waiting to read. Toby glanced around. There could be something wrong, but he had no idea what it could be. In fact, he had thought that everything was fine, and was totally ready to hear this story. The more his mother waited, the more anxious he became.

"Toby, honey, where did you get this?" she asked again.

Toby over-exagerated a sigh and scrunched down a little more in his covers. This was going to take a lot longer than he had ever anticipated. He should have told his mother that the book had been Sarah's and he had just found it in her room a few days ago. He only just thought of it now because he was sick. Yet, he hadn't thought quickly enough and now he would have to

face her interimation... interigatrion...intregation? Questions!

"I told you!" he whined.

His mother looked at the book a little longer. Her finger ran over the lovely golden lettering and then over the entire cover. She did not want to find out that Toby had taken this book from a store, during a time he had come with her shopping. Yet, Toby had never done anything of the sort. Did she really have a reason to think that he would ever try anything like that, even if it had to do with his favorite book, the Labyrinth?

She sighed again, relenting to her son. She could not deny him a story. There were many children who did not like reading. She was fortunate that Toby had picked up the love of books from Sarah. He had also picked up some rather annoying habits of talking about magic and goblins far too much, but he was still young and would probably grow out of it soon. She could at least hope.

She finally opened the book to the first page, finding an inscription written there. She read through it quickly, perplexed at the meaning behind it, and then shook her head. This book was from Sarah, that much was definitely true. At least she could not think her little Toby had stolen it

any longer. She cleared her throat and then proceeded to read the inscription.

"It says 'Dear Toby, I hope that you are safe and well, and that you do enjoy this book. I know that I did. I hope to see you again soon, and so does someone else whom I hope you remember. He is very much looking forward to having you as a guest here. I suppose I cannot say anymore, in fear that someone will take it the wrong way. Let me just say this: Never give up

your love of magic, for it does truly exist!'" she stopped at the end of the short paragraph and turned to her son who was still waiting for her to go on.

She glanced at her son, noticing a new light had turned to sparkle in his eyes. She wondered what it was that had suddenly dawned in her son's eyes. She wanted to ask, but knew that Toby would not be able to tell her, or would simply choose not to tell her. It hurt to know that he could keep secrets from her, his mother, but she had no doubt that he would and probably already had.

Toby, on the other hand, was thoroughly overjoyed. With just the mention of those simple words by Sarah, his entire memory jumped back to him. He recalled being in the Underground, with the Goblin King. He could remember each little part of their visit, and he could hardly keep himself from spouting off his newly found knowledge to his mother. Yet, he knew that he

could not do so, for she would not understand.

Toby was now too anxious for anymore waiting. These pauses were just getting annoying, and he did not know how many more he could take before he lost all patience he had left. He whined a bit and begged his mother to continue with the story, but she would not. She had questions that needed to be asked.

"What is Sarah talking about, Toby?" she questioned.

Toby merely shrugged in response, turning his gaze away from his mother. He did not want her to know that he had just lied. Yet, he had a good idea that mothers knew all and could see right through his mask. He gulped as she stared at him and then, with a sigh, turned back to the book.

"What is it called, Mommy?" Toby asked, taking the attention away from his guilty conscience.

His mother smiled and turned to her son. There was no reason to think that Toby would know what Sarah meant. Even if he did, was it bad for the two to have a secret? She remembered a time when Sarah and Toby had had a horrid relationship. Sarah had all but gotten rid of poor little Toby. Then, one night, she had decided that Toby was not so bad after all.

"This story is called Labyrinth: A Magical Destiny. It sounds like your old book, honey," she stated.

Toby agreed with a violent nod of his head. He could not wait to hear what story was held between the leather binding that secured the pages. His mother no longer paused, but instead opened the book to the first page, an introduction of sorts. She cleared her throat and readied herself to begin.

Toby cuddled in his bed, awaiting the words to flow from his mother's lips. She was always a great reader, and could make the story take shape. He waited for the introduction to start...


	42. Part 3: One Thought, One Memory

Chapter Thirty-Six, part 3: One Thought, One Memory

"Once upon a time, long, long ago, there was a man..."

"A man?"

"Yes. This man was born with a soul that had been created with such evil that he could not love, ever. However, things were forgotten by the one who had enforced the evil in the heart of this man who was a king. Destruction had forgotten the power that true love holds, and how it shall always conquer all!"

"Really?"

"Yes, little one, for thirteen crystals weak with death, await the magic that love has found!"...

 **Her mind swam** with strange disjointed thoughts and voices everywhere, surrounding her. She could not focus on any one, but instead listened to all at once, as if they were one single person speaking to her. She felt faint, and like she was horribly ill, but at least she was able to listen

to everyone and at least she was no longer alone.

Then, one single hand reached through the darkness that held the millions of voices, or the one voice, and touched her. The dazed girl allowed herself to be taken from the sounds of insanity that seemed to have decided to take up permanent residence in her mind. It didn't really matter,

because at least she would not be forced to talk to herself any longer.

She was totally swept away from everything and into a place that was gray and dismal, but at least she could see. In fact, she noticed that the person who had saved her had long blonde hair that flowed in a breeze which had only just recently begun, and piercing blue eyes that gazed directly to her deepest thoughts.

"Sarah?" the woman asked.

Sarah turned to her, not wanting to reply. She wanted to give up and rest. She needed her sleep if she wanted to make it the rest of the way. Of course, she wasn't sure if she could really walk in her present state, which was asleep, or dead, she hadn't quite been able to decide. Not like

it mattered, both kept her immobile for the time being, just one was forever and the other was slightly shorter.

"I'm tired and I need to sleep," Sarah moaned.

The graceful woman before her reached out and gave Sarah several brisk shakes. This succeeded in startling Sarah to a somewhat coherent frame of mind. At least, it pushed the thoughts of sleep from her mind. She still wondered where she was exactly, but decided that she would have to find out later.

"Listen to me," the woman demanded.

Sarah turned to her, but could not force herself to give the woman her full attention. It felt like her mind was going every which way, and she was helpless to control it. She could not gather her thoughts, even if she tried for several long hours. They confused her more and gave her a

slightly glazed look.

"I am lost," Sarah finally managed to stammer.

The woman sighed deeply, understanding that time was running out too quick. She had to get Sarah to realize the importance of waking herself up and continuing on the journey. They were playing for broke, and right now, things did not look good.

"You don't have to listen to me, but I want you to think of one thing, only one! Allow your mind to focus entirely on that and tell me what it is. Do you understand, Sarah?" the woman questioned.

There was a brief moment where Sarah did nothing. She continued to gaze at the woman, but her eyes were not focused on anything. Then, Sarah nodded her head, only a slight movement, but enough to give the lady hope that the girl could be helped. All that was left to do was wait until Sarah could focus on that one idea, that one memory, one thought, one anything that

could help her bring herself out of the spell that had been cast upon her.

Sarah tried to listen, she even succeeded in nodding to let the kind woman know that she had understood what to do. However, understanding and actually performing the task were two entirely different things. Sarah thought about her home, her family, but that led to thoughts of school, acting, friends, tests, grades, her car, then back to her parents and her birthday she had celebrated with them. She could not keep her rambling mind on one event, not even for a brief moment. Her brow furrowed in her struggle, but still she could not complete the task the woman had set before her. It sounded so simple, but yet, it was one of the most difficult things she had ever tried before.

She thought about the Labyrinth and how she had to save it, but then she thought about Kyper, Tartia, Leader, Nerissia, Ludo, Hoggle, Didymus, Toby, her parents, her house, her room, the book, the fantasy treasures she hid in her drawer, the statue she hid in her closet... Jareth?

"Jareth," she said softly.

The other woman's eyes opened wide at the sound of Sarah's voice. She jumped forward and wrapped her delicate hands around the girl's arms. She tightened her grip just enough to allow the child to know that she was there, that she would not leave her now when she had almost succeeded in conquering the evil beast's spell.

Sarah felt the pressure on her arms, but it did not phase her. Her mind had stopped its flitting from one thing to another. Instead, one picture remained there. It was Jareth, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that held her captive. She yearned so much to see him once again, and soon, his handsome, elegant features that were framed with wispy blonde hair. She so longed to have him hold her close once again...

Sarah suddenly lost the strange absent quality that had overcome her eyes. She blinked them a few times, forcing them to focus in on the person who stood in front of her. Sarah immediately recognized the beautiful woman and rushed into her arms. Katriana hugged Sarah tightly, overjoyed that she had been strong enough to conquer Destruction's horrid spell. Sarah would

succeed in completing her quest, and she would defeat the curse that Destruction had created.

"I am so glad to see you returned to your normal self once again. Sarah, tell me where you are headed," Katriana replied as she led the girl through the gray fog that seemed to cover them.

"To the caves. I would think that you would know that. Didn't you set that crystal in the medallion to show me the way?" Sarah questioned.

Katriana smiled sadly. She lowered her head. Thinking about the medallion always forced such sadness upon her. It brought up old memories that were far better left in the darkness of her mind. She did not need to think about Jareth any longer. Yet, she doubted that she would ever be able to forget him, even after the way he had acted. It had not been meant to be because there had been another one more perfect for Jareth, and that was Sarah.

"No, Sarah, I want to know where you are going after that. Do you still wish to remain in the Underground, no matter what should happen to it?" Katriana inquired.

Sarah stopped mings over navy blue material. His hair was pulled back. she would do anything else. She loved Jareth with all of her heart, and could never leave him to die alone. Sarah was still hopeful that Jareth would be able to save the magic by healing the crystals she had found.

"I will stay with him through everything, no matter what should happen. I love him, Katriana. I'm sorry that you have to see him treat me kindly, because I understand the pain that you must have endured all those years ago," Sarah said with a gentle voice.

Katriana looked to Sarah and managed a more genuine smile than before. She had to commend the girl's intentions. They were always pure, as was her heart. That was the reason that her blood would save the Underground, for it was pure and perfectly magical in its own way. However, Katriana would not allow that to happen. She would rather see Jareth die than observe Sarah butchered to save the cursed land of the Underground.

"You must not be sorry, Sarah, for I want you to be with him. I do love him still, and I fear that I will until the day that time, itself ceases to exist. Yet, in that love, I only want what is best for him, and that is not me, but you. It has always been you, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I stood a chance and that I could convince him to love me. I did not light that flame in his soul that slowly turned into a bonfire. Only you can feed that fire, and only you can save him from this curse," she said in a soft, melodious voice.

Even though Sarah understood what Katriana was telling her, it still hurt to see the sadness in the woman's eyes. Sarah wished that Katriana could have another chance, if not with Jareth then with someone else who would love her the way she should have been loved long ago. That was not meant to be, for people do not get second chances after death, whether there was

magic or not.

Sarah nodded in response to Katriana and continued walking in silence. It was strange, walking through the gray for what seemed an eternity. Yet, it was cut short, for Katriana knew something that Sarah did not.

The woman ran her fingers beneath the golden chain that laid against Sarah's neck, and pulled the medallion out. She held it before Sarah, with the strange mysterious writing facing her. Sarah looked at it, but still found it impossible to understand, or read. Katriana turned it in her

fingers, causing it to sparkle in the gray mist.

"This is your key and you must use it!" Katriana demanded in forceful tones.

Sarah nodded once again, but found herself hypnotized by the spinning of the medallion. The way the light hit it sent her into a trance-like state, where all she could hear was Katriana's beautiful voice surrounding her. The medallion spun faster and faster, drawing Sarah deeper into her trance.

"This is the truth and you must understand it!" she stated.

Faster and Faster the medallion spun. Katriana's lithe fingers danced around the chain, twirling it so that the medallion never stopped and never hitched in its spinning. Instead it almost seemed to form a golden sphere as it turned again and again. Sarah eyes followed its movement with a careful gaze. Yet, it was beginning to speed to a point where Sarah would

no longer be able to follow it.

"This is yours, and always has been meant for you. I was a fool when I gave it to Jareth, thinking that it was meant for me in some strange way. Only you can read the inscription, and then it shall tell you the truth and give you the final piece to your massive puzzle. You will be whole then, and understand in what path your destiny lies. There will be only one trail to take when the time comes, and you must choose wisely, for as you say, there are no second chances."

Sarah could feel herself drawn away from Katriana, but still the medallion spun. She watched it, for her eyes would not move from the golden sphere that had magically formed. Her mouth hung slack as she gazed intently into the golden ball that floated near her face. Sarah wanted to touch it, but her hands would not obey her.

Then the blackness began surrounding her, broken with the faint glow of golden hues. Sarah actually thought that Katriana had returned to bid her farewell one last time, but it was not so. For Sarah could not see the strange dreamy, gray world, but instead one that was green, brown and golden from the sun overhead.

Sarah blinked her eyes several times from the intense glare of the sun. She could not turn away from it though, for it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, even though she had observed the sun hundreds of thousands of times before. Yet, this one was special. This sun meant a new start and a chance to beat the dark being that thought she had been defeated, in this forest.

Sarah smiled and sat up. Her back ached with a dull pain, and she could remember falling earlier. Sarah rubbed it, but only succeeded in producing a sharp pain to travel up her spine. She winced from it and sucked in a deep breath between her teeth. It was going to be a long journey, new start or not.

"Well, come on feet," she stated with a slight smile.

The pain would not hurt for long. She would ignore it and soon she would reach the caves. Sarah only hoped that she had enough time. There was the chance that she had lost several days from the spell, but she had had six before, and it certainly did not feel like much time had passed.

Sarah rose to her feet and, adjusting her annoying pack, started out towards the direction where the crystal marked on her medallion. Her pace was brisk, despite her pain and heavy pack. She even managed to eat a bit of the fruit and drink some water as she walked, satiating her hunger for the morning. Sarah had a good idea that things would soon look brighter and start turning out for the better, instead of worse.

If she could only have known how wrong she was, perhaps her pace would have been slower.

 **"So, now t** his story of love and hate, trial and pain, corruption and purity, a Goblin King and simple girl, shall begin. In these pages holds the truth of magic, that all must believe. No longer shall you doubt that strange feeling you get when a magical thought enters your mind, because it is true!"

"It'll be a good story, right?"

"Of course, honey. This is a story of everything. It begins with this first chapter: 'Memories From the Past'..."

"Will it end good?"

"My little child, We must wait and see."


	43. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

Chapter Thirty-Seven: To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

Never in his life had he been controlled, at least not this way. It was almost as if his hands were chained and he had been forced into a prison, where none of the decisions were made by his mind, as they had been since he had been introduced to the Underground as the king. Of course, these were all not true. He was not chained, nor was he in prison, but it was not much different.

Jareth's usual calm demeanor had been horribly changed since Destruction had decided to leave the castle. The dark being had made the mistake of informing Jareth as to where it was going and what would soon happen to Sarah. Jareth had lost his control at the thing's haughty words that were so filled with hate, and lunged for the being's throat.

Perhaps, if he had thought about his plan of attack things would have turned out differently, but he hadn't and the chain of events certainly had not been very enjoyable. Firstly, he had not dwelled upon the knowledge that Destruction was far more powerful than he would ever be, no matter what crystals were found. Secondly, one who fights in rage generally is beaten in the end.

Jareth reached up and touched his swollen lip. He cringed in the pain and drew his hand away, relieved that the fresh blood had stopped flowing from the fine split that ran down the middle of his lower lip. It still ached and reminded him of his horrid defeat at the dark thing's hands. Jareth

could only sigh and try not to tighten his mouth when he spoke.

"Why do you not think of these things ahead of time?" Jareth asked himself.

He had tried to tackle the dark lord, not even attempting to use any magic. He was becoming more and more human as the days went by. Jareth smiled at the thought. The dark thing would not be pleased with that little piece of information. It expected Jareth to be a heartless machine. Of course, there had been a time, not too long ago, when he had been cold and hard and

cruel, just as he had been created. Yet, Sarah had changed him, and altered him for the better.

It had been a very short fight, resulting with the dark being as the victor. It had swung Jareth away from it and to the ground. That was when he had succeeded in splitting his lip. When he had turned, perhaps to charge the thing again, Destruction was entirely gone. Not a single clue

was left to hint at the possibility that it had only just been there.

Soon after realizing that Destruction had escaped to terrorize Sarah, Jareth stormed around the castle, blood running from his injured lip in fine beads, and demanding for the being to return and leave Sarah be. There was no reason for it to harm her, she had done nothing. He doubted if Sarah even knew about Destruction being in the Underground, and she probably didn't even know what it was.

However, his rage had died, as it had never really done before. There was nothing he could do, and that was the main factor in calming him down. He had no control over this thing, and so he could do nothing to prevent harm from coming to Sarah. He could only hope that Destruction would be kind to her, or as kind as a killer can be, and grant her with something other than death.

Jareth shivered at the thought of losing her so soon after winning her heart, for the second time at that. He knew that he would wither up and die, should he discover that she was gone, never for him to see her again. It would be far better for him to die, and her to remain in her world,

living a long and happy life. Perhaps, there could be a bargain, Jareth's life for Sarah's. He pondered the thought for a short while, finally giving up once he decided that Destruction would not bargain, only take what he wanted and when he wanted it.

The light suddenly died from the throne room. Only the flickering flames from two lonely torches offered a dull illumination. Jareth was utterly startled. It was still early in the day and certainly not time for night to fall, as it seemed to be doing. He gazed toward the window, searching for

an answer to the sudden occurrence of night.

Outside, the sky was dark, supporting the fact that night, indeed, was there. It was several hours early, but it had just decided to come around now, instead of later, when it was supposed to. Yet, there was a strange color accenting the normal dark navy blue of the sky. Jareth rose from his

throne and walked, carefully, towards the window. He could see the faint hues of red washing over the gray bricks, and his curiosity rose inside of him.

"What has happened to my night?" Jareth asked quietly.

He stopped, abruptly, once the sight of the bloody moon appeared before his wide eyes. He leapt back, as if the demon moon would attack him, as if it were a cat on the prowl for innocent prey. He watched it with caution, wondering what would cause such a phenomenon. He shivered again and turned from the window, not wanting to see the moon ever again.

"My land is dying quicker than ever I could imagine," Jareth moaned to himself as he fell back into the throne.

His thoughts instantly drifted to those of Sarah. She would not know that she had to rush, or else she might be stuck in the dying land for all time. Yet, she must have seen the red moon, and so she would have known that there really was something wrong with the magic and she would have to hurry. What would happen if Destruction had done something, like drug her,

or force her to sleep? Then she would have never had the chance to witness the strange, deadly moon and would never know what odd things were happening in the Underground.

He slumped forward, his mind swimming with hundreds of thoughts and worries all at once. If only he could see her, know that she was all right and that the evil dark being had not done anything drastic to her, then he could relax, even for just a short time. Yet, that was not meant to be, as were most things that Jareth wanted recently. He had to accept the fact that life was not fair, as Sarah was always heard to say. He smiled at the memory of her childish behavior she had exhibited six years ago and the same phrase she had used only a few days earlier.

A cold breeze swept through the throne room, sending a chill up and down Jareth's spine. He knew that it was the dark being who had decided to return. Jareth could only wish that the being would linger for a short time and then leave to stay elsewhere. Yet, he doubted that that would happen. Destruction had a knack for doing anything that Jareth hoped he would refrain from doing.

The dark figure formed from the new shadows that had appeared after the night had fallen so suddenly. Destruction stood in the same spot for several minutes, just observing Jareth who sat in his throne. He tilted his head to one side and then the other, wondering what to do about the

stubborn and love-sick king.

"I suppose that you have completed whatever you originally set out to do," Jareth said in an angry voice.

Destruction broke his frozen state and began stepping around the room, observing each corner and every stone. He seemed especially interested in the pond that sat in the middle of the room. Destruction stepped far away from the clear water, only to gaze at it from a good distance. Jareth watched this all with interest, taking in what strange things Destruction seemed to be doing.

"Yes I have completed my quest, as you can say. The girl is properly cared for, and shall not be a problem for the rest of our little meeting. In fact, I doubt that you shall need to think about her any longer, ever!" Destruction stated as he turned his attention back to the king.

Jareth's temper rose. The aching if his injured lip was the catalyst that reminded him not to try anything rash. The only thing he would gain by attacking Destruction, would be more injuries and, perhaps, if he was lucky, death as well. Jareth clenched his jaw and ordered his anger to

slink into his soul, and remain there until the time was right for it to spew out, like pestilent venom.

He smiled, thinking about his plan, and then turned to Destruction with a solemn face. He would not give the dark being the joy of seeing such anger. Jareth did not want to do anything to please it, ever. He waited for Destruction to say anything else concerning Sarah, but there was no more.

"Is that all you care to tell me about your meeting with Sarah?" Jareth inquired. His voice revealed no emotion, for he was wearing the mask that he had used so often.

"You do not need to know anymore. She is of no concern to you, nor is she important to our cause. The only thought that should be on that infantile mind of yours, should be the Underground, and how we must save it, at any cost," Destruction stated with a sneer in his shadowed face.

Jareth sighed, still not revealing the anger that was brewing in his soul. To hold such anger in could very well be damaging to him, but he would take the risk. He touched the arm of the throne in thought as he decided what to do, and what to say next.

"What did you do to her?" Jareth asked, still not showing his concern.

Destruction rushed forward, but did not seem to ever move. It was as if, one moment it was standing a few feet from Jareth and the next the dark thing was right in front of him. Jareth gazed into the black hole that served as a face, trying to ignore the terror that instantly swelled up inside of his heart. He swallowed deeply, willing it away.

Destruction reached out with one skeletal hand and clutched Jareth's shirt, just below the neck. It pulled the Goblin King forward, until their faces, or blackness in Destruction's case, were scant inches from each other. Yet, Jareth did not wince, nor did he struggle from the tight grip. He only allowed Destruction to hold him there, in that spot, so close to death itself.

"I already informed you to not think of her. She is pointless and useless in our quest. Listen to me, Jareth, and do not forget what I say. If you insist on continuing with this line of questions, I will be forced to torture you as no human should ever be," it stated in a icy voice.

Jareth pulled back, just a bit, but enough to let Destruction know that he was absolutely terrified. Destruction must have been satisfied, because it let Jareth loose and continued its pacing. Jareth touched his neck for a second and then rested against his throne.

"What do you plan on doing with me? I will never harm Sarah, no matter what you try to do. I will not kill her to fulfill this curse, so your quest to save the Underground and the magic, is a pointless one. You might as well leave me be for my remaining days, and return only when this land has died and it is your time to take our souls away," Jareth said in words that were

traced with venom.

Destruction laughed his strange drifting laugh. The dark being did not need to say anything in response to Jareth. The laugh said everything that needed to be said. There was no point in denying what Destruction wanted, because, eventually, it would get its way. In the end, the Underground would be saved by the pure sacrifice that was Sarah. Her blood would cure

the magic's sickened state and bring a somewhat, normal atmosphere back to the Underground. However, Jareth was fairly sure that the land would never be the same after that. For, a land that has been doused in pure and untainted blood, could not be anything except vile and corrupt.

"Have you not learned anything?" Destruction questioned, still continuing with his haunting laughter.

"I have learned much, from everything, especially Sarah. I know that I can love, and I can care for something more than myself. I have learned so much from her, more than you can ever teach me, or ever force into my mind with your power and magic. I will never obey you as you might have thought I would, after all you generously have done for me. You gave me a soul, black and cursed. You made me a king who takes babies to become goblins. I rule over a kingdom, that is impure and houses insolent little creatures that are not worth the energy it takes to make them. My life is so wonderful, all alone with only my blackened heart as company. How shall I ever repay you for all that you did for me, great and mighty Destruction? I wish that you would simply kill me, so that I might be done with this endless life, that is a hell for me!" Jareth replied.

Destruction immediately rushed for Jareth once again. The king noticed two red lights set in the dark hole inside the hood. They glowed and shimmered like fire that was alive. This was all Jareth ever got to see of Destruction, but it was enough to hypnotize him, and drive years from his life, from pure and total terror. He sat there upon the throne, frozen.

"You should not speak in such a way, Jareth. Listen to me, and listen carefully. I do plan on saving the Underground by sacrificing that child who now lays sleeping in the forest, near the caves. You shall do my bidding for me!" Destruction stated.

Jareth only stared, not blinking an eye. He did not make a movement to assure Destruction that he did, in fact, agree with its terms. Yet, Destruction turned away, to break the spell and see what had happened to Jareth. The king slumped back a bit in the throne, his energy drained from his weakened body. Jareth breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Never had he felt so horrid, for he had aged several years in the matter of minutes.

He turned to look at Destruction, still very much dazed and extremely tired. In fact, he felt as if he could pass out at any time. Yet, he couldn't. Jareth could not let this being know how weak he really was after the long illness that had wreaked havoc upon him.

"I...will...never...harm...her," he said with a sneer in reply.

Destruction chuckled a bit. There was something to be said for such undying love, as Jareth displayed for Sarah. The dark being did not understand what the king saw in the girl. She was simple, beautiful, but not different from many other pretty young women on Earth. She was not special, save her intense love for fantasy, and there were many people who displayed that

quality as well. It was Jareth's mind that found the girl so wonderful, and since Destruction could not read it, he would never know the truth as to the reason why his love was so intense.

"Jareth, Jareth, there is nothing that you can do to stop me. Why don't you just go along with me and make everything that much more easy," it said with an enticing voice.

Jareth turned to look at the dark being. He felt so tired all of a sudden, as if one more moment without sleep would mean death. He could hardly keep his intense blue eyes open, or his head from laying upon the arm of the throne. Yet, he managed, with only sheer willpower keeping him from completely drifting off into slumber.

"I...," was all he could manage before his words completely slurred and became incomprehensible.

Destruction waved a hand over the king, willing him to sleep. Yet, Jareth was more powerful than the being had ever guessed. He did not sleep, only slump a bit more in the throne and laid his head against the back so that he did not have to face the hardship of supporting it. However, he did not sleep, and that was all that mattered.

Destruction waved his hand over Jareth once again, waiting for the king to pass out from sheer exhaustion. It did not understand why the power was not working. Once again, Jareth did not sleep. His eyes closed, but he reopened them and moved his hands and feet about to keep himself from falling under the power of the spell that Destruction was conjuring. It was a difficult

fight, and one that he knew he would lose, but he had to try and show Destruction just how strong he could be, when he chose to do so.

"What are you trying to prove? Sleep Jareth, for I know that you long to do so. Do not think that this act shall cause me to believe that you are strong, more powerful than me! I can scoff at that. You are weak, and that love only makes you weaker. Soon, I will purge your soul of that foul

emotion and save you along with this land. You do not understand all that I do for you. It does not matter. You have only a short time until this is forgotten, and that girl is only a faint memory." With that Destruction waved his hand once again.

Jareth felt the magic overcome him, making his eyelids droop over his burning eyes and his limbs stop their movement. For a brief time he fought the sleep mentally, since his physical body had already succumbed to the power that was being forced upon him. He thought about all that he had to lose and what would happen should he sleep while this thing, this dark beast, was still lurking in the castle, ready to change him into his old self, evil and cruel.

Jareth's eyes flashed open suddenly. He reached out for Destruction with one last flash of strength, but it did not last long. The next instant his arms fell to his side and his eyes snapped shut. This time he did not have time for a mental pep talk. He immediately fell asleep. There was no more resistance, for he had lost the last bit of strength that had been hidden within his thin weak body.

Destruction stood over the sleeping king for a few minutes, wondering where the strength had come from. There were few people who could fight its magic, the girl not being one of them. She had succumbed almost immediately. Of course, she was not a magical being, as Jareth was.

However, the fight that Jareth had put up, was remarkable and impossible, according to Destruction. Never had anyone, of such little magic and power, been able to fight so and very nearly overcome the spell.

Yet, Jareth had not won, as Destruction had known would happen. Jareth was weak, and the human emotions only added to that flaw. Soon those feelings would be banished from the Goblin King's soul, leaving a man who was pure evil, and everything that Destruction could have ever wanted. It smiled beneath its dark hood at the thought and then turned from Jareth. The sleep would be short, but the king needed it. If Destruction wanted him to be powerful, then Jareth needed to sleep to rejuvenate that spent strength.

"Sleep well Jareth, for soon you shall not have time to do so. Soon we will have a world to save!"

Jareth's sleep was restful and lacked the dreams that had plagued him so often. Yet, it was a magical slumber, so dreams generally did not infect it. In his mind, as he slept, he still thought, which was strange considering he never dreamt the whole time. It was as if a part of his

conscious mind had forgotten to turn off and let the subconscious take over.

His thinking was extremely slow, taking a long time in between each fragment. He could only recall few worries in the deep sleep. One did come, and continued to repeat itself in between the other thoughts that circled his mind. This worry was like a merry-go-round horse that continued to bob up and down, and all around, even when you thought that the music had

halted and the entire carousel had ceased its eternal circular movements. Still the worry came and went, came and went, came and went.

"Why?" his mind would ask after the worry had bobbed away, only to return again the next moment.

There was no answer, because there was not enough time for his slowed thought process to return a reply to such a difficult question. It seemed as if the questions that sounded the simplest were, in fact, not. Yet, that was the way most things went. The simplest things were the most difficult to perform. Again the worry popped up.

"What shall become of Sarah when Destruction is in charge?"


	44. Into the Unknown Dark

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Into The Unknown Dark

"Well, really," Sarah scoffed at the timid little creature who sat upon its haunches and gazed towards her lunch.

She offered a crust of bread to the animal, her hand outstretched as far as she could possibly extend it. Yet, the creature was afraid of her. It fell on to four legs and leaned in so as to catch a scent from the food. Its button-shaped nose flared open and closed as it sniffed around for strange odors.

Sarah edged closer, just a few inches. She had learned that when dealing with scared wild animals, it is best to take it slow. She would not rush up to it and shove her open hand into its frightened, furry face. She would wait, and see if the creature was brave enough to attempt a grab for the food in her palm.

Its hair stood on end and made it appear three times its normal size. Even the few whiskers that were placed sporadically upon its fuzzy cheeks pricked out and accentuated its frightened state. Even the rat-like tail that hung limp on the ground bristled with sparse hairs. Its eyes snapped

open wide as it observed the slight movement Sarah had dared to make. It was not ready for anyone to get too close.

Sarah stifled a laugh, and made the mistake of moving her hand a bit too fast. The timid thing took one look at her hand, which still held the promise of food, and forgot its hungry stomach. The second she had glanced towards the thing, all she saw was a flash of fur from between a patch of thick underbrush. Sarah sighed deeply, knowing that she had lost her chance to, maybe, make a friend who could accompany her through, at least part of her trip.

She carelessly tossed the remaining bread crust on the ground. Even if she was not the one to give the creature the food, she still wanted it to have it. Fear was not a good reason to go hungry. In Sarah's opinion, no one should ever be denied food, for that was the very substance of life. She brushed her hands carelessly on her dress, leaving no stains on the magical surface.

"I guess that that plan was a failure," she stated with yet another sigh to emphasize her depressed mood.

She had been in such a cheerful attitude earlier that morning. Now, all that was left was gloom. How she wished that she did not have any more traveling to do, or that she had no more trials to struggle through. Yet, she had to go through the caves and, only after that, could she return to

Jareth and her new life that was to be spent in the Underground.

If she ever expected to begin that new life and see Jareth again, there could be no more hesitation, or else she would never have a chance to reach the castle before her thirteen days were over. As it was, she was fairly sure that she had lost too much precious time while under the influence of the dark being's spell. Sarah could only hope that it had been measured in

hours and not days.

Then, the memory of the bloodied moon returned to her mind and only succeeded in adding to her, already rather substantial, list of worries. Was the Underground truly dying at such a rapid pace? If so, would she still have enough time to make it back to the castle? Sarah shivered at the thought and silently prayed that she would be victorious in her long, horrible, quest.

She rose to her feet, slinging her tattered burlap pack over her shoulders. The rough material bit at her skin and rubbed against the reddened mark that had already formed on shoulder. It swung restlessly back and forth, digging deeper and deeper into the welt that had decided to suddenly burn as if her skin were on fire. She would appreciate the day when the pack was

slung on the ground, never to be worn again. Perhaps, it would do well as fuel for a fire. Sarah managed a smile, despite the obvious pain that rushed over her injuries, and stiff muscles.

She was truly a different person, and not only mentally. Her muscles, which were once not noticeable in the least, now appeared chiseled into her legs and arms. Her figure had never been a bad one, yet it had been soft. Now, from constant walking, hiking and running, she looked hard and entirely sure of herself. Sarah smiled at her determined ways. Perhaps this quest had offered her something good, other than just hardships.

Sarah, instinctively grasped her medallion and clutched it in her fist. She enjoyed the warm feeling that coursed over her palm, once in contact with the smooth golden surface. It was such a lovely thing, and her only hope to find the infamous caves, that seemed to hold the key to all of her questions.

"However, Katriana said that you were my key," Sarah said as she glanced down at the lovely necklace.

She was not sure which one was true, or if it were a combination of both. Yet, there was something in those mysterious caves that held an answer. Sarah was excited, despite her annoyance with the entire quest. This was new, and uncharted territory. It was possible that she was the first to ever enter into the caves. Sarah shivered in anticipation and hurried her

walk a bit.

She held the necklace up to her brightly sparkling eyes and observed the intense crystal that laid nestled in the medallion. She could almost feel herself drawing nearer to the point that it marked. Soon she would reach it and discover what the necklace had been trying to show her for so long. It had been over eight days since the crystal had first appeared.

"My life has changed more in the past week than it has done over six long years. I've been hiding from it all, afraid to face my future in this fantasy realm. I was too young then. There was no way that I could give up all of my hopes, dreams, everything that I aspired to do, to remain in this magical land at the Goblin King's side. Jareth, I'm so sorry what I put you through. If I had only known," Sarah called up into the magnificent blue sky.

She hoped that Jareth was watching her. Yet, something told her that he was still forced to entertain that dark thing that had tried to stop her. She wondered why the thing should choose to come to her. What threat did she pose, that she earned an extra special visit by that mysterious, dark lord? After all, she was trying to save the Underground as well. Unless this

being wanted the land dead, and then she could understand its need to stop her so quickly.

"You failed," she whispered under her breath.

She smiled again, happy with herself for triumphing over such a powerful being as the one who had tried to hinder her travels. Of course, Katriana had been the main factor in her victory. Without the wonderful woman, Sarah would have given up long ago, and the Underground could, very well, be dead. When she returned back to the castle, Sarah would have to make a

point to inform Jareth of everything Katriana had done to help. She certainly did deserve some thanks, maybe even some magic (offered by Jareth once the crystals were repaired).

She was snapped out of her reverie when a low branch suddenly snapped right in front of her face. Sarah leapt backwards, sure that the dark being had returned for her, and this time would do something drastic, like kill her. Sarah scanned the area directly around herself and then looked into the distance, still noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

"I am going to have a heart attack," Sarah said after a series of nervous chuckles.

She placed her hand over her heart in order to slow its rapid beating. She was not used to such frights as were being forced upon her so suddenly. Sarah was sure that she would recover, but it would probably take a few days reclining in the lush, silk covered beds that resided within the

castle. She grew sleepy only thinking about the relaxing night she spent cradled upon the plush mattress.

She was, once again drawn back into reality when a low bird screeched past her head. Sarah turned abruptly to follow its movements through the thick trees. It was a gorgeous color of sea green, almost blending with the leaves that adorned every branch from the tall trees that surrounded her, for she had yet to find her way out of the expansive forest. Within a few fleeting moments, the remarkable bird was out of sight, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts once again.

"Too bad it wasn't an owl," she said briefly.

There was a time when she had dreaded seeing that bird, watching her with wide yellow eyes, eyes that were too human for an animal. She had cursed him, yearning for him to leave her alone with her life. Now, well now, she was too in love with the man who took the form of the owl, to care about anything else. She had entirely thrown herself into that emotion, sending

all of her thoughts towards the man whom she loved, sitting in his castle and waiting for her to return the crystals that would save them all.

Sarah lost the last traces of depression with that final thought. She was so excited with the prospect of seeing him once again, of being held in his strong arms, near his magical aura that resonated around him. She giggled as if she was a school girl, a young child who was experiencing her first case of puppy love. However, this was much more serious than that, and that was what made the emotion even better.

Sarah spun around and skipped over several roots that jutted from the moss-covered ground. A piece of a song threaded itself through her memory and spouted from her awaiting mouth. Her trained voice carried the tunes through the forest, sending an echo back to her awaiting ears. She listened to it, pausing her song, and then began again with more power and life than

she had presented since the beginning of her little 'trip.'

She placed her hands into the air, as if they were on some invisible partner's shoulders. She then swayed around the forest, dancing with the man who was not there, only in her vivid imagination. Sarah closed her eyes so that she might picture him, standing there before her, his hand placed on her waist, guiding her to the gentle tune of the magical music that danced through their minds.

She could picture them in the crystal ballroom, everything sparkling with candle light. It was as if glitter had been strewn across the floor, for it shone with such an intensity that she had to turn her gaze away from the shimmers. Yet, they still cast powerful and bright reflections on her

tanned skin and blue dress. As for Jareth, the glistening glitter shone brilliantly in his sky blue eyes.

She could not turn from his gaze, that was still so intense, even in her mind. She could imagine her life with him, awakening at night to see him beside her, to protect her forever. Forever. It was such a promising word. For, once Jareth had regained his magic, he could grant her with eternal

life and they could remain together until they both decided that the time had come for an heir to take over the throne in the castle.

She could even feel the silky material beneath her fingers. His jacket, a green overcoat, was luxuriously soft, and wonderfully fabulous over which to run her hands. It caressed her skin, sending shivers to rush over her entire body. Sarah ignored all of the feelings and only focused upon the handsome man who stood before her.

It was strange, having such intense feelings in a daydream, but Sarah had always prided herself on her intense dreams. She had a habit of making the tiniest things appear so real at night, while she slept and while she dreamed.

She did not want to open her eyes and realize that there was actually no one dancing with her, and there was no silky coat that her hands found so intoxicating to the touch. There was no Jareth there, with stormy eyes. Those realities all brought depression back to her giddy soul, and that was something that she did not long to experience again, so soon after driving

it away from herself.

"We shall dance forever," She remarked with a smile.

Then the picture she had so carefully formed in her mind began to fade away. She could no longer feel the material of the jacket beneath her clutching fingers, nor could she see the reflections of light in Jareth's eyes. He was still there, but had lost the qualities she had, since then, been admiring to such a great extent.

"Jareth?" she asked carefully.

Once again the picture faded. Her lovely crystal room shattered, much as it had done the first time, six years ago. She had destroyed that lovely dream, and had hurt Jareth in the process. These thoughts tore the last bit of daydream that she had managed to retain, and Jareth completely disappeared from sight. She was left with her arms over nothing and

surrounded by blackness.

Sarah dropped her arms, depression seeping inside, but just a bit. There was, after all, time for everything. She needed to continue on her quest, and not dwell on such childish pastimes as this dream about dancing with the handsome Goblin King. A love sick sigh escaped her mouth.

Sarah opened her eyes, ready to observe the forest around her, but she was no longer surrounded by trees from every angle. Instead, in front of her, stood a massive stone wall. As she looked up, she noticed that it was not a wall, but a mountain. Sarah shied away from the mighty thing, remembering her last encounter with an Underground mountain, and the fall that had very nearly killed her.

"If it hadn't been for Katriana..," Sarah remarked with a little shake of her head.

She inched forward to touch the stone. It was warm, much the same as her medallion felt. A shocked expression found its way to Sarah's face. Perhaps this was the entrance to the caves. It certainly did remind her of the medallion. If that was true, then she was closer to the castle than she had originally anticipated.

Sarah reached out once again, still wary of the rocks that could very well plummet down upon her. She glanced up, a bit nervous, and then summoned her courage so that she might attempt to enter the protected caves. She pushed on the rock with a tentative hand, not knowing what she should expect next. However, nothing happened and there certainly was no cave that appeared before her.

"Well, how do I get in then?" she asked herself.

Sarah forgot her inhibitions and pressed her shoulder against the mountainside. There was no give, not like stone was suppose to give, but she thought that that was the way things worked in the Underground. It was so different, with talking animals and plants, magic and goblins, that it

made sense to have other things be different as well. If it was true that the caves were behind this wall, then there just had to be a way inside.

She stepped back, observing the impenetrable wall, and then turned to walk around. Perhaps the entrance was further down, or behind her. There was a good chance that she was wasting all this energy on a simple stone mountainside. Sarah would have to laugh if that was the case, but she seriously doubted it. There was something that drew her to that one spot where she had originally been, and it beckoned her to return when she wandered too far away.

Sara stopped after a few yards of travel and had to return, for the call was overwhelming. She was drawn to it, like moths to a light, or bees to pollen. However, she had to be entirely sure that her feeling was true and not only some false hope that had risen in her soul once she reached the mountain where the caves were supposedly housed.

She walked for less than a minute when she turned and rushed back. Once to her original spot, she touched the rock, feeling a strange vibration emitting from it. It resonated through her hand and up her arm, making her tingle in anticipation and wonder about what was hidden behind this stone and dirt.

"Only one way to find out," Sarah whispered to herself.

Sarah immediately took her necklace from her neck, recalling what Katriana had told her. It had to be the way to enter, at least that was the way that it sounded. Katriana had told her that the necklace was the key to her puzzle. Could she have possibly meant it literally? It could be true.

Sarah hated the way she felt without the warmth against her chest. She felt alone and naked without its calming presence surrounding her. Her hand touched the spot, just below her collarbones, were the medallion would have rested. She had to convince herself that it would only be for a short time. Perhaps she was wrong. Then she could replace the chain with haste and adore the feeling of it against her, once again.

Sarah's searching hands ran over the niches and grooves that covered the mountain's surface. There was no way to find a 'keyhole', of sorts. She could look for the remaining time that she had left, and still would never find it. There was no way.

Sarah moved to return the chain to its rightful place, around her neck, when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. Her hands paused in the midst of their movement and she turned to look at what she had observed. It looked like any other part of the mountain, gray, rocky, not unusual. Yet, there was something out of place. It was a surprise that she

had ever noticed the stone, but she had.

A flat black onyx rested in the mountainside, seemingly innocent and unworthy of a second glance. However, the light shone on it and caught on the corners of something that had been sketched into the rock. It was her key hole, and she had her key. Sarah smiled and edged forward, so that she might see what was written upon the stone.

She brushed away a layer of fine dust and silt that had formed there after years of being ignored, in this simple spot. However, once her fingers touched the shiny, carved surface, she felt the magic that was held in the stone, and the caves that laid beyond it. Her anticipation surged up inside of her, and she very nearly forgot her caution and the words that she had

wanted to read prior to trying to open it.

She squinted in the sunlight that seemed to make the words entirely fade away. They were hard enough to read, considering that the carving was many hundreds of years old and black was not an easy surface to read from. However, despite all the hardships, she managed to make out the few words that had been worked into the stone.

"'Only the true of heart shall enter'" she read.

Sarah straightened herself up, glancing around as if she had committed some grave offense by reading the ancient inscription. She was shocked that it had not been in the same strange language as was used upon her medallion. Sarah glanced towards the necklace, clutched in her hand, and then turned her gaze back to the stone.

Overhead, the sky seemed to darken, but not as it had done before. It was almost as if the Underground was warning her that she dare not enter if she was not pure. Sarah had no idea what 'pure' exactly meant, in Underground terms. Yet, she knew that she had to go on, and she could only hope that she met all the set standards.

She stuck her hand out, trembling slightly, part in fear and part in anxiety. There was no saying what was in the caves. By the look of it, not many had entered through the stone doors for some time. As a matter of fact, Sarah felt as if she was the first person to try, since Katriana had

done so years and years earlier.

She hesitated briefly, wondering what would happen once the medallion touched the black stone. Was it a trick? Could this dark stone be something that that evil being had conjured up in order to lure Sarah off of the track? If that was so, then where was the true way to enter into the caves? These questions were all so pointless and Sarah found that it was best to not think, and just act.

"Here goes nothing," Sarah stated.

She closed her eyes and pressed the medallion into the black stone. An intense surge of power rushed through her entire system, bursting her nerves with electricity. She was certain that she would explode if she did not remove her hand from the necklace, but it was firmly stuck in place.

She did not know whether she should scream or laugh at the feeling. It was overwhelming, terrifying and joyful all at the same time, if that was possible. She felt the magic of the Underground becoming one with her spirit and surrounding her entire being. She experienced pain so intense that it was nearly agony, from the death that the magic was experiencing.

Lastly, she could sense the energy that was so strong, more powerful than she could ever imagine.

Finally her hand dropped away, leaving her feeling drained and spent after the intense experience. The next instant a massive, blinding, ray of white light exploded from the rocks, covering her in its fury. She backed away, shielding her eyes from the harsh spectacle. It would have blinded her, had it decided to remain for several more moments. However, the next moment, it faded away to nothing.

Sarah carefully opened her eyes, afraid that the light might surprise her and come back with a fury, as it had done originally. However, there was no shocking white to greet her, only the wall. Yet, there was a distinct change. The wall had split in two and opened to reveal a darkened cave. Her necklace laid on the ground, in front of the gaping cave.

Sarah slumped forward and grabbed the medallion in her hand. She was shocked to find it cold, like most jewelry when you first pick it up. It saddened her as well. She had grown accustomed to the warmth it offered, soothing in her times when she really needed a friend to comfort her.

Still, she felt alone without it around her neck, so she slipped it back on. It was entirely different, and gave her a lonely feeling, instead of the usual happiness and hope that it brought. Sarah sighed deeply. She could not help but be a little depressed that everything was coming to an

end, for it was enjoyable... to an extent.

She had reached the final leg of her journey, the caves. Beyond them laid the castle and Jareth. It would not be much longer before she was able to see him again, and present him with the crystals she had managed to find, two in all. It would have been five, had the three others stayed alive while she had searched for them. Yet, two would just have to do.

Sarah took two cautious steps towards the wide hole that led into the caves' bellies. A shiver rushed over her skin and gooseflesh immediately followed, to increase the unnerving sensation the cave produced. She gazed into the darkness, that seemed to swallow any light that attempted to penetrate its total nothing. Her future rested in the expanse of this bleak

hole and beyond it. That was the only way for her to go, and she was terrified.

"Well, come on feet," she remarked with a slight reminiscent, and terrified, tone.

Sarah gulped deeply and proceeded forward towards her destiny, and into the unknown dark.


	45. A Strange Inscription

Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Strange Inscription

The darkness in this long, seemingly endless tunnel, was quite terrifying. It could possibly drive even the most rational people to a point of laughing insanity. It swallowed up any light that dared to penetrate its bleak purity. There was not to be any break from the darkness, and that was

probably one of many tests that Sarah was growing so annoyed with. She had gone through enough and was it too much to ask that her last bit of the quest could just be easy, simple and not scary? This obviously was all of those.

However, she walked deeper and deeper into the darkness, a feeling of intense claustrophobia rising up inside of her soul as she continued on and on. She had thought that, perhaps, this cave would give her answers that she had tried so hard to find all throughout the quest, but it hadn't. Once again, she had been misled, and that angered her to no point.

A sliding noise came from behind her. It was shortly followed by a loud and sharp slam. Sarah immediately knew what had generated the loud, echoing noise. The rock wall behind her had shut, locking her in this darkness and only allowing her to go forward. It was not as if she had planned on turning back, since she had never done so before, but knowing that that option was open to her, had made traveling through the dark a little more bearable. Now she knew that there was no other choice, only the dark. She shivered slightly and prayed for a single shining light to guide her way. Yet, that was not to be.

She touched her necklace, grimacing at the cold, dead way it felt against her skin. This only made her more nervous. No longer would the medallion comfort her, or convince her to continue on. It was no longer the magical thing that it had always been, for it had been used to open the rock doors. Sarah almost would have rather had the medallion back to its original form, than to be in these mysterious caves. However, once again, she did not have a choice in that matter.

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah muttered, her voice coming out in a soft squeak in the choking dark surroundings.

There was no echo, for some strange reason. Sarah looked around, straining to see anything. She would have even welcomed a pair of shimmering eyes, from some unknown beast, at that time. She did not want to be alone any longer. Sarah had had enough worry and stress, and this was adding even more to her frazzled nerves. She took a deep and cleansing breath in an attempt to calm herself enough to think things through slowly and rationally.

She could actually hear the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. It was a strange rhythmic noise to hear, and it soothed her a bit. It cut through the deafening silence that was fighting to gain control over her hold on her nerves. She swallowed deeply, sure that her heartbeat was pounding all around her. In fact, it nearly sounded like the darkness had a heart of its

own, breath of its own. It sounded alive. Sarah shivered once again, even though it was not cold in the caves.

She was ready to run back, despite the fact that the direction in which she was heading, actually led towards the castle and Jareth. Yet, something altered in the cave. The darkness remained, just as horrid as ever, but the acoustics changed, just enough to make it a little more bearable. Her footsteps began to echo, reverberating against the walls and coming back to her. She even heard a gentle dripping of some water falling from a crack in the wall, or the top of the cave. It fell and rippled in a pool of water, somewhere nearby. Sarah listened closely, enjoying the new things that were breaking through the unnerving caves.

Then she noticed that there seemed to almost be a slight change in the lack of lighting. It seemed as if the darkness brightened, perhaps only a shade or so. However, the change was undeniable. There was, in fact, some light that had finally fought to break through, and had won. Sarah silently cheered for the light, the day that was struggling so much to help her find her way.

She still could not see her surroundings, but at least she could tell the difference between her eyes being closed and opened. She could even see a few rays of light as they glinted off quartz, or another shimmery stone.

"Perhaps it is crystal," Sarah joked to herself, her mood very much lightened since the dark had begun to fade away.

She hastened her pace, only wanting to reach the end and return to the castle as quickly as possible. Yet, she so wanted to know what secret the caves held. There just had to be something inside of them, considering the fact that everyone seemed to want her to go through them. She, herself, would have opted for a different route of travel, but the chance of solving

her gigantic riddle was all too enticing to pass up. She could either be doomed to always have the eternal riddle plague her mind, or suffer a few hours in darkened silence. Obviously, she had reluctantly chosen the latter.

Now the dark had turned into a twilight gray color, offering her a view of the stone walls that crowded all around her. She glanced about herself, but only briefly. There was not much to see, but perhaps there was something else ahead of her. She hastened herself a bit more, hoping to see what laid in the area that was still bathed in pitch blackness.

She stopped in the darkness, waiting for it to lighten, as had the parts of the cave she had already passed through. However, it did not seem to want to brighten. Sarah gazed around, quite taken aback at how she had been deceived. She had been so sure that the whole cave would be bright for her, and now she was only offered this area of half light? It was not fair! She

grumbled a bit at the ways that things tended to turn out so horribly.

"Well?" she asked, beckoning to the darkness in which she was still waiting.

It was strange, standing in one area where there was no light whatsoever, but able to look at another section that was bathed in wonderful sunny rays of soothing day. She was very tempted to wait in the sun until it decided to illuminate more of the cave. However, she had a feeling that she would have to wait longer than she could waste. Sarah did have a schedule that she had to keep, and she would just have to give up the sunlight for now. Sarah glanced back at it and, with a sigh, turned to drudge deeper into the darkness.

"I hope you appreciate all that I have done for you," she said through gritted teeth.

Of course, there was no answer, and, the further she walked into the dark, the less sound she heard. In fact, it soon seemed as if she was in a thick fog, and not a cave. She could barely hear the sound of her feet crunching over loose dirt and rocks. It all sounded dead, and there certainly was no friendly echo to make her feel less alone.

She noticed, only a few feet ahead of her, a very promising sight. There was a single silvery stream of light that had pierced its way through the wall of the cave as well as the strong darkness. It was faint, and did not offer any illumination in the least, but it brightened her spirits enough to convince Sarah to rush over to the trail of light.

She stood beside it, placing her hand under the sun, so that she might gaze at something that was not... well nothing. She marveled over the way her skin looked, so bright and different from the darkness surrounding her. She then stepped entirely in front of it and allowed the sunlight to stream over her body. It was like taking a shower, except in this case it was rays of sunlight that she was bathing in, and not water.

She laughed a bit at the strange way she was acting, but she cherished each ribbon of light she received. Sarah stepped out of the tiny ray of light, quite depressed that she had to leave it so soon. However, she did have to make her way through the caves, and hopefully find the answer to her riddle. She took one final glance at it and then turned to leave.

Sarah had only taken a few short steps when suddenly she slammed right into a solid rock wall. She yelped in pain and jumped away. Her hand reached up to her nose, afraid that she had succeeded in breaking it. She touched it tentatively, relieved that it hurt only slightly from the impact. She took her hand away and almost checked it for blood, until she remembered that

she could not see her hand if she held it an inch from her eyes.

"Really smooth, Sarah," she remarked with a brief laugh at her expense. She had been a complete idiot not to feel around for walls that could cause a potential threat, as that one had.

Sarah held her hands out and found the wall that had decided to knock her back to her senses, quite rudely at that. Sarah giggled again at the way she was giving inanimate objects a mind of their own. She was truly desperate for anyone else, other than herself, to talk to. She was taking

drastic measures. Sarah traced her hand over the rocky wall, pausing only briefly to step over a clump of rocks that nearly tripped her. That would have made her journey all the better, tripping and breaking her leg.

"Wonderful!" she giggled, near hysterics.

She was quickly becoming very curious as to where the exit was. It felt as if she had made a complete circle and was approaching her second time around. However, in the darkness, she could not really tell. It seemed as if she had passed that stream of light several times, but could not quite be certain. Sarah finally stopped, not sure what to do, but positive that she was, in fact, stuck in this darkened room. Where the entrance had gone, she did not know, but anything can and will happen in the Underground.

Sarah scrunched herself against the wall and slid to the ground, grabbing her knees up to her chest and fighting with all her might not to allow the tears to come. It all seemed so hopeless. She had actually thought that, just maybe, she would make it and she and Jareth would be able to have a life together after so much time lost, living in the denial that they did care for each other.

She swiped at a few tears that slipped down her silken cheeks. There was no stopping them. Sarah flung herself on the ground and buried her face in her pack. She bawled, as if she was a little child again, not caring what anyone thought about how bad or good you acted. She did not want to be an adult, or have to hold emotions in that were better left in the open. She could no longer pretend that everything was fine and dandy and that she would win, because it wasn't!

As she cried her thoughts drifted to her family, and what they were thinking about considering they had yet to hear from her since she had left the home. Of course, time did pass differently from her world to the Underground. Still, it had to be several days, in Earth time, since she had

been taken back to the Underground. Sarah could only hope that they were not too worried.

What was she going to do about her family if she ever managed to make it back to the castle? That was a major question to ponder. Sarah's tears dried up as the question pounded into her head. She sat up, wiping at her wet cheeks and eyes. Everything was blurry around her from the outburst of tears, but she felt better, as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted from her chest.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself in a hitched voice. She was still feeling the aftermath of her tears in her speech.

She had no idea if she would ever be able to return home should she choose to remain with Jareth in the Underground. Yet, there was a chance that she could see them. However, when she did visit her family, how would she or wouldn't she, explain that her new home was in the Underground? These were more worries than she wished to ever think about since she had decided to stay with her love in the Underground.

What of Toby? She could not leave her dear little brother forever? She loved him too much. It was true that she adored her parents as well, but there was something special between her and Toby. Perhaps it was due to their experiences in the Labyrinth six years ago, or maybe it was their shared love of all fantasy things. Whatever the reason could be, Sarah knew that she could not leave her brother for all time. He would have to visit, but her parents just would not know where he was.

"That might not work," Sarah said with a thought about how overly-protective her stepmother was towards Toby.

Maybe she and Jareth could travel back to Earth and visit them. She was sure that her family would be pleased to allow them to stay in the large home. On the other hand, how well would Jareth fit in? He wasn't the same as all the other people on Earth. He was, of course, a Goblin King, and it would take some major adjustments to make him fit in properly with all the

other normal people.

"My mother certainly would not approve of Jareth's extravagent outfits!" Sarah chuckled at the thoughts.

Sarah sighed loudly. She did so, mostly to break the silence that was beginning to overcome her. Sarah rubbed her arms briefly and then found her way to her feet. She could not stand to sit upon the cold, hard ground any longer. Nor did she really care to entertain these thoughts that

were becoming stranger with every passing moment, but still were unsolvable. Besides, there were other things that she had to see to before she could allow herself to give up. Sarah had to make it, because she knew that she would never be able to live with herself, should she fail and lose everything that was ever dear to her.

Once again, she was without a plan as to what to do next. However, she had the drive to continue, no matter what should or shouldn't happen. Her eyes strained to see anything, but the only light that was offered was the thin trail that pierced through the darkness on the other side of the enclosure that seemed like a room of sorts. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and headed

over to it, considering that there was nothing else to do and, at least, he would be able to see something over there.

She stopped and gazed at the wall upon which the light shone. Sarah was not sure, but she believed that she had seen a reflection of herself in that wall. She stepped around the light again, and once again was granted with a brief glimpse of herself in her shimmering blue dress. Sarah paused there, gazing at the faint outline of herself against the light. She was standing

before a mirror. She did not understand why anyone would have mirror in this cave, but obviously someone had decided that it would be interesting.

She stepped closer, a bit worried that this was all a trick and the ground would fall down below her, but nothing of the sort occurred. Instead, her reflection became clearer, easier to discern from the darkness. It was not that the light was brightening anymore than it had previously done, but rather that her eyes were beginning to grow sharper.

"What have we here?" Sarah asked with a strange grin.

She reached out and touched the surface of the mirror. Sure enough, it was smooth, as glass is. Sarah wondered how she had missed this portion of the wall when she had originally searched around the cave for a way out. It didn't really matter, but it was still a perplexing question. Sarah

shrugged it off and removed her hand from the slick surface. She watched as her figure in the mirror did the same.

The faint trickle of light caught her necklace and a bright shine instantly reflected in the mirror. Sarah had to block abruptly, utterly shocked that glare. She moved a bit, just enough to hinder the extreme glow. She finally removed her hand from before her eyes and looked around herself. It was as if she was illuminated in a golden shower, but the rest of the room

remained in a cold lightless state.

Her reflection had become as sharp as any she had ever seen before. She could finally observe her injured nose that had not bled, but was developing a rather nice bruise. It had just begun to approach a faint purple hue. Sarah touched it and cringed at a pain that shot through her entire face. She quickly removed her hand and waited for the flare of pain to subside.

Once again she gazed into the mirror, thankful for something other than black to look at. Yet, there was something different that she could not quite put her finger on. Sarah struggled to figure out what was strange about the whole thing, other than the fact that her medallion had suddenly become an intense lantern of golden light.

She touched her necklace and was both shocked and pleased to discover that it was warm once again. She grasped it in her hands, and the golden shower instantly faded away. Sarah gasped and dropped the warm medallion from her hands. The light flew back around her and she smiled in joy. The warmth against her chest was already making her feel better and as if she would succeed in the end.

"What is different?" Sarah asked herself as she marveled over her intense reflection.

Her eyes trailed down to the medallion in the mirror. It twisted and twirled as it rested back against her chest. It finally stopped, but ended up being twisted over so that the wonderfully intricate carving of the Underground was facing her chest. Sarah loved the scene much more than the strange inscription, mostly because she could tell what it was.

She reached down to turn it over, when something caught her eye. Sarah's hand paused and she gazed into the reflection, not sure if her eyes were deceiving her or not. Sarah slowly shook her head, trying to come to her senses. She was finally losing it, after so long.

"Stop it!" she demanded.

Sarah grabbed the medallion, not caring that the light faltered and then faded to nearly nothing. All that mattered was that she was able to see the necklace. She did not mind if she was in the dark, or if she could not see her reflection. She had to see the medallion and read the strange

inscription.

She read it several times, still not sure exactly what to think about it. It was true, the writing had changed. No longer was it in a tongue that she did not know, but in normal English. Sarah rushed over the sentence several more times, trying to see exactly what it meant. She had to wrack her brain.

"'The magic that love has found,'" she stated.

It was as if with the mention of that simple sentence, everything else changed. There was an audible sound and then it was like an explosion just filled the entire room with calming white light. Sarah gasped, and dropped the necklace back to her chest, it was forgotten for the time being. She was utterly shocked, and had to stammer a few moments to regain her composure.

The room was the most beautiful that she had ever seen. Millions of crystalline rocks made up the walls. Rainbows reflected off their many cuts on the surface of the shimmering gems. The white light seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Yet, Sarah could not dwell on that. There was far too much to see.

Diamond Stalactites covered the roof, reflecting every color that ever possibly existed, and some that never would. She looked up, her eyes shining in the intense hues that cascaded all around the pure room. She felt like she was in heaven and that this was the most pure and beautiful place that had ever existed.

The mirror that she had first observed was, in fact, a kind of polished crystal placed before a dark background. She rushed over to it, marveling at the ornate designs that had been etched all around it, acting as a frame of sorts. Sarah looked at each one, but only for a short time. She was far too interested in the whole room to stay with one thing for any longer than a short minute.

She finally stopped, still looking from one side to the other. However, her racing thoughts had returned to the medallion and the inscription that she had read. She was still not sure what to think of it, other than it being a line from the poem that Jareth had given her. Suddenly Sarah stopped cold, remembering that the necklace had been a gift to Jareth from Katriana.

"She said that it was always meant for me. This inscription was always meant for me!" Sarah said, her voice tiny and near silent.

It felt like a huge stone had just been placed upon her chest. She gasped in several struggled breaths, sure that she would suffocate. Yet, she managed to calm herself and regain control over her breathing ability. She placed a hand on her heart, very near the medallion, but scared to actually pick it up once again.

"You must!" a lovely voice drifted through her mind.

Sarah gulped down her fears and grasped the necklace in her hand and lifted it to her widened eyes. She observed the writing that had changed so suddenly, and then flipped it to the other side.

The room erupted in another intense flash of light, leaving Sarah blinded for a brief second. She blinked her eyes, struggling to see what had happened. She found herself gazing into the medallion that she still held in one white hand. Yet, there was something very different.

"Oh my...," she was not able to finish her sentence.

There were twelve tiny shards of crystals placed around the medallion, marking where each magical orb had been. She noticed the one in the forest, with the Furrygatherers, the one in the lake, the one that she had found on the mountains, the one with Thesper, beyond the Deadlands, the one that had been with the fairies, and several more that she had not found. What shocked her the most was not that the crystals had appeared, but the shape they had taken. They had been formed into a heart. In the center was the Goblin King's castle. It was adorned with a light blue crystal that shone far stronger than the rest.

Her mind seemed to click as she gazed at the amazing sight. Here was her answer, after long last. Sarah swallowed, unable to believe what was happening. She knew what the poem meant and, even though it did terrify her, she was offered more hope than she had ever had since starting the quest. She was the answer, she was the key.

"I am the magic that love has found and I am the only one who can save the Underground," Sarah exclaimed.

The next instant a low rumbling surrounded her, causing the whole room to tremble. She lurched violently from one side to another, afraid that she would break the precious crystals in her pack.

Up from above two shiny orbs fell towards her. Sarah glanced up, caching them out of the corner of her eye. She could not let them break. Sarah rushed over to them, managing to save one of the two. However, the instant that it touched her bare palm she was drawn into its depths. Sarah stood there, as the caves began to fall down while the magic began to take its

final breaths outside.


	46. The Death of Magic

Chapter Forty: The Death Of Magic

The depths of the crystal were consumed in a pale pink light that swirled around as if it were alive and not just a gem filled with an unknown amount of magic. The entire orb vibrated with the energy that was held within its thin walls. It caused her whole body to shiver in the power that was sent through her system. However, Sarah paid no attention to any of these things, not caring what was going on in the real word, only the trance-like state she had found herself in shortly after grabbing the falling crystal.

She was in a land that was entirely dark, much the same as the caves had been a few minutes before the explosion of light and the great shaking that had caused the orbs to fall. Yet, this dark was not cold, nor was it unnerving, as most dark tends to be. It was far different from all of that,

and very near being inviting, if darkness could be so warm. She actually felt safe here, in this darkened area, as if she belonged.

Sarah noticed forms had begun to take shape, all around her, surrounding her. She watched in awe as carved wood, framing polished mirrors, formed to her left, right, front and back. Sarah spun around, catching her image as she gazed from one to another. She did not know why the mirrors had suddenly appeared to her, but for some reason it seemed vaguely familiar.

She noticed that something was scattered across the ground as well. Sarah turned her gaze from the ethereal mirrors and to the floor. Sure enough, her feet were covered with books, as was the better half of the ground. She looked as far as she could see, and noticed books strewn everywhere. Once again, it seemed familiar, but her memory was still being horrible and she

could not recall some of the things that had happened in the Underground, before visiting the Mirameds.

Sarah walked over to the nearest mirror, taking great care to avoid stepping on any of the precious books. To Sarah, stories were the most important thing that anyone could ever have. They were amazing, and far better than television could ever be. When you watched something, the entire scenery was given to you, but while reading, your imagination got the chance to run wild and free, not hindered by the restrictions set by illustrations. Sarah scoffed at that and then stopped before the mirror.

The frame was crafted from some dark wood that had been polished to a rich perfection. It had been carved, much the same as most of the frames were in the Underground. She noticed something strange that she had never seen before, and that was a flying horse, carved into the very top of the frame. Its muscular wings protruded out of the wood and its golden hooves kicked across the glass.

Sarah edged forward, touching the lovely horse. However, the moment her fingertips made contact with the wood, she was pushed away by some unseen force. Sarah looked at the mirror with growing curiosity. It had begun to swirl with the same pink color that had been found within the crystal. Sarah's eyes opened wide to observe the amazing sight that was unfolding itself before her.

The pink broke nearly in half, revealing a brilliant blue sky, dotted with clouds of pure white. A massive shape dove through the sky, floating gracefully in the wind. She watched as the Pegasus swooped and beat his wings. She saw a girl riding the horse, her hands out in the air and her head turned upwards to allow the wind to ripple through her dark hair.

"It can't be," Sarah stated.

Once again she reached out to touch the mirror and was driven back, this time receiving a slight shock, as if the entire mirror was composed of electricity. She grasped her hand in the other and nursed it, still keeping her attention on the scene in the mirror. She watched even closer, now

knowing that the woman who was enjoying herself on the flying horse was, in fact, Sarah. It was hard to believe, considering she had no memory of the entire ride, but her memory had been bad and perhaps this was one thing she had forgotten.

She watched the horse leave and then saw herself sitting near the lake. Sarah soon remembered this, glad to know that she hadn't lost everything. However, she did not care to see herself falling into the lake again, it had been traumatizing enough the first time. She turned away from the mirror and reached down to grab one of the many books that laid scattered

across the floor.

"Lets see," she stated as she flipped through a few pages and finally opened the book to the middle.

She glanced at the cover before continuing with her reading. It was a simple leather-bound book, which lacked any title to help her with its identity. She wondered if she had ever read the book before. Sarah quickly reopened it to the place she had marked in the middle and scanned the pages with intent eyes.

"'My dear Sarah, I don't know how much longer I can live through these 'episodes.' My world is dying and I fear that I am too. You must help me and find the thirteen crystals. I need to save them from dying,' Jareth spoke in a loving tone.

He placed his hand on her cheek. Sarah reached up and touched his frail hand with her own, but she did not make him remove it. His touch was warm and it made her feel safe once again. It was a strange feeling to have around a man whom she had always considered her enemy. However, the feeling was there and it greatly troubled Sarah..." she immediately stopped reading.

Sarah flung the book to the ground, but it was too late. She felt a strange heat begin to overcome her face. She reached her hand to her cheek, feeling the loving touch that Jareth had bestowed upon her days before she had realized that she was, in fact, in love with him. It did not make sense and was almost as if Jareth was...

 **...awakening from the long** and deep sleep that had held him captive for several long hours.

He opened his blurry and tired eyes. Jareth gazed around, relieved that Destruction had decided not to remain in the castle for the time being. Any moment without the horrible monster was wonderful and cherished. Jareth rose from his reclining position in the throne and stretched out his sore back. Age that he had never felt before was quickly catching up to him.

"You are not as young as you used to be," Jareth stated with a brief laugh to lighten his depressed mood.

He trudged towards the window, feeling a dull ache in his knees and back as he did so. However, he chose to ignore it and fight it, as humans generally did when they aged. Of course, it was a new feeling to him, but that was no reason to give in. He stretched once again and then leaned against the wall near the window.

"Sarah, where are you?" he asked gently, so as not to stir anyone's attention.

Still, Jareth glanced around, to convince himself that there was no one near enough to hear his lamenting voice. He yearned to see Sarah again, and, if he still had control over the crystals, he would use them as soon as possible. However, that was too much of a risk. It would be his luck

that, the moment that Sarah's image was in the crystal, Destruction would happen by. Jareth sighed deeply and then turned back to the lovely scene outside.

The day was magnificent. The sun overhead was warm and bright, offering a golden hue to the lake in the distance. Jareth briefly reminded himself to rescue the Mirameds once he was able to control the magic once again. He then turned to look at the forest that had been so lush and green only a few weeks earlier. Now it was half stone and almost gone. He did not enjoy

seeing his land die in this way. All the life was being choked out of the Underground.

He turned from the landscape, wanting only to forget everything until Sarah returned. However, the moment he saw the darkened shape he knew that that would not be possible. Jareth stopped by his throne and frowned, trying with all his might to be strong before this evil being. Destruction only stood there, staring with his eyeless face.

"What do you want now?" Jareth asked, trying to use a voice that invoked fear in most of his subjects. There was no affect on Destruction.

The being simply glided forward, for it did not appear as if it had taken a single step. It swished past Jareth and placed itself upon the throne. Jareth's anger boiled at this blatant show of supremacy. If he hadn't known better, he would have been very tempted to attack the dark thing with his magic.

"Have you not seen the Underground, Jareth? It is dying and I fear that soon there shall be a turn for the worst. You see, I can feel it crying for help, help that only you can offer it. This is your land after all," Destruction reminded with a slight gesture towards the window.

Jareth focused on the floor and could nearly feel the death through all that stone. He hated the feeling, but could not dismiss it, even though he tried with all of his might. The Underground was blaming him, and it should too. After all, it was his fault. Jareth could not and would not kill Sarah, and so the Underground was doomed. He would just have to live with that for the rest of his life. However, his existence would not be much longer considering the rate at which the Underground was dying.

Jareth focused his attention back on Destruction, who had decided to ignore the Goblin King. Jareth walked over to it, still trying to disregard the death beneath his feet. It was a trick, it had to be. He had never experienced this feeling before, and the Underground had been dying for

some time. Destruction was trying to sway his decision.

"I will not ever kill her," Jareth stated.

"Then you are sentencing the Underground to death, along with the thousands of innocent inhabitants that find their home here," Destruction answered simply.

Jareth was deeply hurt by the comment and wasn't sure how to respond. He turned from Destruction and tried to gather his thoughts together. Jareth could not let the beast know the struggle that he was enduring with this choice. It was a hard one to make, but the answer was simple to him. He would rather kill anything than Sarah, even the Underground.

"I am not responsible for its death. It is a world and all worlds must die eventually!" Jareth yelled, hating the hitch that came into his voice.

Worlds did end, but not as young as the Underground was. Earth was far older, and still had a long life ahead of it. The Underground's existence was being cut short because of a curse that this destroyer had sent upon the land and Jareth long ago. It was Destruction who was to blame for everything. Why didn't the Underground attack its conscience?

The castle was knocked violently and rocked from one side to another. Outside the light faded to a stormy gray color. Jareth whipped his gaze over to the forest and watched as the trees began to bow to the death of the magic. They were becoming stone before his widened eyes.

A severe agonizing pain struck Jareth's chest and raced through his entire body, nearly sending a scream from his tightened lips. He collapsed to the ground and barely managed to prop himself against a near-by wall. Jareth struggled to breathe and to ignore the intense pain that was beginning to fog his mind completely. He threw his head up and yelled as no human ever should. His pain was that of a thousand deaths from a cancer that was eating you alive. It was something that could not be endured by anyone, and still it was forced upon him.

In the throne, Destruction watched with wild enjoyment. It was a show it would never see again, not in tens of thousands of years. However, Jareth could not die, at least not yet. There was more work to attend to. It would do Jareth good to face the agony and then reconsider his choice about the Underground and the girl.

Once again Jareth screamed, as his body felt like it was tearing apart. He could no longer take it. His mind had been completely fogged and he could not remember...

 **...remember the day** when she had left the castle and Jareth had held her so closely. Sarah turned to yet another mirror, waiting in anticipation to see what lost memory it would reveal. She had recalled so much in such a short amount of time. In fact, she was beginning to remember things that the books and the mirrors had not revealed.

She could remember the night that she and Jareth had spent together and the dream she had had afterward. She had dreamt that she was being held by the moon and then it left. Jareth was her soulmate, the only one for her, and she was entirely sure. However, she still did not know exactly why he chose to take such wonderful memories away from her.

A low shrieking wail broke through her reveries. Sarah, completely startled, brought her attention away from another book. She glanced around as the scream flew through the room she was in, or whatever it was. Sarah listened until it had completely faded away and only then did she realize who had emitted such a terrifying, painful, and horrific scream.

"Jareth?" Sarah was suddenly more scared than she had ever been in her whole life.

He had sounded as if he were dying. All she could think about was the dark thing that had tried to stop her. Jareth might have done something stupid and angered that being. It would be just like him, to act before he thought things through. She silently prayed that things were not as bad as they seemed, but she doubted that. With such a tormented cry the outcome could only be bleak.

Sarah knew that she had to leave the place, but at least she had received her lost memories in the process. However, she had no idea how to escape. She knew that the crystal had caused her to come here, but how would she drop it so that she could snap herself back to reality? Sarah was not in control of any of her movements at the time.

A hand fell on Sarah's shoulders and stopped her from doing anything drastic. Sarah spun, already knowing who it was who stood behind her. She wrapped her arms around Katriana, overjoyed to see the woman once again. Sarah owed her so much.

"We must speak, Sarah," Katriana replied simply.

Sarah drew herself away from the woman, quite surprised that she had not heard the scream. Surely, Katriana would want to help Jareth. She was still in love with him, after all. Wasn't she? Sarah was sure that, even if Katriana had stopped loving Jareth, which she hadn't, she would still want to help him in this time of need.

"I can't. Didn't you hear him? Katriana, it sounds like Jareth is dying out there, alone. I have to go to him!" Sarah exclaimed, once again trying to rush away.

Katriana caught her again and forced Sarah to look at her. There was an extreme sadness in the woman's eyes, something that Sarah had not seen for quite some time. It had seemed that Katriana was regaining her happy nature earlier, but now... The look made Sarah even more nervous.

"I did hear and that is why I have come. Don't you understand what is happening, Sarah? This Underground is dying as is the magic and Jareth. He is going to relent to Destruction for no man is strong enough to suffer the agony that is being forced upon the sick Goblin King. He will not be the same and you must understand everything in order to defeat this evil," Katriana explained in a rushed voice.

Sarah bit her lip, not sure if she wanted to believe Katriana. She had no reason to doubt her, but this seemed so unlike Jareth. He was so strong and could survive anything. Sarah was sure that he would not give in to the evil that seemed to rest inside his soul. However, that pain had sounded like it could easily drive someone insane, and if Jareth had lost his rational thought he could do anything. Sarah finally relented and allowed Katriana to lead her to the center of the large room.

The books and mirrors seemed to fade away, until the only thing that was left was a single long mirror. Katriana gestured to it and it immediately shone with an intense pink fury. She gestured again and a dark sky studded with crystalline stars appeared.

"You have the poem with you, Sarah, and in it states the reason why the Underground is dying. I can tell that you have discovered the truth behind your riddle. That you are, in fact the love that is spoken of in the riddle," Katriana paused.

Sarah nodded her head, still watching the stars sparkling in the mirror. She smiled slightly and then turned her attention back to Katriana. The woman was obviously waiting for Sarah to say something, anything. Sarah's face reddened as she realized that she had partially ignored Katriana and managed an embarrassed grin.

"I know that the Underground is dying because of me, and that only I can save this. I also remembered the part that spoke about the fight that Jareth had to endure with his evil and good side. Is he still struggling?" Sarah asked, quite worried.

Katriana shook her head and placed a tender hand against the surface of the mirror. It instantly changed to reveal a scroll, written upon with golden ink. Sarah edged closer to the mirror so that she might be able to read the writing. However, she found the same strange language as had been on her medallion. That was before it had been miraculously translated.

"There was a curse, Sarah, that should Jareth ever fall in love, then the Underground would die. You know that already, but there is more and that is the reason I was sent, to inform you of this once you had solved your riddle. You see, the Overseer and Dream King wanted to fix everything. They made a prophecy that once Jareth found a true love the original curse would be broken. However, Destruction, the one that tried to stop you, stopped them and made another curse to replace the first one. He said that only the blood of the true love will cure the dying Underground," Katriana stated.

Sarah was utterly shocked. She could not say anything. Her true love, Jareth, who was now facing such pain and would soon give into the evil, would have to kill her in order to save the Underground. She swallowed deeply, finally knowing what she had to do. However, first...

 **...Destruction would have** to convince Jareth to want to give into the evil. That would not be too hard, considering the state the king was in. He was currently writhing upon the ground, groaning in the pain that flared all throughout his body. Tears of agony spilled down his cheeks, clouding his already doubled vision.

"Oh please no!" Jareth cried as the Underground shook outside and another wave of pain surged through him.

Destruction rose from the throne, sure that the time had come to speak to the king. He was in a very bad state at the current time. Jareth could not even turn his eyes upwards to look at Destruction. Instead he turned away, not wanting to witness the thing while in such a weakened state.

"Do not try to fight me, Jareth. Your time is limited, and I should know. You will not be here when Sarah arrives if you do not give into the hatred and the evilness inside your soul. Otherwise, I shall be forced to end your life," Destruction stated with a slight chuckle.

Jareth did not answer, only continued with his moaning. The magic had stopped its throes of pain, for the time being. However, there was much, much more to come and Jareth's suffering would only get worse. Soon he would beg for anything except the pain. Even the death of Sarah would be better. Destruction smiled as he thought about that.

However, Jareth was being stubborn. He panted heavily and rose to his elbows in order to gaze at Destruction. He sneered in anger and hatred towards the evil being. There was no more patience left in his soul. Jareth had faced enough during this week and was not about to take anymore.

"Leave me," Jareth stated in a deadly whisper.

Destruction only responded with a laugh. He could already feel the magic begin to go into more death throes. Soon Jareth would wish that he was not so cocky, or full of himself. There was a time for being humble, which was now. Destruction turned and fell back into the throne, to watch the rest of Jareth's suffering.

Jareth felt the pain hiding inside of him, waiting to seep out once again. Yet, he would have to fight it. He could not give into the tempting offer that Destruction proposed. He would not be able to ever forgive himself, should he let the evil, dark part of him take over only after he had

succeeded in banishing it from his soul.

Once again, outside, the Underground began to topple down. The labyrinth's strong and tall walls crumbled to dust and the hedge maze withered up, or simply turned into cracked gray stone. The trees toppled down, destroying houses and the creatures who lived there. It was a carnage, and there was no way to stop it all.

Jareth spasmed violently as the agony hit with too much force. He struggled to keep his thoughts sorted out. However, there was no use in doing so. He could no longer stand it all. Jareth managed to raise himself to a sitting position.

Destruction watched from the throne, as the king raised himself up. It waited knowing that Jareth would soon give in, as they all did after feeling such agony of death. Jareth looked at Destruction and the evil being returned the stare. There was only one way to stop it, and Jareth had to tell it what to do.

"Take this pain away!" Jareth yelled.

Destruction smiled beneath his hood. Everything was going according to plan.

Jareth slumped down, knowing that he had failed, that he was weak. All he could think about was Sarah and what she was doing. He did not want to kill her. He could not kill her. Jareth had to trust that she would do..

 **...anything to save the** Underground and Jareth. Sarah took in several deep breaths and then turned to Katriana. She could tell what had happened, but did not want to admit it to herself until she was sure.

"He gave in, didn't he?" Sarah asked.

Katriana answered her with a solemn nod of her head. Sarah closed her eyes, realizing that she was in danger, a danger she had never experienced before. Never had she imagined being so afraid of Jareth, the man whom she would love for all time, no matter what should happen. However, knowing that he was not thinking as he normally would, terrified her.

The only thing that brightened her spirits was the fact that she knew what to do, after so much time spent in the darkness of questions and uncertainty. Sarah understood what she would have to go through in order to put her plan into effect, but it would be worth it, if she succeeded.

"How can I save Jareth and the Underground?" Sarah asked.

Katriana smiled. She had been waiting for that question. It certainly did deserve to be asked. After all, if Sarah was not killed then, according to the curse, the Underground would die. Yet, Katriana knew what to do, and had known since the day she had read through the scroll that held both the prophecy and Destruction's curse.

"You must destroy him, Sarah. You must kill Jareth, and only then can everything come back to the way it was before," Katriana explained, a twinkle hidden within her blue eyes.

Sarah looked at Katriana, not sure if she was being truthful or not. Katriana never lost the solemn look in her face, nor did she take back her words. Sarah shook her head, unable to believe what it was she had heard. How could Katriana ever expect her to kill Jareth?

"I cannot do that," Sarah responded.

"You have no choice. There is no time to argue, Sarah. The caves that your body is in, will soon fall and kill you. You must go!" Katriana exclaimed, giving Sarah a push as she did so.

Sarah opened her wide brown eyes, and realized that she was back in the cave, holding the magical orb in her hands. She quickly placed it into her pack, facing quite some struggle considering the lurching that the ground was doing. It felt as if she was in an earthquake, but instead of a city being destroyed, a whole world would face its demise.

"I better get out of here," Sarah stated as a crystal rock toppled to the ground directly ahead of her.

She found the wall that had once been whole, cracked in two, giving her a way out of the enclosed room. Sarah rushed through, feeling the need to hurry to the castle. All around her rocks tumbled to the ground. The entire cave was falling in on itself and Sarah could only hope that she would be able to make it out alive. She just had to get to Jareth and save him from

this evil that had suddenly overcome his soul. However, as she broke through the other side of the mountain and into the light of the dying sun, Sarah had a feeling that things were...

 **...going to finally begin t** o get better. Jareth stood up, his eyes flashing with an ice cold hatred that they used to hold. He gazed around the throne room, witnessing the destruction that it had faced. The dark being had left Jareth alone, finally done with what it had set out to do.

Jareth turned to the window and observed his land in shambles. He frowned, knowing who had dared to cause this chaos to break out in his kingdom. The woman would not get away with this so easily. She would have to pay a price, and that would be her life's blood.

"Hurry along Sarah, we cannot let the Underground wait much longer."

Jareth turned from the window with murder in his eyes and an evil laugh upon his sneering lips.


	47. To Fight the Evil Inside

Chapter Forty-One: To Fight The Evil Inside

Sarah was surrounded by destruction and death. The whole world that she was standing in seemed to have lost its vibrancy and life. A place that had once been filled with a magic music and strange, but interesting, creatures, was totally different and dead. It hurt to look about her.

She stopped, totally awestruck with what was facing her. This land in which she had shed so many tears, aged so much, learned many lessons, and found her one true love, was now nothing more than crumbled rock and splintered trees. The sky overhead was gray, covered in a thick gloomy cloud layer. She glanced around for any signs of life, but, as she should have known, there was nothing.

This was like her dream, one that had attacked her peaceful sleep two long weeks earlier. Sarah shivered at the thought, remembering everything she had felt then, and how much her feelings had changed. Sarah did not know if she could continue. She had nothing waiting for her in the castle. Jareth, a man whom she would love forever, was now determined to kill her in order

to save the Underground.

"I must kill him?" she asked herself.

Sarah shook her head, knowing deep inside that that would never happen. She would rather plunge a dagger into her very heart before taking his life. Sarah would certainly save a lot of people in her death. It would be valiant, a brave way to go. However, she did not really want to die, especially at Jareth's hands.

Sarah knew that Jareth would kill her once he had the chance. He was no longer thinking with the mind that loved her forever. She could not trust this part of him. However, he had to still possess that part of his being that was kind and caring, deep within his soul. It was not possible that he simply lost any love he had ever had when the magic of Destruction took over his mind. Was it?

"I certainly hope not," Sarah muttered.

Her medallion heated against her chest, warning her that time was short, and it would soon be too late to even attempt to save the Underground and Jareth. She took in a deep breath and, clutching the necklace in her hand, continued on her way to the castle.

She noticed the forest that she had passed through earlier in her quest. Sarah instinctively looked up into the trees, hoping to catch a glimpse of a Furrygatherer. However, there were not trees left standing, and all the Furrygatherers were long gone. Sarah fought to control the tears that threatened to break through at the thought of Kyper and Leader and all the other innocent creatures that were dying all because of her.

"It's not...," Sarah stopped herself in mid-sentence.

A pair of glowing red eyes loomed ahead of her in the darkness. She halted immediately, afraid of what this meant. In fact, she was absolutely terrified. Every part of her body shuddered in horror. Sarah backed away, trying desperately to break the hold the eyes had over her.

"I will soon come to take this land and all that have died, if it is not saved. Sarah, do you want all this upon your soul for the rest of your pointless life?" the thing asked with a deadly voice.

Sarah was still experiencing too much guilt to fight whatever this thing was and what it was telling her. All she could do was nod her head slowly and wipe at her teary eyes. After all, it was the truth, as far as she knew.

"Then you should make it easy and allow Jareth to kill you before everything is destroyed for all time," it said as it took a step closer.

Sarah nodded once again, entirely convinced that this was the way that it had to happen. She was going to relent to this thing's hypnotizing voice. Jareth and his land deserved to have their sacrifice. She would not deny them that. Sarah stopped backing away and waited for the dark being to take her from this place.

However, the medallion against her chest, singed her slightly. It burnt, but just enough to bring Sarah out of the trance and back into reality. She blinked her eyes several times, gathering her disjointed thoughts together, and then turned back to the beast who stood before her, waiting to take her to the castle.

"You may bring me to the castle, but I will not go easily. This is your fault, but I will cure the death of this magic and Jareth at the same time. Leave me, unless you want to be of some use," Sarah answered, using the same tone she had faced Jareth with so many times.

Sarah tilted her chin upwards defiantly, daring this beast to try to defy her. It seemed to consider doing exactly that for a few brief moments and then emitted a low howl. The eyes vanished the next moment, leaving Sarah alone, wondering where she had managed to gather her courage together.

"Wow," was all she was able to utter.

Sarah brought herself out of her thoughts with a mighty shake of her head, her dark hair whipping across her face as she did so. Sarah knew that she was going to make it to the castle, but did not know what would happen after that. She had to stay strong.

Sarah rushed forward, breaking into a run. She could not stand to walk any longer. Sarah knew that things were almost over, and that her quest was at an end, after so much time spent struggling to find orbs that were hidden in the most inconvenient areas.

She leapt over stone trees, stone creatures that had broken in half, and dry, brown shrubbery. Vines that whipped around like snakes grabbed at her hair and her dress, tearing the precious material with vicious claw-like thorns. She tried to brush them away, but only managed to scratch her arms up.

Sarah ran faster, breaking out of the strange, different forest and into the clearing before the Labyrinth. Then she stopped, gazing at the maze that had caused her such hardships through her last quest to save Toby from Jareth and his goblins. Now, it looked like a large beast that had been slayed and was laid down to take its final dying breaths in this world. Sarah wiped away a single tear and then rushed over the labyrinth's rubble.

There were no biting fairies, no friends, no bog of eternal stench (however that could be a plus), no fieries singing strange songs and detaching body parts, and there was certainly no puzzle to solve. The walls were fallen down and the direct route to the castle only took a few minutes. It would have been even quicker, had she not been forced to climb over piles of

stone and rock.

Sarah stopped, gasping for air. She was not worn out, for her body was full of adrenaline that surged through her nerves. She could not stop running, but once again had been offered a shocking sight. The goblin city was completely gone, not a single run-down house was left. It had become a bare lot, only dirt and stone.

She tightened her lips and then jogged forward to the mighty iron doors. Once agian, her dream had told the truth. The doors had been torn down, and laid, shattered, upon the steps that led to the castle. The mighty palace was still ominous, looming in front of her, but it had suffered much in the magic's death. It had cracked and crumbled a bit, and appeared as if one wrong step could cause the whole place to simply fall down upon her.

Sarah did not know if she wanted to enter and chance death that could possibly come from either Jareth or the crumbling palace. However, a distant roll of thunder answered her question. She glanced towards the cloudy sky warily. The clouds bellies rolled with rain that was ready to

break through.

A bolt of lightening struck the ground, somewhere in the distant forest she had been in a few hours earlier. Sarah could smell the electricity, even from this great distance. She wrapped her arms around herself and then turned to face the castle once again. It seemed to beckon her to come in and chance fate.

The sky opened up overhead, pouring water hitting her with a fury. Sarah let out a little gasp and then rushed into the castle, not thinking about the consequences. She stopped and glanced back outside, it appeared as if hail had decided to join in on the fun. Sarah was glad that she had found shelter in time to avoid being pelted with the rather large chunks of ice. She shivered in the intense cold that seemed to surround the inside of the castle and, with a deep sigh, headed further into the king's lair.

"Please, give me strength," she begged.

Sarah paused outside of the throne room, knowing that Jareth would be there. After all, he had said that he would wait for her to return. He had stayed true to his word, but was this evil creature the man whom she loved? Sarah did not think so, even if he did appear the same on the outside. This man did not have the same kind heart that Jareth had.

Sarah straightened herself up and grasped her pack from her shoulders. She calmed herself with several breaths and then strode into the room, expecting to be attacked immediately.

"Sarah, how good to see you," a silvery sweet voice stated from the throne.

Sarah turned to observe Jareth, watching her as a cat might watch a certain bird that had strayed far too close. He was the predator and she was the prey. The only thing that Sarah could hope for would be success with her plan. Yet, by the look of Jareth, she was already beginning to doubt herself.

"I have brought the crystals, Jareth, and now you must send me home," Sarah would not allow him to see her true emotions, not yet.

Jareth rose from the throne with his usual luxurious manner. He was clothed entirely in black, obviously reflecting the evil that had formed in his heart. He wore a black cape that swished behind him as he walked over to Sarah. Jareth stopped, still a few feet from her and smiled.

"Give them to me, Sarah," Jareth responded, still wearing the deadly smile.

Sarah laughed with a sarcastic air. She swung the pack back over her shoulder and glared at the man whom she still loved so much. However, if he was to know that, then everything would be ruined. She crossed her arms over her chest and met Jareth's gaze with her own icy stare.

"You must think that I am completely stupid, Jareth. I am not about to approach you when it is my life that you yearn to take, instead of the orbs. If you want my blood, then come for it. I will not hand myself over to my murderer," she stated in a vicious voice.

Jareth sneered, angered at the way she chose to treat him. He glared at her, trying to break down her defiant air, but she was strong, and stood against him. Jareth was once again surprised at the strength Sarah seemed to possess. She was a very good match for him and, if the circumstances had been different, then perhaps they could have become something other than enemies. That did not matter now. All he wanted was to kill her for the Underground's good.

"Do not defy me. I can take whatever I want and when I want it. You are simply lucky to still be alive after that show," Jareth said, taking steps towards her to emphasize the seriousness of his threat.

Sarah did not back down, but instead urged him to come forward. She knew that only then could she really put her plan into action. She would have to take a risk, and that risk was, being so near Jareth, but it was worth it. Sarah took another breath and waited for Jareth to close the distance between them.

However, he stopped once again, simply to draw this suffering out as long as possible. Sarah returned this with a strange, knowing grin. She had to anger him enough to drive him forward, quickly too. This slow pace would not do. By the time she drew him to her, it would be too late and the magic would be long dead.

"Are you afraid, Goblin King? You are afraid of me, a girl from Earth, who lacks any magic!" Sarah exclaimed with a forced chuckle.

Jareth's eyes burned with fury. He very nearly lost his control, but nearly was not enough. He tightened his fists and clenched his jaw in response to the girl's outburst. He then smiled, as if ready to take his prey by the throat and break its neck. Sarah's courage faltered, but only for a

moment.

Jareth cocked his head to one side, observing the slight change in her stance as a fear rippled through her body. He knew that there was a game being played, but still did not know why. Jareth covered his new knowledge with a well formed mask of seriousness. Sarah could not beat him at hiding emotions, something he had done for hundreds of years.

"You do not know what lies ahead of you, child. So much life, but it must be cut short," Jareth stated.

He produced a dagger, shimmering in the torch light. The silver blade reflected against her dark eyes. Sarah could feel her fear taking over as Jareth twisted the deadly blade in the flickering orange light. A strange maniacal grin had overcome his face, making him seem more insane than evil.

She watched the blade twist and turn in Jareth's lithe hands. The handle was of the purest ivory and carved into the shape of the owl. Sarah gazed at the intricate artwork, momentarily wondering if Jareth had done it, or someone else. She then shook the thought from her head, reminding herself that there were more important things to think about, namely mortal danger

she was facing.

"I will be easy prey for you Jareth. Come on, be the brave thing that you are and take the easy way out. You have never once tried to take a chance, dare to try things the hard way... or perhaps you have," she said in a gentle, teasing tone.

This statement drew Jareth's attention away from the murder that he was planning. His hand dropped and he looked over to Sarah, raising one elegant eyebrow in question. He tapped the dulled edge of the blade against his arm as he waited for her to continue. It was, in fact, intriguing to hear what she had to say.

"You may speak for a brief time, before I kill you," he answered.

"Very well, but what shall I want to speak about, knowing that my death is close at hand? I will never be able to tell about the way you saved me from my dull life, the dance we shared, or the love we had. Do you dare to say that you remember none of this?" Sarah asked, her courage returning as she spoke.

Jareth was quite awestruck that she dared to speak like this. He would never fall to the hopeless emotion of love. He was the Goblin King, and she was a mere mortal girl from Earth. She had no magic and there was no reason for him to be drawn to her normality.

"You tell lies, and they will not save your life!" Jareth threatened, lunging forward with the knife.

Sarah yelped in terror and rushed backwards to avoid the deadly dagger. She had once again been consumed by fear. Sarah shook her head, wondering why he had not listened to her. It was like her whole world was falling in on her, as she thought the castle would do earlier.

Jareth circled her as if he were a wild animal. His blue eyes flashed with fury and hate, like lightening. The dagger was held tightly in his hand, ready to strike, should she make a single wrong movement. However, she managed to face him, without too much strife.

"No, I am telling the truth. Never would I lie to you, Jareth. I have loved you in secret for so long and now, when our time has finally come, you deny it! You gave in to the evil and you must fight it!" Sarah begged, her previous plans immediately forgotten.

Something altered in Jareth's expression. The wild feral look in his eyes faded away for a slightest second. However, Sarah saw it clearly, and with it saw hope that she had thought was entirely gone forever. She dared a single step closer, and Jareth did not strike at her with the dagger. Instead he watched her, the knife still held out, but not ready to stab her.

Jareth touched his head, and cringed in a pain that had surged forward. He backed away from her and then staggered forward, waving the dagger around blindly. Sarah easily dodged him, but did not attempt to take the dangerous thing away. She could not lose his confidence now. She had only just begun to gain it.

Jareth focused his gaze on her and shook his head several times. He frowned, wondering what had happened to cause their positions to be reversed. He had been in charge, but then she had caused a strange feeling to overcome him. Jareth would just have to ignore it.

"There is no proof that I ever loved you. Why would I, the Goblin King, care for a pathetic little thing like you? I want you simply for the blood that will cure my land," Jareth exclaimed.

"You did, and you told me so. Jareth, you can fight this, if you choose to do so. You cannot be weak, as you are acting right now," Sarah begged.

Jareth growled and lunged at her, catching her in his powerful arms. He held the dagger to her throat, ready to kill her and save the Underground. It was all so close, all within his grasp. She was not struggling, for she understood that the end had come and she had to accept it. Yet, there was something wrong, and he could not force his hand to perform the final deadly strike.

Sarah breathed deeply, praying that Jareth would feel the connection. She could not fight, because that would show her fear, and he could not know about that, not when he was trying so hard to remember what she was speaking about. Sarah had to wait, and hope that he would choose not to kill her.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked carefully.

His arms dropped from around her and he walked away, turning his back on her. Sarah stood there, waiting for him to come to her once again. However he did not, and finally she was the one to turn and see what was happening. Jareth stood there, certainly not his kind self, but doubting the need to kill her.

"Please, Jareth. We can have everything," Sarah said, stepping closer to her love.

Jareth snarled, turning from her and stomping around the room, debating what to do. He could not take her life, for he had never killed anything. Yet, on the other hand, there was the fact that the Underground would be doomed to die without her blood spilled. He turned to her, and sneered once again.

"There is no please, and I will not do what you wish me to do. I am not weak and I do not love. You must die, and I am sorry for that, for I do not enjoy killing anything, but this must happen," Jareth explained.

Sarah shook her head, not liking the way that things were turning out. She backed away, holding her hands before her, defensively. Jareth paid no attention to her whimpering or her blatant show of terror. In fact, it just convinced him that this was the right thing to do.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen...," Sarah began quoting her book.

Jareth stopped immediately and placed his hands to his ears. He did not want to hear this, not again. A light flashed in Jareth's eyes as the memory took shape. He dove towards Sarah, striking at her with the dagger, but missed by bare inches. She jumped away, totally terrified, but also hopeful that he remembered these lines. After all, they had caused the most pain and suffering in his entire life.

"Stop! Sarah, stop! Not again!" he demanded.

Jareth's face had lost the killer appearance that it had held only moments earlier. He was confused, but still thinking that she must die to save the Underground. Sarah halted her evasive movements, and faced Jareth, head on, as they had done many years ago, in order to save her baby brother. Now she had to save herself, the man whom she loved, and an entire world. It was slightly important that she succeed.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great... I can continue this time Jareth, for I guarantee that I know the line," Sarah stated solemnly.

This was her last chance. If he tried to kill her again, then she would have to go through with it. Sarah swallowed back tears that fought to overcome her. She could not break down now, not when it was crucial that she remain strong in front of him.

Jareth slunk away from her, holding his hands over his ears. He dropped the dagger to the ground and fell into the throne. He turned to her, and she noticed that his face had turned an eerie shade of white. What little color he had had was drained away. He appeared terrified, much the same way as Sarah had been when facing the knife and possibility of a bloody death.

"Leave me!" he demanded, not looking at her any longer.

Sarah did not obey. She walked over to the dagger and picked it up, just in case he tried to attack her. She then approached him, and placed a tender hand atop of his. Jareth started a bit and then turned to look at her. His eyes flashed with warring emotions and conflicting personalities. He did not know what to think.

"Do you want this to end as it did before, because it can. I can say the words and leave you forever this time. Or, we can accept our love and stay together. All I need is an answer, Jareth," Sarah said, quite serious about everything.

He shook his head, knowing that it would be impossible to decide. Everything was happening at once, and he no longer knew what was right, what was wrong, what was true, and what was fake. He knew that, somewhere in his heart, he loved Sarah, but his world was dying because of her. Jareth could not choose.

Sarah nodded, taking the silence as a cue to leave him with his dying world and never to return. She knew that her life would never be the same, and neither would she. She would be faced with a heartache that would always be present. No man would ever take Jareth's place, but she had no choice. She could not do this any longer.

"You have no...," Sarah started.

"Wait!" Jareth exclaimed, jumping up from the throne, "I cannot lose you again, and I know that. I can't fight this, though, and I do not know what I can do to save everything and find my love once again."

Sarah smiled, glad that he had fought to regain some of his original attitude. She walked over to him, and he managed to return a strained smile. Without the evil running through his blood, he would soon be struck by the agony of the dying magic. However, he would not have to face it for

long, if she went through with her plan as soon as possible.

Sarah set her pack on the ground and reached in. She drew out a single object, one that sparkled and shone with an intense magical light. She marveled at its purity for a few fleeting moments and then held it between herself and Jareth. The Goblin King looked at it, in awe.

Sarah forced herself to concentrate on the crystal that she had received as a gift from Toby. Never would she have thought that it would be so important. This single crystal was the key to everything, to her hope and her future. She held it a bit higher and, clearing her throat, readied

herself for the magic.

"Show us our dreams."


	48. Dancing in a Dream

Chapter Forty-Two: Dancing In A Dream

The magical pure light from the crystal surrounded both of them, bathing both bodies in a white shimmering shine. The spell weaved in between the two of them, circling them and winding around their hands, clasped together tightly. It felt as if the magic became them, they were one with the light, with the spell, one with each other.

Neither one was afraid of the white light that blocked out all other scenery. Neither Sarah nor Jareth were able to leave, for they both knew that this was the path that had to be taken, if they were to defeat the hate, cruelty, and corruption that seemed to yearn to break their bond of love.

Sarah closed her eyes, adoring the feel of silky caresses the magic made as it slipped across her skin and through her thick chestnut hair. She took all the feelings inside of herself and carefully stored them away, so as never to forgot one moment of this magical time, with Jareth. However, the most amazing part was that she had created this spell. She had called upon

the crystal to do as she said, and it had obeyed her very word. She held magic that Jareth had possessed for so long, and now was part of her as well.

The light faded to a mild, blue quality, still blocking their vision. Both felt the other's hands slip away, as they were drawn from each other. Sarah panicked, but only for a short time, knowing that this was the way it was meant to happen, and that soon she would find her love again, this time in their dream.

Jareth did not fight her hands slipping away, instead he allowed the spell to glide over him, with an intoxicating gentleness. He knew that in their dream nothing bad would ever happen. He would see her soon, out of this strange light that seemed to linger for a bit too long. Perhaps, it was due to Sarah's inexperience with magic. Yet, she had done a good job her first time. She had, after all, created this spell and now formed it without knowing.

He was mildly shocked that she had been able to create this dream, but it did make sense. Why else would Sarah be such a perfect match for him, whether they were lovers or adversaries? Why else would they have that strange bond that spanned two separate worlds and drew them together for all time, fighting through roles that had been set long before the both of them had ever met?

The light faded to that of candle flames. It seemed as if the candles covered every surface that was near at hand. They offered flickering orange illumination that made the entire room feel warm and loving. It was a real dream come true.

Jareth realized that he was standing in the crystal ballroom, dancers surrounding him from every angel. He looked around, searching for Sarah, but did not notice her pure face in this mass of masked dancers.

Sarah glanced around, wondering why the dream had ended up this way. She knew that the ballroom had been a remarkable experience, but she had been drugged by Jareth when it had occurred six years ago. That was certainly not something that she wanted to remember now, when it was finally done. Whatever the reason was for the magic choosing this scenery, Sarah knew that she had to find Jareth and experience their dance together.

She pushed through dancers, holding her shimmering white ballgown up as she did so, preventing it from being stepped on. The others were definitely not watching where they were going. She avoided several men who leered at her and approached her. Sarah backed away, again feeling the corruption that had always surrounded this place.

Meanwhile, Jareth avoided a few women who had decided that it was their turn to have a dance with him. He did not agree, and struggled from their clutches. He needed to find Sarah, and no other at this time. The women, quite upset at the way their king was treating them, quickly turned to others to complain. However, Jareth paid them no attention.

He had caught a glimpse of purest crystalline white in this mass of reds, purples, and browns. Yet, it had faded away the next moment, once again leaving him alone in a place that even he did not find comfortable. He rushed through the hordes of people, who all seemed to be dancing without running into another couple. He disturbed their perfect unity, plowing through in order to finally find his love.

Sarah stopped, glancing around. She had never guessed at how large this ballroom could be. It just seemed to go on and on and never end in any direction. She knew that that was absurd, of course, since she had broken through a wall that last time. Sarah searched for those same walls, but found nothing.

"What do they mean by dream? This is a nightmare," she complained as she once again looked through the crowds.

Sarah noticed a passing outfit of the navy blue that Jareth had worn the first time they had danced in this ballroom. She pushed past the dancers, knowing that this was her last chance to find him. If she did not reach him this time, then it would be too late and their dream, and the crystal, would have been for naught.

Jareth stopped, sensing something was behind him. He turned, ever so slowly, hoping that his dear Sarah would be there, waiting for him. He drew in a breath, taking in her appearance and her absolute purity in the midst of all of this. Jareth did not move. He could not, for even he felt dirty compared to Sarah.

Sarah smiled, deeply relieved to have found him in this place that had seemed so large. However, she was worried why he only stood there, gazing at her as if he was in a deep shock. Sarah stepped forward, wanting him to take her into his arms and hold her, and dance with her as he had done before. This was their time, this was their dance and their final chance to

prove that true love does conquer all.

He finally broke the spell that seemed to hold his actions in a paralyzed state. He reached her and quickly took her into his arms. Sarah laid her head on his shoulder and ran her hands over the smooth, silky material from which his jacket had been designed. She knew that she could stay like this forever and ever.

"My love," he said gently in her ear.

Sarah turned her head upwards to face him. His blue eyes shone with an intense light, that was brighter from the reflection they held due to the flickering orange flames from the many candles. She swallowed, consumed entirely by the need to be with him and be held by him.

Jareth moved his hands so as to bring her into the dance steps. He moved like a liquid, so sweet and smooth. Sarah felt clumsy beside him, as if she were a baby being taught by a parent. Jareth led her, showing her the way to follow his moves, until she was able to sway gracefully with him.

The dancers around them stepped away, understanding that their roles were now useless. They faded into the distance and finally disappeared completely. The flames dimmed, forming an even more romantic lighting. Her dress shone with pale orange radiance that covered her being.

A magical music began to surround them, making Jareth change the moves into a slightly quicker pace. He smiled at her and then cleared his throat. Sarah knew that he would sing for her again, a song that would show his love and his need for her. She waited, her head resting against his strong shoulders.

"'Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

Silently the senses abandon their defenses.

Slowly, gently, love unfurls its splendor;

grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away from the garish life today.

Turn your thoughts away from reality of light.

and listen to the magic of the night.

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams.

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes let your spirits start to soar.

and you'll live as you've never lived before.

Softly, deftly, magic shall surround you.

Feel it, hear it, closing in around you.

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind

In a magic which you know you cannot fight.

The darkness of the magic of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world.

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before.

Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you be here with me.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in

To the wonder of the magic that I write.

The power of the magic of the night!

You alone can make my spell take flight!

Help me make the magic of the night!'"

The song ended all too soon for Sarah. Jareth's wonderful, rich voice echoed through the empty hall, surrounding her like a warm blanket. She listened to it, long after he had stopped and it had completely faded into oblivion. She only wished that he could sing it one more time.

Instead she raised her head and gazed into his eyes, so warm and caring. She lifted her chin upwards so that she could press her lips to his own. Jareth broke the dance, wrapping his arms around her body and drawing her closer to him. His kiss was amazing, sending her into a state of pure bliss.

He ran his hands over her back, sending shivers across her spine. Sarah pulled her lips from his, in order to watch him. Jareth pressed his forehead against hers and then sighed, deeply troubled.

"It was beautiful," she remarked in a breathy voice.

Jareth returned her compliment with a warm smile. However, there was something hidden behind his eyes, that Sarah could not see. She struggled to understand what he was hiding from her now, but she was only allowed to do so for a short time. For Jareth moved towards her again, fitting his mouth over her own, his lips hungering for hers.

He kissed her with a passion and longing. However, something troubled her, even while his lips moved down her neck, tracing the line of her collar bone. She placed her hands in his golden locks of hair, holding him close to herself, not wanting to ever let go.

He laid his head against her, almost as if he needed her strength to support him. Jareth sighed deeply once again, and then brought himself away from her with some difficulty. Yet, he still grasped her hands in his own, not able to break that link between them.

"I know that there is something wrong, Jareth," Sarah said, just above a whisper.

Jareth simply shook his head, gazing at her the whole time. He too wished that they could remain here for all time. However, even as he thought this he noticed the magic begin to faulter and break apart. The room, itself, appeared to be losing its intensity and vibrancy. He noticed the candles' light fading away, and soon they would be in darkness.

He ran his hands over her face, and through her curled hair. Everything about her was just so perfect, from the slight glimmer of worry in her eyes, to the way her hair drifted gently in a breeze. Never had he thought that this relationship would become so intense, but it had, and he did not know what to do about it.

Sarah also recognized that the dream was beginning to fade away. She whipped her head around to watch the light melt away and the crystalline surroundings shatter to the ground. Sarah turned back to Jareth, wondering why it had ended before she was ready for it to be over. It had been her spell after all, and she should have been able to decide when it would end.

"No dream can last forever, my dear. They all must end, even this one," Jareth replied in a soothing tone.

Sarah nodded, stepping back into the safety of his arms and hid her head away from the destruction of the dream. It had actually been a miracle that the magic had worked in the first place, considering that the Underground and the magic that it held was failing as they stood here in this ballroom.

"I love you," Sarah said.

"I will love you forever Sarah," Jareth said.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly and ran his hands through her thick mass of hair. He watched as the entire dream fell away to reveal the darkened throne room, filled with a death that he could sense with every breath in his body.

Jareth fell forward, the pain searing into him the moment the last of Sarah's spell had died away. Sarah supported him enough to guide the king to the throne to sit, while in the grips of the agony. She sat upon the ground beside him, placing a hand on his, trying to help him in his time of need.

"It's not fair. What are we to do?" Sarah asked, tears standing out in her eyes.

Jareth grimaced in pain and could not bring himself to answer her. He knew that they would never be able to conquer the powers that stood against them. He knew that all they would be granted was this last dream and then all would be ended. However, Jareth was not about to kill everyone because of his weakness.

He reached down to the ground and grabbed the dagger in his shaking hands. Sarah watched it, with wide frightened eyes. She almost jumped away, thinking that he meant to kill her still. Yet, he placed a caring hand on hers and smiled, telling her silently that things were not going to end that way. The dagger was not meant for her.

Sarah realized what he meant to do and lunged to grab the knife and pull it from his grasp. Jareth struggled with her, but only did so for a moment. He knew that his time was short, and if he did not go through with it, then it would be too late for everyone, Sarah included.

"Jareth, please no!" she cried.

Jareth shook her free from his hand and pushed her aside, giving him time to look at her and bid her a silent farewell. He readied himself with one breath and then raised the dagger for it to make the final deathly stroke.

Sarah watched with wide eyes, the glinting of the metal reflecting inside them. She shook her head, thinking that things were happening in slow-motion. Sarah leapt to her feet and rushed forward to grab the dagger before Jareth could continue with what he was planning.

Yet, she was too late, and she knew it before she had managed to reach him. Jareth plunged the deadly blade into his chest, and then, looking over to Sarah, slumped backwards in the throne to take his final breaths.


	49. Forever

Chapter Forty-Three: Forever

Sarah let out a scream that could have broken glass, and rushed forward. She fell to her knees, beside the throne, with the dying king. Jareth's eyes rolled lazily about the room, taking everything in, but not seeing a single thing. The knife, still jutted from his chest, as if it were some sick practical joke.

He clutched it in one shaking hand and pulled the crimson blade from his stained shirt. Jareth held it in the air, as if observing the damage that he had inflicted upon himself and the weapon that had been used to perform the final task. Then, as his strength fell from his hands, the dagger plummeted to the ground, hitting with a strangely sinister clank.

He took in a shallow, ragged breath, raising his blood-stained hand as he did so, and laying it atop Sarah's arms. She looked at him, her eyes red and blurry from tears that still rushed from them, beyond any control. Sarah could not speak, for words escaped her gaping, trembling mouth. This was something that, despite all the hardships she had faced, could very

nearly put an end to her resilience.

She clutched his hands, a little too tightly, and then sobbed against his silk-clad arm. Jareth shushed her, placing his other hand on her back, which hitched as the tears wracked through her body. Jareth leaned back, a cough wracking his punctured lungs, and sending blood up to his mouth. He swiped at his lips, smearing a crimson trail across his cheek.

Sarah felt Jareth slipping away, his body falling back against the throne as the last bit of strength rushed from his being. He could not last long, for there was far too much blood. It was everywhere, pooling around the throne, soaking into his silken shirt and smeared across his pale skin.

"Please, no," Sarah begged.

Yet, one cannot say no to death, it is inevitable. Jareth's hands fell from her, leaving her to feel alone and scared in this land, that suddenly felt so strange and different without Jareth's powerful presence.

Sarah yelled, jumped from the ground and wrapped her arms around him. Jareth's head lolled backwards and then rested against her shoulder. His golden hair brushed against her cheek, and his few struggled breaths warmed her entire face.

"Sweet... Sarah," he said in a voice thick with death and tired from loss of blood.

Sarah's tears rushed down her face, finding their resting place against Jareth's hair. She clutched at him, thinking that, perhaps if she was able to hold on forever, he would never leave her here. Sarah grasped him, supporting the once mighty king as he faded further and further away.

She shook her head, not wanting to believe, or accept, what was happening. She sobbed, and then cleared her throat, trying to think of something, anything encouraging to say. It was hopeless, and she was helpless. He was dying and she could feel the blood against her chest as she cradled him.

"I-It's al-right, J-Jareth," her voice stuttered as she struggled with deep gasps of air.

She pulled away, enough to gaze into the eyes that had first convinced her that there was something more to this man, the Goblin King. They were so stormy, filled with a passion and a hate. However, now they were defeated, plain blue eyes, a color that could be seen any day. Sarah did not want to believe it to be true, but they had lost their cold fire and flashing

intensity.

Jareth managed a strained smile as a reply to her weak attempt at hope. He reached out with one shaking hand and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her angelic face, then stroked her cheek with gentleness that was remarkable. Sarah wrapped her own hands around his, keeping it upon her cheek, so that she might feel this warm, living skin against her own.

He gasped, breathing having become a hardship and wheezed a bit. There was no more air, his throat entirely closed off and strangling him to death. Jareth ripped his hand from hers and clutched his throat, his dulled eyes going wide as the reality of what was happening suddenly appeared to him, in the form of a dark, hooded monster.

"Stop! Stop! Don't you dare take him! Don't you dare!" Sarah yelled, scanning the throne room for signs of the destroyer who now came to take Jareth's soul.

She laid him against the back of the throne and leapt to her feet, stalking the room and checking the shadows with extra care. She did not want to miss it, this evil being who dared to take her one true love.

"Sarah!" Jareth suddenly gasped and she rushed back to him.

His face had turned a shade of white that was terrifying, accentuating the red blood on his lips and clothes. He reached out with his arms and grasped her close to himself with surprising strength.

For a brief time Sarah dared to think that Destruction had decided to leave, to let them live together and have one good thing happen in this life that was so filled with hardships. Yet, that was not to be, for she still felt his blood seeping from the wound, and could no longer feel the

warmth of his breath against her face.

She turned to look at him, her lips trembling once again from fresh tears. However, Jareth managed a smile, even though he knew that his time had come. He moved forward, so that his mouth touched Sarah's ear.

"Forever," he muttered, his voice a strange muffled thing compared to the usual rich, dominating tones it had held before.

Sarah whimpered, unable to bid her love farewell forever, unable to ever go on with life. Jareth moved his face so that he might gaze at her as his eyes became blank and his heart slowed.

Sarah, heartbroken, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his blood-stained lips. He pressed his mouth against her, even while he felt the last breath he would have in this world pass from his lungs, he continued with the kiss. This was their time, their moment, and no one

could steal it, not even Destruction itself.

She felt his body go limp in her arms, and she pulled away. She removed her lips from his, understanding that that was it. She dropped her arms from around her love and the king slumped back in the throne, his eyes closed for all time. She pressed her trembling hand against her lips, that had been coated in his blood, and stood up.

Sarah shook her head, trying with all her might to make this horrible scene before her go away. She closed her eyes and stomped around the throne room, a fit of rage bursting throughout herself. Life wasn't fair. Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Why?" she begged in between sobs.

There was no answer, and even Katriana stayed away from her during this time, her mourning period. She could not look at him, not like this. This was not the way that Jareth should ever appear. He was the king, and should look like the king, even in death. Yet, she could not fix it, for she could never bring herself to touch his cold, lifeless body after feeling the

caress of his magical skin against her own.

The thought suddenly struck her, magic? Sarah forced herself to raise her head in order to see what had become of the Underground while this death scene had been played out in here. She sobbed as she rose to legs, that threatened to give out beneath her. She steadied herself against a wooden shelf, and gazed out into the kingdom.

The first sight her sore, weakened, and blurry eyes beheld was that of the Labyrinth, returned to its original splendor. Sarah gazed over the twists and turns that had already begun to change, for the next victim who would be forced to walk through its puzzles. The greenery about it had regrown, and she could already see several creatures scurrying about it, watching for what would occur next, and probably wondering what had happened earlier.

A stiff laugh found its way from her mouth, surprising Sarah the most. She quickly placed her hand over her lips, wondering what would cause such an improper outburst. Yet, this was all a part of Jareth, and seeing it alive, was like seeing her true love once again, in all of his splendor.

"You did it," she stated in a weak voice.

A warm wind drifted around her, filling her sense with the feel of magic and the sound of music. She looked around, wondering where the strange breeze had come from. She could recall Katriana's presence that would generally accompany her, but it had never held such a magical quality.

Sarah's eyes immediately brightened, knowing that she was not alone here, observing the rebirth of the Underground. He was there beside her, watching her hair in his breeze and her tears in her eyes. Sarah smiled, despite the fresh tears that rushed down her cheeks as she knew that this was the closest she would ever be to him again. Her life would be a hollow shell

without him, but, he had kept true to his word. He would be with her forever, in another form.

"Forever," Sarah muttered underneath her breath.

She wiped away a few tears, but allowed several to remain, after all, she knew that they would not be the last. Sarah turned her attention back to the Underground and the magic that had begun to fill it once again.

A bright, amazing light instantly erupted from her old pack, on the floor. Sarah turned to it, leaving the Underground alone for the time being. Her curiosity had been roused by the glow that had illuminated the entire room and had originated from her simple bag.

Sarah grabbed the sack, and dumped the contents to the ground. The remains of the food fell out, along with her little water, the book, the poem, the figurine Jareth had given her on her birthday, and the crystals. The magical orbs shone through the leaves that she had bound them with and caused the massive color array to so lighten the room.

Sarah bent down and quickly unwrapped the three orbs, being careful to avoid any contact with them while doing so. Once free of their bonds, the crystals soared into the air, pausing to sit in front of her, as if thanking her for saving them all from a certain death. Sarah managed a weak

smile and then waited for them to leave her.

"You have done well," a sweet melodious voice rose from the three at the same time.

Sarah's smile broadened. She dared a single step closer to the dangling orbs so that she might observe them a bit nearer. They did not move, but instead brightened their glows. Sarah anxiously awaited them to continue speaking.

"This is a great feat for anyone, especially a young woman, who has yet to find her way in life. Your strength will not go unrewarded, but rather we wish to grant you something that shall forever fill your life with joy," they said.

Sarah watched in awe, as the three circled each other, speeding up and seeming to become a single hue of a million colors but only presenting a uniformed white glow. Sarah was bathed in the light, and instantly filled with a strange sensation that overwhelmed her saddened thoughts and mourning heart. She felt a trace of joy placed into her soul, somewhere deep, to be reached only after she was able to struggle through these hard times when her every thought would be about her lost love, whom she would never be able to forget, no matter what should happen in her life, nor whether it be long or short.

She felt the magic of the Underground flow through her body, encompassing her being. Sarah closed her eyes, wanting to experience this feeling forever, but soon the light had left her, and when she opened her eyes, the three magical orbs had gone, to place themselves back into the Underground.

Sarah stood there, panting slightly from the energy that had been exerted. She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it race at a speed which was slightly too fast, but she knew that she would not die. Jareth had saved her from a death, by taking his own life, and she could not think of another act that could have been a greater profession of love than that.

Sarah reached out with one hand and, with a single exaggerated movement, produced a crystal, so pure and beautiful. She held it before her eyes, marveling over the perfection that she had created, with her own magic. Sarah managed a grim chuckle, but it was enough to lighten the deep, dark, mood that had fallen over the castle.

She rushed back to the window, not wanting to miss a thing. Jareth would have wanted to see this, his land back to its regular healthy self. In fact, it seemed as if the Underground was more inviting. Sarah scanned the grounds, and noticed that, indeed, there seemed to be less hovel and garbage all around.

The Goblin City had been restored, but it was no longer dirty and run-down. The houses, still strange, were actually quite sweet. She turned her attention to the dump outside the city and noticed, without much shock, that it was entirely gone. It was as if when the magic returned, the

Underground had been cleaned up.

It was so beautiful. She could even see the lake from here. Sarah wondered if the Mirameds had been returned, and if the lake was still a prison. If it was, then she would use her magic to change all of that. In fact, Sarah was sure that there would be a lot to be changed.

"I guess that only means one thing," she said softly.

She could feel the Underground with her, and she knew that it had chosen another ruler, if only she could stand to lose her family forever. Sarah winced at that thought, and had to instantly stop her planning. How would she ever be able to see them? More than that, how would she manage to tell them that she was the Underground's Queen?

"Hi Mom and Dad, guess what..?" she started, then immediately halted.

Sarah's gaze fell on the throne, and beheld a truly horrifying sight. Jareth, her love for always, had completely vanished. His blood still pooled around the throne and his shirt still laid on the seat, but he was not there any longer.

Fresh tears jumped into her eyes, even when she had thought that she would wait for another time to cry. Sarah rushed towards the throne and grasped the arm tightly. This was where he had died, where he had bled, where he had taken his final breath. Now, he was taken from her without so much as a warning. Sarah sobbed louder, knowing that she would never see him again, save in her dreams. She did not even have a picture.

"I cannot live without you," she cried.

Once again she was met with the breeze, blowing through her mane of hair and pulling it away from her tear-stained face. Sarah smiled at the old gesture that Jareth had performed many times. She savored the scent, magic so raw and unbridled. It was her love, coming to assure her that he would always be there, by her side, no matter what she went through, and no matter what should happen. He would always be there to make her feel safe in this world were so many bad things had happened.

Sarah hung her head, knowing that this crying was not helping anything. In fact, it was only delaying the tasks at hand. She had to see her friends, she had to check the lake, she had to get the kingdom back on its feet, Yet, she could do none of those things. Sarah could not pry herself from the throne.

"Sarah?" a woman asked from behind her.

Sarah, instantly recognizing the voice, jumped to her feet and rushed into Katriana's open arms. Her tears burst forth once again, yet this time she had someone to soothe her through them, and that made it much easier to handle the debilitating tears of despair.

"I-I can-n't go o-on," Sarah managed to say in between sobs.

Katriana ran her hand over Sarah's back, trying to calm the girl who was very near hysterics. She pulled Sarah away and forced the girl to look into her eyes. Katriana brushed some tears from Sarah's cheek in a motherly fashion and then checked Sarah carefully. She then offered Sarah a smile.

"Young Sarah, life will not end because of this heartbreak. You know that he loved you with every breath in his body, and he proved that by taking his own life. Without Jareth, the curse cannot stand, for there is no person to love you. However, he will always adore you from afar and will always be with you," Katriana said in a gentle, soft voice.

She dropped her hands from Sarah's shoulders and then turned to leave once again. Sarah rushed forward and grabbed Katriana's arm. She was not ready to be alone for she did not feel strong enough yet.

"Why must you go?" Sarah begged.

Katriana smiled, a truly radiant smile, and took Sarah's hand into her own. A strange knowing twinkle shone in her blue eyes, making them seem very much like Jareth's. There was something about Katriana that was a lot like Jareth in many, many ways, except for the evilness that Jareth was forced to fight in his heart.

"I will never go, Sarah. I'll watch you for all time, and you will never have to worry, because I will be nearby whenever you need me. I shall watch as your children rule this kingdom, and long after that. Do not worry Sarah, I don't plan on leaving you that soon," Katriana stated as she

dropped Sarah's hand and then promptly faded into the air.

Sarah stood there, in the exact spot for several minutes. She did not know what to do. Her heart ached so much that she was sure that she would simply die, but she had a responsibility now. Already the decisions were returning and she almost felt like she was on another quest with yet another riddle to solve.

She managed to drag herself back to the window to see how the Underground looked now. She was granted with a awe-striking scenery, that was of the most lovely hues of the sunrise. Everything was bathed in a new light as the new day dawned on the land, a fresh beginning. The quest, the dance, Jareth's death, they were all mere memories, left to scatter as time passed by.

She sighed deeply and then wrapped her arms around the magical dress that had been through most of her journey with her. She pitied the tattering it had received from the vicious vines, but knew that a little magic could easily repair it.

Her eyes caught a single white bird, drifting lazily through the breeze. Sarah watched it, instantly attracted by the resemblance it bore to the white owl. For one fleeting moment she dared to believe that it was Jareth, and he was back from the dead. Yet, that was not meant to be. As the sun became stronger she could easily tell that it was a dove, not a owl. It was better with a dove, anyway, considering that that bird meant hope. Sarah was going to need much of that to make it through the days, weeks, and years to follow.

She knew that she had waited too long, and that soon she would have wasted an entire day. Sarah understood that she could easily wait in the castle until the sun set, just thinking about her love and about his kingdom. However, she could not dwell on that, she would not allow herself to do so. Instead she would be strong and prepare the kingdom for a different ruler.

"I love you...," Sarah began.

The wind blew against her face one last time, drifting through her senses. She listened to the music that accompanied it, serenading her in her time of need. Jareth knew exactly what to do to make her feel better. She smiled, waiting until the last bit of breeze and music had drifted away. Only then did she experience the strangest sensation of being watched.

"Forever," a voice, rich as velvet and accented to deep, sensuous tones, replied from behind her.


	50. Author's interlude

Author's Note:

As I post the last few chapters of this story I figured I'd throw a little note in. It's a strange thing reposting and reading a story that was written, in a sense, a lifetime ago. There is a huge part of me that's very proud. I'm proud of the fifteen/sixteen year old 'me' who created this enormous story, who worked so hard to represent the image in her mind via words and who longed to honor Labyrinth in doing so. I'm proud of the reception the story received way back then in the late 90s and whoever might still enjoy it today. I'm also a little bit startled to see how much everything about my writing has matured today in comparison. I guess nearly 20 years will do that. To this day I have so much to thank Labyrinth for. It opened the gate to writing and really fanned the flame of my creativity.

I know this story has a lot of drama- so did beat my little teenage heart, haha. To me it's still precious. A snapshot, a memory, the first of my 'literary children.' Forgive it some of it's technical errors and affected dialogue. More than once I thought I couldn't post it again when reading some of my chapters, but in the end I find I still love it after so many years.

Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed. I hope it was a little break from reality. There are two more chapters to be posted still, don't fret.

Molly


	51. The Light of True Love

Chapter Forty-Four: The Light Of True Love

Sarah was instantly startled. She jumped at the voice that had sounded like it was right behind her. She paused, wondering if the person would speak again, so that she might confirm her suspicions that there was someone behind her, and not a trick her mind had played. Yet, there was nothing else, and Sarah sighed, knowing that she had made the voice up in her

imagination.

Yet, for one fleeting moment she was able to believe that it had been Jareth behind her, that he had not died and, in fact, he had gotten out of the throne himself. Sarah nearly laughed at her pathetic attempts to hide the fact that Jareth was gone. She was never going to be able to see him again. Once again, tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to wreak havoc upon her tired body.

"What am I to do?" Sarah asked, as she placed her hands on the windowsill.

She hung her head down and weeped. She was going crazy. That had to be the reason why she was hearing things and why she had a strange nagging feeling that there was someone behind her, watching her with eyes of the most remarkable, penetrating blue. A man who had stolen her heart and could never die because... because...

"Stop it Sarah!" she demanded.

She could not dwell on these fantasies, because they were just that, not real. She had a kingdom to see to, and could not ignore it simply because she had lost the love of her life. Sarah immediately whimpered at the thought and collapsed to her knees, her legs too weak to support her any longer. She draped one arm over the stone window sill and covered her head

with the other.

Even while she sobbed she could feel someone behind her, watching her display of emotions carefully. In fact, she could even feel the strange entity smiling a little at her actions. Sarah wiped at her eyes, once again cursing herself for believing that there was anyone else in the castle, save herself and a few ghosts.

Sarah took a few deep breaths, that hitched slightly from her tears, in order to calm herself. She could not have everyone see her crying so, when she went to inform them of what had happened. She had to be strong and know that life always had heartache. It was inevitable.

She turned around to leave the throne room, her eyes cast downward as she did so. There was no point to walk proud, as she felt she hadn't really succeeded at all. Sarah was convinced that her entire quest had been a complete and utter failure. If she had truly succeeded, then she would have Jareth by her side. He made a far better ruler than she ever would.

She stopped, noticing a strange black boot interrupting the stone floor she had been concentrating on. Sarah gazed at it for a moment, not able to connect the strange feeling she had been experiencing regarding this boot, that seemed to have a leg attached to it.

Sarah's gaze slowly made its way up, until she found herself staring at the back of a man's head. He stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, gazing off into the distance, as if in a trance. Sarah was utterly shocked. She gasped and backed away.

"I'm going crazy," Sarah whispered to herself.

The man's head cocked, his blonde hair flipping around his shoulders as he did so, and turned ever so slightly to listen to Sarah's ranting. She was sure that she noticed a flicker of a smile on the handsome face, but was not offered a good enough look. The man turned once again to gaze in the other direction.

"At first it was voices and winds, and that wasn't so bad. I could have lived with that. I cannot live with this image standing in front of me. I can't! Jareth, please, won't you allow me to heal?" she asked, more tears in her eyes.

The man before her chuckled. He shook his head, allowing his mane of blonde hair to drift around, reflecting the light from the rising sun in the process. His laugh held a wondrous musical quality to it, and very nearly convinced Sarah that this was, in fact, the man whom she loved and not a figment of her imagination. However, she would not allow herself to think that way. Once she discovered that this was a mirage, then she would go through all the pain and suffering again. She knew that she would not be able to handle that, not again.

"Sarah, why can you not believe?" the man asked.

He had lost his mirth with her doubting nature, and now seemed very serious. In fact, he seemed almost frightened. He paused a bit longer and then turned. His handsome face revealed the fear that his voice had held. His deep blue eyes that seemed like swirling waters, so filled with unknown mysteries, shone with a terror that Sarah could not deny.

She pressed herself closer to the wall, the stones digging into her back. Yet, she did not want to see him anymore. She could not stand to see his face, or hear his sweet alluring voice. He was dead, and she had witnessed it all. There was no possible way that this could be her love, alive. She blinked trying to force the apparition away, certain that her mind had fractured and concocted this elaborate day dream from her stress.

"Please, do not haunt me," Sarah begged, her reddened eyes glimmering with sadness.

Jareth seemed to be hurt. He took a single step away, and almost seemed to fade. However, Sarah could not tell. She wanted this image to go away. Even if it was a ghost, he could have chosen a better time, like after she had managed to get control over her crazed emotions.

Jareth, on the other hand, could not wait. He shook his head, his eyes shining with hope and fear all at once. He held a hand out to her, and Sarah found herself very tempted to simply take it and give in to her psychosis. She could admit that she was crazy and go along with her

imaginary Goblin King. At least she would not have to be sad any longer.

She reached out with one hand, almost ready to touch him, to feel the reality that he was not made of flesh as he had once been, but of her imagination. Then she recoiled, a little too quickly. Jareth withdrew his hand, looking obviously hurt, and looked towards the window. His gaze passed over the improvements, and then his Labyrinth. He walked over to the

window, standing right beside the shivering Sarah.

"We saved it. It is beautiful now. The Deadlands should be gone, perhaps the goblins will fade away, to leave the Underground a pure and beautiful place, a land where you belong, as queen," Jareth stated, still gazing outside.

Sarah could feel the magic radiating off Jareth, and it surprised her. The only time she ever remembered a dream being so real, was when it had been conjured up by magic. This certainly looked like Jareth. Sarah scrutinized him entirely, as he stood before the window, but still could not find anything to assure her of the fact that this was not the real thing, other than the knowledge that he had died a few minutes earlier.

Sarah inched away from him, hoping that the more distance between them would make this image fade away. Yet, Jareth noticed her moving and turned, truly hurt that she would not want to be by his side. He walked with her, looking deep into her brown eyes as he did so.

"Jareth, I cannot live this false reality. I have to get the Underground back together. Don't you understand?" she asked.

Once again, Jareth winced and drew away, in obvious pain from her attempt to be rid of him. His image faded again, and this time Sarah noticed it. She was shocked, at his show of pain. Why would something that was not real feel such agony at her harsh words?

He looked up at her, trying with all his might to convince her to come to him, but he did not say a word. He knew that there had to be some way to persuade her. Jareth straightened himself and brushed at the pure white leather vest that he wore over a cream-colored poet shirt. There was not much time left.

"My love, do you truly wish me to be gone? All you must do is tell me so, and I will never be allowed to see you again," he stated, quite worried at what the outcome would be once Sarah had received such knowledge.

Sarah sighed, quite relieved to finally know the way to rid herself of this ghost. She readied herself to tell this strange entity to finally leave her, but she could not bring herself to speak. Something was not setting right with her, and Sarah could not quite put her finger on it. However, it had to do with Jareth, or her image of Jareth before her, and whether he

was real or not.

She turned from him, throwing her hands into the air, in defeat. She would be forced for all time to have to observe this figure that no one else could see. Everyone would think that she was insane, and there was nothing that she could do about it. It did not matter if this was only a figment of her imagination. The idea of never seeing Jareth again was the worst

outcome in any situation.

"I cannot do that. Please, Jareth, just let me be alone with my sorrows. I know that you are not real and cannot understand... Oh, now I'm talking to it! Sarah, what are you doing?" she demanded.

Jareth followed behind her, or what was left of him. He had faded much during the time she had taken thinking about what to do. He knew that time was short, and that she was still very far from convinced that he was really here.

"I love you forever, dear Sarah. I was led to believe that you felt the same way. If that was true, why can you not take a chance for love?" he questioned.

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and her shoulders slumped. She did not know what to say, but she knew that she could not take anymore chances. Those same chances were what had caused this heartache in the first place. If she had never fallen in love with Jareth, never chanced fate in the way she had done, then she would not be suffering so at this very moment.

She turned to him, startled that he was so faint. She approached the image of the man she had loved, and still yearned for, and stopped, barely an inch from him. However, she could not stand there for long. Being so near to this image tugged at her mourning heart and sent her into fresh tears.

"I cannot take this any longer. I love you with all of my heart, all of my being, every thing I am. I can't look at this and see something that will never be mine because of fate! I say damn fate! Kill it a thousand times over! Yet, still I will not truly have my only love back, for he is dead and gone forever, never to return to me and mend my broken heart," she answered.

Jareth hung his head low, understanding that that was her final word on the matter. She would not relent from these thoughts that reality had set into her mind. She could not understand that things are not always as they seem. He had believed that she had learned all that she needed, but he had been sorely mistaken, and it had cost him his life and his second chance.

"If that is the way it must be, then that is the way I must do it. I shall always wish that things happened differently and that you were able to believe that things can always be changed," Jareth said and he stepped away.

Sarah watched as he turned to leave her, perhaps forever. She knew that it was stupid to feel such sorrow because a mirage was leaving her, but she did. There was something that was so real, even his aura of magic had been the same. She could no longer stand it. If she was faced with more tears, and heart-wrenching loss, then she would face it when it came. This was a

chance, she was sure, and she was letting it slip through her fingers because she was too afraid to try to make things work.

Sarah rushed forward, trying desperately to catch the fading Jareth before he simply vanished. He turned to her, his blue eyes immediately lighting up as he saw her running towards him. Jareth opened his arms, allowing her to come to him. She didn't hesitate again, nor did she wonder what would happen if there was nothing to catch her. She allowed her faith to control her actions.

Sarah fell into his arms, all at once feeling the magic that surrounded him, and felt the sweet music spread all throughout the castle. She pressed her head against his shoulder, wanting to remain in his strong arms for all time, but fearing that all good things had to come to an end.

"You have saved me once again, my love," he stated.

Sarah did not reply, but instead clutched him tightly. She did not want him to leave her, not again, not after all she had been through. She could never lose him. Sarah placed her hands into his wonderful blonde hair and savored the feeling, one she had thought she would never experience again.

With great ease he pushed her away, to arm's length, so that he might gaze into her beautiful face. Jareth cocked his head, observing the strange change that she had undergone. He laughed and then stroked her soft cheek, the feeling of magic surrounding her as it had always done with him.

"You have found your magic, Sarah," he said with a smile.

"I would have given any magic, anything, in order to see you again, even for a moment. Will you be forced to leave me again?" she asked, fearing the answer.

Jareth shook his head. He would never leave, until the time they were both taken from this world. Even then they would be together, forever, in eternity. He pulled her closer to emphasize his answer.

Sarah rushed forward, encompassed by a wave of passion and love so pure that it overwhelmed her being entirely, driving all thoughts from her mind. She was meant to be with Jareth, and even the little distance that separated them was far too much for her. She savored the perfection they held in their unity. It was as if, without the other, the one would simply cease to exist.

Jareth took her youthful face in his hands, and brought his lips to meet hers. They held each other, intertwined in an embrace filled with love and desire that would finally be allowed to be quenched. Their kiss, one so pure that it put any other love to shame, seemed to span all the boundaries and worlds that had been set between them. They burst through walls, and roles of enemies and such, in order to have their love, forever.

Outside the new day dawned, setting the stage for a beginning that would start everything anew. For this kiss, the key to all that had been promised in ancient books, riddles, and curses, had finally occurred. The entire Underground rejoiced as the curse was lifted from the land, leaving their world the magical way it had been when the Great and mighty Overseer originally created it from a vast nothingness. Creatures were free and happy, and stone that had tried so desperately to kill all that was good, was left to crumble, and turn to dust.

The light of true love had shone with that sun, and it had done as it shall always do until the end of time. It had conquered all, leaving Destruction destroyed.


	52. A Happy Ending

Chapter Forty-Five: A Happy Ending

 **The following short excerpt comes from the final ancient book, concerning**

 **the history and prophecy of the Underground.**

The king was doomed, and all knew that. No matter what was done, something would be harmed. The curse seemed to loom over everyone's heads, and the evil presence of Destruction had not helped matters. However, Jareth, being the strong king that he was, fought the spell with every breath in his body.

The woman, the key to the prophecy, held the answer within a simple crystal. Using a magic she knew not about, she summoned a dream that broke through Destruction's evil spell and set the king free, but not for long.

The curse still rested there, surrounding them, choking them. It was everywhere, and would not let the Goblin King live in peace. He still loved Sarah with all of his heart, and with that love came the curse. There was but one thing to do, and that was to take the subject of the curse from this land, by means of death.

A dagger, performed the horrid deed, and left Jareth dead. Sarah was granted with magic, so that she might rule the Underground as a kind and fair leader. However, the love the two held would not be broken, and that was made obvious by the way Sarah mourned Jareth, even when she knew that there were other things that had to be done.

However, there was a loophole that no one had noticed, except Katriana. For Jareth had defeated Destruction and had conquered the evil in his soul when he killed himself. He had quieted the annoying curse, and so there was nothing to hold his pure self away. That was when he received the chance to return, without the evil inside of him.

The lovely Sarah was shocked at first, what with seeing a man she had thought to be dead, but finally believed in him, and so brought him back. Their love renewed the Underground and the magic that covered this land. It was reborn in the instant their lips met, never to be ended again.

 **Sarah sat upon the bed,** a silken masterpiece when compared to the 'wonderful' ground she had spent many nights on during her quest. Her gaze drifted from the window and then back to the small leather-bound book she held clasped in her hands. Once again, she moved to open the magical book and read what had been written in the end, but she knew that it would not open. This book had become closed to her, keeping the final chapter a mystery.

However, she already had a good idea as to what was written upon the mysterious pages. She had known that this book was about her and this quest, for a while now. Yet, she so yearned to just see how it had been written. After all, it was her life that was held bound within the binder.

Sarah, after several agonizing minutes trying to force the book open, tossed it to her dresser and then flopped back on the bed, to gaze up at the golden leafed ceiling.

The entire castle had changed dramatically. It still held the powerful air about it, but no longer seemed frightening, and most of the inhabitants of the Underground were no longer terrified to approach it. The outer walls, though still formed from rock, had been carved with intricate designs, and adorned with gold plating and thousands of crystals of every size imaginable. It was quite an amazing sight from any distance.

A gentle knock drove Sarah from her thoughts. She smiled, instantly aware of who it was coming to get her. Sarah sat up and turned to face the door and then smiled.

"Yes?" she asked in her most pleasant voice.

The door was swung open to reveal Jareth, resplendent in a jacket formed from the most lovely shade of blue, one that rivaled the color of his eyes. His pants matched his jacket, and also were adorned with the golden designs. He returned Sarah's smile and then leaned against the door frame, waiting for her to rise from the bed.

"Sarah, you are missed by all the guests. I'm having quite a time with them," Jareth replied with a sly smile.

Sarah sighed deeply, wishing that she did not have to return, so that her presence would be known. She hadn't really wanted the ball in the first place, but it was nearly demanded of them. So, she had relented and invited her friends to come and visit with her. Of course, it had been nice speaking to Leader, Kyper, Tartia, Nerrissia, Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo, Thesper, and even the fairies. However, she did not want all these social obligations right now. She wanted to be with Jareth, alone, for at least a while.

Nonetheless, she rose from the bed, her cream-colored gown flowing around her as she did so. She offered the tiresome book a side-long glance and then looked back to Jareth. He had crossed his arms over his chest, watching her in her depressed and tired mood.

"If I did not know better, I would think that you aren't enjoying all this. It is in your honor," he reminded, a slight grin playing across his features.

Sarah shrugged. She stopped in front of Jareth, looking into his eyes that were so filled with love, and then turned to lean her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, savoring their relationship and every moment they received to be together.

"Don't you wish we could just leave?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle becoming evident in her expression.

Jareth laughed behind her, and tightened his grip. He had wondered the same thing many times over during the tedious ball. Yet, he was king and Sarah would soon be his queen. They had certain obligations to the kingdom and their subjects. They could not simply leave a ball that had been thrown in Sarah's honor. That would just be a tad bit rude.

"My dear, you don't want to be at your own ball? There will be many more of these in the future," he responded.

Sarah drooped a bit in his arms. She had thought that he would agree with her. After all, the celebration had been going on for hours, and she was growing quite bored with the same old questions again and again. She was sure that they would not be missed, if they only left for an hour, maybe less. She just had to have some more time without the hordes of creatures,

and people, crowding in on her.

Jareth laid his head on her shoulder, brushing away her thick ringlets of hair in the process. He knew what she wanted, and knew how very stubborn she was when it came to getting her way. Finally Jareth relented, with an over-exaggerated sigh.

"I think that I am entirely controlled by you. Okay Sarah, we will leave the ball to itself for a while," Jareth said, dropping his arms from around her waist.

Sarah immediately broke into a wonderful smile. She turned and wrapped her arms around Jareth in an excited embrace. Jareth rolled his eyes at her antics, but could not hide his own joy for being rid of the tiresome ball, even for such a short time.

"Thank you," she said gently.

Sarah pulled herself away from their embrace and rushed over to the book that she had set upon her dresser. Jareth glanced at it and then turned to Sarah for an explanation for the reason as to why she carried this thing wherever she seemed to go. However, she just smiled and turned to the balcony to wait for her love to follow.

"Where do you think we are going?" he asked as he followed her to the balcony.

Sarah offered him a strangely wicked smile and then gestured down. Jareth laughed, amused by her creativity. He produced a crystal, since Sarah was still an amateur with the magic she had been granted, and threw it into the air above them.

The next moment the were bathed in a bright white light, the color of owls and dresses, magic and love. The light faded to reveal the stunning rose garden that Sarah had admired when she had first awakened in the castle. Of course, she had been too proud to admit how lovely it was then. Now, she was able to marvel at its magnificence.

She placed herself upon one of the wrought iron benches, that resembled gold more than iron. Sarah adjusted her skirts, waiting anxiously for the time when she would be able to change into something more comfortable, like jeans, or even her dress from the Mirameds. Anything would be an improvement from this bundle of material, that seemed quite too much for one dress.

Jareth sat beside her draping an arm around her waist as he did so. Sarah leaned against him and then offered him the book. Jareth took it, but not before showing Sarah that he was quite perplexed with this whole fascination with the simple book.

"I'm going to send it to Toby. I can't lose him. I want him to remember his time here, and you, and me," Sarah explained.

Jareth laid the book on the bench and then looked at Sarah. She did not seem to understand that she could not have both the Underground and her old life. She would have to choose. Jareth could easily erase her memory from her family, and all who had known her, but if Toby had a memory of his time in the Underground then he would ruin everything.

"Sarah, you do remember what I said?" Jareth asked, deeply concerned with the way she was acting.

Sarah turned her gaze away from the king. She could recall what he had told her a few short days ago, about what would happen if she chose to remain in the Underground. However, it was just a small little exception she was asking him to make, nothing really important. Sarah could not lose Toby, and she knew that. She and Jareth had enough power to arrange a few visits

with her brother, and give him this book. If Toby knew it was a secret, then he would not spread it all around. He was good that way.

"I only want this one thing, Jareth," Sarah begged.

Once again he felt helpless to deny her anything. It was quite annoying, not having his own mind anymore, but that was the way love was. He smiled and shook his head, and Sarah knew at once that he was going to give in to her pleas. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"If this ends up ruining the whole existence as we know it, you are to blame," he replied with a laugh.

Sarah shrugged and reached over to grab the book. She tried in vain to open it, but could not do so. Jareth watched her struggles and reached over to offer her some help. Sarah ground her teeth together and then tossed the book to the ground, overcome with anger.

"Temper, temper," Jareth chided.

Sarah turned to him and pointed an accusing finger at the book. She stuttered for a bit, trying to gather her words so that it would appear that the book was to blame for the whole incident.

"That damn thing will not open!" Sarah exclaimed.

"A lady should never use such language," he said with a smirk.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest, giving Jareth the absolute most icy glare she could manage. She was not about to play his games. Didn't he understand that she wanted some help, and not lectures? She was quite fed up with the stupid book that was so determined to incite her rage.

"Jareth, I will use whatever language suits me. Now, before you turn into my mother, would you please help me with that stupid book!" Sarah asked, trying to not lose her temper once again.

Jareth reached down and retrieved the book from the ground. He dusted some dirt from the cover and offered it to Sarah. She eyed it for a short while and then reached over to take it from him.

Yet, the moment her hand touched his, the book lit up in an amazing golden light. The illumination reflected around the entire garden and in Sarah's wide, frightened eyes. Sarah recoiled from the book, and the light instantly died. Jareth glanced at it and then to Sarah.

"I thought that you wanted it to open," he stated.

Sarah carefully edged closer to Jareth, and the book he held out to her. She was not sure what to think about it, what with the strange light. However, she did want to open it and read the final chapter. Sarah summoned up her courage and then placed a tentative hand upon the leather binding.

"Why must everything have a riddle?" she questioned as the light erupted once again.

It shone fiercely and Sarah actually had to close her eyes. Jareth turned his gaze from the intense glare. The light faded as soon as it had begun, leaving the two of them with a simple leather book. Sarah fluttered her eyes open, afraid that the light would appear again without warning.

She took the book from Jareth's hands and attempted to open it once again. This time, the cover easily turned, as books generally do. Sarah let out a long sigh and then flipped the book to the back. However, Jareth's hand grasped the cover and closed it, nearly catching her fingers between the heavy leather bindings as he did so. Sarah glared at him, truly confused as to why he had helped her and then denied her the satisfaction of finally reading the end.

"You cannot see the end, Sarah, for that is not the way to read. You have lived that book, and so, you should not know the end, ever. The end is what you make it out to be," he answered, a wise glimmer in his knowing eyes.

Sarah grumbled a bit, but knew that Jareth was right. She should not have even opened the book, for now it was too much temptation. She instead, produced a pen from nothing. Sarah smiled at Jareth, quite pleased with her magical skills, and then opened the book to the first page which lacked any writing. She chewed on the tip of the quill for a short time, debating what

to say to her dear brother. She wanted to make sure that he knew what she was talking about, but everyone else would remain in the dark. Sarah removed the pen from her mouth and lowered the tip to the paper. After a brief hesitation, the words seemed to fly from her mind, through the pen, and on to the awaiting paper.

"Dear Toby, I hope that you are safe and well, and that you do enjoy this book. I know that I did. I hope to see you again soon, and so does someone else whom I hope you remember. He is very much looking forward to having you as a guest here. I suppose I cannot say anymore, in fear that someone will take it the wrong way. Let me just say this: Never give up your love

of magic, for it does truly exist!" with that Sarah set her pen down and closed the book.

Sarah tossed the pen to the ground, not thinking much about where it would end up. She was too excited about her gift to Toby, and whether he would enjoy it or not. Sarah grasped the book tightly, and then looked over to the waiting Jareth. He raised a elegantly shaped eyebrow in question and then straightened himself from his slightly reclined position he had chosen

to remain in while waiting for her to finish her inscription.

"Toby will be sure to love it, if you two are anything alike," Jareth responded to her worried glances.

Sarah was not sure whether she should send it. She knew that Jareth was correct, and that her little brother would adore the book, much the same as he had loved the "Labyrinth." However, she was not sure if she should put Toby through the pain of knowing that he was forced to live in a dull land when there was someplace as magical as the Underground.

She gradually set the book down, and then brought her hands away from it. Sarah sighed, deeply troubled about what to do. She had been so determined to give it to Toby and now that Jareth had agreed, she was no longer sure that it was the right thing to do.

"I don't want to make him sad, or feel as if he doesn't fit in. I went through that for far too long, and I don't want to force him to experience the same pain and sadness," Sarah explained.

Jareth reached out and took her hand into his. She brought her sorrel eyes up to gaze into Jareth's. They told her all that she needed to know. Sarah stared into the azure depths that spun with lively lights.

"To not tell him, and leave him without the hope of a land with magic, would be damning him to a dullness that would certainly not be fair," Jareth assured her.

Sarah managed a strained laugh at the word he had chosen to use. She covered her mouth to suppress the rest of the stream of giggles that threatened to burst forth, should she dwell upon it any longer.

"Fair?" Sarah asked.

"Really Sarah, that is no reason to break into a fit of laughter. I was trying to help you, after all," he sounded stern, but there was a trace of merriment in his voice, even while he was lecturing her.

Sarah reached over and lifted the wondrous book into her hands. The story it held was the most important one that would ever be written, for it was her story, her life, her quest, and her love. She was trusting Toby with it, and she knew that he was the best person in whom she could put her faith . Sarah clutched it for a few more moments and then handed it to Jareth, so that he might send it to her brother.

"This is all a mistake," Jareth replied.

A shimmer of laughter shone in his eyes as he laid the book upon the air, as if it were on a shelf instead. Sarah watched in awe as a trio of crystals surrounded the book and formed together to cover it in a truly remarkable wrapping paper. Jareth blew the book away, and into the wind, so

that it might find its way to Toby's night stand.

"What's done is done," Sarah stated.

Jareth turned to her once again, recognizing her sentence as one he had used so very long ago, when he had first beheld this girl, a child then. It was a time when he had not known the love that they would hold together, a love that would save the entire Underground from certain doom. However, he did not want to dwell on the past and the hardships, and the years spent

without her, in denial. He was going to think of the future and enjoy the present.

"Well, with that done, then I suggest that we grace our guests with our presence," Jareth stated.

He rose to his feet and offered Sarah a hand to aid her. She took it gratefully, for the dress was quite heavy. She thought again about changing into some nice shorts. They at least would not be so stifling and horribly heavy. Sarah tugged at one of the many skirts she wore and then adjusted herself so that she might appear presentable before everyone who had come to see her.

"I'm so tired of this celebration. I don't understand why we can't just leave. They would probably never even notice," Sarah said, glancing around the garden as she spoke.

Jareth shook his head and laughed at her childish attitude concerning all of this. He grasped Sarah's hand and held it between his own. He no longer wore the gloves of the past. His hands were bare, and free of their constraints. Sarah was quite pleased with the change. She loved the feel of his hands and the magical aura they held.

"You have much to learn, Sarah," He said, and then dropped her hand.

Jareth turned with a smirk upon his handsome face, and began to walk towards the castle's grand hall. Their guests were probably growing anxious, and quite worried about the king and his future queen. He would leave, and hope that Sarah would finally grow tired of these antics and follow him.

"Now, what is that supposed to mean? Jareth!" Sarah called.

She lifted her many layers of skirts into her hands and rushed, or tried to run, towards the king. Sarah very nearly succeeded in tripping over her own slip. She threw the skirts from her hands and then crossed her arms over her chest, quite fed up with the whole masquerade. Didn't the inhabitants of the Underground understand that women were just as beautiful in gowns as

they were in pants, or simple dresses?

"I cannot walk any further in this dress!" Sarah called, but there was no answer.

She dropped her arms, wondering what the reason was for Jareth leaving her so suddenly. Sarah gazed around a corner and did not see any signs of the king. She glanced around herself, but still could not see anyone, save herself, out here. Once again, Sarah lifted her skirts into her hands and walked, more careful this time, towards the back entrance to the castle.

She carefully avoided several mud puddles that would have done a number to her miraculously pure gown. Sarah was tempted to simply jump in the puddle and rush into the ball, covered with filth and grime. She laughed at such a silly idea and reminded herself that she was to be the queen, and she had to act that way.

"Come now Sarah, what were all those acting lessons for? Surely you can act regal for a short ball," Sarah told herself in quite a demanding voice at that.

She turned again and found Jareth leaning against the wall, waiting for her. He glanced at her, assuring himself that she had not done what she had thought about. He held a hand out to her, so that they might enter the ball together.

"I thought that you had already gone in," Sarah stated as she walked quickly towards him.

Jareth shrugged and flashed her a debonair smile, that simply made her melt before him. She felt a weak flush rise up on her cheeks, and Sarah turned her face away. Yet, Jareth walked forward and raised her head so that he might look into her eyes. He paid no attention to her embarrassment, but instead brushed a hand through her thick mane of hair.

"Forever, and ever," he said, his face having grown serious.

Sarah nodded in agreement and fell into his arms. His wondrous embrace covered her entirely. She laid her head against his shoulder. A warm breeze, that wove itself through the rose bushes and over to them, drifted by. A faint sent of honeysuckle mingled with that of the roses, tantalized their senses for a short time. Both instantly raised their heads, expecting to see the woman who had aided so much, and managed to bring them together after long last. However, Katriana was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you," Sarah mouthed to the breeze that had drifted away.

Jareth turned her to face him with a gentle touch of his silken hand. Sarah gazed up into his eyes, falling in love with this remarkable man all over again. He bent his head and kissed her, raising a passion that to this very day still burns.

Sarah remained forever by his side, in the Underground. For she was not a normal girl who led a normal life in a dreary little town any longer. She was with her love, the Goblin King, and able to finally follow her magical destiny!


End file.
